Mighty Ducks season 3
by SuperiorSoul0
Summary: After defeating the saurians and surviving the Keepers' "Endgame", the ducks embark on another series of adventures. I don't claim anything. All rights go to Disney. OC's are mine(excluding Danielle. She's raphlover2012's. Used with permission). Drawing inspiration from "Chronicles of Avalon"/"Trial by Fire" and "The Saurian Code". Please don't be offended if you find similarities.
1. I Dreamed a Nightmare

Canard tossed and turned on his bed trying to sleep, but it wasn't easy. Charyus and Dragaunus were defeated only a couple days ago, but something didn't feel right. In his dream state, he was standing across a vast and barren desert with nobody around.

"What's this about?", he asked.

"You're work isn't done yet."

Canard tensed.

"Who's there?", he asked getting into a fighting stance and looking around, "Show yourself."

A strong wind picked up and Canard turned to see a world once lush and brimming with life now covered with flames and devastation. A swarm of saurian war ships flew over the planet and Canard saw other planets forming around him looking like the one he just witnessed.

"This is the fate of all worlds."

Canard grew more impatient.

"No! Charyus and Dragaunus went down!"

A chuckle filled the air.

"You only delayed them. The saurian empire will rise again and if the fleet isn't stopped soon, all the universe will know of their power and nature. Seek out other resistances in Dimensional Limbo and assist them in their dire need and in turn, help will be at the ready for your end."

Canard notice some of the planets turn green and pure again and some of the fleet went down, and then he woke up and saw he was in his room.

"What a nightmare.", he muttered as he checked his medallion, "That Empower crystal Nosedive got restored our enchantium magic at it's own demise, but I sense chaos is in the works and something about that dream means something terrible is about to unfold."

He rested his head against his pillow again still a little shaken by what he had just witnessed.

"One thing is certain: there is something in Dimensional Limbo and I bet it's that fleet that Dragaunus and Charyus tried bringing to this planet twice now."

He felt his eyes closing, but then the door of his room opened and he turned to see Morpha looking panicked and all black.

"What's with you?", Canard asked.

Morpha shifted into a smaller version of Nosedive and then he fell over with a lily in his hands before changing back into itself.

"You think Nosedive is dead?", Canard guessed.

Morpha shifted into a "winner" sign and dinged like Canard won a game show and Canard got out of bed. He was in his pajama bottoms, but he was beyond caring.

"Okay Morpha, let's see what's the jiff on the kid."

/

Morpha led Canard to Wildwing and Nosedive's room where he found Wildwing already awake, but looking concerned.

"Canard, is Nosedive okay?"

Canard did a quick aura reading and looked confused.

"Well, his aura's fine, his health is too, but he's in some kind of sleep."

Wildwing looked confused also.

"So another dream sprite could be here?"

Canard shrugged.

"Possibly."

At that moment, a little spark flew out from behind a corner of the bookshelf and started whizzing around til Canard held his hand up in it's path and stop it cold. Both drakes looked on as the spark shifted into a little girl the size of a pencil wearing a sparkly emerald green nightgown and silk slippers. She turned her little eyes were light blue and her wings were clear and fluttering like a butterfly. Morpha looked just as stunned as the two drakes were.

"That's a dream sprite?", Wildwing asked.

"I prefer Luna fairy thank you.", the little girl stated with a voice like honey with a little sass added in.

Canard snapped his fingers.

"Of course, dream sprites have categories that they work in. Guess the one we encountered earlier was a different class."

The fairy looked confused.

"You mean that mischievous nightmare fairy Malevolence borrowed from us?", she asked.

"How did you know?", Wildwing answered.

"Nyla told me.", the fairy stated plainly.

Canard felt more at ease.

"So what brings you here Miss..."

"Luna.", the fairy answered, "Nyla's domain is going haywire and we have a nightmare situation on our hands that we need some help."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"And Dive here?"

Luna looked at Nosedive and shrugged.

"He'll be fine. Once everything is back in order he'll wake up like everyone else."

/

The Migrator drove down the street as the night wore on, but inside a couple ducks were anything but happy.

"You woke me up at two in the morning cause a pixie came to visit?", Klegghorn asked harshly, "And why are Duke, Phil and I assisting you two to find out what's wrong?"

Wildwing's expression hardened.

"I don't like this anymore than you Klegghorn, but Canard thinks Dimensional Limbo is acting up."

Phil looked shocked.

"You mean we have to go through all that reality warping again?"

Canard sighed.

"Relax, it's just a rift opening near the outskirts of the park. We go in, find out what's up, fix it, and get out. Simple."

Duke adjusted his outfit. They had gotten into battle gear before they left, although Phil was a little unsure about his. By the time they got to the park, the Migrator parked and the team filed out with Luna following.

"So where's the rift?", Klegghorn asked.

Luna pointed towards a clearing between two trees.

"Now look closely, cause it's hard to see.", she said.

Wildwing did a scan with the mask and noticed a rift clear as day in between the trees.

"It's there alright. So we just pass through?"

Canard nodded.

"After you Luna."

Luna flew to the space between the trees and she vanished instantly. The ducks followed, but Phil seemed more hesitant.

"Um, maybe I should sit this one out cause I think my schedule needs to be-"

"Can it Palmfeather!", snapped Klegghorn, "You're going in there with us."

And before Phil could object, Klegghorn pulled him into the rift and it was only a second, before they found themselves floating in space with large landmasses floating around with distant rifts opening and closing. Canard tensed.

"Never thought I'd come back here again."

"So, where's the domain?", Wildwing asked.

Luna opened her hand and blew some sparkly powder which encased the ducks and in an instant, they fell to the ground sound asleep.

"You enter it through your dreams.", Luna sighed, "Honestly, does nobody think of obvious reasons?"

And less than you can wink an eyelash, she disappeared.

/

Wildwing's eyes fluttered open to a very extraordinary sight. All round him there were fluffy colored clouds that changed color now and then, large flowers and vines that wrapped glowing spheres and jewels littering the ground like pebbles in a road. The other ducks came around as well as Luna appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to Dreamscape. Domain of dreams and care taking of all who slumber."

Wildwing heard something and as he walked closer to a sphere, he got a good look into it. Nosedive was standing on the opposite end of a cauldron and Charyus was on the other and clearly singing. Luna came over and fluttered to Wildwing's side.

"We call these dream scopes.", she explained, "Everything these things show is someone's dreams."

As she spoke, the image in the sphere vanished and white dense fog filled it blocking out everything else. Canard came over and dusted his shoulder.

"Okay Luna, what's the problem?"

As if to answer him, a huge bang rang off and a tangle of thorny vines came up from the ground turning the place dark and foreboding. Phil, Klegghorn and Duke got to them and prepared themselves.

"Is this all in our minds?", Klegghorn asked.

Luna nodded.

"Dreamscape materializes in sleeping minds, but if stirred enough by nightmares the minds will awaken or plunge that individual into eternal slumber."

The vines continued growing and a large forest of the thorns materialized with a dark and crumbling castle at the center of it.

"Where's Nyla?", Duke asked, "Can't she do something about this?"

Luna looked unsure.

"She's not good at confrontation and the inter dimensional rules apply here. Nyla and my kind oversee sleep and dreams. This falls into righting a wrong."

"So that's where we come in?", Wildwing guessed.

Luna nodded.

"That castle is where most nightmares come from, but recently they have been growing stronger than Nyla can handle. Just be warned: whatever injury you get here will be transferred to your sleeping body so you might want to avoid dying."

Phil went pale.

"You mean..if we die here, then..."

"Yep.", Luna answered.

Phil fainted the moment she finished. Luna snapped her fingers and he was on his feet again. Wildwing invoked Flight and the team was off though Luna stayed behind.

"Good luck.", she stated.

/

As the ducks neared the thorns, the Flight spell instantly vanished and the ducks landed on the outskirts of the forest.

"What happened?", Klegghorn asked.

"Nothing's easy here in Limbo.", Canard answered, "We'll have to walk from here."

Phil stood to the side.

"Okay, you guys go ahead, I'm just going to wait here."

Wildwing shrugged.

"Suite yourself Phil, but don't blame us when you stay asleep."

The group went in leaving Phil alone, but he didn't have time to sit cause the moment he tried to walk away, he felt a hand grip his ankle and when he looked down, he saw it was a zombie's hand and he freaked out. He pulled free and dashed after the others.

"Hey, wait up!"

As he got to the others, Canard smiled.

"Oh good, you decided to come after all. Just be careful around here, nightmares can manifest so be very careful."

"What's to be careful about?", Duke asked, "This is easy."

As they moved along, Wildwing noticed other spheres like the ones he noticed earlier only they were showing something frightening. A little ways further, he noticed a body lying down in a clearing up ahead. A little closer and he noticed it was Nosedive appearing to be asleep.

"Dive?", he asked.

He was about to run ahead, but Canard held him back.

"Do not be deceived by what your eyes behold.", he warned, "Those who act recklessly often lead to a grim end."

Canard picked up a rock and tossed it at Nosedive's body which triggered an enormous bear trap that sank into the ground the moment it sprung making the others flinch.

"That was freaky.", Phil stated.

/

By the time they reached the castle door, Phil really looked freaked out.

"First, it was a giant bear trap, then a slime monster disguised as a pile of gold, flytraps that shoot poisonous darts and then a cottage that's really a giant mouth. What's next?"

Duke dusted his shoulders.

"That's the last time I let my greed get to me."

Canard looked okay, but inside he was starting to feel a bit scared. At the door, a strange melody was faintly heard. Wildwing tried to scan with the mask only for it to disappear the moment he tried.

"Okay, I've had enough.", Klegghorn stated for he was getting more than a little mad.

He walked up to the door and started banging on it.

"Hey, I want to file a complaint!"

The door swung open into a bare ballroom with another door on the other end. When the ducks entered, the door behind them swung shut.

"No way back.", Canard said plainly, "Only go forward."

The music changed into classical and the room filled with masked dancers. The ducks tired to go through, but the the dancers only managed to send them back to the door the moment they were touched.

"Now what?", Klegghorn asked harshly.

"Now we dance across the room.", Canard said plainly.

Phil went pale.

"I can't dance."

Wildwing gave him a determined look.

"Phil, if we don't get this place solved, you'll never make another quick buck scheme again."

Phil instantly changed tone and his clothes instantly shifted into a glittering tuxedo as the music changed again making the dancers pause. With Phil leading the dance, the ducks managed to get through to the other side which turned the room bare again and Phil's clothes turned back to normal.

"Whoa Phil, I had no idea you could dance.", Klegghorn said impressed.

Phil looked at the room and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I could after all."

/

A little further into the castle, the ducks came to a room where the melody was loudest: a large bedroom where a music box was on a stand with a glowing rose in a glass dome near it.

"Is that it?", Duke asked.

"That's it.", Canard answered.

The ducks entered the room only for the door to slam shut behind them again. Phil walked over to the rose as if entranced.

"Hey, that's a nice flower."

"Yeah, just don't touch it.", Canard warned.

Phil ignored Canard, but something caught him and pulled him away alerting the others. A large shadow formed and a familiar lion's head with glowing circles around the eyes appeared.

"Terror!", Wildwing frowned, "I might have guessed."

Terror looked surprised.

"You don't look all that scared."

Wildwing stepped forward.

That's cause I'm mad.", he said firmly causing Terror to drop Phil and shrink back but he kept advancing, "I've gone through an entire forest of madness and I'm more than a bit angry."

Terror squeaked as it's form shrank further and with the other ducks advancing, Terror looked terrified.

"Not so big and tough without Malevolence around for you to hide behind you jerk.", Klegghorn snapped.

At that moment, the music stopped and the rose glowed further as Terror vanished away and the ducks clenched their eyes. They opened up again to find themselves back on the island they were on earlier.

"Did we make it?", Phil asked.

"We did.", Canard answered, "Now we just need to get back through the rift."

They did and they found themselves back in the park. Klegghorn checked his watch.

"Hey, my watch must have paused cause it seems we've only been gone for ten seconds."

Phil gave a yawn.

"I don't know about all of you, but I really want to go home, take some aspirin, and go back to bed."

"What about everyone else?", Duke asked.

"Not to worry.", Canard answered as the group made their way to the Migrator, "With Terror's hold on Dreamscape gone, everyone under his sleep spell will gain consciousness shortly."

By the time Wildwing got into the driver's seat, he was yawning also.

"Well, just a short ten minute drive back to the Pond before we sleep."

Klegghorn was about to ask if Wildwing had his mask, but after seeing it on his face, dropped the subject fast. Canard was feeling tired also. Even though they slept in Dimensional Limbo, the laws of physics weren't always the same in every domain so they were still tired when they got back, but he didn't mind.

"Well, nothing left to do now but get some shut eye.", he muttered to himself, "We've earned it."


	2. Storms, Feathers and Chaos

Wildwing yawned as he got out of bed. Last night's adventure really wore him out, but then he smelled smoke and was more awake already.

"Smells like Dive's cooking again.", he muttered.

He quickly dressed and was heading towards the mess hall when Mallory came out her door wearing a bathrobe and not looking pleased.

"That better not be Dive cooking in there.", she said firmly, "I was just about to take my shower."

They made it to the mess hall and found Morpha was there preparing breakfast, but not having much luck. Nosedive came in and whipped out Create and after a quick scribble, the smoke and mess cleared away leaving the place clean again. Morpha's blue coloring turned dark blue as it's head sank low and it's tendrils retracted.

"Hey, no need to feel bad Morpha.", Wildwing said smiling, "Maybe we can help out."

Morpha's color changed to yellow right away and clearly ready to start again. A while later, Canard came in followed by Tanya, Grin and Duke and found the mess hall prepared for serving breakfast.

"Hey, thanks for helping us get a jump on the day.", Canard said smiling as he added several sausage links to his tray.

"It was Morpha who got us up.", Nosedive stated as he was putting butter on his pancakes, "Have to give the little guy some credit for trying though."

"Yeah, he takes after you alright.", Mallory stated plainly as she had finished getting her juice from the dispenser.

Soon the ducks were around the table having their meal in peace.

"Sure brings back the days of my military base.", Canard said as he wiped the syrup stains around his beak, "Only I'm on an alien world, an evil sorcerer wants my head on his staff, and I've been to Crazy-verse and back."

The team couldn't help but chuckle and Canard took that as a compliment.

"We beat those lizards before.", Duke said as he had finished his tray, "We'll beat them again."

Morpha extended a tendril and tapped Nosedive's shoulder. Nosedive turned and noticed Morpha had it's water bowl by his chair.

"Sorry Morpha.", Nosedive said apologetically.

He took a glass and went to the sink. After filling it, he came back over and poured it into the bowl which Morpha used the same tendril to drain dry.

/

A while later, the ducks came to Drake 1 as the alarm went off.

"We got trouble.", Tanya stated, "Another rift is opening and something really is stirring the air."

The monitor showed small tornadoes start forming around the area that was near the western side of Anaheim and large clouds rolled in up in the skies.

"We better get there and seal that rift, but we'll need some to stay behind in case anything else comes up."

"I volunteer to stay.", Phil said quickly.

Mallory sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay Phil, you, Tanya, and Klegghorn stay behind while the rest of us take care of the rift."

Klegghorn looked insulted.

"I'll have to disagree with you Mallory.", he said firmly, "It's better if Tanya goes cause doesn't she have some sort of spell that works with wind?"

Tanya's face brightened.

"Yeah, if some of us used some other spells with Wind, I could really make the odds more even."

Klegghorn smiled.

"I'll stay with Phil cause you said so Wildwing, but I'll call Thrash and Mookie in case we need back up."

"Thanks Klegghorn.", Wildwing said before turning to the rest, "To the Aerowing, and step on it!"

A short while later, the Aerowing flew out of the Pond and was heading west.

/

When they arrived, the winds have picked up and now, trees looked like they would topple over at any second and trash cans went over spilling garbage all over the sidewalks.

"I've heard of gone with the wind, but this takes the puck.", Nosedive stated.

Canard held his hand out as aura coated it and his eyes glowed the same color.

"The rift is dead ahead, but we got company."

Out of the skies, large vulture winged humanoids flew out wearing leather armor and large eagle claws for feet. They had humanoid arms and were flying as one wearing gold painted feathers(no doubt the leader) on his head took out a glass ball and started chanting.

"Oh great, not the harpies of Straphys.", Canard groaned.

"Straphys?", Duke asked, "What's that?"

Before Canard could answer, the Aerowing jerked to the right and was caught inside a large cyclone of wind.

"Tanya, get us out of here!", Wildwing ordered.

"On it.", Tanya stated.

Tanya invoked Wind and Storm and the winds shifted for a second and Tanya looked like she was straining, but the Aerowing wasn't flying straight.

"Can't...hold...on.", Tanya strained to say.

Nosedive took out Empower from his pocket and tossed it to Tanya.

"Heads up!"

Tanya flinched for a second, but she caught it and the winds stopped cold as the Empower crystal started to shine. Wildwing hit the gas and the Aerowing flew forward at the harpies who scattered back into the rift with the leader was last. Grin activated the ray and aimed it at the rift.

"The winds may change, but will continue even if the way is blocked."

He fired and the rift closed shortly afterward. Tanya deactivated her spells only for Storm to vanish from her pendent and Empower took it's place. The others noticed this.

"What happened?", Mallory asked.

Canard looked confused.

"Looks like Tanya got a new spell at the expense of her old one?", Nosedive guessed.

Wildwing looked concerned.

"Enchantium doesn't wear out does it?"

Canard's expression then turned into concern.

"Looks like Charyus has the iris up and running again."

/

Deep below the sea, the Raptor had shifted into it's underwater base again, and inside, Siege and Chameleon watched as the new device they had built warped Storm to the pad at it's center.

"Great, we snared the wrong one.", Siege growled not pleased with the results.

Chameleon shifted into Curly from the Three Stooges and frowned.

"Don't blame me Moe, I was only firing when you told me to.", he whined before turning back into himself again. Charyus entered the room.

"I trust your little experiment was a success?"

Chameleon tried not to look guilty, but Siege just looked bored.

"I'd say so, though the aiming was a little off."

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by a little off?"

Chameleon gulped.

"Um, well we aimed at them, but we didn't get Canard's Aura spell exactly."

Charyus fired a couple bolts of chaotic energy which fried the two's backsides and made them start fleeing the room.

"IMBECILES!", Charyus yelled before turning his attention to the Storm crystal and picking it up and changing his mood to one of contemplation, "Still, this thing proves it's effective and with Storm now in my arsenal, I'll have Straphys' ruler in Anaheim by lunch."

At that moment, an astral projection of the leader of the band of harpies from earlier appeared and looked concerned.

"We have done as you asked Charyus, but those ducks have bested us and we're not pleased."

Charyus turned his way not looking the least bit interrogated.

"Easy there my foul feathered friend. It's all part of the plan and the next time you come here, I'll provide back up and ensure you're invasion goes unopposed."

The harpy leader's eyes narrowed.

"It had better or our deal is off."

And with that, the astral projection vanished and Charyus turned to see Siege and Chameleon come back in to see if Charyus had calmed down, but still rubbing their scorched backsides.

"Well boys, I think I know where this little device went wrong."

/

"As heavy winds now bombard Anaheim from all over, officials are advising citizens to board your windows and get to the lowest point of your house immediately!"

The ducks saw the cyclones form around the outskirts of Anaheim and Wildwing's expression hardened as he turned off the weather report on the dashboard.

"Looks like the whole sky is being turned and twisted.", Tanya said in awe, "That's certainly Charyus using Storm alright."

"The elements are not themselves.", Grin said sagely, "We must find the cause and cut it off at the source."

Canard checked the scanners and a rift came up.

"We got another rift opening up to the same place as the other one was due south about three miles."

Wildwing turned the Aerowing in the direction only for the Aerowing to get caught in another cyclone only much stronger than the last one. The ducks held on as they were pressed into their seats. Tanya invoked Empower and touched the dashboard she was at. A light spread from her hands until it covered the entire Aerowing and the thrusters fired harder than they did and the Aerowing was flying right out of the cyclone as the light faded and the ducks caught their breath.

"Thanks Tanya.", Mallory stated.

Nosedive quickly put his hand to his beak and leaned to a wastebasket and hurled before lifting his head to the others.

"I'm in Sicksville man.", he groaned.

"You'll get over it.", Duke told him.

Wildwing hit the gas and soon the Aerowing came up to the rift only the rift now showed an entire palace surrounded by clouds both white and dark with towers floating alongside it and a whole army of harpies wearing metal armbands and carrying staffs, swords, and shields at the ready. Nosedive looked better right away.

"Ducks, we got an entire army from another dimension heading right for us!"

A huge gust of wind formed behind the army and twisted into a giant bird with lightning coursing through it's form and thunder rang out as it let out a loud screech. Canard tensed as an alarm on the dashboard rang.

"Guys, we detected teleporter energy near your location.", Klegghorn reported, "Looks like we'll need to come lend a hand."

"Do it.", Wildwing stated, "The Migrator should still be at the Pond."

/

The Migrator pulled out of the Pond, and down the windy streets while Thrash, Mookie, Klegghorn, Phil and Morpha held on. Thrash was at the wheel though Klegghorn had doubts.

"I thought you told me you knew how to drive this thing.", Klegghron said firmly, "You just violated several traffic laws."

Thrash didn't look worried.

"Mook and I got driving lessons from Dive in our spare time."

Mookie nodded.

"I doubt traffic laws apply when the world is invaded by an inter dimensional race and set on taking over the joint."

Morpha barked fast and pointed dead ahead. Siege, Chameleon, Wraith and Pretorius had set up some ind of device that looked like a magnet and a teleportation pad.

"Looks like we found our target.", Thrash stated before turning to the others, "Time to shift into battle mode."

"Roger that.", Mookie stated as she did so.

The saurians were about to fire their new device when Chameleon aimed it at the Migrator and did so. A light went off, but that only caused the Migrator to park. Siege looked annoyed.

"You idiot, you had it set to the wrong setting."

Chameleon shifted his head to the one of a mobster and looked shocked.

"Oops, sorry Bob."

Wraith waved his staff and several large slabs of earth rose up and sent the Migrator to it's side, but Morpha extended several tendrils from the window and the Migrator was on it's wheels again as Klegghorn opened fire.

"Eat lead you interstellar dirt bags!"

Thrash and Mookie came out with Morpha with their nunchaku and saber at the ready. Several drones nearby came out and assaulted, but the two ducks were more than able to hold their own.

"Guess all our teaching in the dojo paid off.", Mookie stated as she cleaved a drone in half.

Morpha shifted several tendrils to hold it down so it didn't get blow away by the wind and lashed out several others to whip the device into bits. The saurians gave sour looks, but activated their teleporters and warped away. Thrash called the others on his communicator.

"Ducks, we got rid of the saurians. How are things up above?"

The winds died down and the clouds rolled away and the Aerowing came flying down.

"We just closed the rift.", Wildwing reported, "Get the Migrator back to the Pond and we'll see you there."

Phil had stayed behind in the Migrator and as the others filed in, he was a little annoyed.

"When did I have to come on these missions?"

"Maybe when you grew feathers, got your mouth replaced with a beak and Wildwing decided you have to.", Mookie said smiling.

As the Aerowing headed back to the Pond, the Migrator followed on ground.

/

Later that evening, the Pond was alive with fans as the ducks took the ice.

"And now let's give a big round of applause for our home team: the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim!"

The stands went wild as the opposing team skated on to the ice.

"And the opponents all the way from Germany: the Nazi Fighters!"

Wildwing felt a little uneasy, but shook it off.

"Oh man, we're facing Hitler's personal team?", Nosedive asked.

Mallory raised an eyebrow.

"Hitler's dead.", she said plainly, "I doubt these were there in Germany at the time."

Canard brushed his shoulder.

"Let's just get out there and play by the book and we'll be fine."

As both teams took positions, the ref came to the center with Nosedive and the opposing member.

"There's the puck...and the game begins!"

Nosedive was almost clobbered as the Nazi's took the puck and made their way to Wildwing. Luckily, Duke managed to get the puck back before they got too far.

"And Duke steals the puck! The Ducks have the puck in possession and oh Duke gets checked!"

Duke was on the ice, but got back up. The Nazi's headed for the goal only for Canard to steal it back and head for the goal. He was almost checked too, but Grin covered him. From the sides, Thrash, Mookie and Morpha(in it's cheerleader form) raised their pom-poms high and led the cheer as the game continued.

"Man, Germany's team is tough.", Thrash stated.

Mookie nodded.

"Yeah, but there's no team that ours can't handle."

As the game wore on, the scores remained zero-zero and both teams were feeling the heat.

"And both teams haven't scored yet and with only five minutes on the clock, can a goal be made in time?! Canard has the puck, but with the defense on the offensive, can he make it?"

Canard passed the puck to Mallory who avoided getting checked and made her way to the goal and took a shot only for it to be deflected.

"Oh the Ducks miss the goal! Now the Nazi's are...wait a minute! I can't believe it folk, but Nosedive stole the puck!"

Nosedive had stolen the puck just as the Nazi's were about to skate back with it and paused at the goal.

"Lucy, I'm home.", he sassed as he took the shot.

"Nosedive shoots...and it's goal! The Ducks score and with only seconds to spare!"

The timer was on ten seconds, but before the Nazi's could score, the timer went off.

"And it's all over folks! The Ducks save the day!"

The ducks gathered in a circle and raised their sticks.

"Ducks Rock!"

A short while later, the team was giving signatures and meeting the fans.

"Nice job out there ducks.", Thrash said as he, Mookie and Morpha(now in it's dog form) came over.

"Just doing what we love.", Wildwing answered.

Then they noticed Nosedive getting selfies with a couple girl fans before giving his signature.

"I am one fabulous drake in the pond."

Wildwing rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Little brothers. They sometimes drive you crazy, but you can't help but love em."

"You said it.", Mookie stated.


	3. Foodfight pt1

Lingering in the boundaries of Dimensional Limbo, Nether Void hung like a dark swirling mass of shadows and dark light coming from it's flames. Inside this domain and within her crumbling castle, Malevolence watched her bauble display a kingdom once peaceful and prosperous now wreathed in flames as she cackled wickedly.

"Well, it looks like my little bonfire is roasting the king's crops and now his subjects will plunge into starvation and desperation which will lead to civil war. Chalk up another victory for the forces of evil. Now, what other places within the universe are due for decimation?"

She circled her hand over her bauble which shimmered with dark light for a second, but what it showed her made her sneer.

"Anaheim?", she asked in shock now turning to full on rage, "I am getting tired of trying to instill chaos and darkness in this area only to be thwarted by mere children!"

She paused to catch her breath just in time for Wrath, Terror, and Despair to phase in.

"Something troubling you my queen?", Despair asked raising an eyebrow.

Malevolence turned to them and pointed to her bauble.

"Yes, how can I do my job when this area is constantly opposing me?"

Wrath looked interested.

"Well don't look now, but I think we have an opportunity here."

Malevolence looked to see Nosedive having a quick lunch with Thrash, Mookie and Morpha. The mere sight of it made her want to spit in anger, but then she noticed Nosedive's tray and looked interested.

"Extra large burger with jumbo fries, a thick shake and a three slices of pie.", Terror stated, "Not a good way to watch one's waist."

Malevolence smiled wickedly.

"No, but I know a way on how to make this young drake's eagerness into an advantage."

She slipped her hand into her dress and pulled out a small jar.

"I had a feeling this would be handy."

"What exactly is it?", Wrath asked looking her way.

Malevolence handed the jar to him which he took.

"Just sprinkle a little on Nosedive and the powder will do the rest."

"Powder?", Terror asked looking surprised, "What's powder going to do to-"

He paused when he saw Malevolence give him a cold glare.

"You boys have your orders, now MOVE IT!"

Wrath, Terror, and Despair quickly warped away with the jar and Malevolence settled back into her chair looking content.

"Now to watch the fireworks."

/

"Hey, thanks for shifting into a version of the Migrator and getting us back to the Pond Morpha.", Nosedive stated as he set his seat back.

Morpha shifted it's head on the dashboard and it smiled for a second, but then it looked concerned.

"What's with him?", Thrash asked.

"I'm thinking he's worried about Nosedive's eating habits.", Mookie guessed.

Morpha shaped a "winner" sign on his dashboard and shifted back after dinging a couple times. Nosedive didn't look worried.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy."

Thrash raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't want to sound mean, but I'm thinking you're growing the wrong way."

Mookie nodded.

"Yeah, You keep eating the way you are and soon, you're going to be too unhealthy to be on the team anymore and Wildwing will definitely notice."

Nosedive sighed. He knew that they were right, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he could feel his clothes getting a little more snug than usual.

"Okay, I'll do it for you dudes."

By that time, Morpha pulled up into the Pond's parking lot and they filed out with Morpha shifting back into it's dog form after they did to be met with Canard at the entrance.

"So, how was the lunch date?", he asked.

"Nosedive overate again and we're getting worried about him.", Thrash answered.

Canard took one look at Nosedive's waistline and looked thoughtful.

"Well, no time like the present.", he stated, "A little workout schedule, some fresh fruit and veggies and he'll be fine."

/

Nosedive strained as sweat ran down his face and he got up on his feet again. He was with Canard and Thrash in the dojo and clearly Canard was teaching.

"A little more on your left.", he instructed, "Again."

Thrash and Nosedive were doing hand to hand combat and were doing okay until Thrash tried a roundhouse only to be deflected by Nosedive and Nosedive getting him into a submissive position. Canard smiled.

"Good work. Break and then another round."

Thrash and Nosedive joined Canard as he passed out fresh fruit in a bowl and bottled water. Nearby, Wildwing and Mallory had shown up with Mookie to see what was going down.

"So what's up with Dive?", Wildwing asked.

"He's had a bit of bad eating lately so Canard and I are helping get his waistline down.", Thrash reported.

Nosedive drank from his bottled water, but said nothing, but Wildwing could feel he was not taking that news lightly.

"Dive, I understand you like to eat out, but you eat out too often and you're going to throw your health down the drain."

Nosedive looked Wildwing's way and he looked understanding, but uncertain.

"I know, but I just can't help myself. I'll try and do it less often."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"Promise?", he asked.

Mallory rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Nosedive couldn't go one whole day not eating junk food."

Nosedive looked her way.

"Can so girly-girl."

Mallory's expression hardened.

"So, it's a bet then. Now, what shall be the stakes?"

Nosedive thought for a second.

"How about, if I can go without junk food til this time tomorrow, you have to purchase me that limited edition comic from Captain Comics I've had my eye on for the last week."

Mallory smiled.

"Fine, but if you strike out, you have to clean my room, do my laundry and be my personal training dummy for the next month."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow as Nosedive and Mallory shook on it. The bet was on, but he doubted Nosedive had the will to endure what he had promised.

/

Wrath, Terror and Despair warped into the back of the kitchen of the fast food restaurant and Terror looked tense.

"Ugh, the smell of grease and rotting food that causes health issues even when it's fresh."

Wrath smiled as he pulled out the jar Malevolence handed over to him.

"All the more reason for us to use it to make a little amusement for ourselves."

"And create a little chaos in the process.", Despair added.

Wrath opened the lid to reveal a dark gray powder which Terror and Despair each took a handful of and Wrath emptied the last bit into his own. Each one opened his hand and the powder flowed into a gust and then into a dark flame.

"That which is consumed may rise and infect all who to them do.", they chanted with their eyes glowing with dark light, "Grow and thrive and yet bring death and barely alive. May all who breath this dark night quiver and fall as their hearts fill with fright. A crash of grease to warp all well and drown Anaheim in the spell."

The dark flame streaked out like snakes towards the reaches of the fridge and slid in through the cracks around the door. At first it looked like nothing was happening, but then the fridge started to shake and the door slid open as several frozen hamburgers and fries fell to the floor and melted to shift into giant burger/french fry monsters. The shake machine went haywire and the goop inside slurped and flowed until it formed a humanoid shake elemental that split into another and another and then merged with the burger monsters to form arms and legs while the fries were punctured into the backs like spikes and projectiles at the ready. The grease traps turned on immediately and the grease once white and semisolid turned liquid and formed another humanoid elemental that multiplied like the shake ones and merged with other burger monsters that the shake elemental copies didn't fuse with. The burger monsters then lumbered forward giving off moaning like zombies and large blank eyes formed on each bun. Wrath, Terror and Despair looked pleased as they rose in the air and their monsters started lumbering past the kitchen doors, through the restaurant's and into the streets followed by a set of screaming. A bauble materialized and Malevolence's face was shown as the trio faced it.

"The spell is in effect.", they reported proudly.

"Excellent.", Malevolence said smiling, "Soon, Anaheim will be one big food court of greasy unhealthy food and the ducks will be finished!"

The evil queen and her minions' cackle rang out like a fire alarm at a local school.

/

Tanya checked her list as she made her way to Drake 1.

"Let's see here, double check the Aerowing's stabilizers, clear out my desk of old stuff I no longer need, practice my new spell, and the last thing to do is check to see if Anaheim is okay."

She put her pad down as she noticed Mookie and Mallory already there doing some kind of arcade game together until Drake 1's alarm went off which brought the other ducks.

"What's the problem this time?", Canard asked.

"Giant reptile?", Nosedive guessed, "A rift into Dimensional Limbo? An invasion from outer space?"

The screen came on and the ducks noticed huge burger monsters with fries on their backs and with shake or grease for arms and legs moving along as pedestrians screamed and ran away.

"What the puck are those?", Klegghorn asked.

"Fast food zombie burger monsters?", Thrash asked.

Morpha turned all black and quickly flung itself around Nosedive's waist and formed a black belt as it continued shaking.

"We have to take those down.", Wildwing said firmly.

"And how do you suggest we do that?", Klegghorn asked, "Those things could probably make people into them whenever they bite you or make you eat them or something."

Canard shivered.

"I really hope this isn't King Salzones' doing."

"Who?", Mallory asked.

"Is that another ruler of a domain in Limbo?", Duke asked.

Canard nodded.

"Yep, these kinds of food are things he makes, but he's not around here otherwise the food wouldn't be acting this way."

"So someone else got a hold of the stuff?", Mookie guessed.

"That appears to be the case.", Canard answered, "But we have to get that food situation under control or this whole city will be the starting point of a zombie food epidemic."

/

A few minutes later, the Aerowing flew out of the roof of the Pond while the Migrator came up from another point. Wildwing was at the Aerowing's controls with Duke, Tanya, Klegghorn, Phil and Canard while the Migrator was driven by Nosedive with Thrash, Mookie, Mallory, Grin and Morpha(still on Nosedive's waist).

"We'll take out as much as we can on the streets.", Mallory called in from her com.

"Just make sure you don't get bitten or consume any burger monster part.", Canard warned, "It's how they infect their victims into becoming more of them."

"Copy that.", Mallory stated as she hung up and turned to the team, "Okay, we can't taste any of those things in any way."

Thrash looked a little unnerved.

"Mook and I always wondered what it would be like to be in a zombie epidemic, but this takes the puck."

"Any idea on how to-", Nosedive started to say, but then the Migrator went flying.

Grin pressed his hands together and calmly closed his eyes.

"The forces shall heed to the one who asks for aid.", he said sagely.

The moment he finished, he invoked Force and his gauntlets glowed as the Migrator went right side up and landed softly. The ducks then noticed a lot of burger monsters heading their way and Mallory opened fire. Although the Migrator had firepower, the burger monsters didn't flinch. In fact, the more that Mallory blew off of them, they regenerated and the blown off parts turned into more.

"Man, this like that energy creature we faced back in our last season.", Nosedive said in shock(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Mookie then brightened.

"Hey, what combats unhealthy food?"

Thrash smiled as he caught on.

"Hey Dive, you think you can conjure up some kind of healthy rain or something?"

Nosedive quickly whipped out Create and was about to scribble when the Migrator was lifted off the ground and large grease elemental creatures formed and started battering the sides. Grin looked angry.

"These elements are really disturbing my inner peace. They need to chill."

He invoked Freeze and large slabs of ice started forming in the grease as it slowed down and Nosedive took the opportunity to finish his scribble. Almost immediately, large storm clouds came overhead and a downpour fell. The burger monsters didn't notice until they started to dissolve and fall to the ground in agony.

"Ducks, I give you the cure.", Nosedive said proudly, "Now we got to find the others and hope they made it out okay."

The Aerowing showed up and the streets were getting cleaned in the rain and some of the burger monsters started shifting back into pedestrians who stood up and acted like they were just waking up. Up above, Wildwing smiled.

"Well, that's that."

/

Inside her domain, Malevolence was angry.

"I had my fun, but then that insufferable duck uses some cleansing rain to ruin everything.", she muttered angrily, "But I will not take this lightly."

As she was about to go any further, something caught her nose that made her flinch.

"Ugh! What is that smell?"

She looked and noticed that her domain was in close proximity of another. A large dinning table was surrounded by trees that had freshly cooked meat, rivers of gravy, fountains of syrup, plains lined with fried foods and even a mountain range of jelly, but the smell she was getting was coming from the humanoid that was coming to the edge where his domain and hers were closest. He was wearing cloth pants that barely contained his fat calves leaving his hooves exposed, a large cape that was halfway down his back and fastened with a pin that looked like a drumstick, and a jeweled crown on his warthog head while wearing several rings on his fat human fingers.

"So, this is the one who stole my zombie powder?", he asked as grease slipped down the sides of his mouth, dripped from his many chins and on to his bulging belly that glistened like it was just showered and in a voice that sounded royal and demanding.

Malevolence's expression grew more unpleasant.

"Salzone.", she growled in a way of greeting, "Having your early dinner I see."

Salzone burped and placed a hand on his belly that jiggled like jelly.

"Hey, I'm a pig and I'm happy about it.", he stated plainly as a throne of sausage, fudge and cheese sticks formed behind him and he sat his fat bottom into it causing it to sag almost to the ground, "So what did you do with my powder if you don't mind me asking?"

Malevolence materialized a throne of dark iron and seated herself opposite of Salzone looking displeased. As much as she hated him, she felt like an opportunity was knocking. Salzone waved a hand and a table of fattening foods and a pitcher appeared which poured a glass of grape juice which he took a huge gulp from causing some to run down his face and on to his belly staining it purple and gave a belch. Malevolence had the jar she gave Wrath in her hand and she reluctantly handed it over which Salzone took only to have it slip from his fat greasy fingers, but then float to the table beside him.

"Butter fingers.", he stated giving a shrug and smile which Malevolence didn't find appealing as he gestured to the table beside him, "Pie? Roast turkey? Nectar?"

Malevolence shook her head.

"I'm not interested.", she said firmly, "I just witnessed your food zombies get trampled by mere children."

Salzone was drinking from his glass again, but then he stopped suddenly and after a couple minutes of hard swallowing, he looked shocked and concerned.

"Excuse me?", he asked, "The King of Guttonia's finest food reduced to scraps?"

Malevolence smiled. She had him now and she knew too well that this pig wouldn't take the news lightly.

"Just recently.", she purred, "But it's not like it matters to you. A place of healthy eating and exercise doesn't need any help."

Salzone stood up.

"Malevolence, you really should have called me.", he said independently, "Healthy eating and exercise? Clearly Anaheim needs me and I must ask you for aid."

Malevolence's smile got bigger.

"I thought you might."

To be continued...


	4. Foodfight pt2

The ducks met up at Drake 1 after they all got back and Klegghorn was not satisfied.

"Geez, if more of these alien encounters and inter-dimensional rifts keep opening up, the President of the United States himself is going to make Anaheim into Area 52 or something."

Canard brushed some stuff from his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"While we were monitoring from the air, I picked up a reading on dark energy."

Nosedive looked thoughtful.

"Okay, let's think. Who do we know from our show that uses darkness and wants us dead while causing chaos?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Mallory looked annoyed.

"Please, this has got Malevolence written all over it."

"Maybe.", Wildwing answered, "But I doubt this is her style using food to do her dirty work."

"Well don't forget that sometimes there is more than one bad guy.", Thrash put in, "Maybe Malevolence found another domain ruler to team up with."

Canard snapped his fingers.

"That would explain the two forces that were at play earlier, but we'll need some fruit and veggies in order to fight off Salzone if we don't want this epidemic to happen anytime soon."

An alarm on Drake 1 sounded off and Tanya pressed a button only to get static and then a clear screen of Dr. Quasleet.

"Hello...you copy?"

Tanya adjusted the screen and Dr. Quasleet's image got more clear.

"Dr. Quasleet?", Wildwing asked, "What makes you call us?"

The doctor adjusted his glasses.

"Hard to tell, but somehow I'm in your time line and back on Puckworld. Not surprising on my part, but everyone acts like they've seen a ghost when they see me. Guess they thought the great Dr. Hans Le Quack Quasleet bit the bomb. I'm testing with inter-dimensional transmission and apparently I've found the frequency to contact Earth."

"How are things back home?", Duke asked sounding eager.

"All is well here.", Quasleet answered, "Just focus on taking down Dragaunus and Charyus and I'll try and find a way to get you back."

"Will do Doc.", Canard answered giving a thumbs up which Quasleet returned before signing off.

/

Salzone warped into the grocery store and looked at all the snack food and meat with widened piggy eyes filled with greed and malice.

"This is going to be fun.", he said to himself before giving a belch and raising his fat hands into the air, "Rise my humble foods of fat, sugar and death. Arise from your containers and spread my influence across this land. Arise and serve your king."

The lights in the store went on and off as Salzone repeated his words again and the food began to quiver and twist inside their packaging. Suddenly, the freezer section burst open and the frozen meat thawed and morphed into hamburger golems with fries for teeth and claws, the soda department flooded as the fizzy liquid shifted into living waves with faces and arms as they slid across the floor, and the candy tore the wrappers off and combined into masses of gray tar that grew spider legs and fangs. Salzone looked on with pride as more and more fatty foods and unhealthy snacks merged into food monsters.

"Tonight, all of Anaheim will be the host for a feast of the ruler of Guttonia!", he called out, "Go forth my servants! Go forth and prepare the king's supper!"

As the food monsters made their way to the checkout line, a clerk came in and saw the food and freaked out.

"T-t-this..food is alive!", he screamed before running out the door only to be stopped by Salzone who appeared in front of him.

"Well, so nice of you to come by. I'm a bit of a gourmet and I enjoy coming over to places invited or not for a bite. Won't you like to join the cause?"

The clerk quickly shook his head and backed away only for Salzone to grab his arm and a glow from his eyes filled the clerk's as he toppled over and shifted into a pig like Salzone and rose.

"Eat the food.", he mumbled sounding like a zombie.

Salzone smiled.

"Now go and assist my food by warping other minds to my cause."

The clerk bowed.

"Yes your majesty."

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks were getting into a relaxing state again, but Phil was still shivering from earlier that afternoon.

"My favorite fast food turns into rampaging zombie monsters and I volunteer to stay back and guard the fort, but Wildwing says I have to come along for back up."

Klegghorn smacked Phil across the face.

"Hey, we're official members of this fighting team so stop whining and start embracing your new heritage for once in your life.", he snapped.

Nearby, Wildwing and Canard couldn't help but roll their eyes comically.

"Looks like we have a bit of a quarrel over there.", Canard said jokingly.

Wildwing smiled.

"Kind of reminds me of the days Nosedive didn't want to play against us at practice, but you wouldn't let him give up or back down."

And Drake 1 sounded an alarm again.

"Now what?", Mallory asked sounding annoyed.

Drake 1's screen flared on to reveal the very food zombie monsters the ducks fought earlier only they were accompanied by pigs wearing clothes that were acting very similarly.

"Oh great, it's last episode only at night.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Canard's expression hardened.

"They are not themselves.", Grin said sagely, "I sense a dark presence behind this rise."

Wildwing nodded.

"We got to stop those things while taking out the source. Any idea how?"

Thrash and Mookie each raised their hand.

"Well, that mix of fresh fruit and veggie blend acts like a repellent so if healthy food helps out, maybe we can use that.", Thrash suggested.

Klegghorn smiled.

"Yeah, and while one team deals with getting this food crisis down, the other can take out the cause of this."

Phil started backing away.

"Um, you guys go ahead, I'm going to-"

Morpha extended a tendril and wrapped around Phil's waist and pulled him back to the group as Wildwing looked his way.

"You're going to lend a hand with this Phil.", he said smiling.

Phil went pale.

"But I'm a lawyer not a fighter from outer space."

Mookie smiled also.

"What's to worry about?", she asked him, "It's not like it's the end of the world."

/

Malevolence materialized near Salzone who was seated upon a throne he made from ham, doughnuts, fudge and bacon and munching on a large drumstick that slathered his fat face with grease.

"Having fun I suppose?", she asked obviously disgusted by what she was in the presence of.

Salzone stopped munching and after giving a loud belch, looked her way.

"Well I don't see you lending a hand Queen of the Void."

Malevolence's expression hardened as the room grew dark.

"Watch it pig.", she sneered, "I might reconsider helping you out if you doubt me."

Salzone looked terrified at Malevolence's display and quickly changed his mood though he moved a little in his seat causing his huge belly to wobble like a giant blob of jelly.

"Well, if you're going to help, I suppose I should back off and let you enact your evil ways as my supper grows."

Malevolence smiled pleased with Salzone's response.

"Wrath, Terror and Despair are already at work.", she purred, "All this anger, sorrow and fear will have Anaheim too confused and moody to fight your forces."

Salzone raised an eyebrow.

"And the children you spoke of?", he asked wiping his mouth with one hand sending grease and food bits flying to a nearby wall.

Malevolence's smile didn't fade.

"All in good time Salzone, but I assure you that you'll find them most formidable."

Salzone frowned tried standing up off his throne, but toppled over and fell to the floor with a thud. As much as he squirmed and twisted, he couldn't get off the ground.

"A little help please?", he asked in a demanding tone.

Malevolence didn't answer. She just walked up to the fresh produce stand and pulled out a head of lettuce and brought it over which made Salzone's eyes widen in fear.

"No please, not fresh produce!", he squealed making Malevolence smile bigger.

"I'm glad we understand each other.", she said wickedly, "You better live up to your end or the only thing you'll be having is fresh fruit and vegetables with only purified spring water to quench your thirst."

/

Out in the street, the Migrator drove down the streets blasting every food zombie monster with some kind of goop that caused them to fall over dissolving like they were hit with acid.

"And that's three extra bonus points.", Thrash said proudly.

Canard was driving with Thrash and Mookie on the cannon controls with Nosedive and Klegghorn in the back keeping the flow of the stuff in check.

"We got half tank leftover and about seven hundred blocks left to go.", Klegghorn informed, "We need to refuel soon or we're going to have a wild night."

Canard pulled up to a quick stop and the team got out. Lucky for them nobody was there and they had gotten a supply of fresh fruit and vegetables that Morpha(who had been hiding on Nosedive's waist this whole time) lifted into the Migrator using several tendrils.

"Isn't this stealing?", Mookie asked.

Klegghorn gave her a confused look.

"We're being invaded by food zombies and pig men that brainwash people and you're worried about breaking the law?", he asked as they all got back in, "Normally I would be against this, but seeing as this is a major form of disaster, I'm willing to let this slid as long as we get this issue under control."

Morpha emptied the fruit and vegetables into the tank and shifted a couple tendrils into eggbeaters which it used to mix the stuff at high speed. A horde of zombie food and pig people rounded the corned and Canard quickly hit the gas.

"Stuff ready to fire.", Nosedive stated as Morpha retracted it's tendrils and closed the lid on the tank.

Thrash and Mookie opened fire. Canard rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be a long night."

/

With the others, Wildwing lowered the Aerowing near a grocery store and the team filed out.

"According to Drake 1, the reading is strongest inside that building.", Wildwing reported before doing a scan with the mask, "There's about an entire battalion of food zombies and now void wraiths are haunting the joint."

Duke looked thoughtful.

"Hey, would smoke come in handy?"

Wildwing looked his way.

"Duke, take Grin and Tanya and see if you guys can get in through the roof. Mallory, Phil and I will make a diversion to distract the guards."

A large uncooked pizza came flying and splattered the area near where the team was hiding. The team split to see food monsters with pizza loaded cannons at the ready with large doughnuts broken and shaped into sword blades. Wildwing turned to the others.

"Go go go!"

Duke, Grin and Tanya headed off while Wildwing and Mallory returned fire to the opposition. Phil tried to duck behind a nearby dumpster, but a meatball got there first and blew him back to the others.

"Hold firm.", Wildwing stated as he got Shield up and continued firing, "It's like those things are firing fudge or getting ready to."

Phil's eyes lit up.

"Fudge?", he asked looking over the edge and seeing the large slabs of the stuff being shaped into cannonballs, "I love fudge!"

And before Wildwing or Mallory could stop him, Phil shot out of the place and was speeding towards the opposition drawing most of the fire, but avoiding it surprisingly. The moment he got to the wall they were trying to build, Phil hit it so hard that it broke down like a wrecking ball just hit it and he started tearing food zombies monsters apart like a madman and was about to dive right to the fudge when Wrath materialized and whacked him aside.

"About time to pick this up.", he growled.

Terror and Despair materialized as well, but went out to deal with the other two ducks while Phil was left with Wrath who smiled wickedly.

"Nice display of hatred and blind fury.", he purred, "You would serve Malevolence well."

Phil looked horrified for a second, but his expression hardened.

"Never.", he stated before pulling his puck blaster from his belt and firing into Wrath's face at near point blank range causing the guy to fall back and warp away with Terror and Despair following. Wildwing and Mallory came over as Phil pocketed his puck blaster.

"Well played Phil.", Wildwing said, "Looks like you're a duck after all."

The sounds of fighting inside brought them back to reality.

"Let's move.", Mallory stated and the trio entered.

/

Inside, Duke was sword fighting a set of swordfish heads, Tanya was avoiding a string of salami that tried to wrap itself around her, and Grin was pounding down a huge pound cake shaped like a wrestler. Wildwing and Mallory instantly tried helping , but then the ground rumbled and a giant set of tentacles made of bacon, rose up followed by a giant mound of uncooked hamburger that split to reveal Salzone rise up on a throne of marshmallow, shrimp, chicken, and ribs slathered in barbeque sauce.

"Come to admire my presence up close?", he asked.

Mallory's face grimaced.

"You're disgusting.", she said firmly.

Salzone looked complimented.

"Thank you.", he said very pleasant, "But right now, I have to eat you."

He lifted his hands and a series of sharp looking pretzels fired out of the mound and right at the ducks.

"Look out!", Wildwing called out.

They jumped out of the way and by now, Duke, Tanya and Grin had dealt with their food issues and joined the fray. Salzone launched food barrages, thrashed the bacon tentacles around and the ducks managed to hold their own, but they began to tire out. Salzone smiled.

"Time to feed the king little birdies.", he said with his eyes glowing maliciously.

At that moment, the Migrator crashed through the doors and opened fire at Salzone who quickly retracted the bacon tentacles to whip away the goop that the Migrator fired while looking horrified.

"No! I can't stand Fruit and veg!"

The other ducks looked at the fresh fruit stands and their eyes lit up. Grabbing all they could, they opened fire at Salzone's bacon tentacles that started to shrivel and dissolve leaving the pig faced king exposed and looking more frightened than ever.

"No please don't make me eat that stuff.", he whined as he dropped to his knees, "I'll do anything."

Wildwing smiled.

"Oh I know you will.", he answered, "And if we make sure that Malevolence doesn't curse you, you stay away from Anaheim after you undo what you've done. Permanently."

/

Back at the Pond, Phil was feeling a little uneasy.

"I can't believe you let that pig go.", he muttered.

"He's the ruler of a domain of greed and gluttony.", Canard stated, "He didn't have a place here."

Klegghorn then tapped Wildwing's shoulder.

"Now here's the strange thing. After Salzone left, the fruit and veg that Canard's team had somehow replaced itself so there's no theft charges on our part."

"Well, that's good news.", Duke stated.

Nosedive was unwrapping a chocolate bar and was about to take a bit when a blue tendril whipped the thing right off his fingers before he got the chance.

"Hey!", Nosedive stated as Morpha shifted into it's dog form and swallowed the bar causing it to dissolve, "That was mine!"

"The bet is still on.", Mallory reminded him, "Only ten hours left for you to go."

Nosedive groaned.

"But we just repelled an all you can eat buffet with teeth.", he complained, "Can't that count for something?"

"Nope.", Duke answered before turning to Wildwing, "Hey Wing, Phil sure showed potential."

Phil blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I did.

And then he fainted with Klegghorn rolling his eyes and the others laughing out loud.


	5. Sick Day

Klegghorn came into the Pond looking unsure. He had just been to his former job and although his force looked surprised and confused, he was still a first rate officer of the law. His replacement didn't believe him when he said who he was, but Klegghorn didn't back down and eventually, it began to set in. Nosedive, Thrash, and Mookie met him with Morpha alongside them as he came to the elevator.

"Hey Klegghorn, what's up?", Thrash asked.

Klegghorn sighed.

"I tried getting my old job back and it didn't go very well."

Nosedive raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, didn't you say earlier in this season that you don't mind being on the team?", he asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Klegghorn shrugged.

"Old hobbies die hard.", he answered, "Guess I was so used to that job that I miss it. Not counting the times I got called in whenever a disturbance involving you was going on."

As the elevator got into the base, they found most of the team, but Canard was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Canard?", Mookie asked, "Isn't he out of bed?"

Before anyone could answer a small bang rang off in the direction of Canard's room.

"I'm thinking no.", Klegghorn answered.

The ducks headed to Canard's room and found globs of green mucus all over the floor. They then heard a sneeze and made it to Canard's room where more mucus was being flung out.

"Um Canard?", Wildwing asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

They turned to look in just as Canard hobbled out in his pajama bottoms and moaning. When he lifted his head up, most of the ducks jumped. Canard's face was pale, he was shivering, mucus was dripping from his nostril holes, and he had "raccoon eyes".

"Canard, you look terrible.", Mallory stated as if it was obvious.

Canard tried smiling.

"It's fine guys it's just a little cold that-"

He then sneezed and a large glob of mucus shot out his nostrils that the ducks avoided before Canard continued.

"Got out of hand.", he finished.

Tanya didn't look so sure.

"An the explosion from earlier?", she asked.

Canard's smile faded.

"Okay, whenever I sneeze, my aura gets a little crazy, but fortunately the effects will clear up when I-"

He sneezed again only this time a ring of aura shot out of his head and broke the lights above his head.

"Recover.", he finished.

/

Canard was placed in the infirmary while Morpha helped clear out all the mucus.

"I had no idea that hockey playing aliens that were aura wielders could get sick.", Thrash stated as he wrung out his mop for the umpteenth time.

Nosedive shrugged.

"Hey, it could happen to anybody."

Tanya was giving an exam on Canard's condition and came back with her findings.

"Okay, it seems like it's just a cold like he said.", she reported, "He just needs rest, lots of fluids and something to keep his aura from getting out of hand."

Wildwing came in to see him. Canard was on one of the exam tables, but he was looking thoughtful.

"You know, I think my grandfather's old-"

He paused to sneeze again splattering the wall with more mucus.

"Your grandfather's what?", Duke asked as he and Mallory came in.

Canard blew his nostrils with a tissue before trying again.

"My grandfather's old home remedy."

Wildwing snapped his fingers.

"Of course. Canard and I had a cold once in our youth, and Grandfather Thunderbeak had a fresh batch of medicine he used to make back in his military days. A couple spoonfuls each day and it worked like a charm."

Canard quickly scribbled on a piece of paper before sneezing again, but it didn't land on the paper that he handed over.

"Best of luck."

Tanya then looked Wildwing's way.

"I think Grin, Mookie, and I should stay behind in case his condition worsens."

Wildwing nodded.

"Keep Thrash and Mallory too. Just in case anything comes up while we're gone."

/

Way back on Puckworld, things didn't seem so different. Quasleet came up to the building he once used to live in and a feeling came over him. He hadn't seen this place since the day he disappeared and the memory was flooding his mind. It started like any other. His granddaughter was going to school and he was getting set to work on the latest matter manipulation device he was about to show to the university later that afternoon. He had worked on a great deal of inventions to improve modern living, but most of his neighbors complained about the bangs and occasional sparks that flew out the open window on certain nights. Still, he didn't bother anyone and they grew to accept it, but this afternoon, something strange caught his attention: his prototype for dimensional travel went haywire and picked up a disturbance not far away.

"I should've disregarded it.", Quasleet said to himself as he climbed the stairs, "But I didn't and it landed me in a whole lot of trouble."

He knocked on the door and after a couple minutes, nothing happened, then the lock turned and a female duck about eighteen years old wearing a yellow shirt, black pants and blue hair with silver highlights looked out and paused looking absolutely shocked as Quasleet gave the same reaction.

"Julia?", he asked.

"Grandpa?", she asked in turn.

Julia quickly opened up the door and Quasleet came inside to see the house was cleared up of most of his stuff and the sofa was standing on a rug and a bunch of hockey pads, sticks and pucks near the door.

"What happened to my work?", he asked.

"Had it taken apart to store in the basement.", Julia answered as she then noticed the device in her grandfather's pocket, "What's that for?"

Quasleet pulled out a small radio with a screen on it and an advanced looking antenna that folded out from the top.

"This is a dimensional communications device I developed just recently.", he explained, "I've been trying to find Canard's new resistance ever since I got out of Dimensional Limbo and saurian captivity."

Julia looked a little taken aback, but she got to the kitchen and started making a pot of tea( a hobby her grandpa had her get into when she came to live with him after her parents died).

"What happened?", she asked, "It's been twelve years since you disappeared and I was sent to foster care until I graduated high school and Dragaunus came back and took over only to vanish again."

Quasleet adjusted his glasses.

"Dimensional Limbo works in strange ways.", he answered, "My rift detector I was developing went haywire and I investigated only to find out it was a saurian scouting party. I wanted to run, but I slipped and they caught me and brought me back to their ship in Limbo."

Julia came in with the tea and poured her grandfather a cup.

"They wanted my research for matter manipulation, but I refused. I was tortured for days on end, and I almost gave in, but then something happened. I don't know how, but one day, my shackles came undone and I was barely conscious, but as my rescuer got me into an escape pod, I saw his face before my pod was ejected."

Julia poured herself a cup.

"Who was it?", she asked.

"Drake DuCaine.", Quasleet answered before noticing Julia's blue hair, "What's with the hair dye?"

Julia shrugged.

"A hobby I got into.", she answered, "Helps remind me of the days I had with my high school sweetheart."

Quasleet smiled as he sipped his tea. Somethings didn't change.

/

Back on Earth, the Migrator pulled into the base only to find most of it gunked up with mucus.

"This better work.", Nosedive stated as the team filed out carrying bags of groceries and vitamins.

"Hey, Canard's grandfather was one of Puckworld's best medicine makers back in his day.", Wildwing said calmly, "If Canard says this stuff will work, I trust him."

They made their way to the mess hall and started unpacking and preparing as Wildwing started reading the list Canard gave him.

"Seven cups of salt water, two teaspoons of cabbage juice, one jar of tomato paste, four tablespoons of vanilla extract, five cubes of ice all blended into a liquid with special ingredient."

Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Secret ingredient?", he asked.

Nosedive looked equally confused.

"What the puck is that? We haven't had any action during this whole episode.", he stated(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

And that was when the wall exploded and Canard stood there with his eyes glowing, his hands covered with aura flames and a crazed look on his face.

"Me and my big fat beak.", Nosedive complained.

Canard was about to assault when large vines grew out from behind him and held him back and slabs of ice formed around his ankles bringing him to the floor. Tanya and Grin came in with Mallory, Thrash and Mookie bringing up the rear.

"What's with him?", Nosedive asked.

"He's confused.", Mookie answered, "A cold interfering with aura can make the wielder disorientated to the point they go crazy."

Thrash nodded.

"He went off shortly after you guys left and Morpha's trying to clear up this mess, but not much luck."

Morpha came in with multiple tendrils clearing out the mucus, but he was looking pretty worn down. Wildwing thought hard while Canard continued to struggle.

"Okay, what was that thing Grandfather Thunderbeak once told me that he put in his mix for good measure?"

Duke and Nosedive blended the thing while Wildwing continued to think.

"Hey, it's not like sugar is going to help.", Nosedive stated.

Wildwing snapped his fingers.

"That's it! A spoonful of sugar."

/

A while later, Canard was in the infirmary again only Tanya's vines and Grin's ice held him on the table while Wildwing came forward with the medicine and a spoon while the others observed.

"Are you sure this will work?", Thrash asked.

Wildwing turned to Duke and Mallory.

"I need you two to hold his beak open."

Duke and Mallory nodded and went over to Canard who only looked more crazed and struggled harder even though the two tried holding him still and his beak open. Tanya and Grin strained for the aura going through their spells were reaching their breaking point. Wildwing had to move fast and just as Mallory got Canard's beak open, he shoved a whole spoonful into it. Mallory quickly shut his beak and Canard only seemed to struggle more with a disgusted look on his face.

"He has to swallow it.", Duke stated plainly.

After more struggling, Canard finally swallowed what was in his beak and what happened next was a little hard to describe, but I'll do what I can. Canard's expression turned even crazier than before, mucus shot out his nostrils and the bindings he had on shattered like glass, but he didn't leave his bed cause that was when he flipped in the air and sneezed four times in a row before finally settling down and back on his bed again.

"Whoa, that must be pretty tough stuff.", Thrash stated clearly in awe.

Mookie took a look at the list Wildwing was given and checked the back.

"Um, you did add the vitamin part right?"

Mallory looked confused.

"The what?", she asked.

Wildwing turned the list over and saw the vitamins listed and smacked his forehead.

"How could I forget?"

Nosedive looked wondering.

"So if Canard takes the medicine without the vitamins, what will happen?"

Wildwing saw Canard start to stir again, but he dashed towards the mess hall with Duke, Morpha and Nosedive right behind him.

"I don't want to stay and find out."

/

A while later, Canard woke up to find himself back on his bed in the infirmary and the base looked really messed up.

"What happened?", he asked, "Did I lose it?"

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea."

Wildwing came in with a bottle of medicine and a spoon which he placed on the table near Canard's bed.

"Hey buddy.", he stated, "Sorry I had the team hold you down while we delivered your medicine to you."

Canard smiled.

"You did what you had to do.", he answered before he sneezed again into a tissue, "So when's my next dose due?"

A timer went off and Tanya checked her omnitool.

"Your next dose is due right now.", she stated.

Canard reached over and poured as spoonful of his medicine and took it, but nothing crazy happened this time.

"So how long will this stuff take effect?", Wildwing asked.

Canard wanted to answer, but then he fell to his pillow and was sound asleep.

"Guess it works at it's own pace.", Tanya guessed as she took the medicine bottle and spoon and placed it back on the table.

Wildwing and her left and found the other ducks clearing up the place.

"Man of all the times for my Create to short out.", Nosedive complained.

Mallory didn't look so thrilled by his answer.

"Hey, be thankful Morpha is around to help clear out this gunk.", she stated brushing a bit from her wrist.

Grin said nothing as he loaded large garbage cans into a disposal chute after freezing them and Duke was helping out with Morpha was putting broken walls back into place.

"Any idea when we'll be up and running again?", Wildwing asked.

Tanya shrugged.

"The auto-repairing system should be taking effect shortly, but for now I think we're overdue for a night's rest."

Thrash and Mookie had left for the day alongside Klegghorn, but then Phil came in.

"What just happened?", he asked as he noticed the damage to the place, "I leave town for a day and the whole place falls apart."

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"We had a bit of a sick day.", he answered.

Phil didn't seem amused.

"Sick? I can't let my team get sick! You know how much replacements cost?!"

At that moment, a stray bit of gunk fell from the ceiling and landed on Phil's shoulder and he looked disgusted.

"And I just had this dry cleaned."

/

Back on Puckworld, Julia put the last piece of machinery in place as Quasleet got the power going. Slowly, but surely the house came to life. Large brooms swept the floor followed by already wet mops that cleared the hardwood floors, feather dusters dusted off all the knickknacks and even the jumble of hockey stuff was being organized.

"Now that feels like home.", Quasleet stated proudly as he put his pad away.

Julia didn't look so sure.

"You okay there?", Quasleet asked her.

Julia sighed.

"I don't know. You vanish for twelve years and you're acting like nothing's happened."

Quasleet smiled sensing his granddaughter's anxiety.

"Hey, at least I'm not wasting time tinkering around and ignoring my family like I used to."

Julia tried smiling. It was a difference she could accept. Quasleet was so caught up in his work he often forgot what was important, but at least he was listening now.

"Promise me you'll spend more time out of the house?", she asked.

Quasleet put one hand in the air and placed the other over his heart.

"That's a promise.", he answered, "Cause I doubt you'll let me forget."

Julia smiled.

"Count on it."


	6. Epidemic pt1

Drones moved piles of metal and wiring into place as Siege and Pretorius worked on the panel.

"Careful with that stuff.", Siege said harshly, "We can't make another one with the resources we have."

Pretorius gave him a cold glare when his back was turned before he connected the final set of wires and fired up the panel which lit up the room. Dragaunus entered and raised an eyebrow.

"I trust this part of the Raptor is operational again?"

Pretorius bowed.

"Working perfectly my lord."

Dragaunus looked amused, but then looked around.

"Where's Charyus?"

"He left earlier.", Wraith stated after he warped in, "Didn't answer me when I asked him why."

Dragaunus frowned.

"That former oracle is up to something and I want to find out what it is."

Chameleon was coming into the room looking eager when Dragaunus noticed.

"And where have you been?"

"Getting a close look at the duck's base.", Chameleon answered, "And I found something interesting, but you'll have to ask me nicely."

Dragaunus' expression hardened and smoke came from his nostrils as he aimed his wrist laser at Chameleon.

"Tell me or I will turn you into a pile of ash!"

Chameleon shuddered and stepped back, but quickly recovered.

"Well that was nice enough.", he stated as he shifted into a doctor, "It seems the ducks have a sickness going along. A client named Canard Thunderbeak is in recovery and won't be available for visits."

As Chameleon shifted back into himself, Dragaunus' expression lightened.

"Wait, Canard is sick as in no longer able to work in the field?", Siege asked looking thoughtful.

"And unable to use his aura against us.", Wraith added.

Dragaunus smiled wickedly.

"Hmm, if we can magnify this sickness and afflict the other ducks with it, they'll be out of my scales and unable to stop me. Pretorius, how long can you get a virus up and running?"

Pretorius smiled back.

"You got a sample for me to experiment on?", he asked.

/

At the Pond, Canard got out of bed and blew his nostrils again. Wildwing and Tanya had come in with Mookie to make sure everything was okay.

"How are you feeling?", Wildwing asked.

"Getting there.", Canard answered, "My nostrils are clearing up nicely and most of the other symptoms of my cold will be neutralized naturally now that my aura can work again."

Mookie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, couldn't you just use your aura to heal yourself from the start?", she asked, "Why have us get that medicine for you when you could do that?"

"Aura doesn't work all that well when I'm under the weather.", Canard answered, "The symptoms could interfere with my aura and cause the opposite reaction I'm aiming for."

"In other words it could kill you if you tried?", Tanya guessed.

Canard nodded.

"Luckily though, once I get enough strength back, my aura will work fine again and I'll be on my feet shortly. Which reminds me that I need to take my morning dose."

He took another spoonful of his medicine and blew his nostrils again, but he looked a lot better than yesterday. Mookie gave a once over and checked the list she had.

"As a nurse in training, I think I can diagnose that you're well enough to leave the infirmary."

Canard smiled.

"I always was a fast healer before I learned aura."

/

Drake 1 sounded an alarm and the ducks met up as the screen showed a large cloud forming in downtown Anaheim.

"Oh great, another major disaster on the way.", Klegghorn said harshly, "I can't wait to give those interstellar dirt bags a piece of my mind."

Wildwing's impression tensed.

"It's got a strong reading and people are getting some kind of sickness. We better check it out and cut off the source."

Canard coughed and Thrash and Mookie held his sides.

"Whoa there aura dude. ", Thrash said calmly, "You're not fully recovered yet."

Mookie turned to Wildwing.

"We'll stay here in case Canard's symptoms act up again.", she told him, "Think Morpha can stay too for extra measure?"

Morpha shifted out from behind a corner and paused at Thrash's side looking eager. Phil started to walk towards them, but Klegghorn held him back.

"And where do you think you're going?", he asked.

Phil started sweating and his smile read he was nervous.

"Um..I just remembered that...I need to organize my schedule for next week and the next team we're playing against. I really think that-"

"Zip it!", Klegghorn snapped, "You're getting in the Aerowing, you're going to help us out and you're going to save Anaheim!"

As much as Phil tried objecting, Grin helped Klegghorn pull him aboard the Aerowing.

"One must not run from his new calling.", Grin said sagely, "Only by confronting it can you learn to accept and overcome it."

"But what if I die?", Phil asked going pale in the face, "I don"t want to wear this battle gear at my funeral."

Klegghorn smiled.

"I don't know Phil, you kind of look nice in it after you got on that regime Wildwing had you take."

Phil's expression hardened.

"Hey, I'm the manager of this hockey team and I have authority."

"Not anymore.", Nosedive answered from nearby, "Big bro leads this team so you have no choice but to take what he says."

In less than a minute, the Aerowing flew out of the Pond and headed downtown.

/

Siege and Pretorius threw the last few large crates into the smog which detonated and made the cloud bigger.

"Oh I get shivers seeing the Bane virus again.", Wraith shuddered, "It almost wiped out the Saurian empire before it was contained and studied thoroughly."

Siege smiled.

"All the more reason to use it against our enemies.", he answered.

At that moment, the communicator went off and Dragaunus' image came up.

"I trust the virus has been deployed?"

"Working like a dream my lord.", Pretorius reported proudly.

"More like a nightmare for the people of Anaheim.", Dragaunus answered smiling, "And only I can provide the cure for this plague which I won't share until the Earth surrenders to me."

Chameleon didn't look so sure.

"But boss, what about our duck problem?"

Dragaunus didn't look worried.

"No need to fear of that. The virus never got anywhere near Puckworld so the inhabitants of that infernal ice cube never had any contact and didn't develop the antibodies needed to counter it."

At that moment, the saurians heard the Aerowing approaching and burst through the clouds nearby and Pretorius armed the plasma cannons.

"Locked an loaded.", Chameleon stated as he took one while shifting into a marine and back again.

Siege took the other and both aimed at the Aerowing.

"Open fire!"

They did, but the Aerowing turned and avoided the assault while returning it's own causing the saurains' platform to tip to the side.

"Generator damaged.", Pretorius reported, "We'll lose altitude shortly and the virus will overtake us."

Wraith rolled his eyes as the saurians activated their teleporters and warped away before the platform exploded and the Aerowing started to fall and land on a nearby roof.

/

Canard called the ducks as they filed out.

"Everything okay out there?", he asked.

Phil looked annoyed.

"I could've been in my office getting everything ready for our Friday night game with India, but instead I'm out here where a deadly plague is infesting the city and almost blown out of the sky by the enemy."

Canard took a look as Wildwing turned his communicator towards the cloud that was vanishing.

"Looks like the Bane virus.", Canard answered.

"Bane virus?", Nosedive asked, "What's that?"

"A deadly plague.", Canard stated, "Nearly wiped out a good percent of the saurian empire until it was neutralized."

"How?", Duke asked.

Canard looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, but I know who would know."

"Who's that?", Mallory asked.

"ASTRAK.", Canard answered, "It's an entity in Dimensional Limbo and a rift should be opening up nearby. Drake 1 detected it just now."

Wildwing thought for a moment.

"We'll need to split up.", he decided.

Klegghorn raised an eyebrow.

"We're up against something that puts the Black Plague to shame and you want to split up know?"

Wildwing's expression hardened.

"We have no time to argue. Duke, take Mallory, Nosedive and Phil and find ASTRAK. The rest of us will stay behind and try to keep the virus from spreading any further."

Phil's eyes widened.

"You mean..I'm going...into...Limbo?!"

Canard's expression hardened.

"You'll get over it. But you better hurry. That rift won't stay open for long and if you get trapped on the other side I have no idea when another rift opens up that leads here again."

"Can't you just heal the virus yourself with your aura?", Klegghorn asked.

Canard sneezed before answering.

"I'm not fully recovered yet, but I will shortly. I don;t know much about the virus, but just try and avoid touching afflicted victims or else you'll contract it."

Phil tried walking back to the Aerowing, but Duke held him and lead him in the direction that Mallory, Nosedive and himself were heading while the others made it to the Aerowing ready to do what they could.

/

Charyus warped to the outskirts of Anaheim to notice that most of it's denizens were showing black puss leaking sores while their eyes were bloodshot and some were barfing now and then while the constant moaning of agony filled the air.

"The Bane virus.", he flinched, "Dragaunus must be very desperate if he's using this."

He warped to the Raptor to notice the others had gathered in the main control room.

"Finally.", Dragaunus said with pride, "The Bane virus will cripple the city and it's civilians will have no option than to agree to my demands."

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"And you're not going to ask me about my opinion?"

Dragaunus turned around and fired a glass case at Charyus which Charyus tried deflecting only to have his magical barrier falter and fade as a cloud of gas encased him. Sharp pain raced through his body as he fell to he floor barely keeping himself up with his staff.

"Dragaunus.", he sneered, "What have you done to me?"

Dragaunus' smile got bigger.

"I took the liberty of infusing a bit of the virus with some anti-magic dust from your enchantium Charyus. Since you have no immunity to this plague, and I have no more need of you, after you die, I'll use your focusing iris for much more effective means."

Wraith didn't look so sure.

"My lord, I doubt we'll be able to wield it the way he can."

Siege slammed his tail.

"Forget wielding it by hand. I say put it in a ray and blast this planet into oblivion."

Charyus toppled to the floor weakened but not out while Dragaunus continued.

"I took a look into the saurian records and found you weren't around the plague long enough to develop immunity and just when you made the enchantium to preserve your life force. I'll enjoy seeing you die and the ducks fall afterward."

Just then, Nightslash and Dawnbright came in and got near Charyus with their blades drawn.

"Not while we're here.", Nightslash snarled as Dawnbright got Charyus to his feet, "We will make you pay."

Dawnbright rubbed Warp on Charyus' staff and the trio warped away to a cave where a bed was set where Dawnbright lay Charyus.

"The ducks will head to Dimensional Limbo to find a cure for the plague.", Nightslash reported as the black sores started appearing on Charyus' scales.

Charyus coughed and took Warp from his staff and held it out.

"Follow them and don't fail me or you fail us all."

Dawnbright took Warp and both she and Nightslash bowed.

"Fear not master.", they said together, "We shall not fail."

/

Wildwing drove the Aerowing back to the Pond so they could use the Migrator.

"Any idea on how bad the situation is?"

Tanya looked over a monitor.

"Well, about forty three percent of Anaheim has been afflicted by this plague and most of the police department is quarantining the area as fast as possible."

Grin was meditating when he opened an eye.

"Or enemy seeks to make us ill, but I hear that rest makes the mind more clear."

Wildwing shook his head.

"We could really use Canard and his aura. It would help us in-"

A loud bang went off and the Aerowing started falling towards the ground. It landed roughly in the park and the ducks came out to see multiple pedestrians that were afflicted now armed with axes, rocket launchers and chainsaws now revving up.

"Grin, Tanya, can you get us some cover?"

Both ducks nodded and stepped forward.

"Earth that lies beneath me, please come to my aid.", Grin called out.

"Nature, help tangle these loons.", Tanya said aloud.

Large cracks appeared around the ducks followed by large vines that trapped and held back most of the civilians as Wildwing invoked Flight and the team flew out of harm's way. Klegghorn looked Wildwing's way as they flew.

"Any ideas on what to do now?", he asked.

"Hold off these crazy people til the others get back with the cure.", Wildwing answered.

/

Duke made his way to a nearby alley with Mallory, Nosedive and Phil right behind him.

"Are you sure this is the right place?", Mallory asked.

Duke nodded.

"It should be around here sweetheart."

At that moment a large hole appeared in a wall and was tall enough for them to walk through. Phil looked more nervous.

"Um, I think I hear my mother calling me. I'll catch up later."

He turned to flee, but Nosedive tripped him and he fell on the floor.

"You're coming in Phil. Unless you'd like to risk getting a deadly plague and die."

Phil looked thoughtful.

"Let's see. Stay and risk fighting a bunch of crazy people infected with a deadly plague or go to some dimensional limbo and-"

He was cut off cause Duke and Mallory had each fired a grappling hook which latched on to Phil's legs and pulled him in with Nosedive following. Nearby, Nightslash and Dawnbright turned the corner and saw the rift.

"We must keep our word.", Dawnbright stated plainly, "Master Charyus needs to be cured fast.

Nightslash looked thoughtful.

"Actually, I have something else in mind that can cause a little rift in our enemy's forces."

Dawnbright smiled and after a couple more minutes, both saurians entered the rift and vanished just as the ducks had before them.

To be continued...


	7. Epidemic pt2

"Are you sure this is the right way?", Phil asked, "I almost got flattened back there by a passing rock."

Duke, Mallory, Nosedive and Phil had been hopping from one large floating rock to another before reaching the other side of a large gorge that didn't seem to have a bottom.

"So that takes care of the Gorge of Gravity.", Mallory stated as she checked her communicator, "The next beacon is a few feet away."

"Whoa Mal, how do you know your way around.", Nosedive asked.

Mallory looked his way.

"I came with Canard one time and we were looking for the Archive of Ages, and we did. While I was here, I laid a trail of small beacons to lead us to it again if we need it."

Phil groaned.

"Can't we stop? I'm worn out."

"Suck it up Phil.", Duke said firmly, "We're almost there."

After a couple hours, they came to a large dais with an enormous bronze and ivory statue that seemed as tall as a skyscraper and human in appearance. As the ducks got on the dais, a small sphere appeared on a console that came out of the ground.

"That's ASTRAK, the Archive of Ages?", Phil asked, "A lame computer?"

At that moment, the sphere on the console lit up and the statue's eyes lit up with golden light as it tilted it's head down towards them.

"Greetings.", it said in an ominous sound, "I am the Artificial Storage Terminal Recollecting Assimilated Knowledge. Designation: ASTRAK."

The ducks were in awe.

"Hi there.", Nosedive stated stepping forward, "I'm-"

He was cut off cause the area around his feet lit up as well as around the feet of the others.

"Visitors identified.", ASTRAK said again, "Life forms of galaxy Xeta 5, planet 75-2. Locally known as Puckworld. Fourth visitor shows signs of magical transformation that has altered his biologic structure."

"ASTRAK.", Duke said, "We seek a-"

"ASTRAK knows what visitors seek.", ASTRAK answered as it's eyes lit up with blue light and a large set of digital books appeared around the ducks, "Accessing all known plagues and illness."

After a moment, one book stayed and the other books vanished and opened to a page while the ducks observed.

"This is so cool.", Nosedive said excitedly, "Now ASTRAK here can provide the cure we-"

"Negative.", ASTRAK answered suddenly, "ASTRAK only able to provide information and knowledge. Construction and creation methods not within operational perimeters. But one visitor, locally known as Nosedive Flashblade possesses magical ability to do so."

/

Back in Anaheim, things had not improved for the other ducks.

"My inner strength is waning from use of Freeze.", Grin stated sounding tired.

Wildwing started to look a little concerned.

"We have to hold out til the others get out of Dimensional Limbo."

"If they get out you mean."

The ducks had paused inside an abandoned building when they saw Charyus' astral image materialize nearby. Although it would give the ducks to start pelting it with pucks, when they saw Charyus' condition, they couldn't help but pause.

"What happened to you?", Klegghorn asked.

Charyus' image frowned.

"Dragaunus afflicted Anaheim and myself I regret to admit."

"Don't tell me you're asking us for help.", Tanya stated firmly, "You're evil and probably released this mess."

"Bold words from someone who doesn't realize the situation.", Charyus countered calmly, "You can hold this for a while, but I can sense your enchantium is waning. And I did not have a hand in Dragaunus' intention."

Wildwing crossed his arms.

"So why did you call us?", he asked.

"I need your protection.", Charyus stated, "In my current situation, my defense has left me and my hiding place will eventually be discovered."

"Forget it Charyus.", Wildwing stated firmly, "Canard will be on his feet again soon."

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be too sure. The Pond is being infiltrated by afflicted pedestrians in a deep stated of maniacal disorientation that gives way to very chaotic and violent behavior."

Charyus' image faded and Wildwing turned to the team.

"We got to get there before the disease does."

They had just stepped to the doorway when they saw an entire violent mob running their way.

"I've heard of angry mobs, but one with an intergalactic virus takes the cake.", Klegghorn stated before they started dashing off towards the Pond.

/

Morpha slipped more tendrils from around the doors as Thrash and Mookie held back the disoriented civilians trying to break through.

"Canard, we could use a little of that aura about now.", Thrash said as sweat ran down his face.

Canard blew into yet another tissue and looked over apiece of paper he had taken off Drake 1 earlier.

"According to this data, whoever affected will suffer extreme aches and pains, a loss of mental control and deprive into crazy and often violent nature before dropping into a coma which will then lead to complete body paralysis and death."

Thrash and Mookie both looked alarmed.

"Any way of contracting it?", Mookie asked nervously.

Canard checked the paper again.

"Only by direct contact with infected sores, but fortunately early symptoms can be easily removed with a few scrubs of soap and a little aura."

That was all Morpha had to hear. It left the door and sent it's tendrils into the hall where a bunch of clattering was heard before they came back with several bars of soap and one attached to a drinking fountain and pressed the activation sequence and Morpha filled itself with water as Thrash and Mookie kept holding the door. Before anything could happen, the sounds of banging stopped and Thrash and Mookie looked confused.

"What's going on?", Thrash asked.

Cautiously, they opened the door enough to see out of and saw the civilians dropping to the floor while closing their eyes.

"Don't touch them.", Canard warned, "They're still carriers until cured."

Morpha extended a couple tendrils to the other side of the hall which the three gripped as Morpha slid them across.

"Nice thinking Morpha.", Mookie stated as they reached the other side.

Morpha's body slipped over using the same tendrils which it retracted as they got into the rink where more bodies were falling and slipping into the coma state.

"Well, that wasn't so hard.", Thrash said as they made their way to the doors leading outside.

Unfortunately when they did, the sound of moaning started up again and the bodies started rising only to have blank eyes and even more violent behavior following.

"Time to run.", Canard stated.

Morpha shifted into a version of the Migrator and the team got in with Morpha hitting the gas as the bodies got closer.

/

Back in Limbo, Nosedive scribbled in Create and a glass jar full of light green fluid appeared which Duke took.

"Add the juice of a gourd from Babylon hanging gardens to the mix.", he stated as he tipped the jar which vanished once all the liquid was out.

Phil was looking sick.

"Nosedive conjures up a set of flying eyeballs that squish into jelly, dust made from a leopard's claws, and some water melted from the polar ice caps.", he said trying not to hurl, "Please tell me that's the last ingredient."

Nosedive paused and took a couple breaths as Create faltered for a second and then became solid.

"Yeah Dukester, I'm getting worn out."

Duke stirred the contents of the pot which bubbled and ASTRAK observed.

"That should do it.", Duke said as he stopped stirring.

An urn came up and the pot emptied itself into it and vanished. The ducks looked inside to see the bubbling bluish-gray liquid before putting the cap back on.

"Well played ducks."

The ducks froze and got into a battle stance while Phil looked around.

"Who's there?", he asked.

Two female saurians came out of nowhere with sword with glowing runes along the blades and stood near the edge of the dais.

"Hey, I know you two.", Duke said with his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah.", Nosedive added, "They're those two saurians that helped Charyus and Drake took on."

The dark scaled saurian smiled.

"So you do remember us. I'm Nightslash and this is Dawnbright.", she said mentioning the lighter scaled one beside her.

Mallory tensed as Sword appeared in her hand.

"Why are you here?", she asked.

Dawnbright held her other hand up revealing a multicolored crystal with a spiral in the center of it.

"If you birds are willing to listen, we are prepared to offer you a deal you would be foolish to refuse."

Duke frowned.

"Why would we take your deal?"

Nightslash's smile didn't flinch.

"You have the cure, but the rift you want to enter has closed. We have the way out, but we won't provide it unless you let us take a portion of the cure."

Mallory clearly wasn't moved, but Phil only looked more concerned.

"Hey guys, I think taking their deal is our best bet right now.

"Well at least one realizes the situation.", Dawnbright stated seeing the reactions of the others.

Nosedive raised an eyebrow.

"I really think you two should just leave."

Nightslash looked Nosedive in the eye.

"The virus will soon be more than enough for even Canard to handle.", she purred, "And you back out of this deal, and you risk Dragaunus claiming Drake DuCaine's mask from Wildwing's lifeless corpse. Do any of you want that?"

/

Wildwing and his team barely made it to the Pond while Wildwing held his sides clearly in pain.

"Did I have to get splattered by that infected goop?", he groaned as he flinched again.

"Hang on Wing.", Tanya assured, "We're almost-"

She paused cause the Migrator pulled around the corner spraying them with a fresh cloud of soapy bubbles as it shifted into Morpha with Thrash, Mookie and Canard standing alongside it.

"You okay Wing?", Canard asked coming over.

"He got infected by the plague.", Grin said sagely, "But I sense his inner health is stabilizing."

Tanya frowned.

"For now, but we need that cure if we're going to survive."

At that moment, large crowds of pedestrians came out with crazed looks in their eyes and ready to rumble. Just when they were about to throw down, a large rift opened nearby and Duke, Mallory, Nosedive and Phil came out with an urn.

"Morpha, catch!", Duke called out tossing the urn.

Morpha extended tendrils to catch the urn and after opening it, reached in and filled itself up with the bluish gray liquid and sprayed a fine rain around the area. The pedestrians halted as they fell to the floor with their sores vanishing and then rising and looking like they were having a bad dream.

"Nice going ducks.", Wildwing stated, "How did you get back?"

"Um funny story big bro.", Nosedive said hesitantly, "See, back in Limbo-"

"Don't tell him.", Mallory stated firmly.

Wildwing grew concerned

"What happened?"

Duke sighed.

"The rift back closed and to get back...I made a deal with Nightslash and Dawnbright."

Canard looked surprised.

"You made a pact with those two?", he asked, "What was the terms?"

"They get us back to Anaheim and we give them a bit of the cure so they could cure Charyus.", Phil piped up.

Mallory's expression hardened and Sword grew more fierce looking.

"I would've fought and taken that enchantium from them, but Duke here decided to take their deal."

"I did what I could.", Duke shot back, "You would dare risk Wildwing's life and the mask just for one enchantium?"

Canard felt the tension rising and Grin did too cause he invoked Force and held the two apart when they tried assaulting each other.

/

Dragaunus watched his virus dim away and he obviously got into a mood again.

"They neutralized my virus and avoided my brainwashed drones!", he snarled as he blew on of his drones to bits only to have it rebuild itself.

Chameleon backed off looking terrified.

"Well, it was a nice try.", he said trying to keep a calm tone.

Smoke billowed out Dragaunus' nostrils, but he then quieted.

"Well, at least Charyus will soon be out of my scales."

"Are you sure?"

Dragaunus turned to see Charyus standing nearby looking stronger and healthier as the sores on his scales completely vanished.

"Like I said before.", Charyus stated plainly, "Don't underestimate me."

Dragaunus was about to fire his wrist laser, but Charyus waved his claw and Dragaunus froze up again before Charyus turned to Siege and Chameleon.

"A nice try on your part, but not good enough."

Wraith warped in and saw Charyus.

"I see that my warning was unheeded.", he said glumly, "Now we're back where we started."

"Indeed.", Charyus said before bringing the focusing iris from his belt, "But then again, with every back step, there's always another opportunity."

Pretorius came in and coughed as familiar sores came on his scales.

"Pardon my appearance, but would we have a cure?"

Charyus snapped his claws and Dawnbright and Nightslash took Pretorius away.

"They'll administer that cure for you.", Charyus called after them before turning to Dragaunus, "Next time you try and betray me, try thinking a little further ahead."

/

At the Pond, the team was deep in the game as Canard passed the puck to Grin.

"And with less than ten minutes on the clock, can the Ducks take down the visiting Tomahawks from India folk?"

Grin got checked, but Mallory got the puck with Duke alongside her.

"Hey, we were in a situation back there.", he said to her, "You can't stay mad forever if you had a choice like that."

Mallory shot him a glare as she avoided the opposing team and got to the net. She didn't want to say it, but she knew Duke had a point. As she took the shot, she rethought about how she reacted earlier.

"Mallory shoots...and scores! With the scores tied, we go into our final minutes. Who will win this round?"

Thrash, Mookie and Morpha(in it's cheerleader form) gave the cheer and routine as the ducks went on defense. The opposing team got to Wildwing and took a shot.

"There's the shot...and it's a miraculous catch by Wildwing!"

Nosedive got the puck and passed to Duke who passed to Grin who got checked again, but Canard took the puck and made it to the net with the stands beginning the countdown.

"Ten...nine...eight."

Canard took the shot and scored just as the timer went off. After meeting in the locker room, Mallory took Duke aside.

"Duke, on the ice, I thought about what you said. You're right, we were in a situation. I would've made the wrong choice and I shouldn't be so hardheaded with you. Can you forgive me?"

Duke smiled.

"Apology accepted."

The other ducks couldn't help but notice the two come back over.

"Their conflict has been resolved peacefully.", Grin said sagely.

"Yep.", Canard agreed, "Nothing like a good game of hockey to bring a duck back to their senses."

Wildwing smiled as Thrash, Mookie and Morpha(in it's dog form) came in followed by Phil and Klegghorn.

"Well done ducks.", Klegghorn said proudly, "You know, I think I'm starting to like my new job of fighting off these dimensional threats."

"Always happy to have you on board cappie.", Nosedive said.

And the whole team(including Thrash, Mookie, Morpha, and Phil) laughed out loud.


	8. War of Vallah pt1

Falcone lay on his cot as he started up at the ceiling of his maximum security cell. He recalled Charyus summoning him from his previous cell and explaining that he was given another chance to prove his worth, but that only backfired and Charyus ditched him like he was nothing and here he was again only in a more secure location.

"Lights out!", called the warden.

The lights of the prison went out and Falcone was barely able to get comfortable.

"Why?", he thought to himself, "Why must I be reduced to this?"

He was about to doze off when the bars overlooking outside slipped out of place and Falcone felt the neck of his shirt get yanked. Before he even knew it, the lights of the prison came on followed by an alarm going off, but he was more concerned about where he was dragged cause it was going for the open window. A brief second he was above three stories and the crashing waves, but then he found himself in a large space ship that uncloaked, turned and shot into the atmosphere with the door closing.

"What is the meaning of this?", he asked harshly as he got his footing.

His clothes and saber were tossed in front of him as a cloaked figure came out of the shadows.

"Be thankful we were here sir."

Falcone turned as the figure removed the hood to reveal another falcon like him only it had dark gray where he had brown. Falcone turned around to see others come out and one was even piloting the ship.

"Great to have you aboard.", another said cheerfully.

"Where am I going?", Falcone asked as he gathered his things.

"Home.", came the answer from the first who revealed herself.

The falcons removed their cloaks to reveal battle armor like Falcone's only appearing as less in rank. The one who spoke helped Falcone to the back where the changing area was.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

Falcone looked at her in suspicion and then his expression became one of extreme realization.

"Felicia?", he asked, "Is it really you?"

Felicia smiled.

"Glad you remembered. But we need to head home. Hawkins at the helm will engage the warp drive shortly, but it won't effect the inside of the ship so you can change for most of the trip."

/

Wildwing washed his face at the sink as he got set for the day. The sun was just rising, but early practice wasn't going to wait. He had just stepped out of his room when a squishing sound came from his foot. He looked down to see Morpha was napping at the base of the door outside and his foot had flattened his tail.

"Oops, sorry Morpha.", he apologized as he took his foot off.

Morpha stirred and looked at it's tail. It shrugged and put one of it's paws into it's mouth. In less than a second, it's tail inflated back to normal and Morpha got up and took off.

"Wow, I flatten it's tail and it doesn't feel a thing.", Wildwing said to himself, "Well off to-"

He had turned to go when he bumped into Canard who was turning the corner.

"Oh good you're awake.", Canard said pleasantly, "You must have slept in."

Wildwing felt good knowing Canard didn't mind the brief collision.

"What time is it?", he asked.

"It's half past eight.", Canard informed him as the two started walking to the mess hall, "Don't worry, we saved you a plate."

A while later, up in the arena, practice was underway. Wildwing observed as Duke and Mallory passed the puck to each other and Grin and Tanya tried to check them only to barely miss. Mallory passed to Canard who got to Wildwing and was about to take a shot only for Nosedive to steal the puck before he could.

"Nice move.", Wildwing called to him.

Nosedive looked back and gave a quick smile and nod before going back to practice. After a couple hours, practice ended and the ducks met up at Drake 1.

"You think we should call home?", Canard asked, "It's been a bit."

Grin nodded.

"My inner peace is feeling somewhat disturbed by where it used to dwell."

Tanya engaged the drive and frequency that was used last time.

"Anybody there?", she radioed, "This is Drake 1 on Earth calling Puckworld."

A few seconds and the screen's static turned to Quasleet's face looking pretty messy and his glasses hung from one side of his face.

"You okay Doc?", Tanya asked.

Quasleet's panicked expression calmed as he saw who was calling him and quickly fixed himself up.

"Sorry.", he said, "I'm just having a hard time getting over what happened to me and used to living here again. So what makes you call here?"

/

A bit later, talk was exchanged and the ducks were taken a little aback.

"What do you mean Falcone escaped?", Mallory asked, "Didn't Clyde bring him there?"

"He did.", Quasleet answered, "But he got out somehow. I'm sending some photos and a video of the event if that will help."

"Lay it on us Doc.", Duke said with pride.

A small screen came up next to Quasleet as he typed on his keyboard. It showed an alien craft looking like a scythe blade and race car as big as the Aerowing and Canard tensed.

"You know that ship?", Quasleet asked as he had noticed Canard's expression.

Canard nodded.

"That ship is from Vallah."

"Vallah?", Nosedive asked, "What's a Vallah?"

"Falcone's home world.", Canard answered.

The others looked surprised.

"Wait, Falcone is an alien from another planet of birds?", Mallory guessed.

"That appears to be the case.", Duke answered, "Hey Doc, any idea on dimensional travel?"

Quasleet looked concerned.

"Getting there, but the shifting of Dimensional Limbo and it's rifts is still in question. My fellow scientists and I are trying but so far no luck."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"We may not have a working generator for dimensional travel, but we do know someone who does."

Quasleet's expression brightened and he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, Dragaunus has a gateway generator that could make a stable pathway from one secure location across Dimensional Limbo to the other and to where he chooses."

"So we're going to go raid Dragaunus' ship at the bottom of the ocean?", Mallory asked, "How?"

Tanya looked thoughtful.

"Well, we could take the new Ducksub I worked on."

Quasleet smiled.

"I'll keep working on these equations and maybe I'll get an answer."

"Thanks Doc.", Wildwing said before the team went off, "Oh by the way, try and find ASTRAK, maybe he will know a thing or two."

Quasleet nodded.

"Thanks. Nosedive told me about him once, and I could get some information that could help make my theory be more effective. Hear from you soon."

And Quasleet hung up making Drake 1's screen blank again.

/

Charyus floated in a meditative pose as the focusing iris and his staff floated alongside him. Chameleon came by and noticed the small rivers of blood that flowed across it and was intrigued, but his intrusion wasn't unnoticed.

"Why is it you come to see me?", Charyus asked without moving from his spot.

Chameleon gulped.

"I got a call from one of our outposts in the far reaches and the rebels are having trouble."

Charyus opened an eye while looking interested.

"What kind of trouble?", he asked.

And then the alarm went off. Charyus waved a claw and the iris displayed a strange looking sub that had a duck's face on it, but he knew it right away.

"So the foe plans to come here do they?", Charyus asked looking pleased, "If I remember right, the denizens of Vallah will soon recover their long lost prince, but with these birds in the mix, what would they think if Falcone tells them about them locking him away?"

Chameleon looked pleased.

"Sir, you got a good point. Our fellow saurians on Vallah have most of the area under control and with the ducks flushing the rebels out-"

"We take both sides down and Vallah will be nothing but spare resources for the empire to use.", Charyus finished, "And now, a demonstration."

Charyus' staff lit up and Warp floated off and near the iris.

"Iris that enhances my magic so grand and told, cast my spell for reality to fold. Away my foes will go and through a rift they enter Limbo."

The iris flashed angrily and Warp shook violently as the spiral in it's center circled and turned. Outside, the Ducksub was nearing the Raptor when a giant vortex opened up right in front of it. The sub turned, but the pull was too great. Before the sub went through, a couple pods launched out the side and back to Anaheim, but then it went through and the vortex closed.

"Well played Charyus.", Chameleon said humbly.

"Thank you Chameleon.", Charyus said giving Chameleon an appeased smile, "I don't know why the others disregard you so cause you're pretty handy to have around."

Chameleon smiled.

"Glad to be of help.", he stated before walking off.

It felt good to be appreciated.

/

In the sub, Wildwing held the wheel while, Canard, Mallory, Duke and Tanya held on. Grin and Nosedive had gotten to the pods in time, but now they were traveling in yet another portal.

"Oh geez, I forgot what this felt like.", Canard flinched.

The sub went flying as the ducks caught glimpses of events, planets, and galaxies as they went through.

"Any idea where this is going?", Duke asked, "I think I'm going to be sick."

After what felt like ten minutes, the portal opened with a flash of light causing the ducks to shield their eyes for a second before the sub hit solid ground with a thud that felt more like a crash that made them flinch yet again. Slowly, they came to and the light got dimmer.

"Everyone okay?", Canard asked.

Mallory got up and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm still here."

Duke got up and flexed his leg a couple times.

"I'm good."

Tanya adjusted her glasses and looked around.

"Where are we?"

The ducks got up from their seats and opened the sub's door to reveal a large flat prairie with many large mountains and a warm climate.

"Now this is weird.", Duke said as the ducks got out.

Before anyone could answer, a large smoke cloud emerged from nowhere and the ducks were surrounded by a bunch of humanoid falcons wearing leather garments and with arrows and blades at the ready. One of them put his arrow to Wildwing's head and looked in his eyes.

"State your business.", he said firmly.

Wildwing put his hands up.

"Business? No, we're only just wondering-"

"Silence!", the falcon snapped as he came closer and looked at Wildwing's mask and his expression hardened, "Remove your mask. I want to see your eyes."

Wildwing cautiously reached up and removed the mask of DuCaine and the falcon relaxed.

"You're not from around here are you?", he asked.

A huge explosion went off and the falcons turned in the direction as a mountain not far off crumbled.

"What's that?", Duke asked.

The head falcon's eyes narrowed.

"The enemy.", he said before turning to the ducks, "If you value your lives, follow us."

The falcons took off with the ducks following and Wildwing replacing the mask on his face.

/

Back on Earth, Grin and Nosedive had arrived at the Pond to see Phil looking pretty upset.

"Where is everyone?", he asked when they got near.

Nosedive and Grin looked at each other nervously and then back to Phil.

"Um, I'm not sure how to tell you this Phil.", Nosedive said

"Tell what?"

The three turned to see Klegghorn show up looking concerned and interested.

"Weren't you going to get Dragaunus' gateway thing?"

Grin sighed.

"Our enemy anticipated us and our allies had been warped to somewhere."

Phil smacked himself in the head,

"Geez it's like that one time you guys got sent away and Grin was the only one behind."

Nosedive snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah the time we visited Borg in his reality back in our fist season.", he stated(breaking the fourth wall as usual), "Hey, you think we can find out where the other ducks went?"

"How?", Klegghorn asked, "It's not like we have a tracer on them or anything."

Nosedive's expression brightened.

"As a matter of fact cappie we do."

Klegghorn looked slightly annoyed.

"And what is that?"

"Duke said our coms have homing signals.", Nosedive answered as he led them to the elevator, "If Quasleet can contact us from home, I think he can trace the signal to the other ducks."

"And then they can trace the signal back to us.", Klegghorn said brightening up a bit, "But then how do they get home?"

Grin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten that my little friend here can create whatever he scribbles in his book?"

Nosedive snapped his fingers again.

"Hey that could work."

He conjured his spell, but when he tried to write something, nothing came on to the blank page.

"Um, slight problem.", Nosedive said nervously, "It seems the ink has run dry."

"So get more.", Klegghorn said firmly.

"I don't think it works like that.", Phil stated, "Maybe it just needs time to recharge or something."

Nosedive paused and noticed a tiny speck of light forming at the pen's tip.

"I'm going with Phil's theory.", he stated as the elevator had reached it's destination and they got to Drake 1, "I just hope that the others are okay."

/

Back on Vallah, the falcons ran to a mountain side and the head pressed his fist into a rock that slid in and a door slid open. His force went in with the ducks following. Inside, the ducks noticed others were around with some being families huddled near open fires, some working on weaponry and the rest were tending the injured. The leader of the group they encountered stopped and turned to face them causing them to halt as the door they entered closed enveloping the area with darkness except with lights from the fires and lanterns the other falcons started lighting.

"Now, who are you and what are you doing here on Vallah descendent of DuCaine?", he asked Wildwing fiercely.

Wildwing gulped, but before he answered, Canard beat him to it.

"We don't mean to intrude sir, but we have no idea how we ended up here after we tried to steal Dragaunus'-"

He was cut off cause the falcon drew a blade in record speed and had the tip barely centimeters from Canard's eyes and a darkened expression on his face deep with suspicion.

"You know of the dragon lord that commands the opposition?", he asked coldly, "And why would I, Kreyos of Vallah and head guard of the royals let any of you live when you could be that dragon's spies?"

"Kreyos!"

The whole room fell silent as another falcon came forward wearing the same leather garments as some of the others, but the gold lining around the eyes clearly ment something cause Kreyos' demeanor changed a bit as she turned to the ducks.

"Are you the one they call Thunderbeak?", she asked in a firm, but wondering tone to Canard.

"I am?", Canard stated a bit of nervousness in his voice.

The falcon turned to Kreyos and lifted a leather gloved hand with gold markings.

"At ease soldier."

Kreyos didn't look so assured.

"Highness, with all due respect-"

"I know a foe Kreyos.", the falcon said firmly, "The aura of this band reads that they are unfamiliar with us and not surprisingly Drake DuCaine's mask also bears another omen."

The other ducks besides Canard were stunned.

"She can read aura too?", Mallory asked.

The falcon smiled.

"Of course I can, but introductions are in order.", she said as she placed her hand outward, "I am Circe, princess of the falcons of Vallah and now leader of rebellion."

"Nice to met you.", Wildwing said accepting the handshake, "I'm Wildwing Flashblade, leader of this band consisting of Canard, Duke, Mallory and Tanya."

"Pleased to meet you.", Circe said calmly, "But we must make ready. We have an arrival coming."

"Who's coming?", Mallory asked.

"My brother.", Circe answered, "Falcone."

The ducks gasped in shock.

To be continued...


	9. War of Vallah pt2

Circe raised an eyebrow.

"What?", she asked, "This surprises you?"

Wildwing regained his resolve.

"We're familiar with Falcone, but we had no idea he was royalty."

Duke clenched his fist.

"Why would that guy who crossed me and ally himself with Dragaunus be a royal?"

Circe wasn't moved.

"So you don't know the whole story.", she purred, "And I had the idea you ducks were savage."

Mallory looked angry.

"You dare to call us savage?", she asked harshly.

Circe frowned and the ducks felt a strange vibe in the air and Canard looked nervous.

"Mal, I don't think you should make her mad."

Circe looked pleased, but the feeling in the air remained.

"I see one of you sees reason while the rest remain hesitant. Did you think you encountered enchantium and others have not? Now I suggest we talk quietly and in a friendly way or I give the word and my personal guard to stun your magic and flay you til this ground runs red. Understand?"

That got Mallory to clam up. Only then did the feeling in the air reside and Circe beckoned Wildwing and Canard to follow her.

"The others can stay here and help out.", she stated before they left.

Although Wildwing and Canard felt hesitant, that experience told them they were better off heeding her rather than opposing. Circe led the two to a section far into the mountain where they noticed warships being repaired, and then to a hall with paintings similar to cave paintings back on Earth.

"Our kind has lived upon Vallah for as long as we had feathers.", Circe stated as they walked by the paintings that surprisingly told what she was saying, "For many eons we have lived in peace and prosperous among all of our world's creatures and we had defensive measures should we be invaded."

"Sounds like Puckworld.", Wildwing said quietly.

Circe heard him, but continued.

"Then, that changed. Out of nowhere, the saurians arrived claiming to make a peace offering, but while most of us gave in, some of us rebelled. We failed, many lives were lost, but we endured. It was then when it looked like all hope had faded, that a new vibe in the forces took down our jailers. The enemy was taken away, and in their place, he stood. He told us that his descendents would arrive if the saurians did and like a dream he was gone."

She paused at a door and turned to the two drakes.

"So now that the saurians are back, you need us to not only free your people, but also fulfill this prophecy?", Wildwing guessed.

Circe nodded.

"The mask on your face decrees it.', she said calmly, "But not all of my fellow falcons as you have discovered aren't so easily swayed.

Canard nodded.

"We'll do what we can to help Circe.", he said with a bow, "I won't let another saurian empire rise and the universe suffer a second time."

/

Back on Earth, Thrash and Mookie had come back into the Pond and were in the elevator when it reached the base and it slid open to reveal Nosedive at Drake 1 with Grin, Phil, and Klegghorn.

"Hey Dive, what's going down?", Thrash asked as he and Mookie came over.

"We got trouble.", Nosedive answered, "My Create spell is out of order and most of the team is sent into a vortex to who knows where."

That got Thrash and Mookie a bit anxious.

"Any idea where they went?", Mookie asked trying not to sound worried.

"Getting there.", Klegghorn answered, "Nosedive here is trying to call that Dr. Quasleet you know about to see if we can use our coms to find the other ducks."

At that moment, the screen on Drake 1 came on with static, but then it showed Quasleet tinkering on something and then he turned to the screen. They had to admit something: Quasleet looked a lot better this time than the last time they called. His hair was combed and his clothes were clean.

"Oh hi ducks.", Quasleet answered with enthusiasm in his voice, "You caught me redesigning the drones I'm testing."

"Drones?", Phil asked, "What for?"

"For testing travel through Dimensional Limbo of course.", Quasleet answered, "You think we use live subjects in our science demonstrations?"

He paused a minute to drink from a tea cup and noticed the other end was noticing.

"What? It relaxes me. My granddaughter sure knows what tea to serve me to help with my stress and anxiety."

"Anxiety?", Klegghorn asked.

Quasleet looked him in the eye.

"Hey, I've been tormented and imprisoned by those saurians for a long time okay? I'm still a little jumpy and have a little-"

A small clink went off and Quasleet turned while drawing out a blaster from his belt and aimed it in the direction of the sound. After a second, he relaxed and turned back to the screen.

"Point taken.", Klegghorn stated as he now got where the doctor was going, "So how is the travel going?"

Quasleet sighed.

"It's a work in progress.", he answered before brightening up again, "But keep your heads up cause my fellow scientists and I will crack that equation. So why did you call?"

"We were wondering if you're communication system can find homing signals.", Nosedive answered.

"Homing signals?", Quasleet asked before looking thoughtful, "I guess I could give it a go, but what brings this up?"

Nosedive took a breath.

"Dragaunus sent most of our team somewhere using his gateway generator and we don't know where exactly they were sent to."

Quasleet looked curious.

"Well, I'll see what I can do and in the meantime, why don't you guys keep an eye out in case you-know-who gets any ideas."

"Thanks Doc.", Mookie stated, "We will."

Quasleet gave a salute and the screen went blank.

/

Back on Vallah, outside under the sunny sky, a large battle tank roamed over the landscape leveling all that lay before it. Inside, several saurian guards with one with a serpentine head and black hair(obviously the head of this squad) observed from his chair.

"I do love the smell of destruction in the morning.", he purred, "How goes the search for the rebels hideout?"

One of the saurian guards turned his way.

"We've scouted all over the area my general. And we have detected something that could be interesting to our superior."

The general looked his soldier's way.

"What kind of something?", he asked sounding a bit peeved.

The soldier went back to his pad and pressed a sequence into the panel and a screen showing a strange looking submarine resting on the dirt came up. The general's expression hardened as he made a call.

"This is General Scorch to tower. We located some unidentified machine in our northern boarder."

A few seconds and a reply came back.

"What kind of machine Scorch?"

The voice was feminine, but with a strong sense of domination and dripping with venom.

"We're sending a visual now.", Scorch reported.

A couple more soldiers pressed a sequence on their panels and waited.

"General Scorch, obtain that machine and bring it to me immediately. Oh and be sure to pick up some oils from the lower reaches. My scales are feeling a bit dry."

"By your command.", Scorch stated before turning to his squad, "Activate retrieval system and apprehend that machine."

The soldiers started pressing on their panels. Outside, the tank moved closer to the sub and it's sides opened to reveal two large tractor beams that lifted the sub with ease. The tank then turned around and headed back in the direction it was coming from dragging the sub along behind it in midair.

/

Back inside the rebels hidden mountain base, Circe had returned to the rest with Canard and Wildwing alongside her.

"So if Falcone comes back, what makes you think he'll accept our aid?", Wildwing asked, "He's been branded as a convict and perpetrator. No offense."

Circe shrugged.

"None taken. We're known for our deceit and cunning."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"The saurians controlling this planet are bound to have a control tower somewhere. That's how we beat Dragaunus on Puckworld and I'm sure that's how they'll fall."

The other ducks had regrouped and got to business.

"Okay, any idea about this tower?", Duke asked cause they happened to overhear.

"Not far from the royal palace.", Circe answered, "My former home where honor was key and trust shined through, but now it stands as an unholy symbol of tyranny and betrayal."

"So we get in the tower, blow the master computer and get out before we're caught in the blast.", Mallory said rubbing her fist, "Piece of cake."

"Not quite.", Circe answered, "Numerous attempts failed and our enemy will keep record of our progress. Not to mention that they might come across your submarine from earlier."

Wildwing nodded.

"We'll need Falcone and hope that he'll know a thing or two cause if you work for the enemy even briefly, you might come across something that could be useful."

At that moment, the ducks' coms went off and they answered.

"Hey, are you guys okay?", Nosedive's voice came.

"Nosedive?", Wildwing asked in surprise, "How did you find us?"

"Thank the Doc.", Klegghorn radioed, "He used a device to track your homing signals in your coms so we can make contact. Says you're on a planet called Vallah."

"Yeah.", Canard replied, "And we're aiding Falcone in-"

"Falcone?!", Klegghorn's voice came through, "But he's the enemy!"

"We found another enemy.", Wildwing radioed, "We're going to help the resistance here, but can you guys work on a way on getting us back?"

"Um, not sure how that will work with Dive's Create on the fritz.", Mookie radioed, "But don't saurians keep records of the stuff they make in their tower somewhere."

Canard snapped his fingers.

"You know, last time I went to Dragaunus' control tower before my first resistance bit the dust, I did manage to catch a glimpse of a list of communications to other towers throughout Limbo. If Tanya can hack into the mainframe, we might get plans for Dragaunus' gateway generator."

"We'll hold Dragaunus here.", Thrash radioed, "Best of luck out there."

"Copy that.", Wildwing answered before the other end hung up and the sound of a jet came from outside.

"Ah, my brother arrives.", Circe said smiling.

/

Falcone braced his inner self as the ship flew into the secret entrance and Felicia saw his turmoil.

"Nervous?", she asked.

Falcone rested a hand on the saber on his belt.

"When last I left, I swore I'd bring help, but won't the elders be concerned about my return? Especially after I feigned an alliance with our enemy?"

Felicia smiled.

"Your sister will stand by your side highness.", she told him, "And the ducks on Puckworld had no idea why our first visitors arrived there."

Falcone's hand didn't leave his saber.

"I know. The first rebellion killed my father and left my sister and me frightened and exiled from our home while the saurians lay waste to all we praised. But I managed to persuade Dragaunus that I could be helpful to him. Circe understood why I did what I did, but nobody else did."

The ship docked and the team slowly filed out. Falcone followed Felicia and was met with annoyed glances of his former subjects and hearing faint murmurs. His eyes locked on Circe alongside some familiar ducks who looked concerned as well.

"Good to see you again brother.", Circe stated politely.

"Our own traitor?"

The whole group turned to see an old falcon wearing studded leather garments, a colorful collar of amber stones and dark green paint around his eyes and carrying a staff of metal and amethyst and a look of anger on his face as he turned to Circe.

"We had thought better of you Circe.", he said angrily as his voice rose with each sentence, "So tell me, is he still the saurian's spy? Sent to destroy the last of us? Is he the blade this time?!"

The elder's staff glowed fiercely, but Falcone hung his head.

"Yes.", he answered.

The elder's staff stopped glowing and his expression dissolved into a look of shock as others from around started getting closer to listen as Falcone lifted his head with a solemn look on his face.

"That was the intent, but Felicia saved me from myself before...before I lost myself to my own madness."

He looked towards the elder with tears starting to form from his eyes.

"I...I'm still her brother Elder Gryphos. For as long as the sun does shine."

Gryphos looked to Circe though his expression didn't fade.

"Why?"

Circe wanted to talk, but Canard beat her to it.

"This world is in turmoil. You blame others as we did and the saurians take over. We've all got blood on our hands, but we can't make this right unless we put aside our feud and see what truly matters. My fellow ducks and I will try and aid you to gain your trust. I just hope you can let go as we have."

The ducks started backing off, but Circe took a breath.

"Canard?", she said causing the drake to pause, "Thank you."

Canard looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Any enemy of those lizards is a friend of ours."

/

The control tower was large and looming over the once prosperous estates and gardens of the royal city. Inside, Scorch's tank wheeled in to a large platform that rose as the saurians filed out. Once at the top, Scorch prepared himself as a set of heavily armored saurians walked out with four carrying a veiled throne. A scaly hand with sharp fingernails and glittering rings came out and snapped it's fingers. The guard stopped and set the throne on the ground. The veil parted to reveal a saurian resembling an ornithomimus though the jeweled breastplate and a crown resembling several bronze snakes with rubies for eyes clarified her role as a royal if not for her icy gray eyes. This saurian clearly a female stood up and walked calmly to Scorch and pause in front of him.

"Well?", she asked harshly pointing to the submarine, "What is it?"

Scorch tried keeping his pose.

"We don't know my lady, but we believe that it might be something from that planet of ice and feathers Dragaunus failed to keep under his sway."

The saurian tapped her jeweled fingers annoyingly on her sides.

"Tell me, General Scorch, what would a submarine from another planet be doing in the middle of the open field and bearing a resemblance to what caused Lord Dragaunus failed to keep under control?"

The look on her face told Scorch he better have a good explanation or else.

"Uh, we don't know my lady.", a soldier answered.

The saurian looked his way and the snake crown on her head began to sway and the snakes began to hiss.

"Did I ask for your opinion?", she asked dangerously.

The soldier looked nervous cause he wasn't expecting this result obviously.

"N...not really?", he asked nervously.

The saurian's eyes flashed a dark violet and fire a ray that hit him right in the chest and in a flash, there was a statue of the very soldier with a horrified expression on his face as the saurian's crown went solid again and her eyes returned to normal before turning to Scorch again.

"Take this to the mechanics and have them find out what the blazes it is and come back with results or your fate will be the same as that drone.", she said coldly pointing to the soldier she had turned to solid stone.

Scorch bowed.

"Shall be done Queen Medusa."

Medusa smiled and turned to the soldier.

"Take him to the garden.", she said lazily as she turned away, "Have him be used as part of the fountain or as a column to hold up my flowers or something. I have a call to make."

She went back to her throne which her guard picked up when she snapped her fingers again and started carrying back the way they came. She then drew the veil back and picked up a communicator and made a call.

"Lord Dragaunus?", she asked when the other end picked up.

"Yes?", came the reply clearly Dragaunus.

Medusa's expression hardened.

"I have a problem and I require your goons' aid to remedy it."

"What kind of problem?", Dragaunus asked harshly.

Medusa stroked the bangles that hung from her neck.

"Ducks.", she answered.

To be continued...


	10. War of Vallah pt3

Duke adjusted his grappling hook as he and Mallory got prepared to move out. The resistance was going over a battle plan to take down the control tower and end the saurians' rule over Vallah.

"Feels like another Puckworld freedom fight hey sweetheart?", Duke asked as he placed his saber on his shoulder.

Mallory's expression hardened, but then softened.

"L'Orange, How do we know that Falcone isn't going to sic his new guards on us once we liberate his people?"

"Circe trusts us.", Duke answered, "Wing and Canard seem on board with her too. Right now, they're all we got and we need to get into the storage files so we can get the blueprints for that gateway generator."

Mallory tried to calm down. She knew Duke was right and she trusted Wildwing's decisions and Canard's judgment, but something wasn't right. She couldn't tell if she was nervous or she was having a bad feeling about what the fight would do. Just then, a whistle blew and the two looked to see Falcone standing alongside Circe with Wildwing and Canard beside them.

"Falcons of Vallah.", Falcone stated, "This day marks the day this rebellion ends. We have fought and hid within our mountain footholds and our layout of the palace will prove most formidable, but when you fall upon the ground, those who survive will remember you as a valiant individual that stood up for what we know is right. With the aid of our new allies from Puckworld, and the return of the sacred mask of Drake DuCaine, we have built us a force to take back what we've lost. The saurians have beaten us, slaughtered us, enslaved us, but they didn't take what we honor most: our sacred bond."

The crowd gave a loud cheer as Falcone continued.

"I stand before you today as the prince that I am. A deserter, betrayer, and a thief I was once, but I will never turn my back on my people. With Circe at my side, I will uphold our faith, enforce our law, and protect what we hold deer to us. But no ruler stands alone. You are the soul of Vallah and we will rise up as a true race and show the saurians that they can not break our will no matter how far we fall!"

He paused to grip his sword hilt on his belt.

"In the name of Vallah and our spirit, let us end our slavery!", he yelled pulling his sword out with the blade pointing upward.

The falcons hoisted their own blades upward.

"For Vallah!"

Large battle ships nearby started up and the falcons started moving out. Wildwing and Canard met up with the rest near the entrance while Falcone and Circe went off to get set up for battle.

"Guys, I've tinkered with the fighters and now they are operated by special virtual reality helmets I developed.", Tanya stated, "It'll help the best pilots to man their air force while they get close to the tower."

Wildwing nodded.

"Once we're in, Duke will take Mallory and Tanya to find the storage files while Canard and I help with the fighting."

They all put their hands in the middle.

"Let's do this.", Canard said with pride, "For all of us."

/

Medusa ran a claw across her crown as she waited patiently beside the gateway door. The door lit up and started giving off an ominous hum before a glowing portal formed inside it. Several drones marched out, and then Siege came through followed by Chameleon and Wraith. Once they were all through, the gateway powered down and the portal faded.

"Are you the one Dragaunus said needed aid?", Siege asked.

Medusa came forward.

"I am.", she answered harshly, "And I expect your full cooperation."

Chameleon could see her crown start moving and giving off a hiss that made him uncomfortable, but he tried holding his nerve.

"Um, sure thing my lady.", he said, "So how can we be of assistance?"

Medusa's crown went back to solid form, but her expression didn't let up.

"I have reason to believe that the resistance of this planet will try and dethrone me today. I have this city under high alert, but the rebels will find a way through since they have ducks working alongside them."

Wraith looked glum.

"And you called on Dragaunus to send us to ensure you survive?", he guessed.

Medusa looked thoughtful.

"The enchantium knowledge Charyus gave us has the special anti magic crystals ready to be administered to our ranks."

Scorch came in and noticed the three others and drones in the room before kneeling.

"Medusa, We have finished our research on that submarine and we hope what we found will interest you."

Medusa turned his way.

"I'm listening."

/

Falcone and Circe slipped through the pipe with the ducks following behind.

"You think it's wise for you two to come?", Mallory asked, "Shouldn't you be up there with the troops to draw the enemy away?"

"You underestimate us McMallard.", Falcone answered slyly.

Wildwing knew that tone. Falcone and Circe knew something and they had to be in on it.

"According to our data, the main storage is in the master computer.", Canard stated, "Tanya, can you get into information from there?"

"Just as long as I don't take Mallory with me.", Tanya answered, "We don't want to blow it up like we did back on Puckworld."

A loud explosion sounded off overhead with faint sounds of battle causing the area to shake a bit, but the team didn't falter.

"We better hurry.", Circe said, "We can hold out only for so long."

By this time, they reached a hatch and Falcone went up with Wildwing coming up behind. A bit later, Falcone got the lid off enough to look around. He then lifted it up and slid out with Wildwing doing a scan with the mask before opening the hatch and letting the others come up. They were in the tower alright cause the walls confirmed it.

"Okay, I'll go with Tanya and get into that computer.", Duke stated, "Where can we meet up?"

"Outside at a good distance.", Circe answered, "We'll head up the tower and take out whoever is calling the shots. We can't fail or Vallah is lost."

"We won't sister.", Falcone stated, "But right now, we need to move."

The team split with Duke and Tanya going one way and the rest going the other. Duke and Tanya kept going til they came to a large door.

"Okay, the computer is on the other side of this door.", Tanya stated, "But we need a way to open it."

Duke took out his saber, but Tanya then noticed a panel on the side which she started typing into.

"Just bypass the basic security check, override the hidden alarm and...bingo."

There was a ding and the door slid open to reveal a large set of glowing energy siphons on either side of the large room and the circuitry was confirming they were in the right place. Tanya and Duke got in and Tanya got to a panel while Duke kept lookout.

/

Back with the others, Circe and Canard used aura reading to make sure they weren't going to get jumped while they moved forward until they got near the top of the tower.

"Isn't this weird that there are no guards?", Mallory asked.

Wildwing was about to use the mask to make another scan, when out of the blue, a gust of smoke burst from all sides of the hall and the door at one end slammed shut. As the smoke filled the room, the ducks, Circe, and Falcone felt their mouths burn, they started to choke, but as the ducks fell to the floor, Circe and Falcone got gas masks on. These masks helped them breath and speak if they had to.

"Darn it.", Falcone said, "They must have known we'd be coming."

Circe saw her aura fizzle out and the feeling faded as well, but she was well armed herself. Falcone adjusted his hilt and Circe then put her hand on her wrist and a strong wind blew the smoke away. Though the ducks were on the ground, Circe knew they were only unconscious, but that was when the drones show up. Falcone's saber came out and he started hacking away while avoiding the blasts they gave. Circe herself had her wrist daggers and assisted her brother until several glowing bands formed out of thin air and trapped them to the point where they dropped to the ground unable to let them move.

"You are pathetically predictable."

The two looked to see Medusa walk in casually with Wraith at her side and a wicked smile on her face.

"They came for you just as you planned.", Wraith said, "And that mask is ripe for the taking."

Medusa looked at Wildwing as Chameleon and Siege came in and began approaching.

"Escort them to the torture chamber.", she purred, "The masked one is mine."

Wraith raised his hand, and the ducks, Circe, and Falcone started levitating off the floor. The four started to leave with Wildwing floating near Medusa who walked off in the direction of the bridge while the other three took the others down another hall.

/

Tanya placed a flash drive into a slot and went back to rerouting data.

"Tanya, can you hurry it up?", Duke asked, "I don't know about you, but I got a bad feeling."

Tanya looked his way.

"I'm looking okay?", she answered, "It might take a bit."

She looked a little further and then she found it. She typed a little further and then unplugged the flash drive.

"Okay, I got it. Now to blow this place sky high."

Duke took a bag that Tanya had brought in with them and they took some bombs to key locations and set the timer before they left the room.

"Okay, we got the detonators in place.", Duke stated, "One press of the button and this whole place goes boom."

At that moment, their coms went off and they checked to see the alarm had gone off.

"That's not good.", Tanya said, "I added this feature that if we ever got captured, a silent alarm would alert the others."

Duke drew his saber.

"Then we need to get to the others before that mask falls into the hands of our enemies."

The explosions outside got louder indicating that the fighting was drawing near the palace and they had to move. They took off down the halls until they reached what looked like a downward spiral staircase and the stench from it was foul.

"Yep, that's a dungeon alright.", Duke confirmed.

As they went down, the place got creepy and dark with only torch light to light the way. As they moved along, they heard voices.

"Better go invisible for a while.", Duke whispered.

Tanya nodded and Duke invoked Vanish and in a moment, both ducks disappeared like magic. Carefully, they made their way around the bend to see the others(excluding Wildwing) floating in midair and looking knocked out and their weapons on a nearby table with Siege, Chameleon and Wraith calling Dragaunus.

"Medusa held her end my lord.", Siege reported proudly.

"See to it she destroys the mask after she's had her fun with her hostage.", Dragaunus stated, "I want to see the destruction of that thing myself."

"We'll let you know the moment she considers it.", Chameleon told him.

Dragaunus hung up and the three left after Siege pulled a lever revealing a pool of bubbling molten lead underneath the prisoners. Tanya and Duke waited til they were certain that they were gone and went over to help the others. At that moment, they were starting to wake up so Duke dispelled his magic and started getting them down while Tanya flipped the lever causing the pool to close up as the prisoners got to the floor.

"Thanks ducks.", Canard said as he regained his focus, "But we need to find Wildwing."

A large explosion rocked the room which made the whole structure sway. Falcone and Circe looked worried.

"We need to move!", Falcone said firmly.

/

Up at the top, Wildwing was gaining focus when he found himself chained to the floor and Medusa in front of him looking at him like a snake would at a helpless baby chick.

"Enjoy your little nap?", she purred.

Wildwing tried raising his hand, but the chain held it back. Medusa slithered closer and ran her nail across his neck.

"Nice head wear. I wonder why you never part with it. Why don't you tell me?"

Wildwing's expression hardened.

"I'd rather die than let this mask fall into your hands.", he said defiantly.

Medusa didn't look phased.

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice in the matter?"

She raised a hand to Wildwing's face only to have hot sparks flare up and she drew her hand back in shock and agony wearing an expression of cold hatred.

"Of course, I should have remembered. That mask won't leave your face as long as you're alive.", she said before her crown came to life and her eyes started to glow and her expression turned to a wicked smile, "But I wonder if it will when I've made you my personal garden sculpture?"

And then the door blew open as Falcone led the charge into the room. Siege, Chameleon and Wraith opened fire and the ducks returned it. Medusa then aimed her glowing eyes and fired at the opposition. Though the ducks avoided it, Falcone got close enough to cut Wildwing's chains and engage Medusa.

"Now, your kind will pay for the lives you caused us!"

The ducks and Circe kept their own up as Falcone and Medusa exchanged swipes and swings. Falcone had managed to keep Medusa at bay until he managed to cut off several snakes off her crown and Medusa grew angry.

"You'll pay for that!", she screeched.

Unfortunately, the tower started to tilt and the swayed causing Medusa's foot to slip and Falcone got the upper hand and slashed off the rest of her crown causing her eyes to dim and the other three warped away to the gateway nearby that came online and made a portal which they entered. Medusa leaped away to the portal and placed a detonator at the side of it.

"We'll be back Falcone.", she sneered, "This I promise."

She then slipped into the portal and it shut down automatically. Falcone barely was standing, but Circe got to him and held him steady as the tower started to plummet. Canard blew a hole in the wall with aura and Wildwing invoked Shield and the whole team rode it down the side as the whole thing blew up and sent them flying into the fleeing army that caught them in a large cushion.

/

Dark clouds had gathered during the battle earlier. While the saurians had fled, the place still looked pretty messed up. Falcone had managed to gain enough strength to stand on his own and beside his sister as they observed what was remaining of the royal city.

"Well, that was quite a fight.", Kreyos stated as he came up to the two and the ducks came up alongside them.

"We have lost a lot.", Mallory reported, "And most of the city is in ruin."

Falcone smiled.

"It doesn't matter. The saurians are gone and Vallah is back under our rule again."

He turned around to see the remains of his army and raised his saber.

"Vallah is free again!"

A roar of applause rang out before Wildwing turned to the other ducks.

"Did you get the data on the generator?"

Tanya held up the flash drive.

"Got it."

"Now how do we get home?", Duke asked.

Falcone came up to them with Circe and Kreyos.

"On behalf of my race and Vallah, I would personally like to offer our most sincere thanks."

"Glad we could help Falcone.", Wildwing answered, "We're sorry we didn't understand your motives."

Falcone shrugged. At that moment, a shimmering glow surrounded the ducks.

"Looks like our ride is here.", Canard stated.

Falcone looked Wildwing in the eye.

"If you need us, we will be here."

Wildwing smiled.

"Count on it Prince of Vallah."

Duke removed his saber and handed it over.

"Just a souvenir to remember us by.", he said.

Falcone took it and replaced it with his own.

"And for you to remember us.", he answered as Circe took out a tiara and placed it on her forehead, "Farewell ducks of Puckworld."

And in that moment, the ducks saw Vallah, Falcone and Circe vanish and found themselves back at the Pond at Drake 1 where everyone else was.

"Hey, the team is back!", Thrash called out.

Wildwing noticed Nosedive having Create in his hand and smiled.

"Thanks for the warp back baby bro."

Nosedive blushed.

"Glad to have you all back. So how was Vallah since the rest of us weren't there the whole story arc?", he answered(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"We got a new ally against the saurians.", Canard said proudly, "What happened around here while we were gone?"

"Nothing much.", Mookie answered, "Called Quasleet to try and find you and clearly he did. He's working on dimensional travel now, but he's still got a lot of work."

Tanya got our the flash drive.

"I'll call Quasleet tomorrow.", she said, "Right now, I think we need to get some shut eye."

Duke put his hand on Falcone's saber that he had placed where his own saber once rested.

"Til we meet again Falcone.", he muttered to himself.


	11. Spiders and Wasps pt1

Thrash pressed and ironed his cheerleader outfit before Morpha took it, folded it and tucked it away in the locker.

"Thanks little morphing dude.", he said with a smile, "Mook should be done with her's by now. Let's say we pay her a visit on the ice?"

Morpha's color points turned yellow and it clearly was excited. As they left, they met Mookie just outside the door.

"Hey Mook.", Thrash said cheerfully, "Cleaned your outfit?"

"Just recently.", she answered, "So, any word from the team?"

They started walking down the hall to the rink with Morpha following. On the ice, the other ducks were in the middle of their morning practice.

"So what now?", Mookie asked, "We haven't opened our comics store doors yet."

They turned to leave, but then they paused and they both felt a little woozy as the room started to blur.

"Okay, what's going on?", Thrash asked.

As if to answer him, the area changed to a forest that looked dark as if it were midnight and luminescent mushrooms the size of chairs, trees so high, that it was almost impossible to see the tops, and glowing ferns, flowers and moss as far as they could see. At that moment, a large spider web fell down and a pair of wasp wings tore through it to reveal a glowing blood moon overhead with two dark shadows across it's surface clashing with each other. Before the two could question anything, the whole place blurred again and then returned to the Pond again.

"That was weird.", Mookie said rubbing her head, "What was it?"

"No idea.", Thrash stated, "But it ment something."

"Ment what?"

They turned to see Nosedive who had come off the ice and came over to see what was up.

"We don't know.", Thrash answered, "Mook and I started feeling real dizzy like we just went on a fast twirling carnival ride and then we saw something."

"What?", Nosedive asked getting interested, "What was it?"

"Some kind of strange dark forest with glowing plants and mushrooms.", Mookie answered, "Think we should tell the others?"

Morpha nodded and shifted into a chalkboard the read: "Good Idea" before shifting back into it's dog form again.

/

Tanya typed into Drake 1's dashboard and Quasleet's communication came on to show the doctor behind a toaster like contraption.

"Oh hi Tanya.", he said pleasantly, "You caught me fixing up my toaster. I'm trying to get it so it can cook pizza without all the grease and stuff. So what makes you call me?"

Tanya put the flash drive she got from Vallah into the drive and started downloading.

"I've picked up some data on dimensional travel from Vallah and I'm hoping you can piece it together since you've been in saurian-"

Quasleet stopped cold and looked panicked.

"Where?!", he screamed as he pulled out his puck blaster and started aiming around the room he was in.

Tanya saw she must have said something that she shouldn't have, but fortunately Quasleet calmed down after a couple deep breaths before returning to her and saw the expression on her face and looked apologetic.

"Sorry. I'm still seeing a therapist to help me with my...previous experiences with...the enemy."

Tanya got the message. At this time, Canard and Wildwing joined her and Drake 1.

"Will this data help?", Canard asked.

Quasleet started typing into his own dashboard and paused now and then while doing so.

"Okay, calculate the frequency of dimensional shifting...bypass the possible interference outcome...trace communication link and...bingo!"

A ding went off on Drake 1 and Quasleet gave a "thumbs-up".

"Ready to receive."

Tanya typed a sequence and the downloading had finished. A couple clicks later, and the data was attached to an e-mail and sent out. Quasleet's dashboard dinged and he pressed a button.

"It'll take a while to translate this.", Quasleet informed, "But I'll get on it right away."

"Grandpa, tea's on the stove.", came a voice from the kitchen.

"Thanks Julia.", Quasleet answered before turning back to the screen.

"Thanks for the help doc.", Wildwing said smiling.

"Anytime.", Quasleet answered before he hung up.

/

Charyus levitated the newly forged crown of gold snakes over to Medusa who placed it on her head looking grateful.

"Thanks for making a new crown for me Charyus.", she said smiling her eyes locked on the snakes' while in front of a large mirror, "The emeralds really do look better than the previous ruby ones."

"Just remember our deal.", Charyus warned, "I repair your crown and power in return for your cooperation."

Medusa looked his way with her eyes shimmering, but the crown remained solid.

"No fear of that oracle.", she purred, "A queen always lives up to her word."

Charyus' expression hardened.

"Only those who know the consequences.", he said firmly, "But you would know that wouldn't you?"

Medusa's smile got bigger.

"You know I do. Since I sacrificed all the glamor I wear to make this crown. I may have lost my place on Vallah, but the empire will rise and those falcons will know the meaning of fear and regret."

Charyus could feel the pride and greed radiating off her the way a furnace gave off heat. Chameleon had come into the room and looked nervous.

"So, how goes the new head wear?", he asked.

Medusa looked his way and fired a glowing beam at him as the snakes came to life and in less than a second, Chameleon was solid stone with a look of horror on his face.

"Works like a charm.", she answered as if he was still moving before walking over and passed him as if he wasn't even there.

Charyus came over and snapped his fingers as his own eyes shimmered and Chameleon turned back to normal.

"What news?"

Chameleon dusted himself off before doing so.

"The ducks got data on our dimensional gateway generator from our control tower on Vallah before it went boom. It'll take a bit, but soon they'll have their own gateway generator."

Charyus looked thoughtful.

"Yes, so we need to move fast and I know someone that could tip the scales. A friend of mine from Nethera."

Chameleon looked nervous.

"Is this another saurian?", he asked still shaken about what Medusa did to him.

Charyus' expression became a wicked smile.

"Not at all and I have found some fresh victims to get the other ducks motivated."

/

Back at the Pond, Thrash and Mookie were in the dojo deep in training. Thrash was practicing his nunchaku while Mookie sword trained with Duke while Canard and Nosedive nearby in close combat and clearly Nosedive was getting better. Canard ducked only for Nosedive's foot to swing up and hit his side, but Canard recovered fast and with a spin, he had the leg in his hand, but he was smiling.

"Nice reflex.", he said, "You actually got me that time before my aura kicked in."

Nosedive blushed as Canard released his leg and he stood upright again.

"Hey, you make a good teacher."

They had just finished up when an alarm went off and they all dashed to Drake 1 where all the others had gathered.

"We got a couple rift openings.", Wildwing stated, "One is opened near the park and the other is near the hills. We'll split up and conquer before those rifts get anything too out of hand."

At that moment, the readings on the rift in the hills intensified and the ducks noticed.

"Nosedive, you take Thrash, Mookie, Phil and Morpha and deal with the small one while the rest of us deal with the growing one."

Phil went pale.

"You want me out there against who knows what?", he asked clearly showing he didn't want to go.

He turned to leave, but Morpha used a couple tendrils to drag the guy back over.

"What are you worried about?", Thrash asked smiling, "You only saw the end of the world multiple times, gone through crazy-verse and back and into the furthest reaches of unknown space."

And then Phil fainted, but they got him on to a Duckcycle with Nosedive while Morpha shifted into a safety helmet for Nosedive before they set out.

"Maybe I'll go with them.", Klegghorn suggested as they headed for the hanger, "Just to be safe."

"Good idea.", Canard agreed, "Great exercise for the new ducks, no offense."

"None taken.", Klegghorn stated as he ruffled the feathers on his shoulders, "This is all kind of growing on me."

"Like it already hasn't since the end of our last season?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

As Nosedive, Phil, Klegghorn, Thrash and Mookie arrived at the lesser portal location, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except a faint rippling effect hanging in the air slightly off the ground like a ghostly mirror without reflecting anything.

"Is that it?", Klegghorn asked as they got off the cycles.

"Must be.", Mookie answered, "Though it's kind of hard to see."

Morpha reformed into it's dog form, but it's color points turned gray signaling it was nervous.

"So what's coming out this time?", Phil asked getting more than a little anxious, "Killer assailants? Giant bugs? Soul eaters?"

Thrash smacked Phil across the face which shut him up.

"Thank you.", Klegghorn said, "I was about to do that myself."

Nosedive got a little closer to the rift and put a hand out. As if like magic, his hand vanished and reappeared as he pulled it back.

"That's odd.", he said confused, "I thought it would open if I did that."

Phil had calmed down a bit, but not very.

"So we just close it?", he guessed.

"I suppose.", Mookie answered, "I'll get the portal destabilizer from the cycle."

She was about to do so when a strong wind picked up. The ducks held on to the ground with Morpha grabbing on to Nosedive's waist and not letting go. The rift became more visible and opened to reveal a forest with glowing plants and mushrooms and as dark as if it were midnight. Thrash and Mookie's eyes went wide.

"That's it.", Thrash stated, "That's the place Mook and I saw earlier today."

At that moment the ground under them broke and they found themselves getting sucked into the vortex. In less than a minute, they all went through and the rift closed behind them leaving them in the dark forest. Nosedive looked up to see a pale moon hanging overhead among clouds through the tree tops.

"Ducks, we're not in Anaheim anymore."

Phil looked pale again.

"Great.", he said rather loud, "Just when I thought I'd get a break from all this space travel, a rift comes out of the blue and-"

In that moment, Phil slipped into a nearby bush and his voice was cut off. The other ducks got in a circle with Morpha still clinging to Nosedive's waist.

"Okay, what was that?", Mookie asked getting nervous.

"Hey, we're in a dark forest on some alien world in the dead of night.", Klegghorn said pulling out his puck blaster, "What else can life throw at us?"

As if to answer him, several strands of silvery rope flew out of nowhere and snared the whole group. Nosedive noticed the rope was shiny and felt sticky.

"Is this...silk?", he asked.

A small pod came out and released a thick smoke cloud that encased them and they fell to the ground unconscious although Morpha shrunk itself to hide in Nosedive's hair and it stayed.

/

Back on Earth, the others were a little tied up with a ray of giant almost transparent tentacles and a large fanged mouth in the vortex center. Duke used Vanish to disappear with his saber out while Mallory used Water to manipulate the nearby fountain, Tanya used Nature to grip some tentacles down, Canard used Aura to assault it with Wildwing with Shield up.

"Where do all these rifts come from?", Mallory asked as she drenched a couple tentacles with a wave of water.

Grin used Freeze to solidify the water Mallory was using and make the ground turn icy.

"I must admit, that I'm at a loss for words.", he said sagely.

Canard pulled out the portal destabilizer and aimed it at the mouth.

"Take this!", he yelled as he pulled the trigger.

A blast of glowing black mass fired and hit the mouth dead center. The tentacles flailed around wildly as they got sucked back through the portal and it closed while doing so until nothing remained except the disturbed park and burned area where the portal was.

"Well that's that.", Mallory said firmly.

Wildwing called Nosedive on his com, but static came through.

"Hey, I can't find Nosedive."

The other ducks looked concerned.

"The other group was at that lesser portal.", Canard stated, "They had a destabilizer didn't they?"

"Sure they did.", Duke answered as he reappeared, "We always make sure each group has one before we leave the Pond."

Tanya looked thoughtful.

"They probably got sent to somewhere. I bet Quasleet can help us find them."

Wildwing nodded.

"We better get back to the Pond before anything else comes-"

And the ground shook violently causing the ducks to flinch, but not fall.

"What was that?", Mallory asked.

"Earthquake?", Tanya guessed.

And that was when a giant drill came out of the ground followed by several smaller ones and they all drilled back under and went off in different directions.

"Oh great, now we got drilling machines on the loose.", Canard groaned, "Looks like Cerebellum is causing trouble again."

/

Back with the others, Nosedive regained focus enough to find himself cocooned up to his head with the other ducks nearby and all were suspended in a giant spider web hanging high off the ground.

"So, you're awake."

Nosedive's vision was a little blurry, but he tried looking around, but nobody seemed to be around.

"Um, hello?", he asked, "What's going on?"

A sharp blade came to his neck from the side and he turned his eyes to see a black slender, but fit humanoid with bronze claws, hooked bronze boots, a brass chest plate that had sapphires around the neck and besides the human arms and legs, four large spider legs curved from it's back with two going over the arms and the other two under. The helmet looked ordinary except the face had four eyes, a mouth with fangs and spider mandibles on the sides. One of the spider legs was at Nosedive's throat and the face looked concerned.

"You're not from around here are you?", the alien stated confirming it was a female speaking in a voice that was threatening and interested.

Nosedive gulped.

"What are you?"

The alien frowned.

"I would ask you the same question.", she answered, "So what are you exactly? Some grub who grew feathers and a beak?"

Nosedive got a little mad, but tried not to show it.

"Look lady I-"

The spider lady pushed her pointed leg tip closer to Nosedive's throat cutting the drake off.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't give the word and have my fellow widean sisters devour your insides.", she said as her expression darkened further.

Nosedive started to lose his bravado.

"Um..I have no idea how my fellow ducks and I got her okay? We saw a rift, we went through, we got here. That's all we know."

The spider lady brought her face close to Nosedive's with all four eyes looking into his and it was kind of intimidating as they narrowed. She then backed off, took her spider leg back and gave a whistle.

"Okay girls, cut em down."

The sides of the web snapped and the whole thing fell down to the floor below only to stop suddenly as several other spider ladies came out of the darkness and caught the the whole thing with their arms raised. They were dressed in leather not bronze and brass, but clearly as fit as her.

"So what's with these aliens sister?", one asked.

"Surely they're not Wasar spies.", another objected, "They wouldn't use these..whatever they are to-"

"Ducks.", Nosedive piped up.

The bronze and brass one was about to send one of her spider legs his way, but one stopped her.

"Corinda, surely the queen would want a word."

Corinda looked at the ducks and then back to the one that stopped her before relaxing and setting her spider leg back in place.

"Very well.", she said, "But we'll bring them along."

The spider ladies picked up the ducks and each raised an arm to release a strand of web lining int o the air and then hoisted themselves into the air and begin swinging away carrying the ducks with them into the night.

To be continued...


	12. Spiders and Wasps pt2

Wildwing punched in the code and the link came up on Drake 1. After a couple minutes, the screen became static and then showed Quasleet's lab, except instead of Quasleet, the ducks noticed a young duck about Nosedive's age with light green hair with silver highlights and wearing jeans, a yellow vest and a green shirt clearing up some clutter when she turned to see who was calling.

"Oh, sorry about disturbing anything.", Wildwing said clearly taken by surprise.

The duck smiled as she put the rubbish she was holding into a trash can that lit fire the moment her hands were empty and a few inches away.

"It's fine. Just helping Grandpa clear out some of his work space."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"Hey, aren't you Julia Frostbright?", he asked.

The duck looked his way clearly in awe.

"Yes?", she answered, "And aren't you Canard Thunderbeak?"

Wildwing cut in before things got too out of hand.

"Look Julia, is Dr. Quasleet around?"

"He left to work on that dimensional gateway his fellow scientists and him are building.", she answered, "I prepared him a thermos of tea in case he gets jumpy."

"Tell us about it.", Duke said rolling his eyes.

"You make tea for Quasleet?", Mallory asked Julia, "How come?"

"It helps him get over his anxiety.", Julia answered, "He has this idea that the saurians are going to pop up again and abduct him so they could torment him all over, but so far nothing like that has happened since he got back."

Wildwing noticed Julia had a concerned and longing look in her eyes, but he felt bringing it up was a little too personal.

"Hey Julia, can you help us find our fellow ducks?"

Julia raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I can get the tracer online in no time. Want me to inform you if I get a fix on them?"

"That would be great.", Tanya answered, "We'll keep an eye out in case Dragaunus tries anything. We just took out a couple living drills earlier, but we're still kicking."

Julia's expression softened.

"Wildwing?", she asked, "Is Nosedive okay?"

Wildwing tried to not show he was equally worried, but he could tell Julia could see through it.

"I hope so. He got sent through a vortex and we don't know where he and some other ducks ended up."

Julia looked more anxious in an instant.

"I'll get right on it."

/

Nosedive could hardly believe he was being carried by spider like humanoids through tree branches with the others being handled by other spider humanoids. The one holding his cocoon was behind the one wearing bronze and brass armor pieces on her humanoid legs, arms, chest and head who had been referred to as Corinda.

"So where are we going?", Nosedive asked.

"Shh!", Corinda answered.

At that moment, a loud buzzing sound rang out and the spider ladies paused. While the buzzing got louder, one of the spider ladies shot a web from her humanoid wrist and snared a large honey bee the size of a mattress Nosedive could sleep on. While the bee struggled, a couple spider ladies came over and wrapped strands of silk around the bee restricting it's movements before they both bit it hard. The bee struggled a little more and then went limp and the buzzing ceased. Corinda and the spider ladies all gathered around the bee and each bit an area and the sounds of slurping came making Nosedive's stomach churn.

"What exactly are you doing?", he asked.

"Eating.", a spider lady explained without turning his way, "We have to live don't we?"

"I suppose.", Nosedive answered, "Do they taste okay?"

"Delicious.", Corinda said looking his way with green goo on her mouth making Nosedive flinch, "Of course we don't bother eating the exoskeleton, we just drink their insides after they have been liquified by our venom."

By now the other ducks were waking up, but they flinched when they saw the spider ladies and Corinda toss a large honey bee down to the forest floor far below. They didn't have time to ask cause Corinda and her fellow spider ladies picked them up and were off swinging once more.

"You know, this is kind of comfy.", Phil said as they swung along, "These would be-"

"You will not speak unless spoken to.", his captor snapped.

"Check.", Phil answered looking humbled.

/

Dragaunus settled into his chair looking his usual foreboding look as Charyus came in followed by Dawnbright and Nightslash.

"I trust that your little test was successful?", Dragaunus asked with a strong sense of sarcasm in his voice.

"The wildlife of Nethera will ensure our allies will have plenty of sport while hunting our prey.", Charyus informed.

Dragaunus looked his way looking annoyed.

"Such boasts from you before, but last time our allies tried to fend off the ducks, they failed and now Vallah has risen against our cause."

"A minor delay.", Charyus stated calmly, "The focusing iris will soon be infused with the blood that has been festering in it's magic for some time and with it, I will be able to bend a few of the ducks to my will."

Dragaunus raised an eyebrow.

"And you're certain this will be effective on your part?"

"It will.", Charyus stated, "Innocent blood is stronger than blood of the guilty."

Dragaunus pressed a button on his chair and the screen showed a blueprint for some sort of ray gun. "Siege and Pretorius are hard at work on my latest project: the enchantium scrambler."

Dawnbright and Nightslash each raised an eyebrow.

"And what pray tell do you plan do do with it?", Charyus asked.

Dragaunus' expression hardened and smoke began to flow from his nostrils.

"Basically get those miserable mallards to heel."

Dawnbright and Nightslash could see a tantrum coming on so they made themselves step back a little in case things got ugly. Charyus however wasn't phased.

"I see. May I provide the energy source in which this new device of yours will require?"

Dragaunus' expression softened, but remained dominant.

"That would be greatly appreciated.", he answered, "Just ensure that the last of the Ballerium crystals we have are not put to waste until we get that assembly line back up and flowing."

Charyus bowed.

"Shall be done."

As he left, Dawnbright and Nightslash followed close beside him.

"The wasars have informed us that the enemy has been driven to the final city.", Dawnbright informed proudly.

"Soon Nethera will be under our full control.", Nightslash agreed.

Charyus' eyes narrowed.

"For now. But I feel that the ducks sent there will tip the scales out of favor, but no matter. Let them have a little tussle in the monster bug wars on Nethera. Once I have my next piece in place, we'll be one more step closer to universal domination."

/

After what felt like a couple hours, Corinda landed near the base of a large waterfall with the others landing beside her. Corinda tapped the ground three times and then twice and then three times again almost like Morse code. At that moment, a boulder nearby slid to the side and into the waterfall and out of sight. She then walked into it with the others following taking the ducks with them. After a rush of water hitting their faces, the ducks noticed that they were in some kind of cave behind the waterfall for a short time before the boulder slid into place and the only light was from the glowing algae on the walls. Corinda led the group through the cave to the back where she scrapped away some of the algae to reveal a hidden door large enough to slide the Migrator through. The door slowly opened to reveal a river and a boat with another spider humanoid clearly a male this time, but wearing a fancy silk tunic and kilt signifying importance.

"New prey?", he asked Corinda as the group boarded the boat and the door closed behind them.

Corinda looked his way as if annoyed.

"That is for the queen to decide ferryman.", she said firmly, "Is the court prepared for our arrival?"

The ferryman nodded.

"Arkana will be pleased to have a word with our...guests."

The spider people put the ducks in the center of the boat and sat around in various places while Corinda stood before them.

"The Widean race has faced some dark times.", Corinda informed as the boat started to move, "And your arrival has stirred our interest. The court will see you when we arrive, but your fate is yet to be known."

That made Phil shiver. Klegghorn didn't look phased, but Thrash and Mookie weren't listening. They were too in awe of what they had been through so far. Where were they going to go now? Nosedive looked Corinda in the eyes and gulped.

"You seem pretty hospitable for a high ranked spider-woman.", he said nervously.

Corinda looked his way with a raised eyebrow and began to remove the brass and bronze armor on her body leaving her helmet on to reveal fancy green and magenta cloth similar to the ferryman's only it was ment to be worn by a women. She tossed the armor aside with a loud clang that echoed off the walls and the boat then dropped and went fast. Thrash and Mookie were clearly enjoying it, but Phil was freaking out. Finally, the boat landed in a steady river again with a loud splash and a curtain of glowing branches hung over a large archway. The boat passed through and the ducks' beaks dropped when they saw what was on the other side. A large pyramid like castle stood among a glowing garden of buildings and plants. Many spider humanoids in all sorts of color and sizes were going around doing what looked like work when they all paused and took notice of the boat arriving. Some of the children hid behind the adults while some who looked like patrolmen took off, but none came near the river. Corinda stepped in front of the ducks and drew their attention.

"As captain of the royal guard, I welcome you to the city of Shadowed Leaf."

The ducks didn't answer her cause they were too in awe at what they were witnessing, but Corinda's expression didn't let up.

"When we dock, you must come with me."

/

Back on Earth, Drake 1's alarm rang out and the ducks got to it as the screen came up.

"We got a rift opening up near the forest.", Wildwing stated, "Move out ducks!"

In less than five minutes, the Aerowing flew out of the Pond and heading towards the forest.

"That rift will be opening in a short while.", Tanya reported from her station.

Canard's eyes flared with aura for a second and then subsided.

"That rift leads to where the other ducks went."

"How can you tell?", Mallory asked.

"His ability of sensing our teammates astounds me.", Grin said sagely.

"Not really.", Canard answered, "Some rifts in Limbo gave off similar readings on my aura, but I felt the other ducks' as well so I made a guess."

At that moment, a series of projectiles came out of nowhere followed by a loud buzzing like a hornet nest on overdrive. The Aerowing faltered, but held as the ducks noticed a whole swarm of humanoids with clear wings beating fast, large barbs on their wrists and large compound eyes and dripping chattering mandibles while sporting light leather armor and sharp weapons made from the same thing their wings were and ray guns.

"What are those?", Duke asked as Wildwing turned the Aerowing around to avoid another assault.

"Wasars.", Canard stated, "Native to Nethera and one of the races the saurians enlisted for their cause."

The ray guns seemed like saurian tech and the wasars were using them quite well, but Mallory and Tanya returned fire only for a couple wasars to combine their rays into a cannon and open fire. It grazed the Aerowing, but left behind a corrosive material that began to dissolve the wing sending the plane into a dive. Wildwing invoked Flight and the Aerowing was airborne enough to land, but by now, Mallory was loosing her cool. She dashed out with Sword drawn with Canard and Grin following. The rest came out to see the three that first came out were deep in combat and chasing the wasars back to the rift. Duke invoked Smoke and Tanya invoked Wind to blow a thick covering that made the wasars choke and stagger before retreating back into the rift which closed behind them.

"Everyone okay?", Wildwing asked.

"We're cool.", Grin answered.

/

Back on Nethera, Corinda led the group while having the ducks still cocooned and carried up the pyramid like castle steps.

"Nice place.", Thrash commented, "Kind of looks like the pyramids the Mayans built."

Corinda looked confused.

"Mayans?", she asked, "What's a Mayan?"

"Um, long story.", Mookie said coming to Thrash's aid, "He's saying you have a nice place."

Corinda sighed.

"It's the last one."

At that moment, a side of wall opened up and another spider humanoid jumped out and tapped Corinda's shoulder before slipping back into the hole and coming out again.

"Tag! You're it!"

Corinda chuckled as the other came out. He looked like her only he was naturally dark brown on his spider legs, humanoid arms and legs and red cloth kilt and tunic that looked common.

"I sure got you cousin."

"Cousin?", Nosedive asked confused.

As the other slipped away, Corinda looked his way as they moved on.

"All widean spiders support each other here on Nethera. We're all spiders so why can't we all get along?"

"All spiders?", Phil asked growing pale again.

Corinda smiled.

"Sure. Widows, trapdoor, tarantula and any kind of spider you can think of. Some are hybrids, but all in all, if they have eight limbs and spin silk naturally, they're part of the family."

By now they had reached near the top where a large throne room stood with several thrones along the edge. The wideans sitting on these were wearing fancy looking cloth and gold jewelry signifying that they were royal. The one in the center bore a strong resemblance to Corinda and the group knelt leaving the ducks cocooned.

"Thank you for your audience your excellency.", Corinda said humbly, "We have brought you some new strangers for you to judge."

Corinda's look-alike stood up and nodded towards the ducks.

"I am Arkana, queen of the widow branch of the Widean race.", she said before turning to Corinda's band, "Remove the cocoons."

A couple wideans came forward and gave a fast slice with their spider legs and the ducks felt the bindings fall away allowing them to stand again although they felt weak in the legs and almost stumbled, they regained their footing.

"So you're in charge here?", Klegghorn asked Arkana.

"Not her alone.", another royal in brown cloth spoke revealing to be male, "As head of the tarantula and trapdoor hybrid branch, I rule alongside her."

"As do I.", another in blue cloth spoke revealing to be female, "Dinopis and water hybrid."

And the other four replied revealing to be the jumping/spitting hybrid ruler(wearing dark green cloth and male), the wolf spider ruler(gray cloth and male), funnel web spider ruler(white cloth and female) and crab/ fishing hybrid(magenta cloth and female).

"Wow, you all rule together?", Thrash asked in awe.

Arkana nodded.

"In consideration of our race, we have decided on an ultimatum: you strangers shall help us restore balance to Nethera by driving back the Wasars until both sides are even again, and we shall let you leave in peace."

"And the refusal is death?", Mookie guessed.

Arkana smiled.

"You read my mind."

Nosedive cleared his throat and gave a slight bow.

"Queen Arkana, on behalf of my band and I, we would like to lend our service to your cause."

"Wise choice.", Arkana stated.

At that moment, the faint sound of buzzing was heard and the whole room got edgy and armed as if a fight was on the way.

"They're here.", Arkana frowned.

The ducks hurried outside with the wideans following to see a large swarm of wasp-like humanoids rise out from beyond the trees and clearly ready for battle. Phil looked more pale.

"Spiders against wasps?! What kind of planet is this?!"

The pale moon had gotten low and the glowing blood moon was beginning to rise making the place even darker. Corinda and her group joined the ducks as the rest of the city ran for cover.

"This is it.", Corinda said fiercely, "Together we stand and prevail, or together we fall."

To be continued...


	13. Spiders and Wasps pt3

Nosedive really felt intimidated by the incoming swarm, but then he remembered something.

"Hey Corinda, you got a horn I can use?"

Corinda looked confused.

"What's a horn going to do against that swarm?", she asked.

Thrash and Mookie caught on and quickly got a large megaphone like horn that was nearby as Nosedive took a breath.

"Cover your ears!", they both yelled.

Everyone did as Nosedive started to sing. His song reached loud proportions, but luckily the wideans covered their ears when they started to hear. The wasars however weren't so lucky for when they flew closer, the fierce looks on their faces turned to hallow and expressionless. Unfortunately only a good portion of them did before the rest covered the sides of their heads to muffle the sound and resist the spell. Nosedive was about to let another chorus ring out, when he coughed and fell to the ground in pain as he clutched his throat.

"Geez that hurts."

The wasars that were under his sway had turned and were now in air combat with themselves, and then the wideans assaulted throwing webs and lines into the air and snaring the wasars by the dozens and yanking them to the ground where the ducks helped to subdue and eventually end the incoming swarm leaving a few dozen to leave back over the forest horizon. Later on, Morpha came out of Nosedive's hair and rubbed a tendril on Nosedive's neck as it looked at the young drake with a worried expression and it's color points were gray.

"Oh now the amoeba decides to show up.", Klegghorn said as he wiped green goop off his shoulder, "I'm covered in alien wasp blood, survived a monster bug battle and it only shows up now?"

Nosedive ignored him as Morpha massaged his neck.

"Thanks Morpha.", he said smiling, "I'm fine now."

Thrash looked concerned.

"Hey, why did your voice break?", he asked, "Doesn't enchantium last longer than this?"

Mookie looked thoughtful.

"Maybe he overdid it."

Klegghorn didn't look so sure.

"In case you haven't noticed, we got a major situation on our hands here: those wasars are going to come back with another swarm and we won't be ready this time."

Nosedive then looked concerned.

"Hey, don't wasp nests revolve around the queen?"

Thrash brightened.

"Yeah, we take out the queen, we take out the nest."

Phil didn't look so sure.

"No offense, but how are we going to get over there in record time without transportation?"

Morpha then shifted into a version of the Aerowing and opened up the door. Corinda noticed this and several of her guards came in after the ducks.

"How is this accomplished?", she asked as they took their seats with Nosedive at the driver's seat.

Nosedive smiled.

"Morpha is a sentient and intelligent amoeba. It does many things."

He then hit the gas and Morpha took off into the night air(I have no idea how that happened).

/

Clyde warped into the icy street under the lit street light as the rift behind him wavered.

"Chroma are you sure it's here where I need to be?", he asked.

Chroma appeared in the rift and nodded.

"Tempus hasn't taken his fall during our Endgame well and he will try to tip fate in his favor. As my chosen traveler, you must intercept his attempts and protect that which must never be rerouted."

"So, why me?", Clyde continued, "Can't you use Drake DuCaine instead of me?"

"Drake's line is from the past.", Chroma answered, "You're from an alternate time line so in turn, you have a place in this time zone just as Quasleet does. But you must hurry to the science institution. The gateway generator they're attempting to build will be thwarted and a life will be torn again unless you're there."

Chroma and the rift vanished as Clyde checked his communicator.

"Twenty minutes til the event.", he muttered, "I better step on it."

He started heading down the street when Julia who had just gotten out for some fresh air saw him and her eyes went big.

"Clyde Bronzefeather?", she asked in disbelief, "Why are you here?"

"No time to talk.", Clyde answered as he passed her, "Quasleet and the science institution is in trouble."

That got Julia's attention as she gave chase and it didn't take her long to catch up.

"What kind of trouble?", she asked.

"Long story.", Clyde said still trying to avoid the subject, "All I know is that I have to be there."

Julia frowned.

"What's there?", she asked getting a bit peeved, "Why do you need to be where my grandfather works?"

Clyde's eyes went wide.

"Grandfather?", he wondered, "That would explain it."

They by now had reached the institution, but it was closed due to late hours, but Clyde only slipped his hand into his pocket to pull out a lock pick and started to pick the lock. A beep went off and Julia saw the timer on Clyde's communicator at ten minutes and thirty seconds. Unfortunately, as the lock clicked and the door opened, a rumble rang out and the whole place began to light up.

"We have to move!", Clyde said in shock.

He dashed in with Julia following and they had just made it to the demonstration lab where Quasleet was with several other scientists and clearly they were in awe at the prototype that was lit up and a rift slowly forming.

"Test 708 shows signs of strong energy reading yet rift remains in question.", one scientist who was taking notes said as he wrote it down.

Quasleet noticed Julia and Clyde and totally lost it.

"Julia, what are you doing here with Clyde?"

And that was when the rift opened and several transparent tentacles flew out and began to thrash the place and the scientists ran for cover. Quasleet pulled out his matter disruptor ray and fired several shots, but as the tentacles began to slid back in, a large wind blew causing Julia to lose her footing and start flying towards the vortex. Clyde grabbed her wrist, but it was all in vain cause the ground under his feet vanished and he was being pulled in too. Clyde then fired at a dashboard causing it to blow and then the rift grew more unstable and then dissipated causing him and Julia to land only a few feet from where it was. The place was damaged and a real mess, but nobody was hurt as the other scientists came back in.

"Everyone okay?", Clyde asked.

"Yep.", Quasleet answered, "Thanks for the help Bronzefeather."

Clyde blushed.

"Hey, just doing my job."

/

Back on Nethera, Nosedive kept lookout on the horizon as the other ducks got to know Corinda and her fellow wideans.

"Why is it you just want balance?", Mookie asked, "Why not force us to help?"

Corinda raised an eyebrow.

"You think we're like the spiders back on your planet?", she answered, "No. The battles we have with the wasars maintain harmony among the numerous giant insects that inhabit Nethera. But now that the wasars have turned the tide in their favor, a delicate balance is now disturbed and if not corrected, all life on Nethera will fall to the wasars' expectations."

Thrash looked impressed.

"So if we disable those saurian technological advancement the wasars have, and wipe out a good chunk of their race, then balance will be restored?"

Corinda nodded.

"In time it will, but for now, we need to focus on taking down the main hive."

At that moment, Morpha steered to the left quick as several wasars came out of nowhere and attacked.

"We got company!" Klegghorn yelled as the ducks got to their battle stations.

"How do you suppose we fight?", Phil asked, "Morpha doesn't have any weapons."

As if to answer him, several tendrils came out of Morpha's top and formed giant fly swatters and Venus flytraps and began fighting off the wasars. With barely any challenge, the wasars were quickly dealt with, until a large swarm of other wasars showed up from a large mountain in the center of a large clearing.

"That's got to be the nest.", Klegghorn said firmly.

"What gave that idea?", Thrash asked, "The fact that alien humanoid wasps are doing all they can to keep us from it?"

Nosedive whipped out Create and was about to scribble something when he paused.

"Can't use flames or the whole forest could catch flames.", he muttered.

Phil crouched in his seat.

"Man what I'd give for a can of bug spray right now."

Nosedive brightened and after a quick scribble, a giant can of aerosol bug spray appeared in front of Morpha and began spraying the nest with thick white foam. The hive swayed and slowly fell to ground as wasars flew off in dread.

"Well, that's one nest down.", Mookie said calmly.

/

After several more nests, Morpha flew close to what looked like a control tower that the suarians used while having characteristics of the wasar nests.

"That's the one.", Corinda said with her eyes narrowing, "The one nest that controls the other nests."

"We go in, find the queen, kill her and the rest of the wasars will follow.", Nosedive said firmly as he checked Create, "Unfortunately I'm low on power so we'll have to infiltrate on foot."

Phil went pale.

"Um, I think I'll sit this one out.", he said trying not to look nervous, "I'm kind of allergic to wasps."

Klegghorn shot him a cold look.

"The way back to Earth could be inside that very structure Palmfeather.", he snapped, "You're going in there whether you like it or not."

Morpha went into a dive straight at the structure only to have the sides open to let swarms of wasars out. The ducks and wideans didn't have time to talk cause Morpha fired them like cannonballs into the air as the wasars got near, but they had parachutes that opened up before they got to close to the ground. Morpha continued to fight the wasars above while the group made their way inside the structure. Inside, the group noticed most of the walls were like the saurians' original structure( to the ducks at least) leading to a large hollow room with large hives with larvae being cared for by adults and numerous wasars were buzzing around and a larger one was wearing what looked like glittering jewelry and clearly in a mood.

"Is that the queen?", Thrash asked quietly.

Unfortunately, some wasars heard them and looked their way.

"Intruders in the hive!"

The queen flinched and removed the fancy cloth she was wearing to reveal glittering armor before she too took up a couple clear blades from a couple drones that came up beside her before she pointed one forward.

"Finish them!"

And the whole hive came flying right at the group. Fortunately, the whole structure started to shake and then the top began to break and open to reveal Morpha in it's goo monster form with numerous tendrils and at the ready.

/

Back on Earth, Wildwing and Tanya were at Drake 1 with the other ducks nearby.

"By the calculations from Quasleet, the other ducks should be located at this location.", Tanya reported.

The screen on Drake 1 came on to reveal a dark planet with two moons, one pale and one red revolving around it.

"Yep, that's Nethera alright.", Canard stated.

"You know it?", Mallory asked him.

"I certainly do.", Canard answered her, "The place is pretty standard. Large forests, cool deserts, and icy tundras. The only thing about it is that there are giant bugs roaming around with the exception of spiders and wasps."

The other ducks got interested.

"So the spiders and wasps are the only humanoid beings on the whole planet?", Wildwing asked.

"Yep.", Canard stated, "I visited there once in my travels in Dimensional Limbo. The spiders known as the wideans and the wasps known as the wasars are in the middle of a global gang war and battle each other to a stand still every time. But when I left, I felt the saurians' aura arrive and clearly by what Drake 1 is showing, the wasars have been enlisted as the saurians' new edition to their forces and throwing the balance of Nethera out of whack."

"Balance?", Duke asked, "How does a war between alien races maintain balance?"

"The two forces maintain the growth of the natural order.", Grin said sagely, "One can't live without the other."

"Exactly.", Canard stated, "Their fighting may go on, but they feed off the numerous giant insects and arachnids that inhabit the planet therefor creating a balance of nature that must be upheld for the planet to survive."

At that moment, Drake 1 beeped and the visual of Nethera changed.

"That's odd.", Tanya stated, "Apparently Drake 1 is saying that balance is getting back in order."

Canard smiled.

"Looks like our lost ducks are bringing Nethera back to it's natural order."

At that moment, the lights began to flicker and the power went on and off fast as a strong force rocked the room. The ducks held on as a rift opened up as Nosedive, Thrash, Mookie, Phil, Klegghorn and Morpha came through and landed on the floor before the rift closed and the power came back on. Thrash was holding his side and looking in pain as the other ducks came over to the group. Canard took a look at Thrash and noticed Phil and Mookie were injured too.

"What's wrong with them?", Mallory asked.

"Venom.", Canard answered, "Wasar venom is very potent like the wideans and can kill it's victims fast if not treated immediately which explains why most of the plants on Nethera are used to make powerful medicine to combat it. We need to get them to the infirmary immediately!"

/

A while later, Thrash, Mookie and Phil were being applied clear liquid that Tanya and Canard applied.

"Ow!", Phil yelped as Tanya wiped a soaked cloth on his injured side, "That stings!"

"Suck it up.", Canard said calmly, "It's combating the venom."

Thrash and Mookie seemed stable as Tanya finished applying their anti-venom medication. Wildwing and the other ducks came in to see how everyone was doing.

"They're stable.", Canard reported, "They just need a little rest and they'll be fine. I'm just glad we got them treated while we did."

"Why?", Duke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because the venom would liquify their insides and would cause cardiac arrest and death.", Tanya answered.

Phil's eyes went wide, but he said nothing.

"Well, I'd say I did a good job as leader.", Nosedive said proudly.

Canard rolled his eyes.

"You travel to one alien world, help a race of alien spiders regain the balance of nature, find out the leader of the spider group that went with you was the queen, almost get killed and you think you're on top of the world?"

"Hey, give Dive some slack.", Thrash objected, "It was his second time leading a group."

"Yeah.", Mookie agreed, "He's pretty good. Guess his older brother rubbed off on him."

Nosedive blushed.

"Hey, I've only led a group back in the finale of our last season and now in this three part episode so I'd say that's progress.", he said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Klegghorn raised an eyebrow.

"If I may, I think we have a game against France this Friday."

Phil then rose in his bed although he flinched from the pain.

"Oh yeah, the visiting team should be landing tomorrow night and we haven't even got time to prepare!"

Wildwing shrugged while smiling.

"It's Wednesday Phil, we got the day after tomorrow to practice and prepare."

Morpha shifted into a mini version of Nosedive except it's hair was blue not blonde.

"Couldn't have said it better myself.", it said mimicking Nosedive's voice perfectly before shifting back into it's dog form again.

"Neither could I.", Canard agreed making Morpha's blue color points turn orange before turning to the three on their beds, "Now you three should rest up. The anti-venom works better when you're resting."

The other ducks left while Phil, Thrash and Mookie laid back.

"Well, I guess we can cross "Visit an Alien World" and "Save an Alien Race from Extinction" off the bucket list.", "Thrash said smiling.

Phil shivered.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a week from all of this.", he said as the lights went out.


	14. Magical Mix-up

The jets landed at the Anaheim International Airport as others took off. The Migrator pulled up to the doors where the marked reserved spot was( hey Phil got a good deal at the airport and the space remained opened if the Migrator ever came back okay?). Inside however, the ducks weren't feeling so thrilled.

"Phil, why is it we're meeting the team from France before the game tomorrow night?", Nosedive asked with a groan, "Talk about serious bad karma man."

"Oh c'mon.", Phil said trying to sound positive, "It's one of the national teams we have yet to face before the final four."

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Geez, what I would give for something to cause some kind of disturbance nearby.", he muttered.

And that was when something did happen. An explosion from the other side of the airport went off and pedestrians were scrambling to get out.

"Speak of the devil.", Mallory said smiling.

The ducks got into battle mode as large mechanical crabs started crushing their way out with the largest one having a clear dome head with Professor Cerebellum at the controls laughing like a madman over the intercom.

"Cower before the might of Professor Cerebellum. Greatest of the intergalactic geniuses!"

He paused as he noticed the Migrator and pulled out a paper and examined it.

"Hmm, ducks show up while assault gets underway.", he muttered before pulling out a pen and started scribbling, "Note to self: check condition of location for further assaulting."

He then noticed the ducks file out and pulled a couple levers and pressed a couple buttons. The crabs started closing in as the ducks got ready.

"Duke, you take Tanya and take the left.", Wildwing instructed, "Dive, you take Mallory and Grin and take the right. Canard and I will take Cerebellum."

Phil then turned pale.

"Um, I'll hide in the Migrator until this whole fight is-"

He was cut off cause the crabs opened fire and the ducks scattered. Morpha shifted a couple tendrils and lifted Phil back into the Migrator as it got the tank into battle mode. Duke assaulted by Vanishing and reappearing to cut off the crabs' legs while Tanya invoked Nature to grapple them down. Nosedive fired with Arrow, Grin used Freeze and Mallory used Dance in the form of dance fighting. Cerebellum then had Wildwing and Canard right in front of his crab with Shield and Aura ready.

"Okay Professor.", Wildwing said firmly, "You're going down."

Cerebellum frowned and smiled.

"Actually, the best surprise is the one your opponent doesn't see coming."

He pressed a button and the crab's mouth opened to fire a glowing ray of light that encased Wildwing and Canard and their spells faded away as the crab got nearer.

"What happened?", Canard asked.

Cerebellum raised the crab's claws, but then the Migrator fired and the crab blew up with the dome Cerebellum was in hovering like an escape pod.

"Round one to you ducks.", he sneered, "But this is far from over!"

The pod fired off with the crab parts following until they were seen no more.

/

It took a bit, but Nosedive whipped out Create and fixed up the joint in record time. After that, he looked at his pendent and noticed Create was looking dull.

"Hey, what's up with my spell? This has been going on since this season started.", he stated(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Tanya got her's out and Empower shimmered as she put it near Nosedive's. The others observed as Create grew bright and looked new again as Tanya pulled her Pendent away.

"Well I guess I'll be the recharging station in case our spells get low on energy.", she shrugged.

Wildwing and Canard didn't seem too concerned about it though.

"What was that ray Cerebellum used?", Wildwing asked before he noticed his pendent didn't look right, "Hey, where's Shield?"

Canard checked his and held it up.

"Apparently Cerebellum used some kind of swapping device on us so we have each other's spell for a bit."

Wildwing held his hand out to reveal a small sandy tornado before it dispersed revealing he had Sand and Canard clearly had Shield.

"So now our enemy has a weapon that makes our enchantium magic swap?", Mallory asked.

At that moment, a strange glow lit up around Wildwing and Canard and then hit Nosedive and Mallory before it faded.

"Oh great.", Nosedive griped, "Now I'm affected."

He clenched his fist and Sword blazed out taking the team by surprise.

"Be careful with that Nosedive.", Mallory said firmly, "It's dangerous."

Wildwing grew concerned as Nosedive willed Sword away and it vanished.

"We need to get back to the Pond and see what's going on."

As they turned to head to the Migrator, Mallory paused and took a breath causing the ducks to pause also, but Nosedive looked panicked as he noticed her throat started to glow.

"No Mal!", he yelled, "Don't sing!"

But he spoke too late. Mallory had already started to sing and Siren rang out as the ducks covered their ears.

/

Overlooking all of this, Tempus watched in his enchanted bauble as he hovered through the vast space of Dimensional Limbo.

"So Dragaunus has his new toy used by another eh? Not the route I'd pick, but it will prove effective for me and my objective."

His bauble shimmered and Chroma's image showed inside it. Tempus frowned.

"So the new Keeper wishes to halt my intent does he? Well, when opportunity presents itself, don't hesitate to take it."

He warped to Temporal Caverns where Observer and Phage were overlooking the fountain.

"So you returned from your little cool off.", Observer said as if it were obvious.

Tempus' expression darkened.

"All I did was for the best of everyone. You of all people would know that."

Phage raised an eyebrow.

"Time and space have been twisted and broken to near total disrepair by our endgame which you officially declared I might add."

Tempus' fists flared with energy, but then it dispersed.

"The saurians will regain the lexicon that Drake took with him back to his time."

Observer and Phage observed the fountain which now showed Drake DuCaine with the lexicon hidden in his belt from prying eyes. Tempus snapped his fingers and the lexicon vanished and reappeared hovering by the fountain.

"That was uncalled for.", Phage said firmly as he turned to face Tempus, "Must we meddle with reality to the brink of collapse to obtain what we deem a worthy outcome?"

Tempus' expression darkened again.

"And need I remind you both that Chroma has already put in place a series of events that will further that collapse while you two sat here doing nothing about it?"

Observer and Phage both looked angry.

"Watch your tone Keeper of the Future.", they warned, "Though our intent my be for better, what transpires out of reckless abandon will result in the opposite."

The lexicon then began to wavier and vanish before Phage snapped his fingers and it reappeared on Drake's belt before the duck noticed it was missing. Tempus didn't show it, but he was seething that Phage would dare oppose his ideals.

"We care for you Tempus.", Observer said firmly, "Don't make us regret it."

/

Back at the Pond, Tanya was doing a scan on everyone as apparently the same light got everyone except Phil and Morpha.

"First Canard and Wing switch Sand and Shield, then Mallory and I switch Siren and Sword, Duke switches Vanish with Grin's Freeze. What could happen next?", Nosedive asked clearly showing he was concerned.

Tanya didn't look so sure.

"Seems like we need to get that ray Cerebellum used and find out how it worked.", she shrugged.

Canard looked thoughtful.

"Well Tanya I don't see why you're not affected by all this."

Tanya looked equally thoughtful.

"I don't know. Maybe Empower provides something to protect me from it.", she guessed.

Then Morpha looked inspired and started shifting into Nosedive using Create and a question mark beside it.

"I'm guessing Morpha wants Nosedive to try Create and make the ray Cerebellum used temporarily to fix this mess?", Duke asked.

Morpha shifted into a "Winner" sign and dinged three times like Duke had won a game show before shifting back into it's dog form. Nosedive invoked Create and had his quill at the ready.

"So, what did it look like?"

Before anyone could answer, the light lit up again and this time, Nosedive and Wildwing got zapped and Create vanished.

"Great.", Nosedive groaned, "Now what got swapped?"

As if to answer him, he started levitating off the ground showing now he had Flight. Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Great, now what could happen?"

And then Drake 1's alarm went off. Tanya checked it.

"Cerebellum again.", she reported.

The screen showed Cerebellum and his crabs again.

"We need to get out there.", Wildwing said firmly.

Mallory didn't look so sure.

"With no experience on how to handle our new enchantium line up?", she asked.

"Sometimes the reckless can succeed, but not without casualties.", Grin said sagely.

Canard didn't look worried.

"Hey, what better place to test than in the field?"

Phil looked pale.

"Guys, I..I don't want to face those things. It's near the convention center and there's also the fact that France's team is arriving tomorrow morning and-"

Morpha slapped a tendril across Phil's beak and lifted him off the floor. Clearly, it wasn't going to let Phil go.

/

Cerebellum cackled as his crabs continued to wreck the place and pedestrians panicked.

"Oh I love the sound of terrified civilians in the afternoon.", he chuckled.

Charyus' astral image appeared next to him looking concerned.

"Don't enjoy it too long Professor."

Cerebellum turned and looked surprised.

"Oh Charyus. The new device you saurians made worked like a charm. The duck's spells are all mixed up save one."

Charyus' expression hardened.

"I noticed.", he sneered, "Our terms were that if Dragaunus and I provided the means, you'd do the field work."

Cerebellum looked nervous.

"Well, the ducks are sure to come for me and get this device back. I'll be sure to fix my mistake then."

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"Disable the ducks and retrieve Wildwing's mask for me, and I'll let you lay this miserable mud ball to your liking, but fail and you will have to start over again in the furthest reaches of Dimensional Limbo."

Cerebellum gulped as Charyus' astral image dispersed. At that moment, he noticed the Migrator turn the corner and then flip in the air, but land on it's wheels.

"How time flies.", he muttered before he pressed a button on his dashboard, "Attack those birds my mechanical crustaceans!"

The ducks filed out with the crabs coming in. Duke had just drawn his saber when it became coated with a thick layer of ice.

"Be one with the spell Duke.", Grin told him as he had noticed his legs had become transparent.

The ducks split as the crabs attacked. Canard was still using Aura and having little to no difficulty, but the other ducks were not.

"Geez Mal how do you even change this thing so well?", Nosedive asked as Sword's blade went from long to short real fast.

"Less chatter!", Mallory snapped at him, "Concentrate and you need to keep moving for it to work properly!"

Tanya had clearly had enough cause she invoked Nature and helped hold off the crabs with Wildwing who was getting used to Sand. Cerebellum looked to Tanya and aimed his crab in her direction.

"Target acquired!"

He fired, but then Grin threw Duke which intercepted the blast and he and Grin shimmered for a second before Duke vanished and Grin had ice forming at his feet. Cerebellum looked shocked.

"Time for Plan B." he stated as he pressed a sequence on the dashboard.

The crabs halted and flew at Cerebellum's crab while they came apart and started forming something else.

"Oh great, another giant robot battle.", Nosedive groaned.

At that moment, a giant mechanical lobster rose up and Cerebellum was at the head and at the ready.

"Now, you feathered pests, prepare to meet your-"

He was cut off cause a giant set of tentacles came out and Morpha showed up in it's goo monster form and started smashing the contraption into submission though it saved the ray after it was done and held the head before it's own.

"Well, back to the drawing board.", Cerebellum shrugged as Morpha shifted one of it's tendrils into a sledgehammer and sent his pod flying.

/

A while later, the ducks came out of the infirmary looking much relieved.

"Man it's great to have Siren back where it should be.", Nosedive said proudly massaging his neck.

Wildwing smiled.

"Sure felt different having something we're not familiar with."

"You said it.", Canard answered, "Besides, we got that game with France later tonight."

At that moment, the doors of the elevator opened and Klegghorn came out with Thrash and Mookie following.

"Hey, what did we miss?", Thrash asked.

"The usual giant robot invasion by Professor Cerebellum.", Wildwing answered, "How bout you?"

"Getting France's team from the airport and being driven to near insanity.", Mookie stated, "Those players are real snobs. Always criticizing every little detail of the hotel arrangements, treating us like we're their personal escort for a tour group and calling us-", she paused a moment to see she was going too far, "Well, they're here."

Phil looked panicked.

"France's team is here?! We have that international game tonight?! When did that happen?!"

Klegghorn held a note.

"Today.", he stated, "Now we're going to get a stadium full of fans just waiting to see the next international game so let's get up there and give those fans what they came for!"

That evening, the game was underway.

"We're at the halfway mark and France's French Hens are tied with the Mighty Ducks! Can they score in time?"

Thrash, Mookie and Morpha(in it's cheerleader form) led their cheer as the ducks played on the ice.

"And Mallory passes the puck, but oh the Hens steal it in the middle of the pass! With the puck in possession, can this be another goal for the Hens?!"

The Hens' front got to Wildwing and took the shot, but Wildwing managed to deflect the puck and Canard had it.

"And it's an incredible defense by Wildwing and Canard! Now the ducks are on the offensive!"

Canard got to the blue line before he passed to Grin who avoided getting checked, got to the goal and passed to Nosedive who almost got checked as well, but he ducked and passed to Mallory who got to the goal.

"And Mallory takes the shot, but it's deflected!"

The ducks saw the timer at the last few minutes and managed to get the puck back before the Hens got to the center.

"Ten...nine...eight."

Tanya passed to Canard who got to the goal again.

"Five...four...three."

Canard took the shot and made it just as the timer hit zero.

"And it's goal! Canard makes the goal in record time and the Ducks win the game!"

Klegghorn and Phil stood by as the ducks got into a circle and raised their sticks into the air.

"Ducks Rock!"

After the team changed, they met at the signing table where eager fans were just dying to get a signature, a photo or whatever they came for. Thrash and Mookie helped Klegghorn with keeping fans in line and breaking up any conflict. Morpha had shifted into it's dog form and was having a ball with Nosedive getting photos with fans.

"Nothing like a little mix up and hockey game to end a day.", Canard said smiling as he signed a jersey.

"You said it.", Wildwing answered smiling the same way.


	15. Elementals, Chaos and Time pt1

Charyus hovered above the magical circle of runes he had drawn and was clearly in a bad mood as he observed his previous attempts.

"So much time, such little results.", he muttered, "Every time I try anything, those insufferable ducks intervene and unravel all my hard carefully laid plans."

He tried to restrain himself cause Dragaunus made that mistake constantly. Chameleon was nearby obviously put to work with moping as he usually was before Dragaunus bellowed for him. Charyus waved a claw and the mop started washing the floor itself giving Chameleon time to catch a breath, and come over.

"Thanks.", he said pleased that at least someone respected him.

Charyus sighed and the attempts he was observing dispersed.

"Chameleon, I have a favor to ask of you if you're not too busy."

Chameleon straightened himself up right away.

"Ask away."

Charyus gave a slip of paper without leaving his position above his circle.

"I need you to go into Dimensional Limbo to this address, and do a little shopping. List is all written down. Can you do that?"

Chameleon took the paper gladly.

"I'm on it sarge.", he said as he shifted into a military man and back to himself before heading out.

Wraith warped in and noticed Charyus' expression.

"This errand is doomed.", he said glumly.

"And that is why you're going along too.", Charyus said plainly.

Wraith rolled his eyes.

"Why me? Siege will be more than capable for what you have to ask."

"Siege's methods are...less than needed for this.", Charyus answered, "Besides, it's only a little shopping."

Wraith could tell he wasn't getting out of this so he warped away leaving Charyus alone.

"Well, I'd better go along.", he muttered, "Not like I have anything else to do besides plot and scheme."

/

Outside the Captain Comics store, Thrash and Mookie were getting ready to open the doors.

"Ten minutes til we open up.", Mookie reported.

Thrash turned the key and the door opened causing the bell above the door to ring. As they went in, Thrash gave a yawn.

"Getting cheer leading practice in at three in the morning and having only a few hours to rest before our job here starts."

"Well, nobody said it would be easy.", Mookie answered him.

As they were about to tidy up, a tendril whipped out from Thrash's hair and started cleaning up at record speed.

"Morpha?", Thrash and Mookie both asked in surprise.

Morpha's tendrils finished cleaning and then Morpha showed itself by leaping out of Thrash's hair and landing on the floor on all fours with it's blue color points now yellow. The shop was clean, neat and organized and when Mookie checked her watch, they still had nine minutes before they opened their doors.

"Thanks for the help dude.", Thrash said to it, "You're a big help."

Morpha's color points turned orange as it looked away shyly. A few minutes later, Nosedive showed up with Wildwing and Canard as Mookie was organizing the latest batch of comics that just came in the mail with Thrash helping out. Morpha was by the door with the key at the ready. When Mookie's watch started beeping, Morpha unlocked the door and the ducks outside entered with Nosedive noticing Morpha right away.

"So there you are you little sneak.", he said playfully.

Morpha shrugged as Wildwing and Canard took a look around.

"Well Morpha sure can clean.", Wildwing commented, "Though when he cleans our base, it takes a little longer."

"Probably cause the joint is so big.", Mookie answered, "So, what brings you guys here?"

"We found Morpha missing after you left.", Canard answered, "By the look of things, he saw you two were a little run down and chose to help out while you got a breather."

/

A while later at the Pond, Canard came in with Wildwing and Nosedive and Morpha bringing up the rear with a bag of comics that Nosedive had purchased.

"Well that's one way to start the morning.", Nosedive said cheerfully.

Wildwing smiled and rolled his eyes. And that was when Drake 1's alarm went off causing the other ducks around to come over.

"What's the rift letting out this time?", Duke asked.

Mallory was equally annoyed.

"I'm guessing Dragaunus must have opened some sort of rift to let some of his allies through."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"The rift isn't that big, but we better check it out."

"Hold on there!", Phil called in as he came in, "Did you guys forget the big new soda shop opening today?"

Wildwing's expression darkened.

"Not interested Phil.", he said firmly, "We got a rift on our hands."

Phil's expression went into surprise and his face went pale.

"Another rift?", he asked clearly nervous.

"Probably about to unleash some kind of giant leeches with a hundred mouths.", Canard said smiling, "Or maybe some kind of time warp that could engulf all of Anaheim and leave it in the Stone Age or-"

"Okay okay.", Phil said cutting Canard off, "You can go check this rift out, but we got publicity on our hands since people are starting to call Anaheim Area 52 or something."

Klegghorn had come in also, but settled on Drake 1's dashboard.

"Phil and I will stand by in case anything comes up."

The ducks headed for the Aerowing and in less than a minute they were ready to launch.

"So where's the rift this time?", Wildwing asked.

Tanya checked the radar at her station.

"That's odd.", she said looking confused, "It says the rift is opening near the mall and really weird things are happening."

Nosedive cheered up immediately.

"We're going to the mall?!", he asked all excited.

Canard gave him a firm look.

"Don't be too sure kid. We're going on investigation not to shop."

/

On Puckworld, Clyde was sharpening his blade and was about to take a drink of water when Chroma's face appeared in his glass startling him, but only slightly.

"Has the event been averted?", Chroma asked.

Clyde nodded.

"That portal was dispersed before it got too out of control.", he reported.

Julia had walked in and noticed Clyde talking to his glass of water.

"Clyde, what are you doing?"

Chroma didn't look worried.

"So you've told her?", he asked.

Clyde sighed as Chroma's face vanished only for the whole of him to appear out of thin air hovering mere inches off the floor before turning to Julia who looked a little surprised and confused.

"Who or what in the name of Drake DuCaine are you?", she asked him.

"Chroma, Keeper of the Alternative time lines and resident of Temporal Caverns Miss Julia Frostbright."

Julia's expression got more confused.

"How did you know what my-"

"I'm one who governs time and controls space.", Chroma stated interrupting her, "I know many things. But I can't waste time introducing myself when the Time/Space continuum is in a fix."

Julia got interested.

"So Clyde goes to time zones where he tries to steer it in the direction you deem appropriate?", she guessed.

"Close enough.", Chroma answered, "Tempus, the Keeper of the Future has gone dark and desperate to forge the future the way he sees fit. He tried once and almost tore reality apart at the seems. So I'm trying to prevent another from happening without intervening personally. That's where Clyde Bronzefeather here comes in."

Julia's fear dispersed and was replaced with inspiration.

"Chroma, is there any way I can help?"

Chroma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the rift openings on Earth have started to grow more frequent meaning Dimensional Limbo is shifting again. And if I know Tempus, and I have a good idea I do, he's going to use this turn of events to gain an advantage. Your grandfather's prototype gateway seems near, but won't be operational for a long time. I could use someone to assist Clyde with his mission alongside Dr. Quasleet."

At that moment, Dr. Quasleet came in and saw Chroma and was instantly in awe.

"An actual Keeper from Temporal Caverns here?!"

Chroma could tell that the doc would be on board so with a snap of his fingers a rift opened up and hung near him. Clyde walked up to it without hesitation, but Julia was hesitant.

"It's fine dear.", Quasleet told her, "Grandpa will hold your hand and my fellow scientists can handle the project for a while without me."

Julia took a breath and held Quasleet's hand as they both entered after Clyde with Chroma following and the rift closing behind them.

/

Anaheim mall was in total chaos when the ducks showed up and checked out the situation.

"I thought the rift was small.", Nosedive said clearly in shock.

Canard looked sheepish.

"I didn't know it would get bigger."

Pedestrians were fleeing in total terror as large cracks formed in the ground with signs of lava flowing up followed by cyclones forming out of thin air and clearing up the ground and large hailstones flying everywhere causing Wildwing to maneuver the Aerowing quickly.

"What is up with the weather today?", Mallory asked.

As if to answer her, the mall blew revealing a massive rift where streams of red, blue, yellow and green flowed out.

"Well, there's the rift, but how do we get to it?", Nosedive piped up.

Wildwing pulled the Aerowing to the side only for a splash of lava to coat one wing causing the plane to dive straight for the ground.

"Aim a freeze puck at the ground!", he called out.

Canard did so and fired away causing the cracks to get coated with ice as the plane landed. The ducks had just gotten out when four large elemental dinosaurs shimmered out of thin air and near the rift.

"Oh great, the elemental dinos are back for another episode.", Nosedive groaned(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Mallory clenched her fist and Sword blazed out, Tanya invoked Nature, Grin with Force, Duke with Mirror, Canard with Aura, Nosedive with Arrow, and Wildwing with Shield as the dinos reared up prepared for battle. Morpha shifted into a replacement wing for the Aerowing and it took off prepared to help from the air.

/

Charyus observed the ensuing battle with Dawnbright and Nightslash nearby.

"Our elemental guardians are holding their own.", Nightslash said calmly.

Charyus smiled.

"All part of the plan. Chameleon and Wraith should be warping in momentarily."

They did and Chameleon was carrying a shopping bag with Wraith standing alongside him. They came over and saw the screen making Chameleon shift into a little boy.

"Oh I love this show.", he squealed before shifting back into himself again.

"Your attempts at impersonations still amuses me.", Charyus said sounding complimented, "Did you find what I asked you to get?"

Chameleon handed over the shopping bag while shifting into a mailman.

"Four large energy crystal focuses all sealed, signed, and delivered.", he answered before shifting back into himself.

"Don't tell me you're using those elemental things of yours again."

The group turned to see Dragaunus walk into the room with Siege at his side. Charyus didn't look concerned.

"Don't blow a fuse my lord.", he said calmly, "It's all part of the plan."

"To cause elemental chaos?", Siege asked annoyed, "We tried that already."

Charyus' expression didn't flinch as the four crystal focuses hovered out of the shopping bag and around his hand which he lifted.

"A mere demonstration.", Charyus said smiling, "With these however, the ducks won't be able to handle anything that comes forth."

"Are you suggesting that you use the Typhos twins again?", Chameleon asked sounding a little nervous.

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"Them and a few others."

Dragaunus didn't look amused so Charyus continued.

"The Typhos twins rule but one domain. And the other three will have their domains cross paths shortly."

Dragaunus took this in and a smile overcame his own.

"And then those miserable mallards will be too overwhelmed to stop us."

And the ship rocked violently as the screen now showed the ocean floor start to crack open not far away causing Charyus' blue focusing crystal to glow ominously.

"So it has begun.", Charyus stated.

/

Julia felt uneasy as she opened her eyes to see Clyde and Quasleet standing fine and Chroma hovering alongside her. All around, she noticed planets, large suns, moons of pale and red, and even a galaxy or two all while going forward.

"So this is Limbo?", she asked.

"Mostly.", Chroma answered, "We are now traveling within the flow of space with time being irrelevant. In simple terms: We're traveling through Temporal Caverns where we will then travel to where we need to go."

After a second or two, there came a flash and Julia closed her eyes again only to open them to see a large fountain with glowing spheres circling it, going through it's spouts, and some in the base growing dark and fading.

"So why are we stopping in your domain?", Quasleet asked, "And where do we need to go?"

"Answers will come in time."

The group turned to see Observer and Phage hover down and land not far from them.

"We knew you would come here.", Phage said calmly, "And what you seek."

Observer waved a hand in the air and a couple spheres left the fountain and hovered in front of the group. One showed the ducks looking worn out from long fighting and the other showed Charyus and the saurians.

"So what we're doing has something to do with them?", Julia guessed.

Clyde's eyes narrowed. Something was up or else Chroma wouldn't bring them here. A third sphere left the fountain and hovered near the other two. This one showed Earth ravaged by forces that clearly were at odds earlier, the surface charred and torn, and not a trace of life anywhere. The sight of this one made Julia shiver.

"Is that the future?", she asked.

"No.", Chroma answered, "But it will be if Tempus has his way and we don't change it before it starts."

Observer and Phage looked concerned.

"Chroma can transport you to Earth, but that's as far as he can take you.", Phage said firmly.

"Once there, you three must find the defining event and stop it before it happens.", Observer added, "All while not giving yourselves away or telling anyone about why you are there."

"So we have to be invisible to the other ducks?", Julia asked as she tossed a lock of her hair(she chose pink for this week while keeping the silver highlights) away from her face, "Can't you three stop the event yourselves?"

Chroma's expression lightened.

"The inter dimensional rules apply to this. We oversee time and space, and therefore we need others to operate on our behalf in order to have things play out."

"We won't let you down.", Clyde promised.

With a wave of his hand, Chroma opened another rift and the three ducks entered.

"And now we hope for the best.", Phage said as the rift closed.

"Indeed.", Observer stated, "Tempus has already played his part with the saurians."

Chroma brushed some dust from his shoulder.

"Well Tempus, let the events begin."

To be continued...


	16. Elementals, Chaos and Time pt2

The ducks got back to the Pond feeling really worn down.

"Geez, all four giant elemental dinos in one place.", Mallory groaned as she dusted flakes of earth from her shoulder, "I think I sprained both shoulders."

"And I'm going to be tasting salt water for a week.", Nosedive complained as he wrung his shirt of water.

"Well that's what we get when the elements are in disarray or manipulated.", Canard said plainly.

Tanya looked more weary than the others and her Empower spell on her pendent was near faded. Wildwing was just looking concerned.

"Charyus had those things in one spot, but why?"

"Cause he's a psychotic evil person who likes doing evil stuff?", Nosedive guessed.

Duke looked thoughtful.

"Hey, why didn't Charyus fuse those things into that arcane monstrosity like last time?"

"Obviously, he's saving it for something else.", Canard answered, "But we can't face him while we're low on enchantium magic and battered from fighting."

Nobody could disagree with that. Unfortunately when they got in, they found Drake 1's alarm going off.

"Now what?", Wildwing asked as they came over.

The screen showed the area around Anaheim and several large dots flaring as the whole base shook.

"Well this is great.", Nosedive griped, "We're almost out of magic, the elements on Earth are out of whack, and we just got back."

"We don't have time.", Wildwing said firmly, "We'll have to seal those rifts before things really get out of hand."

"Like they already aren't?", Duke asked.

"Our enemy pressures us into submission, but we'll stay strong while we are able.", Grin said sagely.

They had just gotten to the Aerowing when they noticed the enchantium on their pendents flared and were back to normal again for now.

"Well that's convenient.", Tanya said looking better already.

In less than a minute, and a quick scribble from Nosedive in Create, the Aerowing lifted out of the Pond and was heading out.

Clyde came out of the rift that opened near the wharf with Julia and Quasleet following.

"Well we're here on Earth.", Quasleet said as the rift closed behind them.

Clyde's eyes narrowed.

"Remember, we can't tell the other ducks why we're here or what we're up to. Now we need to find out what's going on and pull the plug before it's too late."

At that moment, a television in a nearby display got their attention as it was a news broadcast.

"In related news, the sudden and violent acts of natural destruction has caused a city wide panic as most of Anaheim has been effected by this event."

The screen showed Charyus' giant elemental dinosaurs which Quasleet and Clyde recognized, but Julia was confused.

"What are those?", she asked.

"Charyus' elemental guardians.", Clyde answered her, "This elemental assault is just a start. Charyus is up to something and will obviously link it to Dimensional Limbo to Straphys, Typhos and whatever other elemental domain he can get his magic on."

"What makes you so sure?", Julia asked.

Clyde led the two away so as not to draw attention before answering.

"Charyus has made contact with the elemental domains of water and air meaning he'll use them and the two others to cause even bigger damage and while the ducks run themselves into the ground, the saurians will be fresh and finish them while they're down and beaten by the elemental forces."

That got Julia and Quasleet concerned more.

"My matter disruptor should still be at the Pond.", he said, "I say we get over there and pick it up while we still have time."

"I agree.", Clyde answered.

And with that, the trio started dashing down the street and in the direction of the Pond.

Charyus observed the crack in the ocean floor inside one of the focusing crystals that circled his staff while another displayed a vast plain where large clouds started forming cyclones.

"Straphys has opened it's breach from Limbo."

Dragaunus didn't look so sure.

"You seem to be taking your time with these rift openings Charyus. Can't you just use Warp to open portals yourself?"

"And draw attention?", Charyus asked, "That only gets the ducks more motivated. With proper time I could-"

"I say enough time passed.", Siege said firmly cutting Charyus off, "I'll fire up the gateway generator and open rifts to the other two elemental domains and swarm this planet in less than a minute."

Wraith rolled his eyes.

"Why can't Dragaunus and Siege see the flaw that their idea will cause?", he muttered to himself hoping nobody else heard him.

Dragaunus turned to Siege.

"Prepare the dimensional gateway.", he said firmly, "We're going to speed things up."

Charyus' expression darkened.

"You're making a big mistake."

Dragaunus and Siege ignored him as they left. Chameleon however looked confused.

"Pardon my question, but why shouldn't we use the gateway generator?", he asked.

Charyus took a breath before answering.

"Warp relies on maintaining a certain amount of portals. Typhos and Straphys are clear cause there is a good distance between the two domains. If the gateway generator opens portals now and the other elemental domains intercept, the elements might turn on each other."

"And we'll be in the cross fire as the world is reduced to nothing in the ensuing chaos.", Wraith added.

Chameleon turned pale.

"That's a good point."

/

Clyde exited the elevator into the base followed by Julia and Quasleet.

"Looks like the other ducks are already gone.", Julia said looking around.

Clyde nodded.

"This will make our job easier."

They had gone a little further when Thrash and Mookie came around a corner and stopped as they gave a gasp.

"Hey, aren't you that time and space traveler that helped us during the endgame the Keepers were playing?", Thrash asked.

Clyde nodded.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but I'm on a critical mission of utmost importance."

Then Drake 1's alarm went off and displayed a set of portals opening around Anaheim. Quasleet adjusted his glasses.

"Drake 1 is detecting another set of portals opening and leading to Inferna and Terravia."

"What are those?", Mookie asked.

"The domains of elemental earth and fire.", Quasleet answered, "And with the portals leading to Typhos and Straphys still active, this will mean Elemental Armageddon unless we get those rifts closed asap."

"Unfortunately the other ducks took the Aerowing and Morpha a while ago. The Migrator is available though.", Thrash stated.

Quasleet looked concerned.

"I'm going to need to build another matter disruptor. Know where I can get parts I need on short notice?"

"How about Electric Land?", Mookie suggested as they got to the Migrator.

"Electric Land?", Quasleet asked.

"It's a major electronics store Tanya often visits.", Julia informed as the ducks got in, "She told me once when she called home. By the way, where's Phil?"

"In his office.", Thrash said as he took the wheel, "Klegghorn is protecting him, but I doubt they can hold on for long if Elemental Armageddon is on the way."

And in less than a minute, the Migrator rolled out from the Pond and into the west.

/

Tempus hovered over everything invisible to most all and with a hard sneer on his face underneath his hood.

"Chroma. Meddling again."

"Only to ensure you don't break all reality just to satisfy your idea of perfection."

Tempus turned to see Chroma materialize nearby.

"What I'm doing is for the best Chroma. And you know it. When the Elemental Armageddon clears, Earth will be a clear slate and life will be given a chance to start over again."

"At the cost of all that innocence and life?", Chroma countered, "You're defiling the very thing you're trying to save."

"And you're not?", Tempus countered, "Observer and Phage may be willing to let things play out, but not me. I know that this will turn the tide in my favor. As a Keeper you would know, that this is for the best for everyone. Look around you. The reality has gone dark and grown vile with anger, greed and destruction. Most races will follow leaving only a select few to remain pure until violence reaches them and the cycle repeats."

Chroma's eyes narrowed.

"You're avoiding the issue.", he said firmly, "You claim you're doing the right thing, but your actions cannot be ignored."

Tempus smiled. He had Chroma where he wanted him.

"Okay Chroma, since time is short, I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening.", Chroma said crossing his arms annoyed.

Tempus then conjured a piece of parchment that started writing as he spoke.

"We let this Elemental Armageddon occur. If the any of the ducks survive this chaos, I'll ensure that I'll not interfere with their lives."

"And if not?", Chroma asked.

"Then you back off and let me remake reality as I see fit.", Tempus said calmly, "Of course if you don't have that kind of confidence in them then-"

"You're on.", "Chroma said, "As long as you stay out of things and let it play out."

"Deal.", Tempus said.

The parchment had finished writing as the Keepers shook hands creating sparks and flashes as their signatures appeared at the bottom of the parchment. The deal was struck.

/

Charyus' expression hardened as he observed the ensuing chaos that flowed from the rifts that the gateway generator opened.

"I try to tell Dragaunus to be patient, but it would appear that his arrogance doesn't stray too far from his bloodline."

Chameleon gulped as he stepped forward.

"Um Charyus, may I make a suggestion?"

Charyus looked his way with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

Chameleon took a breath.

"You know how the ducks want to close the rifts right? Why don't we give a helping hand or else this whole planet will be caught in the crossfire of this elemental mayhem and we get wiped out with it?"

Charyus looked thoughtful.

"Not a bad suggestion Chameleon, but there's one complication with it."

"And I'm guessing that would be that the ducks hate us with a passion?", Wraith guessed.

Charyus nodded.

"Unfortunately Wraith, your assumption is correct. Fortunately for us, I always keep a few tricks up my sleeve in times such as these."

And then a large bang rang out and Charyus smiled.

"And the gateway generator blows a fuse which means Dragaunus is going to throw a fit and storm in here and say-"

"Chameleon!", Dragaunus thundered as he came into the room with Siege following, "Get Pretorius and get to work repairing the gateway generator or I'll scorch your scales into cinders!"

Chameleon hurried off, but Charyus looked complimented.

"Impatience leads to failure more often than not my lord.", he said plainly, "You should keep that in mind."

Dragaunus' expression hardened and smoke started coming out his nostrils as he turned and blew a drone to bits. Wraith warped away clearly not wanting a part in this, but Charyus didn't flinch.

"Still, you are providing the means for our advantage. The Elemental Armageddon will certainly keep the ducks occupied while we plot our next move."

And then the Raptor rocked to the side as a large crack outside started getting too close to the ship's position. The ship didn't shift, but it tilted causing Siege to press a button on a nearby wall and the ship then hovered off the sea floor slightly and moved off to a safer spot.

/

Back up above, things were really out of whack. Wildwing steered the Aerowing out of one cyclone only to nearly get hit by another one as the other ducks held on.

"Where are all these rifts coming from?", Duke asked.

"Doesn't matter.", Canard said firmly, "We just have to close them and we're short on time."

Nosedive scribbled something in Create and a large cannon appeared underneath the Aerowing.

"Portal disruption cannon ready.", he reported.

Wildwing pressed a button on the dashboard and the cannon fired. The shot only got a few feet from the Aerowing when it blew into several more and flew at the rifts. Once they hit, the natural disasters started to fade as the rifts closed. Eventually, they did, but there was still something lingering in the air.

"Well, that wasn't too bad.", Tanya said with a shrug.

And then something really weird happened. The sky broke apart with a thunderous crash revealing the same floating sky palace they had seen earlier in the month only this time instead of an army of winged beings, a huge tornado swirled out and shifted into a humanoid being with large blades across it's back, thunderbolts crackling around the tornado that made up the lower half, silk shoulder pads and a scarf covering it's face enough to reveal a pair of dark eyes and a turban that looked like it was made of clouds.

"Are you the ones who run this plane?", it asked in a voice like a thunderstorm.

The ducks shivered.

"Big bro, I think this thing is an elemental.", Nosedive said cautiously.

The being frowned and large storm clouds formed instantly giving off a loud crash of thunder.

"I am not a thing!", it answered crossing it's humanoid arms firmly, "I am Byscor the ruler of Straphys and you are invading my space!"

The clouds flashed out lighting which Wildwing steered away from and headed off. They had just barely got out when the nearby mountain range suddenly erupted with lava as another large palace burst out revealing large red towers and sending ash and flames all over turning the surrounding forest into a wasteland.

"Now what?", Mallory asked, "Another rift?"

Canard went pale as a tower of flames came slithering out of the new palace and formed another elemental with large strong looking arms, a pillar of flames for the lower half, glowing black and red metal shoulder pads with flaming spikes and a crown and helmet like headpiece that covered the face and charred bone horns. Byscor looked insulted.

"So you're here as well."

The new elemental's flames burned brighter and higher as it looked Byscor's way.

"Volcario doesn't yield to a lord of wind!", it yelled in a voice like a volcano erupting.

Wildwing hit the gas and the Aerowing flew off only to meet a giant wall of water come from the shore and form another elemental that had a pillar of water for the lower half and it's humanoid upper half looked female with hair like seaweed, blank white eyes, large clams covering her flowers(your mother will explain this), and a trident in her left hand. The other two elemental lords were obviously arguing and this new one lifter her hand and another palace rose from the waves flooding most of the coastline.

"Arise my domain, rise in the name of Mystara!", she ordered.

The ducks were in awe as Wildwing steered the Aerowing away.

"Another one?!", Nosedive asked, "What's next? A palace of earth and another elemental lord?"

And that was what came out. A large crater appeared and revealed a place of glowing crystal and earth as another female elemental lord came out with glowing crystals making up where the legs would be, darker rocks around the chest area like a dress, hair like glowing moss and strong arms. Grin looked a little scared.

"The earth says a name.", he said gravely, "Gaia, mother of the earth."

The ducks got a safe distance as all four elemental lords slithered back inside their respective palaces leaving the ducks alone. Then, Grin, Tanya and Mallory each stood up with their eyes glowing.

"Stand and fight us!", they declared out loud, "Let our element reign over the others!"

They then returned to normal, but Canard looked horrified.

"What's wrong?", Wildwing asked him.

"Elemental Armageddon.", Canard answered, "The elemental rulers have linked their domains to our plane of existence and with it, destruction as the elements rage and fight for control."

He paused and let it soak in. Then the communications came in and Wildwing answered.

"Are you guys getting this?", Thrash asked when the communication came through.

"We know.", Wildwing answered, "The elemental domains have crossed over."

"We better cut those ties or we're all dead.", Quasleet stated firmly.

"Doc?", asked Duke, "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that.", Quasleet answered, "We have more important matters right now. Our side will take one domain and you guys get another. If we don't cut them off soon, their forces will flow out and this whole planet will be too chaotic even for us to save."

"Will do Doc.", Wildwing answered before he hung up, "Best of luck."

To be continued...


	17. Elementals, Chaos and Time pt3

Charyus flinched as the focusing crystals around his staff started to flash faster. It happened when the elemental domains got a rift to their locations in Dimensional Limbo, and now it was happening again.

"The rulers are preparing their forces.", he muttered.

"And I can't have the ducks messing this event up."

Charyus turned to see Tempus phase into the room looking both irritated and desperate.

"So Keeper of the Future, what brings you here?", Charyus asked.

"Never mind that.", Tempus said harshly, "I need you and the other saurians to intervene."

He snapped his fingers and Siege, Wraith, Chameleon, Pretorius, Medusa and Dragaunus all warped in.

"What's he doing here?", Siege asked referring to Tempus.

"Can it!", Tempus snapped, "Just get out there, and keep the ducks from closing the rifts to the elemental domains!"

Chameleon went pale.

"Um...you mean...go out there?", he asked nervously.

Tempus' expression hardened as the focusing crystals around Charyus' staff floated over to him. Then one floated over to Siege that warped him and Wraith away. Another one came over and warped Medusa and Chameleon away and the remaining two remained by Tempus' side. Dawnbright and Nightslash came in only for another crystal to float to them and warp them away with Pretorius. Dragaunus didn't look too thrilled.

"I'm no underling Keeper.", he said harshly, "I would rather-"

He didn't get to finish cause Charyus warped him and himself away with the remaining focusing crystal leaving Tempus alone.

"Don't let me down.", he muttered as he too warped away.

/

Wildwing felt uneasy as he and Canard headed into the direction of the fire palace.

"Scared?", Canard asked.

Wildwing nodded.

"It's just us here, while Grin is taking Tanya and Nosedive into the sky, Mallory and Duke are heading towards the earth one and the water is currently not being tackled."

"Beg to differ."

Wildwing and Canard paused as Clyde made his way out from nearby and joined the pair.

"Julia is heading in the direction of the water palace and her grandfather Quasleet went too."

"When did you get here?", Canard asked.

" A while ago.", Clyde answered, "Let's just say, we're here to help."

"What about Thrash and Mookie?", Wildwing asked, "Aren't they helping too?"

"They went with Julia.", Clyde answered, "I'm here for the two of you."

"Well, we could use all the help we can get.", Wildwing answered.

They got a little closer and the heat started to rise near the crater where the palace rose surrounded by it's lava moat. It stood like an ill omen against the ash choked sky above it and the huge gates stood with glowing runes along the frame. Wildwing did a scan with the mask.

"There's a massive power source in the center of the complex. That must be where the portal is maintained."

Canard smiled.

"So we disrupt the portal, the whole thing comes down."

Clyde didn't look so sure.

"Sure. The elemental ruler of a domain from Dimensional Limbo is just going to open his doors and allow us to stroll around his home like a house guest while he turns the heat up on the other rulers and plunges the whole world into chaos.", he said sarcastically.

Wildwing thought for a minute.

"What to do?"

At that moment, the door opened and the ducks got down as several large flames came out to form large humanoids with black iron armor and flames where their hands were.

"Well, that got complex.", Canard said.

And then a weird thing happened. Wildwing and Canard felt a force in the air and the enchantium in their pendents shimmered before one in each faded only to be replaced with another.

"Well, that complicates things.", Wildwing said firmly before recognizing that his Flight spell was still there, "At least I can still give us wings."

Clyde pointed to a nearby ledge and after invoking Flight, Wildwing led the trio up to it and peeked over to see nobody was there. They then landed bracing for extreme heat, but surprisingly the ground was cool as if it were ordinary ground. Without another thought, they started heading into the complex.

/

Quasleet and Julia led Thrash and Mookie into the underwater palace where they came up in a pocket of air that was obviously an entrance. Inside, the palace walls were lined with coral, anemones, barnacles and lit lamps. The ground was smooth and polished as if it had just been waxed as the ducks removed their breathing masks.

"Thanks for whipping these up Doc.", Thrash said as he finished getting his off.

Quasleet blushed.

"Hey, inventing is my forte, but save the pleasures for when we send this place back to Limbo without getting caught."

As they made their way through the complex, Mookie and Thrash got into a conversation with Julia.

"So are you really here this time?", Mookie asked her, "Last time you used a hologram like construct device."

"Oh yeah. Grandpa, Clyde and I are here.", Julia answered, "Chroma warped us here on a mission."

They paused as they got behind a set of guards strongly resembling sharks and octopuses slithered past with large tridents in their strong humanoid arms. Quasleet checked a scanner on his wrist and an image of the complex came up with a dot glowing at one spot.

"We're about three feet from it if we drop a level, but we'll attract attention if we make a hole."

Thrash didn't look worried.

"Hey, didn't you have a blowtorch handy?"

Quasleet smiled.

"I guess I did pick up several electronic parts from Electric Land. I almost thought it was another part of Limbo, but apparently this planet made somewhere that actually works in my favor."

He whipped out a small gun after putting the map away and aimed it at the floor.

"Silencers on please."

Julia pulled a small remote from her pocket and pressed a button. A small field came around the group and all sound was cut off completely. Quasleet fired a bright beam at the ground and slowly worked a circle around. After he did that, he placed a pad in the center and with a lift, the hole opened. Thrash, Mookie and Julia hopped down after Julia pressed her remote to deactivate the field and Quasleet dropped after them while slipping the circle back into place. Luckily, Thrash and Mookie caught him before he hit the ground and set him down safely.

"Well, that was easy."

And then a blast came out and the ducks turned to see Pretorius and Medusa at the ready.

"You go no further feathered pests.", Medusa said fiercely as her crown came to life.

/

Chroma observed the events going on in each palace and as elemental soldiers marched out and the fighting between the ducks and the saurians got underway, he felt a bit peeved.

"Tempus dares to intervene does he? Well, two can play at that game.", he muttered.

He snapped his fingers and four large baubles appeared around him, but unfortunately they vanished as Observer and Phage appeared both looking just as peeved.

"What in the name of the space time continuum are you doing?", Phage asked.

Chroma's expression didn't let up.

"In case you didn't already realize, Tempus is violating our deal when he sent the saurians to intercept the ducks."

"And didn't you meddle as well by sending Clyde, Quasleet and Julia to this area under your instructions I might add?", Observer countered.

Chroma sighed heavily.

"Don't tell me you two came all this way from Dimensional Limbo just to say that."

"No.", Phage said firmly, "We came because it looks like you and Tempus are starting up the endgame again and we're interested in this deal you made."

Chroma knew they wouldn't let up so it was better to confess while he could.

"Our deal was that if the one of the ducks survived, he'd stop meddling with them. If not then I back off and let him reshape this time line as he sees it."

Observer and Phage both crossed their arms annoyed.

"And you didn't bring this up to us because why?", Phage asked.

"It was just us at the time.", Chroma answered, "If you two are just here to give me your attitude then you're out of luck."

"Luck does not play a part.", Phage said sounding calmer now, "Observe the window if you please."

A bauble appeared which showed The ducks driving the saurians away with Wildwing and Canard facing off against Dragaunus and Charyus last.

"Looks like Clyde is out of commission.", Observer stated as the bauble gave a glimpse of Clyde on the ground with his form phasing in and out and his belt buckle sparking, "The time matter in his belt buckle has ruptured."

"And soon he'll return to his moment in time.", Phage answered, "But the Elemental Armageddon as Tempus calls this will not come to pass."

Now the bauble showed Canard and Wildwing carrying Clyde out of the fire palace as the place began to shake violently and get sucked through the rift it came from.

"It seems the elemental lords got wind of the disturbances in their domains and remedied the situation.", Chroma said calmly, "And knowing the saurians, they warped away the moment they were on the losing side or when this happened."

"And Tempus?", Phage asked.

Observer simple tapped the bauble.

"Just watch if you please."

/

Wildwing and Canard had gotten a good distance away as the fire palace finally faded leaving a charred landscape where it once resided.

"Geez, I almost had that lizard that time.", Canard said sounding a bit peeved.

Clyde had managed to regain his form enough so that it didn't phase as often as before.

"Charyus' spell sure did a damage on my time belt. I'm happy he didn't break it or I would be back in my own time again."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"So why did you come back here?"

And that was when a large energy shot fired out and sent the trio in different directions. Tempus formed where the shot hit and man did he look crazy.

"You birds have interfered for the last time!", he yelled.

He snapped his fingers and in less than an instant the ducks found themselves bound and lifted off the ground as Tempus got near Wildwing.

"You may have altered this time line, but I will see to it you don't live long enough to see it come to pass."

He paused as the Aerowing started approaching.

"Oh please.", he said sounding bored, "Still you fight that which can't be fought?"

He waved his hand and the Aerowing halted in midair and hung there before Tempus turned to Wildwing again.

"All I did was for the best and you dared to stick your beaks where they didn't belong.", Tempus said as he tore the mask off Wildwing's face, "I swore that I would see you die here today."

He raised a hand to have a large scythe blade appear, but before he brought it down, another blade showed up and stabbed him through the back. Chroma then appeared and holding the blade looked Tempus in the eye.

"You're the reason the future is threatened Tempus. Not the ducks, not me, you."

Tempus frowned as he phased away and reappeared unharmed and floating above the whole thing.

"Shall we?"

Chroma sneered as his blade formed a sword.

"After seeing the ducks almost perish because you switched their magic around? I have one thing to say and that is BRING IT ON!"

Tempus dropped Wildwing's mask and formed his scythe again before the two Keepers clashed in the air.

/

The ensuing fight was both fierce and beautiful to behold. With every clash, a wave of energy rippled out from the two causing plants to grow fast, stone to erode, and mass to bend violently. Fortunately the ducks nor the Aerowing were effected by this, but Wildwing noticed the mask near his bound fingers.

"If I could only get it.", he thought as he tried maneuvering himself over.

Tempus and Chroma collided again only now they were locked in each other's faces.

"There will always be another threat to creation Chroma.", Tempus said firmly, "You can't kill the future."

Chroma's expression hardened as he clutched his sword blade causing massive sparks and lighting to flare from the interaction with Tempus' scythe.

"At least I can make a future where you don't have a place in it.", Chroma answered just as firm.

Wildwing was about to touch the mask when a bolt from the Keeper's struggle hurled his way. Clyde thought fast and used his feet as a launchpad to send himself before the bolt and intercepted before it hit the mask only to take the hit himself. He landed before Wildwing as his form phased to where he almost vanished completely before reforming only to do it again while looking in severe pain.

"Clyde, why?", Wildwing asked.

Clyde gave a weak smile.

"I did what I had to do.", he answered though it looked painful for him to say it, "For the future and for us."

He started to phase again only this time, he wasn't reforming.

"Look after your family.", he said, "Home is not far away."

And at that moment, he vanished entirely. Wildwing felt horrible, but he took the mask and after a bit of effort, got it back on his face. Chroma and Tempus were continuing their struggle only for another bolt to hit the Aerowing and it broke out of the time freeze Tempus trapped it in.

"Whoa, what am I seeing?", Nosedive asked when the Aerowing came back on.

Thrash and Mookie were in too much awe of what they were seeing.

"Hey, it's the Alternative against the Future!", Duke joked.

Mallory didn't look amused.

"Hey, we need to get our fellow ducks out of there before the Keeper's struggle wipes them out of creation."

That was all the others had to hear. They drove the Aerowing through the chaos and landed near Wildwing and Canard. Tanya invoked Nature(which she had during the swap) to lift them to the side where Grin and Julia helped them inside.

"Dive, get us out of here!", Wildwing ordered.

"That's a roger!", Nosedive answered before he turned the Aerowing around and hit the gas.

At that moment, a large flash went off enveloping the whole area and the duck's had to cover their eyes.

/

As the light died down, the ducks found themselves still in the Aerowing and hovering where Tempus and Chroma fought only to see Chroma standing in front of them badly hurt, but still alive.

"Well, that was fun.", Chroma said calmly.

He noticed Wildwing's expression and raised an eyebrow.

"I sense the leader is feeling distraught."

Wildwing sighed.

"Clyde gave himself up to save our future.", he said.

"Then why grieve?"

The ducks turned to see Clyde standing calmly in the back.

"What's everyone so worried about?"

Clyde came over only to get confused expressions while Chroma chuckled.

"You brought him back didn't you?", Canard asked him.

"He earned his place in this time line.", Chroma answered, "I'm sorry for all the trouble Tempus and I caused you."

"Hey, it's just another three part episode filled with drama, adventure and suspense.", Nosedive said cheerfully(breaking the fourth wall as usual), "So what's going to happen now that Tempus is gone?"

Observer and Phage appeared alongside Chroma while facing the ducks.

"Chroma killed Tempus which by dimensional law means now Chroma has to take up the mantle as the new Keeper of the Future."

"Isn't he already a keeper?", Mookie asked.

"We made that part up so he could work closer to us.", Phage admitted, "The damage here will be reversed, but before we go, there are three ducks here that need to go back."

Nosedive turned to Julia with a look of worry as she, Quasleet and Clyde started to vanish away.

"Julia, I...well I don't know how to say this but-"

Julia just pulled him close to her and kissed him right on the lips.

"How's that?", she asked when they parted.

A sappy smile came across Nosedive's face as she, Quasleet and Clyde almost vanished.

"That was all I needed.", he said before he fell to the ground.

Wildwing rolled his eyes as the Keepers vanished along with Julia, Quasleet and Clyde.

"Nosedive, what would we do without you?"

At that moment a transmission came in.

"Is everyone okay?", Klegghorn asked.

"We're cool.", Wildwing answered as he steered the Aerowing in the direction of the Pond and headed over there with the team(excluding Nosedive and Morpha) laughed out loud.


	18. Cluck-tastrophe

Hurling through the vast reaches of space, a large alien ship sped through, while three mysterious aliens lay at the controls. At that moment, a transmission came in and the screen showed a humanoid chicken dressed in fine silks, gold bracelets and wearing blue eyeshadow to compliment her dark gray eyes. She adjusted the gold tiara on her head before she spoke.

"You're wondering why I called you three to this mission of importance?"

The three figures nodded.

"I have received disturbing images from our earthbound cousins.", she continued, "Just look at our brethren imprisoned, forced to grow beyond natural growth, crushed on purpose and all for them to be slaughtered and devoured."

The screen showed chickens inside a crowded warehouse, injected with needles and growing fast and then a plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. The three passengers gasped in shock as the screen showed the human race.

"By these primitives.", the caller finished.

The three figures growled as they came into the light to reveal they were also chicken humanoids wearing dark green suits and tribal tattoos on their faces.

"Those brethren of ours will not suffer much longer.", one answered, "I, Drace shall sharpen my blades with their skulls."

"And my intellect will prove useful to our cause.", another added.

"Can it Hector!", the third(who's name was Sworg) barked, "The empress will not be pleased if her best spies fought among each other."

The empress then reappeared on the screen with a look of fierce determination and pure rage.

"Now, go to Earth and destroy those primitives.", she sneered.

The three gave a salute, but the empress' expression darkened further.

"Or...don't come back at all!", she added, "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal your grace.", they all said with pride, "Those pitiful humans won't even know what hit them."

The empress didn't look amused. She still had that look on her face as she hung up. An alarm went off and Drace checked it.

"We're approaching the Solar System now."

Sworg gripped the wheel and activated the warp drive. They would arrive very shortly.

/

"Why are we going all the way out here to a farm again?", Tanya asked sounding annoyed.

Duke rolled his eyes.

"Something about getting into the harvesting before the holidays.", he answered.

Wildwing and Canard groaned as the Migrator pulled into the countryside. Phil was on board but he was in a good mood.

"Hey, where else can these farmers get alien ducks to show how great their crops are doing?"

Klegghorn pulled Phil aside.

"I thought this was supposed to be a day off for them.", he said firmly, "After all that elemental chaos a few days ago, the mayor wants us to take it easy while the place gets fixed up."

"Hey, I would've had the whole city rebuilt in less than a few minutes if my Create didn't run out of ink.", Nosedive(who just happened to overhear) put in.

Morpha had been laying under Nosedive's chair appearing to be asleep and the sounds and bumps in the road didn't bother it. Then the Migrator pulled up to a large barn with a large flock of sheep in the meadow nearby, some chickens around the front with a few pigs in a pen on the side and a couple horses were out with the sheep and a herd of cows.

As the ducks got out, the aroma hit their nostrils and Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie all looked less than impressed.

"So this is where we're spending the day?", Thrash asked, "Totally bogus."

"I second that.", Mookie added, "This is worse than visiting our grandma's for the week and being bored out of our skulls."

"Not to mention they probably don't have television or and video games.", Nosedive grumbled.

"Hey, that's no way to get into the spirit of things.", Canard said trying to sound like he was on board, "Farm work can be fun once you get the swing of things."

Wildwing noticed that nobody seemed to be around at the time and turned to Phil.

"Um Phil, you did make sure that our hosts were here right?"

Phil looked nervous.

"Well...you see...they kind of left on vacation and I...told them that you guys could...watch their...farm for a bit til...they...get...back."

Canard's facade instantly vanished.

"Why is it Phil gets us the most embarrassing gigs?", Mallory grumbled.

"He just does.", Wildwing said clearly not liking this any more than the others were.

/

By the end of the day, the ducks flopped into the beds that were made for them. Luckily the house was pretty big and there were a couple guest rooms so there was hardly a reason nobody wouldn't have a bed, but they had to share. Nosedive, Thrash, Mookie and Morpha took a guest room and clearly not looking too happy.

"Dudes, I'm more than worn out.", Thrash said as he wiped his brow.

"I've slipped in that mud of the pig's pen fourteen times before I finally got the trough filled and got out.", Mookie added, "I'm just happy Morpha was around to clean us up while it wasn't rounding up sheep."

Morpha dropped to the floor obviously just as worn out. Nosedive looked at the ceiling and clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"'Try and bear it', big bro says. 'It'll be good for your health', he says. I'd rather be fighting Dragaunus and whatever interstellar creeps the universe has to offer.", he grumbled.

It wasn't long before they gathered enough strength to go to the bathroom and brush their teeth(please don't ask why they have teeth cause I don't know myself). By the look of things, the other ducks had gone to bed already, but when Nosedive was about to put his brush to his mouth, a bright light came from outside. He along with Thrash and Mookie got to the window to notice something glowing in the barn.

"What is that?", Mookie asked.

Nosedive smiled.

"Finally some suspense for this episode.", he said cheerfully(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

In a few minutes, they had gotten outside with Morpha alongside them and with flashlights. When they got to the barn, the lights had gone dark.

"So, who's going in?", Mookie asked as she clutched her saber.

Then the door slid open. The ducks and Morpha tensed.

"Whatever is coming out of there is not going to look pretty.", Nosedive said.

Then a large egg the size of a soccer ball rolled out and stopped a few feet away.

"Huh, it's a large egg.", Thrash said a little surprised.

Nosedive raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird, for a second or two I thought it was going to be a-"

He was cut off cause that was when the egg opened into a cannon and doused them with a thick cloud of gas that made them cough and gag. Morpha shrank instantly to avoid the gas, but the ducks weren't so lucky. After a couple more coughs, they fell to the ground unconscious as the cannon then shifted into a hover disc with large metal tentacles that started to wrap around the trio and lift them off the ground. Morpha then leaped on to Nosedive's shoulder and hung there as the disc carried the ducks back inside the barn and the doors closed behind it.

/

As the sun rose, the rooster gave a crow that got everyone up. As the ducks got downstairs, something began to stand out and Wildwing was the first to notice.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dive?", he asked, "And where's Thrash and Mookie?"

Grin looked unsure.

"I'm starting to feel seriously bad karma as I think about what might have transpired last night.", he said sagely.

Phil and Klegghorn came in last and Klegghorn looked unsure.

"Hey, why are we three ducks short?", he asked, "If some kind of alien activity is going on here-"

Then the house started to shake and the ducks were almost off their feet.

"Another earthquake?", Mallory asked.

Canard frowned.

"Not quake. A lift off."

Then a large crash came from outside. The ducks shifted into their battle gear while they headed outside to see the barn completely blown apart and a large tentacled space ship hovering over where it was. Canard's expression hardened.

"What is that thing?", Wildwing asked.

"Cluckzerkers.", Canard answered.

"What the heck is a cluckzerker?", Klegghorn asked.

At that moment, a hologram of three humanoid chickens came projecting out of the side of the ship.

"Are you the race in charge here?", the middle said harshly.

Phil ducked behind Grin who just pulled him out.

"What business do you intergalactic poultry have here on this planet?", Klegghorn asked harshly.

The one on the left frowned.

"For centuries, the human race has enslaved, devoured and murdered our kin, but no more. A demonstration!"

The holograms dispersed and a large ray gun came out the other side and zapped the hen house. At first nothing happened, then the thing exploded to reveal more of the chicken humanoids only wearing dark pants, looking really tough and just as mean. The ship flew off after it retracted it's beam and the chicken humanoids charged.

/

Nosedive slowly gained focus only to find himself against a wall with his wrists and ankles.

"Whoa, this is seriously whacked.", he muttered.

He looked around to see that he was near the cockpit with Thrash and Mookie alongside him in the same position, but in the same situation he was in. He turned to see three chicken humanoids wearing green uniforms and high tech belts with their backs turned to them.

"Hey.", Nosedive said firmly.

The chicken humanoids didn't respond or react.

"Hey!", Nosedive said again, "I'm talking to you over here!"

A large ax shot out and hit the wall near his head missing by only a few centimeters with a clang as one of the chicken humanoids turned around looking irritated.

"So..why exactly are you here?", Nosedive asked.

The chicken got up and came over to take the ax out.

"Disturb us and the next time I use this will be to remove your head from your shoulders.", he sneered.

Nosedive noticed a name tag on the left side of the chest area.

"So, you're name is Drace?", Nosedive asked, "What are you and why are you-"

Drace brought the blade of the ax only mere millimeters from Nosedive's face.

"If I wasn't busy with our orders, then I would've killed you last night when you were-"

At that moment a tendril came out from Nosedive's hair and whacked the ax away. Drace looked angry.

"So your hair has a defense eh?", he asked turning to the other two, "Hey Hector, get your plasma rifle set. And Sworg, get us into position to evolve more of our kin."

Hector got up, but then Morpha exploded from Nosedive's hair, wrapped several tendrils around Drace and sent him flying into Hector who got out a rifle and came to see what was up. Sworg turned in his chair only to see Morpha use a couple tendrils to press a button which released Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie(who were both waking up). Nosedive fired a bola shot from his puck blaster which tied up Sworg and made him fall over. Morpha took him over to the other two and tied them up while Nosedive took the driver's seat and took over.

"Dive are you sure you can drive this thing?", Thrash asked as he and Mookie came over.

"Hey, I got the Aerowing up and running on my first time didn't I?", he answered cheerfully.

Mookie then noticed a book on the dashboard with "Cluckzerker Ship Controls for Beginners" for the title.

"Well, that's convenient.", she said as she opened it up, "Now let's see how we work this thing."

/

Back on the ground, Wildwing hit the gas as the Migrator drove down the road.

"Let me get this straight.", Klegghorn said firmly, "Those are savage alien warrior chickens bent on universal domination?"

Canard nodded.

"They were a real competitor against the saurian empire, but since Drake DuCaine sent the saurians to Dimensional Limbo, the cluckzerkers gained an opening and gained enough ground to amass an army to conquer other planets and make room for more of their kind."

"Any idea what those chickens want?", Duke asked.

"They'll evolve more of the chickens on Earth into what we just fought back there.", Canard answered.

"And then they'll wipe out any other race they deem unworthy of serving their cause.", Mallory put in.

Tanya looked thoughtful.

"Well, if I could get up there, I could sabotage the ship and make it crash out of the sky."

At that moment a transmission came in.

"Hey ducks, you guys okay?", Nosedive asked on the other end.

"Nosedive?!", Wildwing asked in disbelief, "Where the heck are you?"

"Right above you.", Nosedive answered.

Wildwing parked the Migrator just in time to see the cluckzerker ship fly down and project a hologram of Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie.

"Hey big bro, what do you think of my new ride?"

Canard looked alarmed.

"Nosedive, that ship is rigged with an automated self-destruct mechanism!"

"A what?!", Thrash asked in shock.

"When someone other than a cluckzerker operates the controls, the ship is programmed to self-destruct to avoid capture!", Canard called out.

The holograms of Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie vanished instantly and the ship started to shake and spark wildly. It shot upward, but luckily, Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie jumped out before it got too high and blew up. As they plummeted to the ground, Morpha formed in between them and after pulling them to itself with a few tendrils, it flattened itself and formed a parachute that slowed the trio's fall enough for them to land on the Migrator softly.

"Well, that went well.", Thrash said.

Then a large piece of the ship landed in front of the Migrator and blew up which cause the Migrator to almost flip over, but Morpha used a few tendrils to prevent that. Wildwing turned the Migrator around and headed back to the Pond. The farm owners would soon arrive, but Nosedive had Create clean up the place as they drove by.

/

Sworg, Hector and Drace got out of their bindings and they were feeling more than angry.

"I suppose you want us to thank you for saving us?", Sworg said as he and his fellow cluckzerkers got to their feet.

Before their ship blew apart, the trio were warped out and now inside a laboratory of some kind with large machine parts hanging on the walls with blueprints on a drawing board hanging on another wall. Professor Cerebellum came out of the shadows with Dr. Droid in his little helicopter/octopus body hovering near him.

"Well, when I got out of Dimensional Limbo thanks to the little teleporter prototype I developed and intercepted your transmission, I just knew you'd be here for something."

Drace looked annoyed.

"We may have been ill prepared for those pond paddling meddlers, but once we're back at full strength, those birds won't be so lucky."

Cerebellum looked thoughtful.

"You know, I've been planning my next big take over, but my machines lack the force needed to make that happen."

Hector smiled.

"You know Professor, my intellect could be beneficial to your cause due to it helping out our cause."

Cerebellum smiled back, but Droid wasn't happy.

"You think you three can help us out when it's clear that-"

Cerebellum reached up and tapped his power down button before he finished and he fell into Cerebellum's hand.

"So then, we help you get rid of those ducks and you help us take over the world.", Sworg said coming forward.

"Indeed.", Cerebellum said placing an open hand at arm's length.

Sworg put his hand into it with Hector following, but Drace didn't look so sure.

"I'm a certified killing instinct infused soldier not a hireling.", he said harshly, "I'm more than capable of handling forces myself."

Cerebellum didn't look phased.

"What if I told you I could cybernetic infuse you so your strength is unmatched by any individual in the galaxy?"

Drace then put his hand on top of his fellow cluckzerkers smiling devilishly.

"Those ducks won't know what hit them."

Then the four cackled which rang out of the hidden laboratory in the Anaheim junkyard which nobody above ground heard over heavy machinery as the Migrator reentered Anaheim and headed to the Pond.


	19. Chickens, Machines and Changes

Phil got down to the latest batch of calling gigs while the ducks practiced in the rink below.

"Let's see here there has to be something worth a big payout somewhere."

At that moment his phone rang.

"Hello?", he asked when he picked up.

"Hi, is this Mr. Palmfeather of Anaheim Pond?", came the voice on the other end.

"Speaking.", Phil answered.

"Well on behalf of myself I'd like to say congratulations ans you just won ten million dollars!"

Phil's eyes went wide.

"T-ten...ten millions dollars?!", he asked in shock.

"Please come by the address we're faxing to you now."

Phil saw a fax come in and quickly grabbed it.

"Be there at midnight and we'll deliver to you then. Have a nice day."

The other end hung up, but Phil was just sitting there with his mouth open in shock. When Klegghorn came in and saw Phil's expression, he came over looking both concerned and curious.

"Hey Phil, what's got you so in awe today?", he asked.

Phil tried talking, but Klegghorn smacked him.

"Thanks.", said Phil, "I just got a call from someone saying I won ten million bucks! Can you imagine what-"

"Did you ask who it was?", Klegghorn asked raising an eyebrow.

Phil's expression dissolved into one of curiosity and deep thought.

"Well, no."

Klegghorn smacked himself in the head.

"Geez Phil, you can't just accept a random phone call out of the blue. I had a couple cases like this back on the force and it wasn't pretty."

Phil took out the fax he got and Klegghorn snatched it off his fingers and read it.

"The waterfront and warehouse thirty two at midnight eh? Sounds like we got ourselves a case and you and I are going to investigate without the other ducks knowing."

Phil didn't look on board.

"Um Klegghorn, I really don't think that-"

"Don't think Palmfeather.", snapped Klegghorn, "You're not chickening out of this."

/

Drace chuckled as he slid into the alley before making contact with his communicator.

"He took our bait.", he said with a smile.

"Excellent.", Cerebellum answered, "Hector and Sworg are getting reinforcements from nearby farms and soon you'll have an army that will be the end of all the human race."

"Not to mention those ducks that interfered.", Drace added, "I look forward to cleaving their heads with my ax."

At that moment, a beam of light came over Drace and he looked up to see the new ship that his fellow cluckzerkers built and was lifted up towards it. The bottom made a hole that he floated into and closed when he was in.

"Nice to see Cerebellum was able to rebuild our ship and make modifications to it.", he stated as he got out of the light and to his chair.

Hector was at the controls while Sworg was at the mapping station.

"Our targets are set to be evolved.", he reported proudly.

Hector started up the engines and the ship floated over to a nearby farm where large warehouses were and Sworg did a scan.

"I'm picking up thousands of our dimwitted brethren inside those walls.", Sworg reported.

Drace's expression hardened.

"Arm the evolution beam!"

Hector pressed a sequence into the dashboard and the ship slid out of stealth mode and opened it's front to reveal a beam that aimed right at the warehouse and fired. The beam went right through the roof and the sound of loud clucking and groaning came from inside the walls. The trio watched with glee as the walls of the warehouse shook and then blew apart to reveal more of them only they wore gray pants and they flooded out of the warehouse tearing apart everything in sight.

"I trust the testing was a success?", Cerebellum asked when he called in.

"Smooth as silk.", Drace reported, "And what if the ducks catch up to us?"

Cerebellum smiled.

"Don't worry. I have a special device I've saved just for them."

/

"Why are we going to fight these space chickens again?", Duke asked.

"Yeah didn't we beat them in our last episode?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"Doesn't matter.", Wildwing answered, "We have to take out their ship and reverse their evolution beam before the whole countryside is full of those rampaging things."

The Aerowing was parting the clouds, but then a beam came out and hit the Aerowing's side causing it to go into a dive.

"Hold on!", Nosedive called out as he whipped up Create, "One repair job coming up!"

A quick scribble later, and the Aerowing got back in the air before it hit the ground, but by then Duke and Canard had gotten to the gliders and were prepared to take flight.

"I've got the ship on radar.", Tanya reported, "It's just off our left side."

"Copy that.", Canard answered, "Duke and I will see if we can knock that thing out of the air."

They opened the hatch and they flew off as the cluckzerker ship came out of hiding and opened fire.

"I sense severe hostility coming from our enemy both here and below.", Grin said sagely.

"Grin, can you and Tanya get those chickens below to stay still?", Wildwing asked.

Grin nodded and invoked Freeze cementing many of the cluckzerkers below while Tanya used Nature to spring up many large vines that helped out. By now, Canard and Duke made it to the ship and they had cut a hole in the side and slipped in. A few minutes later, there came the sound of battle and the evolution beam came out and with a small bang got dislocated from the ship. Morpha reacted quick by slipping outside and using several tendrils to grab on to the beam and keep it from falling as Canard and Duke came back out and glided back to the Aerowing while helping Morpha pull in the beam.

"Hit the gas!", Duke called out.

Wildwing did and the cluckzerker ship exploded the moment they got a good distance away.

"Well, that takes care of that.", Nosedive said pleasantly.

Mallory frowned.

"In case you haven't wondered, we got about a thousand rampaging chicken dinners down there and a beam we have no idea how to use."

Canard raised an eyebrow.

"Mallory, I think you forgot which one of us has spent a year and a half in Dimensional Limbo.", he said smiling.

Wildwing looked surprised.

"You know how to work it?", he asked.

Canard's smile didn't fade as he got to the hatch and aimed the beam below.

"Nosedive, can you whip up a prism for me?", he asked.

Nosedive smiled back and whipped out Create again.

"One prism focus coming right up."

/

Phil and Klegghorn had made it to the waterfront and Klegghorn was more than a bit concerned.

"Okay, we're at the destination. The culprit should make his way right about-"

He was cut off cause three giant beetle robots came out of the water and surrounded them. Klegghorn looked thrilled.

"Alright, I finally get to use my new puck blaster."

Obviously Klegghorn was on board with fighting, but Phil wasn't. One beetle opened it's mouth and fired a missile that exploded a few feet from them and let out a cloud of dark green gas that made them slump and grip their sides in pain.

"Oh geez this hurts.", Phil groaned.

"I see you met my new invention."

The two turned to see Cerebellum nearby on another beetle robot but looking concerned.

"Hey, you're not my targets.", he said, "No matter, all the more reason to test my new gas made from ducktonite I learned so much about."

Phil and Klegghorn had now completely on the ground feeling their life slipping away, but then out of nowhere a grappling hook fired around one of the beetles making it fall over.

"Alright who's out there?", Cerebellum asked.

Thrash and Mookie jumped out and while Thrash whipped out his nunchaku, Mookie had her grappling hook retracted and her saber out. Cerebellum checked a notepad.

"Hmm, back up ducks attack not on the schedule, but all the more reason to test it."

Thrash and Mookie noticed Phil and Klegghorn, but the beetles weren't making it easy. They saw the gas and recognized it immediately.

"Hey where'd you get that gas crazy dude?", Thrash asked while he hit a beetle's head with his nunchaku.

"Oh this?", Cerebellum asked while working his panel, "Just a little gift from the saurians before Charyus sent me to Limbo. I believe you called it ducktonite?"

"Alvin's invention?", Mookie asked in shock while she cleaved a beetle's legs apart.

At the sound of this, Klegghorn looked more energized already and used his last bit of strength to fire his puck blaster to hook around Cerebellum's beetle and pull Phil and himself out of the gas cloud. The moment they were out, they looked better already.

"Okay Professor Quack, you're under arrest in the name of the law!", Klegghorn said firmly.

Cerebellum frowned.

"Time to move to plan B.", he muttered as he pressed a sequence in.

The beetle robots and their broken off parts flew towards his and became a larger version of it with a cannon in it's mouth out. Cerebellum looked out the dome and cackled

"Now you meddlesome pests, prepare to meet your-"

He was cut off cause Thrash(who somehow had gotten inside that thing) came up from behind and whacked the penguin aside and pulled a lever.

Cerebellum's frown darkened.

"Note to self: double check if enemy has gotten inside invention before gloating.", he muttered before he pressed a button on his wrist.

Dr. Droid in his little helicopter body flew out and used several metal cables to lift Cerebellum out of a hole in the ceiling as the beetle started to sputter and spark wildly. Luckily Thrash got out and landed in the water followed by the other three before the thing blew up. After they resurfaced, they got back on the docks.

"Everyone okay?",Klegghorn asked.

Phil just fainted.

/

Back at the Pond, the Aerowing docked and the ducks got into base.

"Well that went well.", Duke said calmly.

Canard carried the evolution beam and placed it on a table.

"Think Tanya can disassemble this thing and see how it works?", he asked.

Tanya smiled.

"Hey, it's my specialty."

Morpha was in it's dog form again and looked up at them with a curios expression.

"What's with you?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha shifted into a version of Thrash, then one of Mookie, then of Phil followed by Klegghorn and then a question mark before shifting back into itself again.

"Looks like our dog is worried about our fellow ducks.", Mallory said.

"Morpha clearly shows concern for our comrades well being.", Grin said sagely, "It's inner peace reaches my own."

At that moment, the elevator dinged and the ducks turned to see the other four come out only Thrash and Mookie were ducks and Phil and Klegghorn were back in human form again.

"What happened to you?", Wildwing asked.

"It's along story.", Thrash said showing concern.

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"We're listening."

Klegghorn came forward and took a breath.

"Okay, Professor Cerebellum showed up and had some ducktonite gas he was planning on using on you, but Phil got a phone call from him which would get you to come to the waterfront. But I got Phil to go investigate, but then he used that gas on us. Thrash and Mookie here showed up before he did me and Phil in and we took him out, but then there came a light and next thing we know, Phil and I were human and Thrash and Mookie were the same."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"Hmm sounds like a Change crystal was involved."

Nosedive looked thoughtful.

"You mean like that one crystal that made us human back in our last season?", he asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"That would appear to be the case.", Duke said.

Wildwing looked determined.

"We have to get over there and use it to change Phil and Klegghorn back."

Phil looked nervous.

"Um..Wildwing, I...I was kind of-"

"Can it Phil!", Klegghorn snapped, "You and I are getting our feathers back whether you like it or not!"

/

The Migrator pulled up to the waterfront where the fight with Cerebellum took place. Wildwing, Nosedive, Morpha and Canard went with Phil and Klegghorn while the rest stayed behind.

"Is this the right place?", Wildwing asked.

Canard nodded.

"I certainly feel enchantium acting up around here."

A bit later, the Migrator got zapped and turned into rubber before changing into cement and then to normal before parking.

"Yep, it's close."

Klegghorn pointed to a ledge.

"It came from up there, but we won't get near it without getting zapped and turned into who knows what."

Phil was heading to the wheel.

"Well that's too bad I guess we go home then."

"We're not leaving that magic around to cause trouble.", Wildwing said firmly, "And since you seem to be so eager to leave Phil, how do you feel about getting it?"

The others smiled, but Phil went pale.

"Me?!", he asked in shock.

"Perfect Phil.", Canard said pleasantly, "Thank you for volunteering."

Phil's eyes went wide and he fell to the ground sobbing.

"But I don't wanna die!"

The ducks and Klegghorn taking no notice just pushed him out the door.

"Oh come on guys, can't we talk this out?", he asked obviously trying to get out of it.

"Just get the gem.", Nosedive said calmly, "We're right behind you."

Phil didn't look the least bit assured.

"Did I mention I chicken out at the last second?"

"The sooner you get that gem, the sooner we leave.", Wildwing said calmly.

Phil looked up at the ledge and gulped.

"The things I do to get a payout.", he groaned as he started forward.

/

Okay, here is where it gets interesting. The gem started sparking and sent out large bolts of energy at Phil who clearly freaked out and tried avoiding them, but failing. His arm got zapped and turned into a whip, his leg turned to jelly, and by the time he got to the ledge, his face was a turkey with eyes.

"This better be worth it.", he muttered.

He touched the gem and he turned back to normal and it didn't spark any more when he carried it down and to the Migrator.

"Nice job Phil.", Klegghorn said, "We should do this more often."

Phil then looked mad.

"Hey, while you were here in this safe house, I was out there getting changed into some freakish sideshow just so that I can get this thing and say, 'Make me and Klegghorn ducks again'."

The gem then flashed brightly and then when it faded, Klegghorn and Phil were ducks again and the gem was gone. Phil smacked himself in the head.

"Me and my big mouth."

Wildwing smiled as he turned the Migrator back to the Pond.

"Nice to have you back Phil."

Phil then lost it.

"Hey, I was planning to just smash that thing and be normal, but I had to say that me and Klegghorn be made ducks again. I could've said that I would be the best looking person around California, but you guys got me worked up about changing back to having feathers and a beak."

The other ducks and Morpha ignored Phil as he continued to rant and the Migrator sped off towards the Pond.


	20. The Traitor's Vendetta pt1

Julia skated across the icy rink that was used for public interaction. It was early morning so not many others were around. Stopping at the foot of Drake DuCaine's statue, she couldn't help but look up and think about Nosedive.

"Why?", she asked herself taking out the heart shaped pendent Nosedive gave her and reciting the words mentally before placing it over her heart, "Why is it we must be apart for so long?"

She tried pulling herself together, but then she felt something. She turned to see another female duck step out of the shadows causing her light purple hair to flow. It complimented her dark red outfit and black boots, but the look on her face made Julia freeze. She knew too well who this was and she spelled bad news.

"I know that feeling.", the other said slyly, "You pour out your heart to someone and then fate intervenes and pulls you apart."

Julia's expression hardened as her resolve did.

"I know who you are.", she said backing away slightly, "You betrayed our kind to Dragaunus and almost killed Canard's first resistance. You have no right to be here Lucretia DeCoy."

The other smiled.

"So Canard told you about me did he? But do you know why I did what I did?"

Julia's expression didn't let up. She had a feeling that Lucretia was baiting her and the way she spoke was anything but believable.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say traitor.", she said coldly, "How you got out of Limbo, I may not know, but maybe that's where you belong."

Lucretia's smile didn't fade.

"Brave words from someone hiding her feelings. Don't you know that I can bring Nosedive-"

She was cut off cause Clyde showed up and skated in front of Julia with his saber drawn.

"Nice try DeCoy, but you're out of luck.", he said calmly, "Julia has me now and no amount of temptation you offer can take her away."

Lucretia cackled like a witch as she vanished like a mirage leaving the two alone.

"Thanks Clyde.", Julia said to him.

"Aw shucks little lady, just doing my job.", Clyde said putting his saber away, "Never thought I'd see that duck again."

Julia clutched her pendent.

"Neither did I."

/

Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie came out of the theater with Morpha right behind them in a form of a little boy only for it to shift back into it's dog form once they were back on the duck-cycles parked in the lot.

"That movie was so bogus.", Thrash said sounding disappointed.

"I agree.", Mookie stated as she adjusted her jacket, "The ending was a major snore."

Nosedive rolled his eyes.

"I know. They make the trailer sound so cool only for the real thing to be a real downer."

"That's showbiz.", Thrash said smiling, "We've seen better versions of those lizard people whenever Dragaunus' goons try anything."

Morpha seated itself behind Nosedive on one cycle while Thrash and Mookie took the other. Soon, they were driving down the night streets and on the way to the Pond.

"I'm just happy we got out of Phil's latest gig for the team.", Mookie said.

Nosedive flinched.

"Being spokespeople for a pizza that even I can't bear to smell?", he asked, "It was almost like pick your poison between humiliation or a boredom fest for the latest movie at the cinema."

They made a turn when the dashboards of the cycles began to flicker in and out for a moment, but that got their attention.

"Was that another rift opening up?", Thrash asked, "Maybe we should call the others."

Nosedive clicked his communicator only to get a loud screech that made him close it fast.

"Darn the communications are blocked."

At that moment, a couple sharp projectiles came out of nowhere and hit the front wheels of the cycles causing them to skid, but Morpha reacted fast and extended a couple tendrils to park the cycles safely before a crash happened.

"What was that?", Mookie asked.

Morpha sniffed around and then barked sharply.

"What did you find boy?", Nosedive asked as he came up to it.

Morpha took out a sharp piece of glass shaped like a ninja star in it's mouth and placed it in Nosedive's hand.

"What is that?", Thrash asked as he and Mookie came over.

"Dudes, we have trouble.", Nosedive said gravely.

/

Klegghorn raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying you got attacked on your way back?"

The ducks had met Klegghorn as he was cruising along and explained what they had encountered.

"Pretty much Officer.", Thrash said.

Klegghorn put his hand to his chin( a thing he did when he was deep in thought).

"Well, something fishy is going on here. First Phil takes the ducks to his latest gig, but it's been over an hour since they were supposed to come back and I haven't heard anything."

Nosedive looked a little concerned.

"Big bro didn't take the mask with him did he?"

Klegghorn shook his head.

"Nah. He was going to have it polished when he got back, but when I started to suspect something, I took it along just to be on the safe side."

He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled it out to prove his point before Nosedive took it and placed it in the satchel on his belt.

"So any idea what's going on?", Mookie asked getting a bit anxious.

Klegghorn shrugged.

"Beats me. I was heading over to the last place I knew the other ducks were to see if I could find anything. My cruiser is just over there around the corner."

Morpha raised both duck-cycles and latched itself to the cruiser's top as the group came over. As they got in, Nosedive noticed a set of notes on the passenger's side.

"What's this Klegghorn?"

"My investigation.", Klegghorn said sounding a bit miffed, "So far, we got one location we need to check out."

Nosedive picked up a sheet and read it.

"Spicy and Sweet Pizzeria? That's the place the gig was getting set up right?"

Klegghorn nodded as he started up the cruiser and started driving along.

"So far, that's the only lead we got. I say we get over to the place and see if we can find some clues and hopefully some idea about what might have done it."

"Don't you mean who?", Mookie asked.

Klegghorn smiled.

"Touche."

/

Wildwing stirred as he slowly slipped into consciousness. The gig was being set up, but before anything could get underway, thick clouds of gas erupted from the walls and before any of them could react, they were knocked out. He saw the others tied and seated on nearby, but the energy bonds that were holding them were of bright purple similar to the ones Dragaunus would use.

"So. You're awake first."

Wildwing tensed. He knew that voice. He turned as Lucretia stepped out of the shadows twirling a sharp sai blade.

"Lucretia DeCoy?", he asked in disbelief, "The traitor who Dragaunus sent to Limbo?"

Lucretia smiled.

"The one and only.", she purred as she stepped closer to him, "It has been a long time, but as you can see, I've been busy in my absence."

Wildwing's expression hardened.

"How were you able to avoid Canard's aura reading? He would've felt your presence the moment you were near."

"Quite simple.", Lucretia answered pulling a familiar looking pendent out from around her neck, "I receive assistance from a very effective power source. It contains three for now, but soon that will change."

Canard by now had woken up too and was just as peeved as Wildwing looked.

"Oh it's you."

Lucretia turned his way and her expression seemed to brighten further.

"Surprised?", she asked him, "Your old resistance member back for a rerun."

Canard's expression darkened further.

"You were a member. Until you led my whole resistance into a death trap and wiped it out. I was lucky to get away with my life. Now would you mind explaining why you're doing this?"

"Vengeance.", Lucretia answered sharply, "Dragaunus would've taken over if Wildwing didn't switch the Proteus chip with a freeze puck and caused that lizard to send me to Limbo. But that is all about to change. I have an errand to run. Don't try to escape cause if you do, a special death will be waiting to spring the moment you get to the door."

Lucretia snapped her fingers and warped away instantly.

/

"You sure this is a good place to do go through our clues?", Nosedive asked.

Klegghorn had parked his cruiser outside a house in the suburbs of Anaheim and Phil lumbered still dazed.

"For a minute I thought you guys were going to leave me buried in that rubble."

Thrash and Mookie both rolled their eyes.

"Believe us when we say that we almost wish we did.", Thrash said firmly.

Klegghorn led the group to the door while Morpha carried a case in a couple tendrils and opened the front door. Inside it was pretty nice. A sofa was just under the front window with a television on the opposite of it, a narrow hallway led into the kitchen in the back with a staircase leading upward to the second floor.

"Nice place.", Nosedive said sounding a bit disappointed.

Klegghorn then led the group to a door near the kitchen that opened to reveal a hallway leading into the basement and headed down there with the ducks following. Morpha closed the front door before it followed. Downstairs there was a dark room for picture developing, a desk and a table with a couple metal trays.

"You bring your work home with you?", Mookie asked.

"When I have to.", Klegghorn answered, "Just place our findings on the table and don't disturb anything. I like things in order."

Morpha did so and Klegghorn pulled out a set of glass tubes and a few bottles of clear liquid which he placed on the table. He then reached over and opened the case. A couple bags were there, but one he pulled out and used a pair of tweezers to remove a hair from and place it in a tray.

"Good thing I had you wear those hairnets from the kitchen before we investigated."

Phil flinched and clutched his shoulder.

"Darn, that collapse must have dislocated my-"

Mookie didn't wait and with a sharp maneuver and a sharp crack, Phil groaned a bit then moved his arm better.

"Thanks.", he said.

Klegghorn looked at the hair through a microscope that he had Morpha take out and turned to Nosedive.

"Did Mookie still have that analyzer I asked Tanya to make?"

Mookie came forward and placed a small cube on the table that opened up into a computer and a pad for scanning.

"Now we'll see who's been there.", Klegghorn said placing the hair on the scanner.

A few beeps later, a name came on the screen.

"Lucretia DeCoy?", Klegghorn asked, "Who's that?"

"Only a hot duck that me and Duke once fought over back in our first season.", Nosedive answered(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"And the one who betrayed you and almost drowned you if Tanya hadn't arrived to save the day?", Thrash asked.

Nosedive nodded.

"The very one."

Klegghorn raised an eyebrow.

"Well it looks like Ms. Traitor is back."

A loud bang rang out from upstairs. Phil yelped.

"I think that's her.", he said clearly showing he was scared.

/

Upstairs they were met with another boom that blew apart the whole front to reveal two enormous drones with what looked like a combination of a rocket launcher and a bomb catapult both ready to fire again.

"Okay, this is where you pay for my home security you giant piles of dimensional junk!", Klegghorn yelled as he yanked out his puck blaster.

The ducks got into battle gear, but Phil tried ducking behind some trash cans. The other ducks didn't care. They just lept into the fray avoiding bombs they threw only for Morpha to catch every one and send them flying back and making the drones explode. Unfortunately one bomb landed near Phil's hiding place and the resulting explosion sent Phil out of hiding and land right at the side of the others who had paused since the drones were already taken out.

"Well, that was easy.", Thrash said starting so set his nunchaku on his belt.

Nosedive's expression hardened. Something didn't feel right and the forces he felt then and there were a confirmation. At that moment, Lucretia appeared hovering a few feet in the air wearing a smug smile.

"So, the comic relief survived the demonstration.", she purred obviously ment to be for Nosedive the way she looked his way, "I missed you at the pizza themed photo shoot."

"And I don't recall you wearing that outfit when last we met.", he countered.

Lucretia rolled her eyes while not taking her smile off.

"Always quick with the quips as always.", she said before noticing the other four ducks and Morpha, "Your minions I assume?"

Klegghorn looked a little surprised for a split second.

"Minions?!", he asked before his face hardened into an expression of annoyed and angry, "Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are, but I am a once certified officer of the law in charged with keeping order around here and you're not wanted here!"

"Careful Klegghorn.", Thrash warned, "Don't poke the bear."

Lucretia placed a hand on the sai on her belt.

"Good advice.", she said, "And I'd say the other teammates are short on time."

"What are you playing at?", Nosedive asked.

"You'll see if you solve a few rhymes.", Lucretia answered, "Answer and solve fast cause short is time."

She snapped her fingers and warped away cackling leaving the group on the street in disbelief.

"So this lady is making us solve riddles just to save our friends?", Klegghorn asked.

"That seems to be the case.", Nosedive answered.

Morpha's color points turned red and it bared it's teeth like an angry dog, but Mookie petted it to calm it down before it went crazy. It was going to be a long day.

/

Julia and Clyde met up with Quasleet at home where he was working on another drone to test the prototype gateway.

"Oh hey, what's new?", he asked seeing the two enter.

"Doc, we got an issue.", Clyde said grimly, "Lucretia DeCoy met up with us earlier this morning. We think she was here for a reason."

Quasleet stopped working right then and there.

"The traitor that sold out Canard's resistance? Our friends are in dire situations indeed cause if Lucretia has a grudge, she's not going to wait to let our fellow ducks wait until she's made them suffer unbearable pain and got even."

Clyde placed a hand on his belt buckle.

"Too bad Chroma didn't tell me this was of great importance otherwise he'd have me warp over there to stop her before she got things rolling."

Julia thought for a second.

"Hey, didn't you say that I had you now that Nosedive isn't here with me?"

Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Julia looked more concerned.

"I don't think that's her style grandpa cause she's used to resolving to deception to get her way with her targets."

"And since Nosedive and you share a special connection, she'll use what I said to turn Nosedive against you.", Clyde groaned smacking himself in the head, "And I had to spit those words out of my beak without thinking."

"Don't blame yourself.", Quasleet answered, "Right now we need to find out how to help our friends before Lucretia does something really really bad."

Clyde tried calming down. Quasleet had a point and Julia sure knew the situation too.

"That communications device you made work with the communicators the ducks have on Earth?"

"It should.", Quasleet answered, "Since they have homing signals, I can get an exact location on them. But I'm going to need some time."

To be continued...


	21. The Traitor's Vendetta pt2

"Okay okay.", Klegghorn said deep in thought, "Our rhyme is 'Overcoming all that is great and fair, unseen and yet all know my glare. Without wings I fly but I always pass on by'."

Klegghorn, Phil, Thrash, Mookie, Nosedive and Morpha were cruising along in Klegghorn's car and they had just received a riddle Lucretia had left them.

"So what could that mean?", Thrash asked.

Morpha looked equally confused.

"And we have exactly three minutes to get it right or else our other ducks are in hot water.", Mookie put in.

Nosedive tried to think, but found it hard. Phil however didn't look so sure.

"Can we just go home?", he asked, "Time doesn't fly there."

Klegghorn's expression brightened.

"Time. That's it! And if time is the answer, there's only one place that represents it."

"The clock tower at the college?", Nosedive guessed.

"Exactly.", Klegghorn said smiling and he hit the gas.

Morpha was on the roof of the car and it held on as the car picked up speed down the surprisingly empty streets. As the cruiser pulled into the parking lot outside the college, they all rushed over to the base of the clock tower where Morpha extended a couple tendrils to lift Klegghorn and Nosedive up to the face to retrieve a note on one of the hands which had a timer on it which faded as they came back down.

"What is it?", Thrash asked.

"Another riddle.", Klegghorn stated as he read what was on the paper, "Well played my little players, but five more tasks remain. Next up is where all is wet but nothing stains."

The paper disappeared like it was a mirage and Thrash then snapped his fingers.

"The new aquarium.", he said with a smile, "Those tanks show under the water, but we're outside the tank so nothing gets stained."

Morpha had the ducks at the cruiser at record time and once it was attached to the top again, Klegghorn hit the gas again. The sounds of ticking filled the air.

"Another time limit?", Mookie asked.

Klegghorn looked up into the clear sky to see a large timer at two minutes and forty five seconds.

"I'm thinking yes."

/

Quasleet connected a couple wires to the panel of the communications device before giving Clyde a thumbs up to signal they were ready.

"Good thing you bought spare wiring before we did this.", Clyde said as he started it up, "Those last wires looked ready to fry."

"Well luck favors those who are prepared.", Quasleet answered coming over to the panel as it lit up and the screen became static, "Calculating dimensional frequency, pinpointing communications signal of specific type and...bingo!"

The screen lit up and showed Nosedive clearly all wet and worn out.

"Oh sorry Dive.", Clyde said clearly surprised, "Did we catch you at a bad time?"

"Not really.", Nosedive answered, "Lucretia took our fellow ducks and now she has the rest of us running around solving rhymes."

Julia raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you all wet?", she asked.

Nosedive tried not to look embarrassed.

"I went swimming inside a shark tank just to get a clue.", he answered.

Julia looked a little surprised.

"Well, at least you made it out okay."

"Thanks girly-girl.", Nosedive answered her, "Hey, you guys think you can find the others in case Lucretia has something else in mind besides this?"

"We're on it.", Clyde answered, "Leave it to us. You guys just try and stay in one piece and we'll keep an eye on things from here. By the way Dive, did Lucretia mention me in any way?"

Nosedive looked interested.

"What brings this up?"

Clyde took a breath.

"I mentioned to her that Julia had me now. Please don't think I'm trying to drive a wedge or anything, but it just slipped out."

"Hey, I know someone who doesn't mean what he says.", Nosedive answered smiling, "There's no bad water between us."

"Thanks Dive.", Julia answered, "You're the only one in the universe for me. Best of luck."

The screen went blank and Quasleet put in another sequence on the panel.

"Now to find Wildwing and the others."

/

Lucretia grinned vilely as she observed the two groups.

"Well played my foes.", she purred, "But I promise the next rhyme won't be so easy."

The bauble showing Wildwing and the trapped ducks vanished and Lucretia was sitting comfortably on a rock inside the penguin habitat as the group of ducks noticed her.

"So I hope my little water shark dip didn't dampen your flame.", she said slyly.

"Enough games lady.", Klegghorn said firmly, "Now where is our fellow ducks?"

"But I'm just getting started.", Lucretia countered, "Now here's a twist I hope you really enjoy."

The enchantium in her pendent shimmered as her eyes did and she snapped her fingers. In an instant, there was a flash of light and the ducks got their focus back, Nosedive noticed Phil, Thrash, Mookie and Klegghorn were human again and when he caught his reflection he saw that he was too.

"Oh great, not this twist again.", he groaned.

Lucretia chuckled.

"Rhyme number three is at least fair, but who can the result most likely bear? This I save for you, but what will your dog do?"

She warped away and the group noticed that Morpha looked like an ordinary tan and black German shepherd and clearly it wasn't too thrilled. At that moment, the whole place changed into a classroom with the group in chairs and Morpha at an agility course outside. Lucretia appeared carrying a stack of papers and set them on her desk in front which magically sorted themselves and divided among the four.

"The S.A.T.?", Thrash asked in disbelief.

"Considering your educational level, you must obtain a collective score of at least a thousand points.", Lucretia told them as she turned to Morpha, "As for him, he has to get a perfect score on this course without his normal abilities or else your collective score will be rendered null and void."

She paused a moment as a timer appeared on her desk.

"Both events have one minute to complete. Begin!"

The timer started counting down and number 2 pencils appeared next to the ducks' tests which they started on. Morpha took off on the course like a shot and clearly had difficulty.

"Geez, I almost failed high school.", Mookie muttered to herself as she scribbled on to the Scranton sheet the test came with.

Phil was just taking guesses and Nosedive clearly was no better. AS Morpha finished his course, the timer went off.

"Time's up.", Lucretia said coming around to collect the tests, "Put your number 2 pencils down and hand in your papers."

After she did so, she went back to her desk and Morpha flopped at Nosedive's desk clearly out of breath. On her desk, Lucretia had a Scrantron machine and she held up one test.

"Now for the results.", she said sliding it in and the machine started to beep.

/

Wildwing and Canard stayed in their sitting positions still wavering on what Lucretia told them.

"I can't use aura.", Canard griped, "Lucretia must've used some kind of anti magical barrier to keep us like this."

"And a trap of deadly settings in case we tried to leave the normal way.", Wildwing added.

At that moment, their coms went off.

"You guys okay?", Quasleet asked when they picked up.

"We're tied and with death over our heads.", Wildwing joked.

"Wing, that's not funny.", Julia answered, "Now we calculated your position and think we know how to disable the ducktonite trap that Lucretia set there."

Canard and Wildwing tensed. The material was deadly to them and would deliver a slow process, but if Quasleet could find a way to avoid this, there might be a chance.

"Okay, there's a window above Canard's head.", Quasleet reported, "Get under it."

Wildwing moved to Canard's side so both drakes were under the window.

"Okay, you need to move fast here.", Quasleet continued, "The trap will spring as soon as you meet the window's height unless you make another window on your level."

Canard's expression brightened.

"Will an explosive puck work?"

Wildwing didn't look so sure.

"We'll damage our team if we do so."

Canard's expression didn't flinch.

"Not if we move them to where the blast is least effective. This is like my old military training back in the day."

Trusting Canard, Wildwing helped him move the other ducks over which was difficult, but not impossible. Once they were a good distance away, Canard pulled an explosive puck from Wildwing's belt and pressed it.

"Fire in the hole.", he snickered as he tossed it to the far off wall.

The puck exploded after a couple seconds, but luckily they were enough away that the blast hardly did anything. Rolling across the floor, the two drakes made it to the hole only for it to close right behind them.

"Darn it.", Wildwing griped, "Now what?"

Canard looked thoughtful, but Quasleet interrupted.

"Sorry for disturbing your thoughts Canard, but may I offer a suggestion?"

"Ask away.", Canard answered.

"The enchantium barrier won't disable unless five tasks are finished within a time limit and the fourth just clicked."

Wildwing looked thoughtful.

"Please hurry Dive."

/

Back with the other group, Lucretia had finished scanning the last Scranton sheet and then picked up another paper.

"Now for the dog's score."

Morpha had regained it's movement and was really hoping to smack that smile off Lucretia's face, but it couldn't. Lucretia looked at Morpha's scoreboard and her expression became one of shock. The Scranton for Phil's test was 1735 and Morpha's score was perfect tens in each category.

"Well I'll be darned.", Thrash said as the illusion disappeared and the group returned to their duck and amoeba forms again. Lucretia on the other hand was anything but happy.

"Don't get too snide ducks.", she sneered, "You may have passed this round, but it was dumb luck and you know it!"

"Or maybe you're just a sore loser.", Mookie said smiling, "So what's number four rhyme now?"

Lucretia's expression became a snide smile.

"You think you're so smart. Then here's number four if you dare, there's a place you must prepare. But what is real and what is madness? Complete the the task and you'll be close to the rest. You got three minutes."

She vanished away and a timer in the sky started counting down. A brief moment and Klegghorn snapped his fingers.

"There's a new house of mirrors down at the wharf. Let's move!"

They were about to get into the cruiser when they found that it was totaled.

"Great.", Klegghorn said with a frown, "Now what?"

At that moment, Morpha tapped Klegghorn on the shoulder and the ducks turned to see that Morpha had shifted into a version of Klegghorn's car.

"That'll work.", Klegghorn shrugged.

Phil tried to move away.

"Um guys, I really think I hear my phone ringing and I really need to take this-"

Morpha just extended a tendril, lifted him off the ground and in less than a few seconds, Phil was seated next to Thrash and Mookie in the backseat before Morpha took off and was driving down the street( I have no idea how it did that).

/

The group fell out of the exit of the hall of mirrors totally exhausted.

"If I see one more crazy mirror, I'm going to scream.", Mookie said clearly annoyed and rubbing her shoulder.

Thrash slipped a strand of hair from his face and wiped his glasses.

"Who knew we had to rebuild the whole Anaheim Pond in a mini version and with only thirty seconds to spare after we found the pieces."

Morpha looked really worn out and dehydrated which ment one thing and Nosedive knew it.

"Sorry boy, I forgot to water you this morning."

Klegghorn had managed to get his resolve back and took a water bottle from his belt and let Morpha extend a tendril into it. He noticed the other ducks looking his way while this went on.

"What? Can't leave a man down."

Lucretia appeared hovering over them looking both annoyed and concerned.

"Again dumb luck played your favor or maybe you cheated by using your pet's ability."

Nosedive grew angry.

"Hey, you weren't specific on how to solve your rhymes DeCoy. I bet we can solve the last one without Morpha's help."

"Nosedive!", Thrash and Mookie yelled.

Nosedive quickly realized his mistake as Lucretia snapped her fingers and Morpha disappeared.

"Me and my big fat beak.", he said smacking himself on the forehead.

Lucretia smiled.

"A good point I might add. You'll find your fellow ducks when you solve this last rhyme. What is hot and cold at the same time? Thirty seconds."

She vanished instantly and the ducks started thinking.

"Hot and cold at the same time?", Nosedive asked, "What could that mean?"

"It's logic.", Phil said, "The Anaheim Mall is a common place for people to hang out so it's like a hot spot which also a great place to chill and therefore that is where our fellow ducks are."

The other four looked a little surprised.

"Wow Phil, this isn't like you."

Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Need I remind you we have about twenty five seconds to get over there?!"

Then they turned to see the mall just a few feet away.

"Well that's ironic.", Phil said calmer this time.

/

Wildwing noticed the other ducks nearby and hit the barrier as Canard did the same. Just as the timer hit zero, Nosedive touched the barrier and it dispersed.

"Nice save baby bro."

Nosedive blushed, but the celebration was short lived when Lucretia reappeared.

"So, you made it."

"Game over DeCoy.", Canard said firmly, "They won, and you lost."

Lucretia raised an eyebrow.

"Did I?"

At that moment, the other ducks rose, but looked hypnotized as Lucretia took out her sai blades.

"Here's the deal if you dare Canard: you face me and the winner takes all."

Canard's expression darkened.

"On one condition: I beat you and you go back to Limbo."

"Deal.", Lucretia said firmly.

At that moment, the whole area shifted into an arena floor and the ducks were in the seats with Morpha(who had reappeared there) as Canard and Lucretia went at it. Lucretia was clearly skilled, but Canard managed to hold his own.

"You've improved I see.", Lucretia said as Canard used aura to deflect an attack.

"Do you know what I had to go through just to get back to my team?", Canard countered as he managed to hit Lucretia in the side, "You sold my resistance out just to save your own hide by giving us away to Dragaunus."

"I did what I had to do.", Lucretia stated as she invoked a warp spell to avoid an aura shot, "It was either that or they would kill me."

Canard's expression darkened further.

"I would've chosen death with honor rather than sell out those I cared about. I trusted you Lucretia, I made you my second, and the death of our resistance is how you repay me?!"

Canard's attacks were getting more fierce and soon Lucretia was on the ground and pinned by Canard's hand with aura preventing her from using her magic.

"So this is it then?", Lucretia asked, "You going to kill me like I did to our resistance?"

The other ducks and Morpha watched in suspense and Canard raised a fist and then shot it at her pendent breaking it and opening a portal under her.

"No.", he answered before she fell into the warp, "I'm not like you DeCoy."

Canard was about to fall in after her, but Duke had come out of his trance with the others and fired a grappling line that lassoed Canard's waist and pulled him away. The arena vanished leaving the ducks at the food court of the mall as the sun was setting.

"Why didn't you kill her?", Mallory asked Canard, "You had her right there."

"I learned something from Limbo.", Canard answered her, "Someone who doesn't find forgiveness in their heart will find living more unbearable than death."

"Can we go home now?", Phil asked, "I've had a really, really long day."

The ducks laughed out loud as Morpha shifted into the Migrator outside all set to take the team back to the Pond.


	22. New Friend, Old Flame

Julia took a stroll with Clyde in the fresh morning air as the sun was rising. It had been at least a week since Lucretia showed herself to them, but they still kept their guard up.

"Still thinking about her huh?", Clyde asked her.

Julia sighed. Clyde always could see through her.

"I just really don't think that this traitor is going to stay down for long.", she said with concern in her voice, "Who knows what she's going to do."

Clyde put his hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what happens, the ducks on Earth will get through it.", he said with sympathy, "I even talked with Nosedive and settled the disturbed waters. I'm just being a good friend in case you need me."

They paused at a rink where they noticed that there was someone else around. This was a female who looked close to Canard's age and figure skating. She was wearing a silk light teal peplum shirt underneath a white hoodie/t-shirt with a stripe that was light gray in the center which matched the hood, capri leggings of bluish black in color and white shoes with zippers. Her hair was medium length and bright orange. She paused suddenly when she saw the two looking her way. Before either of them could say anything, she turned and bolted. Julia started in the direction with Clyde following.

"Why are we chasing this girl?", Clyde asked, "Isn't that a bit creepy?"

They didn't go far when they turned a corner and the same girl stopped only inches from them. Looking behind her, Clyde noticed a trio of rough looking ducks who clearly came from the wrong side of the tracks. There was a big one with two about her height, but Julia got in front with Clyde as the girl got behind them.

"Well well.", the big one said greasily, "We try and chase a pretty girl and another shows up out with her boyfriend."

The other two chuckled, but Clyde looked insulted.

"You have a lot of nerve to say that when the girl you're chasing wants no part. Do her a favor and back off if you please and no harm will come to pass."

That only made the trio laugh harder.

"I had no idea she had a bodyguard.", the big one snickered clearly trying to mock Julia and Clyde, "You're not going to hurt us are you?"

Clyde rolled his eyes and turned to Julia.

"Rumble?"

Julia smiled and turned to the girl.

"You might want to get behind something and close your eyes.", she said before turning to the approaching trio, "It's going to get very ugly out here."

The girl ducked behind a nearby dumpster and did just that.

/

A couple long hours of smacks, cracks and rattles from the dumpster, all grew quiet, but the girl refused to move from her spot.

"You can come out now it's safe."

She hesitated.

"What now?", she thought, "What to do now?"

She had just peeked out when she noticed Julia brushing her light purple hair with silver highlights out of her eyes and giving a friendly smile.

"Hi there."

The girl screamed and tried bolting again, but Clyde caught her.

"Whoa, slow down there Miss.", he said politely, "There's nothing to worry about."

The girl tried to wriggle free, but Julia came up to her side and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We're your friends."

The girl was tearing up a bit clearly scared and Clyde released his grip seeing that she wasn't trying to get away anymore and backed away a bit. He reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue.

"Here, why not blow your nostrils and we'll talk?"

The girl was hesitant, but she saw the expressions of her newcomers were of feeling and sympathy. Cautiously, she took it and blew her nostrils feeling a little better, but not very.

"So what brings you out here?", Julia asked.

The girl didn't answer at first, but she had caution in her eyes.

"Oh...j-just skating.", she said.

Clyde smiled warmly.

"You live around here?"

The girl shrugged.

"What's your name?", Julia asked her but after a brief moment, she changed gears, "Oops sorry. I forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Julia. Julia Frostbright. He's Clyde Bronzefeather."

Clyde gave a nod and wave.

"So what's yours?", Clyde asked.

The girl felt a little uneasy, but she felt a little safer with them.

"D-Danielle. Danielle Angelwing."

"Nice to meet you.", Clyde said, "Hey, if you're not too busy today, would you mind coming over for breakfast? Quasleet sure has a way of cooking."

Danielle gave a small smile.

"Well it would be nice to have a meal with someone."

"So that's a yes?", Julia asked clearly on board, "Perfect. My house is just around the bend over there."

/

Danielle was certainly nervous and the way she clutched Julia's arm only made it obvious, but Julia and Clyde didn't seem too bothered.

"I take it you don't know how to react around people?", Clyde asked as they came up to Julia's house.

Danielle didn't answer mostly due to the small bangs and clangs coming from inside the house.

"Never mind that sound.", Julia told her, "Grandpa is probably inventing something to help with the garbage or something."

A loud bang was heard making Danielle jump. They turned to see a large bag of garbage clearly from the kitchen fly into the dumpster at the end of the drive and land with a loud smack.

"Yep, he's working in the kitchen.", Julia said.

Danielle was losing her nerve fast, but she didn't have time to run cause Clyde had opened the door and Julia had brought her inside. The house looked okay. A sofa and a strange looking television in the living room, a dining room with the kitchen barely visible, but with smoke billowing out. A vent opened and the smoke cleared away just as Quasleet came out covered in soot and dusting himself off before taking out a notepad.

"Note to self: double check on the garbage launcher this afternoon.", he said as he wrote.

He paused when he noticed Danielle with Julia and Clyde.

"Oh hey Julia, who's your friend?", he asked as he had finished dusting off himself and trying to look presentable.

"Danielle, this is my grandpa Dr. Has Le Quack Quasleet.", Julia said before turning to Quasleet, "Grandpa, this is Danielle Angelwing. We just met recently."

Quasleet wiped his hands before offering one. Danielle lifted her's, but she shook nervously.

"Well Ms. Angelwing, you're just in time for breakfast.", Quasleet said pleasantly, "Feel free to look around, just try not to mess around with anything please."

Danielle was a little surprised.

"Y-you don't...mind if I hang here?", she asked.

"A friend of Julia's is always welcome here.", Quasleet answered, "Why not go upstairs to the bathroom and freshen up while Clyde and I prepare the food?"

Danielle looked around beginning to lose her nerve again, but Julia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'll show you around if you'd like."

/

Julia led Danielle upstairs to a door halfway through the hall and pressed a code into the keypad near the lock. A microphone came out and Julia spoke into it.

"Julia Frostbright.", she paused as a large blaster cannon came out and took aim at Danielle making her jump again before turning to the microphone again, "And guest."

The microphone and cannon both retracted themselves and the door clicked open to reveal a toilet, sink, a shower stall and cupboard. The sink also had a mirror over it and Julia moved so Danielle could go in.

"Don't be long.", she said, "Breakfast will be on soon."

She left leaving Danielle alone. She walked over to the sink cautious about whether or not this was "improved". Carefully, she turned the facet on. The facet ran normally and she calmed down a bit before washing her face. As she dried it she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her yellow feathers around her face looked nicer and her blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the light.

"Is that me?", she asked a little in awe.

She then caught the aroma of bacon frying and she felt her stomach growl. She couldn't recall the last time she ate with someone, but these ducks seemed nice and clearly welcomed her with open arms. Not to mention that Clyde and Julia had saved her so she at least owed them that much to be there. She stepped out of the bathroom and made her way down to see the dining room table set with freshly crisp bacon, eggs both scrambled and sunny side up, stacks of toast, links of sausage, and a couple pitchers of orange juice. Clyde was already seated and Julia was bringing out a plate of pancakes. Quasleet came out and seated at the head. Danielle looked around and saw another chair next to Julia, but didn't move.

"You okay?", Julia asked as she set the pancakes on the table and came over to her.

Danielle took a breath.

"Sorry, I just..it's just been so long since I met a nice duck."

"I see.", Julia said, "Well hey, why not get some grub while we talk?"

"Ow!"

The girls turned to see Clyde had cut his hand on a sharp knife he was setting down.

"You okay?", Danielle asked coming over.

Clyde smiled.

"Relax it's just a little cut. It'll pass."

Danielle saw Julia was calm, but she wasn't.

"Is there a first-aid kit around?"

Quasleet pressed a button on the wall.

"Medbot, could you come to the dining room please?"

About three seconds later, a siren rang out and a brief case wheeled it's way into the room and opened to reveal enough professional medical supplies for an emergency room as the siren went off. Danielle quickly got out what she needed and noticed Julia observing.

"You a medic?", she asked.

"Kind of.", Danielle answered shyly.

/

A short while later, Clyde was eating with a bandaged hand, but managing. Danielle ate her servings as if she was tasting them for the first time before taking bigger bites.

"I'm guessing you're not used to eating like this.", Julia said as Danielle took a breather to wipe her face.

"I didn't have much to eat.", she said nervously.

Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind?", he asked her.

Danielle tried to hide it, but she could tell that they weren't going to let up.

"I don't feel good about talking about it.", she said, "It's kind of personal."

"I see.", Clyde said, "Well, if you change your mind, I'm open to a conversation. Thanks for the patch up. If I hadn't known better, I'd say you were a nurse."

Danielle blushed as she turned away shyly.

"I've had time to practice since Dragaunus...you know."

Quasleet nodded.

"We know. I've been in saurian captivity for so long that I couldn't let my guard down for a whole three months. Luckily I had Julia and she was in good hands when I showed up again."

"After twelve years?", Julia answered raising an eyebrow before turning to Danielle, "So what was with the figure skating earlier?"

Danielle paused for what felt like a whole three minutes before talking.

"It's just...something I do.", she answered, "Keeps me calm from the problems I've been having lately."

Julia smiled in a friendly way.

"Well, Canard will certainly be the guy to ask when you're troubled."

Danielle looked her way with a surprised look on her face.

"Canard? As in Thunderbeak?", she asked.

"Sure why?", Clyde asked before looking surprised himself, "Hold on, you know him?"

Danielle nodded.

"We met very much like I met you guys. It was when Dragaunus came and turned everything into a nightmare.", she said before her expression turned fearful and tears started forming, "The drones came to my home and my family went missing. I had to scavenge for food and guys only saw a pretty face to mess with, but Canard came in and took me in."

She paused a moment to wipe her eyes and noticed Clyde, Quasleet and Julia all wore expressions of sympathy and understanding.

"I know how you feel.", Julia answered, "I was like that when grandpa vanished and I was sent to foster care. You don't have to feel alone anymore though cause we're here."

Danielle blew her nostrils and dried her eyes. Not much chatter went on as they finished breakfast then as the dishes got cleared away, the television in the living room started beeping. Danielle looked alarmed.

"Is that thing going to explode?", she asked nervously.

"Nah.", Clyde answered, "It's just the other ducks calling from Earth. We talk often that way."

/

A few minutes later, they had gathered at the television and Julia pressed the button that Danielle would guess was the power button. The screen went static until it showed Wildwing's face.

"Oh hi Wing.", Clyde said smiling, "What's new?"

Wildwing noticed the other among the two and his eyebrow went up.

"Just called to see how everything is holding up back home.", he said calmly, "So, who's the new duck?"

Danielle shivered and shyly looked away for a second, so Julia spoke up.

"This is Danielle Angelwing. Clyde and I met her just today after-"

"Danielle?!"

Canard came on to the screen followed by the rest excluding Thrash, Mookie, Phil and Klegghorn and when he made eye contact with Danielle they both looked shocked.

"Canard?!", Danielle asked in disbelief.

"Danielle?!", Canard asked equally surprised.

Nosedive noticed this and spoke up.

"They know each other girly-girl?", he asked Julia.

"Apparently.", Julia answered.

"How've you been?", Danielle asked really eager to see someone she knew.

"It's a long story.", Canard answered, "Taking on Dragaunus, surviving the fact I was trapped between dimensions for a year and a half, and taking on all kinds of trouble that surfaces. That reminds me, I should introduce you to the team."

Danielle took a breath as Canard introduced the other ducks.

"Nice to meet you all.", she said, "Almost got jumped again, but luckily Julia and Clyde were there before things got ugly."

At that moment, Danielle noticed a blue and tan German shepherd come out from between Grin and Mallory and grabbed her attention.

"So what's with the dog?", she asked, "You get a pet or something?"

"It's not a dog exactly.", Mallory answered, "Dragaunus tried to make a living weapon to use against us."

"But then it changed it's mind after getting sentience.", Nosedive added, "Now Morpha lives with us now."

Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"Morpha?", she asked, "Why call it that?"

As if to answer her, Morpha shifted into a mini version of Danielle and then back to it's dog form again.

"Hey Canard, any idea when you can get back?", Danielle asked turning to Canard again.

"It's a work in progress.", Canard said with a shrug, "But hey Julia, you and Clyde don't mind if she hangs out with you do you?"

"Not at all.", Julia answered smiling, "We'd be honored to have her hang with us."

Danielle then noticed Clyde strap on a communicator to her wrist.

"What's this?", she asked.

"A communicator.", Clyde answered, "It helps us keep in touch with each other if we need to."

Danielle turned to Canard with a surprised look.

"Does this mean..."

Canard and Wildwing both nodded.

"Canard says you're quite the medic.", Wildwing said smiling, "We'd love to have you on board."

Danielle blushed.

"I..I..don't know what to say."

"How about thanks?", Canard answered, "We got to go cause the transmission only works so long, but it was great to see you again."

"You too.", Danielle answered as the screen went blank and she turned to her new friends, "Looks like I'm staying."

Clyde settled into a chair.

"Hey, you want to hear my story?"

(A/N: Danielle Angelwing isn't my OC. She's raphlover2012's. Please don't be offended.)


	23. Obductions to the Desert

Lucretia gripped a patch of land as it floated among Dimensional Limbo.

"How is it possible that Wildwing's younger brother and a bunch of amateur ducks could best me?!", she fumed, "I even use the enchantium I encountered here and still they beat me all by dumb luck!"

She was about to use her sai to chop through a nearby patch of grass when something caught her attention. She was floating near a rift and it led right back to Puckworld making her smile.

"If at first you don't succeed, try and try again.", she mused herself as she hopped through and found herself on the outskirts of town, "You just can't keep a bad traitor down."

The morning trash collectors were making their rounds and Lucretia invoked Masquerade a light purple gem with a white marking like a mask from a masquerade ball. In an instant, her outfit changed into jeans and a violet tank top covered by a black leather jacket. Her hair turned dark brown and her eyes turned hazel.

"Perfect.", she purred as she saw her reflection in a window, "Nobody on Puckworld will recognize me in this disguise."

She came out as the driver in his dump truck was driving by.

"Morning.", he said cheerfully as he drove by.

Lucretia gave a fake smile( a talent she was famous for) and gave a wave.

"Morning.", she answered.

She kept her smile on until the driver was out of sight then her expression turned to it's usual determined look.

"I'd say that test run is successful.", she said to herself, "Now for a little undercover work."

She then walked a bit and noticed Julia and Clyde near a rink with a new face. Getting close, Lucretia kept a low profile, but she noticed the new girl's orange hair and nervous demeanor which made her narrow her eyes. Keeping a safe distance, Lucretia took out a pair of special binoculars so she could eavesdrop.

"So Danielle, how's everything going so far?", Clyde asked.

"Okay I guess.", the new duck Lucretia deduced was Danielle answered.

Lucretia then felt a tingle in her hand and she paused to notice that the magic was starting to wane.

"Darn it.", she griped as she ducked behind some nearby crates before anyone saw her, "Lousy time for my spell to get glitched."

She focused a bit and the feeling went away, but when she resurfaced, she saw her targets had moved.

"This Danielle, she's not very confident and not familiar with this guise. Just the kind of person for somebody like me to manipulate."

She turned and walked away chuckling darkly to herself as she started scheming.

/

Wildwing came in with Canard and Tanya following.

"Well that went well.", Tanya said rubbing her shoulder.

Wildwing didn't seem to be okay and Canard could feel his concern through his aura reading.

"Wing, we did what we could."

Wildwing tried to calm down.

"It happens every time. Each time we get close to defeating those saurian losers, they turn and warp away like a bunch of cowards and the place blows. And I'm sick of it."

"Wing, we can't let our emotions get to us.", Canard said calmly, "You know this."

Wildwing took a couple breaths relieving his stress as Nosedive, Duke and Morpha came into the room.

"Hey, why so burned up big bro?", Nosedive asked.

Wildwing turned his way in a much calmer tone.

"Another kidnapping went on downtown."

"What was it this time?", Duke asked.

"A sewer worker.", Canard reported, "That was the third time someone got kidnapped within this week."

"Why would Dragaunus take that, a crane operator, and a computer operator?", Tanya asked.

"Cause he's a psychotic evil person who likes doing evil stuff?", Nosedive guessed.

Wildwing looked thoughtful.

"Knowing Dragaunus, he's making some kind of device, and we need to find out what that is and shut it down."

Grin and Mallory came into the room looking annoyed.

"I can't believe Phil signed us up for some lame fashion magazine shot?", Mallory asked, "I am glad I put my foot down before the cameras even got set up."

"My inner peace was greatly disturbed by those leopard print boxers.", he said sagely, "Wearing the skin of others doesn't show respect to the fallen's sacrifice."

Thrash and Mookie came in and felt the vibe in the air, but then the alarm went off and the ducks headed to the Migrator with Morpha bringing up the rear.

/

Charyus rolled his eyes as Chameleon hacked into the panel and the security system of the military base shut down.

"Nice move Chameleon, now I'll take it from here."

Charyus' staff glowed ominously and Wraith and him became invisible while Chameleon shifted into a soldier. After the gate opened, Chameleon led them to a hanger where Wraith tapped the wall with his staff and a hole opened up for them to walk through. Charyus and Wraith became visible again and Chameleon made his way over to a crate with "Danger" printed on it.

"One plutonium core sealed and prepared.", he said shifting into a mailman and back into himself.

Charyus waved a finger in the air and the crate lifted off Chameleon's fingers and floated there.

"I'm already dreading this latest plan Dragaunus is having us do.", Wraith said glumly.

"Oh Wraith do try and lighten up.", Charyus said calmly, "Do you have any idea how dangerous the Demon Core project was to just prepare?"

Chameleon looked nervous.

"Um sorry for my objection, but wouldn't that project be hazardous to us as well?"

Charyus smiled.

"These primitive earth dwellers didn't have our kind around to ensure it's effectiveness. Although I don't blame them for not coming to this dismal galaxy. It's in the middle of interstellar nowhere. The plutonium core's radiation under proper conditions can prove most effective to our cause."

The trio walked back out the hole Wraith conjured and it closed behind them. Just as they were about to warp away, the Migrator slid out from around a corner. Charyus conjured some skeleton soldiers while Wraith invoked flames that made a wall. Wildwing came out with Mallory, Duke and Nosedive right behind them. Chameleon pressed his teleporter, but it didn't work at first.

"Uh oh, I think I forgot to replace the batteries.", he said sheepishly.

Mallory made a wall of water that washed away the flames and by now Chameleon had managed to get his teleporter working, but for a moment as Duke and Wildwing blew the skeletons to bits. Charyus opened a portal behind him and Wraith and the two went through, but unfortunately Chameleon fared less so. Nosedive used Create to conjure magical bindings that tied up Chameleon and held him in place as the ducks came forward.

/

Back at the Pond, Canard dragged Chameleon who was tied to a chair with the other ducks following. After Canard placed Chameleon against the wall, the ducks gathered around forming a circle around the captured saurian.

"What's Dragaunus up to?", Wildwing asked.

Chameleon shifted into a mobster.

"I ain't talking bub.", he answered before changing back into himself.

Canard came over with his hand covered in aura.

"You you prefer I dig into your skull and put you through unbearable pain or do you crack and tell us what we want to know?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

Chameleon's resolve began breaking fast.

"Look, I know nothing about a master radiation beam Dragaunus is inventing with Phineas T. Viper.", he said quickly and then realized his mistake, "Oops."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"And where is he building this?", he asked.

Chameleon tried being brave again.

"No thanks, try all you waterfowl want, but all you'll get is rank, position and status.", he said shifting into a soldier and back again.

Duke held out the teleporter the ducks had taken from him before they came to the Pond.

"I say we scan this thing and find out where this creep set it to."

Fearing what the ducks would discovered, Chameleon's courage failed again.

"No please don't scan that! I don't want Dragaunus to yell and fry me for giving away his position in the desert west of here!"

Canard smiled.

"Thanks, you've been most helpful.", he said pleasantly, "Now you can have the honor of warping us there."

Chameleon went pale as the Duke put the teleporter in Wildwing's hand and the other ducks placed their hands in each others with Canard placing his other hand on Chameleon before Wildwing activated the teleporter and Chameleon warped away taking the ducks and Morpha with him.

/

The hot sands felt like heaven under Dragaunus' feet as Pretorius, Siege and the drones got the ray ready.

"The ducks have Chameleon.", Wraith said glumly, "I fear that our plan will meet failure fast."

Charyus didn't look phased as he set the core into the ray.

"I admit you using Chameleon as a scapegoat is effective my lord, but pride goes before the fall."

Dragaunus then noticed the ducks warp nearby with Chameleon and his eyes met Wildwing's.

"So, you came."

"Give up the ray an nobody gets hurt Lizard Lips.", Wildwing said firmly.

At that moment, the ground heaved and the ducks each got encased in a magical bubble and lifted off the ground.

"You think I'd let you meddlesome pests get this close on purpose?", Dragaunus asked while smiling.

Charyus appeared at his side before the three human workers floated over appearing to be hypnotized.

"Seeing that we're at a position of bargaining Wildwing, I'll offer you a deal."

Wildwing's expression darkened.

"I'm not handing over my mask for anything.", he said defiantly.

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, for once this ray is operational, these humans will be the first three Guinea pigs we'll use it on."

Siege smiled wickedly as he turned the ray to the first three victims.

"Finally I get to use this thing for real damage."

"Fire when ready.", Dragaunus said not taking his eyes off Wildwing.

The ray gave off a loud groan as it powered up as Siege put a finger on the big button.

"Firing in five...four...three...two."

"Fine.", Wildwing said firmly, "But let them go first."

Charyus' smile got bigger as he snapped his fingers and the three human captives vanished away before Wildwing's bubble lowered to be in front of Dragaunus and dispersed enough for Dragaunus to reach up and tear Drake DuCaine's mask off which he did.

"Fry them once their leader is in position.", Dragaunus said backing away.

Unfortunately the moment, Siege was about to fire, the mask then shifted into Morpha which lashed out tendrils disrupting Charyus' capture bubbles and which made the ducks fall to the sand opened fire as the saurians returned fire. Siege tried to fire the ray, but Morpha had already jumped off a couple drones and lashed out several tendrils and ruptured the core which made the whole ray start to sputter and shake. Siege got out as Thrash and Mookie had taken out the last of the hunter drones leaving the saurians alone.

"This isn't over.", Dragaunus warned as the saurians warped away.

"Count on it.", Wildwing said before noticing the ray about to blow, "Dive, can you contain that explosion?"

Nosedive didn't think twice and after a quick scribble, a barrier formed around the ray as it blew up with a huge boom leaving a huge patch of glass in the sand after the barrier dispersed. Morpha was dancing on the sands clearly in pain from the heat.

"Can someone get the dog?", Thrash asked.

Duke and Nosedive came forward and after Morpha used a couple tendrils to lift itself off the sands and sigh in relief.

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks freshened up as Morpha got a drink of water to get itself back in shape.

"Well that was quite a morning.", Canard said taking off one of his boots and dumping out a bunch of sand.

"Tell me about it.", Nosedive added, "We stepped into one of Dragaunus' traps like a bunch of rookies."

Wildwing sighed.

"Was so sure we could finally get Lizard Lips captured that I lost sight of what was obvious. I'm sorry I got the team where it was."

Canard put a hand on his shoulder.

"We all make mistakes Wing. Even Drake DuCaine had a fallout or two."

Grin nodded.

"Through trial and error, we gain insight of future conflict.", he said sagely.

Duke and Mallory had come back from Drake 1 and with something to report.

"The three pedestrians are returned to their original homes.", Duke reported.

"And their memory doesn't recall what happened out there.", Mallory added, "We should be in the clear."

Thrash and Mookie then looked surprised.

"Hey, isn't the next national league game tonight?"

The ducks didn't think twice as they headed up to get some afternoon practice in before tonight's game.

"So who is it this time?", Canard asked.

As they got into the locker room, they found Phil and Klegghorn waiting there.

"Okay team, we got a big game against Italy tonight and the team is just getting in at the airport.", Klegghorn reported, "We got seven hours til the game and you guys haven't practiced all week."

Wildwing looked determined.

"We'll do what we can.", he said, "Hopefully we'll have time for a quick break before Italy's team shows up."

/

Later that night, the Pond was really buzzing with excitement.

"And we're here folk! The next game of the world's first international league right here in Anaheim! Now let's give a big round of applause for our local team: the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim!"

The crowds went wild as the ducks took the ice.

"And the visiting opponents all the way from Italy, the Italian Marauders!"

The other team came on looking tough and ready to go. Both teams took position and the ref came forward with the puck.

"The puck is set...and the game begins!"

The ref shot the puck and Nosedive and the front collided with the Marauders taking the puck.

"And what a performance tonight folks, the Marauders claim the puck and wait a minute, it's a steal by Duke!"

Duke avoided getting checked by the defense, but passed to Canard who did get checked.

"Oh and the pass is intercepted folks! Are the ducks feeling the heat?!"

Wildwing tensed. This team knew their stuff and clearly the other team did too cause they were soon in front of him.

"And the shoot, and Wildwing deflects it! Unbelievable folks, but Wildwing has managed an amazing block and the Ducks claim the puck!"

Back and forth the puck went and finally they were at the final minutes.

"I can hardly believe this folks, but the scores both stand at zero and we're at the final sixty seconds of the game!"

Grin got the puck and passed to Nosedive after he checked the defense.

"Heads up Canard!", he called out before he passed.

Canard got the puck and was approaching the goal.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven."

Canard got to the goal with only three seconds on the clock.

"And the shot...and it's goal! And it's a glorious goal by Canard Thunderbeak just in the nick of time!"

The timer had gone off, but the Ducks' score had changed.

"And it's all over folks, it's all over! The Ducks win the game!"

Overlooking all of this from Puckworld, Lucretia had watched the game too.

"Well played.", she said with eyes narrowing, "Enjoy your little distraction cause I promise you that the worst is yet to come."

She waved her hand and the vision in the fountain she was near faded as she turned to Quasleet's house.

"As for you Dr. Quasleet, I think it's time I gave you a little visit."

She snapped her fingers and her disguise materialized again hiding her appearance. She was about to step out when a couple male drakes older than her came out clearly interested in her beauty.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Lucretia gave a look of disgust.

"Get lost trash.", she said harshly as she walked away, but evidently the two drakes didn't get the hint.

"We're going to enjoy this.", they said with glee.

Lucretia smiled and her disguise melted to reveal her true self giving the two a shock before she waved her hand and they turned into glass sculptures which she tipped over and shattered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.", she said as the glass dispersed into powder, her disguise reformed and she went on her way.


	24. Dark Alliance pt1

Through the rusting opening of the door, Danielle and Clyde came in with Julia right behind them.

""So why are we going through the remains of an old abandoned saurian laboratory again?", Danielle asked clearly more than a bit scared, "And why did I let you two talk me into going?"

"We're here to find out if there was anything Quasleet could use to get a better understanding of Dragaunus' gateway generator.", Clyde said clam as ever.

"And we told you it would be exciting and much less scary than waiting for us back at Grandpa's and thinking about what might happen.", Julia added.

Danielle gulped and not just cause she was accepting what they said, but the large broken glass tubes clearly contained something that made her knees knock. Something went on around this building back when Dragaunus invaded Puckworld, but what it was she shivered. She felt a bump that made her jump, but she quickly settled when she saw it was just Julia.

"Sorry.", Julia said with sympathy, "Did I scare you?"

Danielle took a couple breaths.

"You made me jump.", she said, "This place really creeps me out."

"I feel the same.", Julia answered, "But at least it's better when you're somewhere creepy with a friend than being in one alone."

Danielle nodded and they caught up with Clyde who was at a busted and clearly rusted panel beyond repair.

"You girls find anything?", Clyde asked.

"Nothing.", Danielle said, "You?"

Clyde then tripped over a pipe and hit a wall that fell over with a loud crash opening up another room that was pitch black. Danielle and Julia clicked on a couple flashlights as they looked around. A large seashell like machine stood in the center of the room with a large dais on the side which they guessed was ment for scanning or containing. Clyde clicked his own flashlight on and looked at the ceiling where busted pipes were broken and rot was forming and froze up. Danielle went pale.

"Um guys, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place."

Then a scrap went off near the south wall and the ducks flashed their lights there to see a couple large crates that were turned over and one was open. Clyde came over and a loud thud rang off near the opening. All three turned to see something rise from the dust cloud that formed and what they saw when they turned their lights it's way was a pipe that fell from the ceiling.

"This place really fell apart.", Clyde said as he got to a desk and got a rusty drawer open to reveal a metal case, "Hey, I think I got something."

/

Dragaunus was beyond upset as he paced back and forth blowing up drones whenever they passed although, they repaired themselves afterward, he blew it up again to relieve stress.

"Every time I try anything, those wretched ducks interfere and ruin everything!"

"I don't really blame them Dragaunus, but to be fair, you didn't really think things through."

Dragaunus turned to see Lucretia DeCoy's image materialize nearby.

"Oh it's you.", he sneered, "What do you want?"

Lucretia smiled.

"Payback.", she answered, "If Wildwing didn't switch the chip that I delivered to you, you could've melted every city you could hit."

Dragaunus didn't like bringing up past failures, but Lucretia didn't seem to bring up the fact he sent her to Limbo so he was willing to listen.

"And what do you have in mind?", he asked.

"The ducks are trying to create a gateway generator of their own.", Lucretia reported, "I could infiltrate the site and disable it to call forth reinforcements and resettle our establishment on Puckworld."

That got Dragaunus' attention.

"And with Canard here on Earth, these rebels won't make it back and Earth will be a cake walk.", he smiled, "You always were my best eyes and ears among my enemies."

Lucretia looked complimented.

"And don't we know of a scientist who has some outcasts from your competition?"

As if to answer her, Cerebellum's projection came from the dashboard nearby.

"Somebody mention me?"

"We just were.", Lucretia answered.

"If I could have all undivided attention please?"

The trio turned to see Malevolence materialize with Wrath, Terror, and Despair alongside her.

"Darkness Incarnate it was you.", Dragaunus said coldly.

Malevolence smiled wickedly.

"Guilty as charged, but the reason I brought you three groups together here is for one reason that I think you all know: we're all enemies of the ducks are we not?"

"And what do you suggest?", Charyus asked as he warped in beside Dragaunus.

"An alliance.", Malevolence answered, "Divided the ducks prevail, but as a whole, we'll finally end our suffering."

Lucretia didn't look too on board.

"Suppose I have a plan of my own?", she suggested.

"And me as well?", Cerebellum added, "We cover more area when we work alone."

Malevolence raised an eyebrow.

"Look what happened when you each worked alone: you failed and the ducks live. We need each other, and the ducks will fall if only you agree to assist one another under my leadership."

She held a hand out to show what she ment.

"I am an overlord of one of the most powerful empires in this universe.", Dragaunus said firmly, "I'm no hireling."

"Neither am I.", Cerebellum said just as firm, "I am a scientist."

Malevolence pulled her hand back still smiling.

"Think about what I said.", she stated, "And then we'll see how far you each get before the ducks finish you all off."

Malevolence faded away with her goons following leaving the other three parties in question.

"Lucretia, I believe I can send some mechanical help to you on Puckworld.", Cerebellum suggested, "But only if Dragaunus lends me his gateway generator."

Dragaunus looked thoughtful.

"How soon can you get here?", he asked.

Cerebellum smiled.

"I already am."

/

Canard tensed as Nosedive managed to elude his aura assault enough to launch an arrow at him that barely scrapped his side.

"Nice move.", he commented, "You're really getting there."

Nosedive smiled.

"I learn from the best.", he answered, "You and Wing."

Wildwing was practicing with Mallory using Shield and Sword and clearly Mallory had come a long way.

"Well Mal it looks like we don't have to worry about you going crazy anytime soon."

Mallory looked complimented.

"Some things take time.", she answered, "Looks like Dive and Canard are having a break."

They noticed Canard and Nosedive at the other end of the dojo where Canard used aura to restore Nosedive and himself. At that moment, the alarm went off and they headed for Drake 1 only for the screen to flash on before they all got there.

"We got a rift breach.", Tanya reported, "A big one."

"Location?", Wildwing asked.

Then the whole Pond shook violently. Nearly tearing the whole place apart as fires erupted from the walls and the floors cracked.

"Everyone out!", Wildwing called out.

They headed for the Aerowing and managed to get out before the roof caved in and when they got outside, they found the Pond was breaking apart. Phil came out of hiding from down below and looked panicked.

"Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to fix that place?"

Canard fell to the ground holding his head in his hands and looking like he was in extreme pain.

"The forces...so much..chaos."

At that moment, giant bladed tentacles erupted from the Pond and slit open to reveal reptilian humanoids with webbed claws and crocodile heads with fins along the sides. And just then, another rift tore open not far away to reveal giant insects with dark energy flowing across their exoskeletons and just as big as the reptilian invaders. At that moment, a transmission came in.

"Can you guys pick us up?", Thrash asked, "It's total chaos out here."

Wildwing took the wheel and tried flying the Aerowing away only to almost hit another rift opening in the sky unleashing enormous spectral birds that were unlike anything the ducks could imagine, but Wildwing got them away and tried avoiding all the chaotic forces as the invading forces started causing havoc and citywide devastation.

/

Back on Puckworld, Lucretia observed Danielle with Julia and Clyde from afar. Although she was in disguise, she knew too well that Clyde and Julia would be harder to convince than Danielle if only she could get the young duck alone, she would be easy to manipulate, but so far no luck.

"These drones Cerebellum invented better get here soon.", she muttered darkly to herself, "I don't like things going south."

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

Lucretia paused. A voice had invaded her mind, and she was sure it sounded familiar.

"Who's asking?", she asked placing a hand on her sai.

"For nearly two years, hidden in the shadows of Puckworld, I have watched you.", the voice answered sounding harsher, "Did you think I would forget what you caused? Did you really think I'd let you forget?"

Lucretia was sure she knew that voice, but she wasn't about to drop to her knees and be swayed.

"You?", she answered just as firm, "You are nothing but-"

"Nothing?", the voice answered with a chuckle, "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you."

"So why are you talking to me?", Lucretia countered.

"To remind you.", the voice answered, "After so long of isolation and reflecting, my work gave results that I'm sure that you'll find effective."

Lucretia then remembered something. The saurians were known to possess mind linking if they were skilled in the mystic arts even for a few years if devoted enough to go through such harsh teachings, but the voice seemed to be able to read her mind.

"Careful who you ally with.", it warned, "You don't know who or what might befall you if you do."

Lucretia felt the presence fade away and she turned to notice that Julia, Clyde and Danielle had moved on.

"Cursed wretch.", she muttered clearly mentioning the voice she heard, "Distracting my watch and telling me to be careful who I ally with."

She walked off unaware that on a ledge, she was being watched by someone or something. It was hard to tell what it was cause it turned and vanished out of sight even though it was broad daylight.

/

Servain turned as his eyes opened clearly showing he was annoyed and yet worried.

"Sauria, what troubles you?", he asked though he had a feeling the planet was listening, "Eh? The life that remains on us. They're what?"

Being a deity, Servain could will himself to the surface anytime he chose and materialize just the same. He appeared by tearing from under the desolate surface that was barely clinging to life and looked over the landscape.

"Now what could be causing Sauria's remaining inhabitants to be leaving?", he asked himself.

"Dragaunus is using his gateway generator again."

Servain turned to see Cerox's astral form materialize nearby, but he didn't let up his mood.

"You know why I put you in that prison Cerox.", he said firmly, "You have nerve to send your astral self to here just to tell me that."

Cerox didn't flinch.

"Hey, I was just doing my job of enacting divine judgment upon the mortal races of our world while serving you and the other members of our pantheon. And I came for not the reason you state I did."

Servain's expression darkened.

"Then what, Lord of Valor, did you come to tell me?"

Cerox tensed as Servain said his title, but kept his nerve.

"Earth is in chaos and portals to here have drawn the inhabitants through Limbo and there to level it all."

Servain crossed his massive arms.

"And where do I come in-", he paused and then his face darkened further, "Cerox I know what you're going to ask me and that is not the solution to what is going on here."

Cerox paused as he ran a claw across his shoulder. Servain had guessed he would ask for his freedom from his prison of stone pillars on Earth known by the inhabitants as Stonehenge, but Cerox could tell Servain was concerned about the well being of Sauria and it's remaining inhabitants.

"Servain, you know as well as I that if we don't stop Charyus and Dragaunus, earth will linger on the brink of death as Sauria is. Do you really want that?"

Servain paused digesting what Cerox had just said. He then turned to the East.

"Varc, front and center!"

A black mist flowed from the ground and materialized into another saurian deity that stood upright with a slim, but muscular body, pale scales covering it's body and sharp claws that were cracked. Strongly resembling a gallamimus dinosaur, but the head was that of a crocodile with crackling light blue eyes that crackled.

"Yes, All Father?", he asked bowing.

Cerox looked annoyed.

"Varc, Lord of Life?"

Varc turned to Cerox and smiled.

"Nice to see you too Lord of Valor."

Servian was not amused.

"I didn't ask for you to see the two of you greet each other.", he said firmly before turning to Cerox, "If it makes you feel better, we'll find out what is causing Sauria's inhabitants to vanish and if what you say is true, than I will allow us to intervene."

Cerox smiled. It wasn't a promise of freedom, but it was a start into Servain's good graces.

/

Back on Earth, everything was anything but peaceful. The new massive alien creatures were running amok, Anaheim was being leveled and Klegghorn had just ducks behind a dumpster right after Thrash and Mookie.

"If this is another kind of alien invasion force, I'm filing a complaint.", Klegghorn said firmly.

Thrash looked concerned.

"How? In case nobody has noticed, there's about several different rifts opening up all over the joint, the world is in total chaos and who knows what the other ducks are going through?"

Mookie nodded.

"Dragaunus must be using his gateway generator again, but doesn't that thing kind of need to cool off sometime?"

At that moment the ground near them ripped apart forming a giant crack that almost got close enough to make them slide in. They stood up fast and Morpha(who had been hiding in Thrash's hair at the time), shifted into a safety harness that tied to the fire escape above their heads and lifted the trio up into it.

"Thanks Morpha.", Mookie said after they were off the ground.

Morpha shifted back into it's dog form and it's blue points turned orange. Unfortunately, the ground opened up further and the building swayed as a strong wind blew as if a hurricane was on it's way almost making them fall over. Morpha's color points turned black as it clung to the sides all while back in Nether Void, Malevolence watched with glee.

"It would seem my little chagrin is coming along nicely.", she purred.

Wrath turned her way looking confused.

"Forgive my objection my queen, but I don't see why your candidates haven't taken your offer."

Malevolence smiled.

"They already have. My Dark Alliance is forming."

Despair and Terror looked pleased.

"Soon the whole planet will fall into distraught.", Terror stated, "And Lucretia is holding her own on Puckworld."

Despair observed a bauble next to the one displaying Anaheim in chaos which displayed Lucretia next to another rift where several small drones came through and formed soldier robots.

"It would seem she's found an opening that Cerebellum has provided the means to sway."

Wrath then looked unsure as the bauble showing Anaheim showed Thrash, Mookie, Klegghorn, and Morpha getting saved, but Malevolence's smile didn't flinch.

"You've faced many trials ducks, but what you're experiencing is only the start of what I have in mind. Once the pieces are in motion, you will know the meaning of defeat and loss."

Wrath looked assured again as he, Terror and Despair joined in Malevolence as she cackled like a witch that rang out for all Nether Void to hear.

To be continued...


	25. Dark Alliance pt2

The ducks got the Aerowing on the roof of a nearby building and saw the chaos underway.

"Well this is great.", Mallory said firmly, "The world is on the verge of total chaos and we're in the dead center of it with not HQ, barely enough weapons and the Migrator."

Canard looked concerned and clearly still having head migraines.

"What we need is a way to prevent this from going any further.", Wildwing said firmly, "Those things are going to be on us any minute and we need to close those rifts before they get any worse."

Nosedive checked the dashboard.

"Well the particle projection cannon is online.", he reported.

Grin looked unsure.

"The bad karma is gaining strength at an alarming rate.", he said trying to sound sagely, but his voice was showing signs of fear, "

Thrash took a breath.

"Hey, doesn't Dragaunus' gateway thing need to be stabilized or it could overload or something?"

Tanya looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. With the rifts of this size, that thing has to give off some kind of energy output and if I can find some way to deflect it, the energy will be redirected."

"And the rifts will collapse on themselves.", Duke added smiling.

At that moment, an alarm on the dashboard rang and Tanya got to it.

"It's about to go off!", she said in shock.

Nosedive got out Create and did a quick scribble just as the energy wave came out. The ducks watched the radar and saw the energy wave pause and then go in the opposite direction. The sky crackled with lightning and the rifts that had opened shook violently and started to collapse on themselves, but that only made the place even more chaotic than it already was. Now the Aerowing was being tossed like a leaf in a hurricane while the large invaders tried holding on like their lives depended on it. The Aerowing managed to avoid getting sucked into a rift just as it was about to collapse completely, bu then it paused and opened up again to let giant armor pieces fly out and latch on to the invaders which rose up now with armor, cannons and giant saw blades.

"Well that worked well.", Klegghorn said sarcastically, "Now the invading aliens have been armed!"

/

Back on Puckworld, Danielle had taken a break to get a breather. Though she knew Clyde and Julia weren't far behind, she felt a bit alone.

"Something on your mind?"

Danielle paused.

"Who's there?", she asked nervously.

"Relax. I don't bite."

Danielle looked around wondering who said that, but so far nothing had moved on that street. Then she turned to a roof top where she noticed a shimmering dust cloud float down to the ground not far from her. The sight both intrigued and unnerved her at the same time.

"Allow me to slip into a more familiar form."

The cloud grew bright and Danielle noticed another duck materialize from it. It was male though his clothes looked torn at the sleeves and knees. His dark brown hair was halfway down his neck and his pale tan feathers looked a bit off.

"There, is this better?", he asked very pleasant.

Danielle just stared. How did he do that? The duck raised an eyebrow.

"What? I got something on my face?"

Danielle managed to work up a bit of courage, but she backed away a bit.

"Who are you?", she asked.

The duck smiled and gave a bow.

"The name's Adam and yours?"

Danielle got interested.

"Adam? As in Adam DeCoy? The genetic scientist?"

"Yep, that's me.", Adam answered her, "So what would your name be?"

"Danielle.", Danielle answered growing more at ease, "Danielle Angelwing."

Adam's face went into an expression of pure awe.

"No way, not "the" Danielle Angelwing. The world famous crush of Canard Thunderbeak?"

Danielle began losing her fear and just got confused. Why was this guy treating her like she was a celebrity? Then she noticed that Adam's back had a large tarp covering it and Adam saw she was and his cheeks turned pink.

"What's that?", she asked.

Adam sighed.

"Promise you won't freak out when I show you?"

Danielle nodded and Adam reached up and let the tarp fall away revealing large reptile wings that opened and folded over his shoulders creating a cape.

"What do you think?"

Danielle was surprised, but only for a moment.

"How did you get those?", she asked.

"Another time.", Adam said his face growing serious, "Right now, we got a situation on our hands. You can't leave Quasleet alone, he's in danger."

Danielle looked more confused.

"Danger? From who?"

Adam then tensed, but Clyde showed up out of nowhere and pinned Adam down.

"Who are you?!", Clyde snapped, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Julia came up behind him and got to Danielle who was more than surprised.

"Whoa Clyde, I think this guy is safe."

Clyde's eyes narrowed.

"Anything that is part saurian is-"

He paused when he noticed a familiar belt on Adam's waist(that surprisingly even I missed) and then turned to Adam's eyes.

"Did Chroma send you?"

Adam nodded just as an explosion went off not far away.

"We'll talk on the way.", Clyde said getting off Adam, "Let's move!"

And that was what they did with Adam flying alongside them.

/

Dragaunus grinned as he saw the inhabitants of Sauria run rampant and engage the ducks with their new metal armor and weaponry with Cerebellum's hologram image and Charyus alongside him.

"I would say that the mechanical exoskeleton parts I sent are working like a dream.", Cerebellum said with glee.

"More like a nightmare for the people on Earth.", Charyus stated, "The focusing iris has been disrupted, but the gateway generator will still be unphased by Nosedive's pitiful attempt to do so."

"And our third member?", Cerebellum asked, "Has she held up her end of our plan?"

"It matters not.", Dragaunus said clearly unmoved by what he was witnessing, "Those miserable mallards are finished and once they fall, I'll be able to rebuild the saurian empire after bringing the war fleet from Dimensional Limbo and crush this planet flat."

At that moment, a transmission came in and Lucretia's face came up on the screen.

"The duck's gateway has been apprehended.", Lucretia reported proudly.

"You've done well Lucretia.", Dragaunus said, " I admit I was wrong to have sent you to Dimensional Limbo after the first time you came here, but if I hadn't we wouldn't be here today. Did you find the scientist working on it?"

Lucretia reached over and pulled Quasleet into view who looked horrified to see Dragaunus.

"I trust you're confused as to seeing my kind again Dr. Quasleet.", Dragaunus said showing his toothy smile.

Quasleet's eyes went wider.

"You sent Lucretia?!", he asked in shock.

"No.", Lucretia answered, "I came on my own. But this will make a nice trap for the second half of the duck's forces here on Puckworld."

Dragaunus nodded.

"Feel free to do so Lucretia. We're handling things perfectly here."

Lucretia hung up and Dragaunus noticed that the inhabitants of Sauria were still fighting with the ducks, but the ducks were showing signs of fatigue which was all he had to see before turning to Charyus.

"I trust your bodyguards are in place to engage the next phase?"

"They were born ready my lord.", Charyus said smiling, "They should be breaking through reality by now."

/

Thrash and Mookie flew inside the gliders towards the waterfront where a tear in reality was forming.

"I sure hope that the other ducks have things in hand.", Thrash said.

Mookie looked concerned.

"Than we better step on it!"

They saw a rift forming near the waters, but when they flew in closer, a strong magnetic force snared them and their gliders started plummeting to the ground. Luckily they managed to launch themselves out before the gliders hit the ground and blew up. Then they were each feeling a sharp blade at the neck as they turned to see Dawnbright and Nightslash with their rune blades drawn out and over them with sinister smiles.

"Did you birds honestly believe that you could get this close to the bodyguards of Lord Charyus unless we allowed it?", Dawnbright asked.

Nightslash observed each one and her smile got broader.

"So the ducks send two of the weaker members against us eh?", she asked, "An intriguing tactic, but sadly it was all in vain."

Mookie tried not to look scared.

"So what are you going to do? Kill us?"

Dawnbright and Nightslash both chuckled.

"We're not.", Dawnbright said calmly.

"He is.", Nightslash stated.

And then the rift tore open to reveal a large armored saurian about Dragaunus' height that clearly was regal by the way the armor was encrusted with fine jewels complimenting his royal blue silks. Strongly resembling a tyrannosaurus rex, but with humanoid reptilian arms and a blade tipped tail swinging side to side, the new saurian looked upon the two ducks and narrowed his dark eyes.

"I grace the vermin of this planet with my image and what do I find?", he asked coldly, "A war against my version of prosperity and grandness."

Thrash and Mookie both frowned as the saurian continued to observe them and chuckled.

"I can feel you shaking.", he smirked, "And soon you'll both have the honor of serving the most powerful force in creation."

"And who do you think you are?", Thrash asked.

The saurian frowned as his gauntlets flared with magic.

"I am Zarel. Current emperor of the exiled saurian race. Know it, fear it, obey it."

"A bold statement your excellency.", Nightslash said bowing while not taking her blade away from Thrash's neck.

"We humbly grace your presence.", Dawnbright added bowing the same way while keeping her blade at Mookie's neck.

Zarel then darkened his expression.

"Dispose of them.", he said harshly, " I must make preparations in Limbo."

Dawnbright and Nightslash both grinned evilly as the emperor turned and returned through the rift that closed behind him.

"With pleasure.", they both said in unification.

Thrash and Mookie both looked horrified as the blade edge graced the feathers on their neck, but fortunately something rattled the ground and the saurians lost balance causing their grip to slip and allow Thrash and Mookie to get free of them and into fighting positions while the two saurians got into fighting stances also.

/

Meanwhile on Puckworld, Lucretia was clearly enjoying herself as the drones Cerebellum sent her started disassembling parts of the gateway while assembling other areas of it and Quasleet was still shaking from seeing saurians again.

"It won't be long now.", she purred, "After the drones make some adjustments, Dragaunus will have the means to bring forth the new empire."

Quasleet was gaining his resolve.

"And you think he'll have a place for you?", he asked, "You think that selling out innocent lives will earn you favor with those monsters?"

Lucretia's smile didn't flinch.

"Did you honestly believe I would go that far? Once I have Dragaunus in position and the empire soon rises, I'll have the means to assassinate the emperor himself and claim his crown and his throne for myself. I've studied saurian law and it decrees so."

Quasleet didn't budge.

"And why keep me alive?", he asked, "If your drones here can be such great builders, why am I still here?"

Lucretia pointed to a screen that showed Clyde, Julia, and Danielle heading towards the building.

"You're the bait to lure them here. I'll be back in a flash."

She snapped her fingers and she vanished away. Quasleet was taken aback. Lucretia always was a champion liar, but some of the things she said made sense.

"I have to get out of this before Julia and the other two try anything.", he muttered to himself doubting the drones even bothered to pay attention, "I have to make sure Lucretia doesn't get the chance to carry out her goal or we're in hot water."

He thought for a minute and then an idea came to mind.

"Hey! I nee to go to the bathroom!"

The drones kept working. Seeing that didn't flinch them, Quasleet scooted over to a series of exposed wires near him.

"Now if I remember right, the green and red wire crossing should work as a counter for these energy bands Lucretia has on me."

He did a quick glance and saw the drones were still busy. He gripped the wires in his hand and in one motion swung them to his bindings. He felt the electricity flow and his bindings go off and on for a couple minutes and then they fell away. Quasleet didn't think twice cause he got up and dashed to the open door and was about to rush outside when the door opened to reveal Julia, Clyde and Danielle frozen in place with several other drones armed and poised and Lucretia hovering near them looking smug.

"Nice try, but you underestimate my resourcefulness."

Quasleet hid behind a dumpster nearby as his mind raced.

"Great.", he muttered to himself, "I bust out of enemy captivity and now I have to rescue my granddaughter and the others."

/

Back on Earth, Wildwing and Canard were catching their breath. They had manage to subdue the invading forces, but they were low on energy for their enchantium and who knows how the other groups fared.

"This is a situation.", Canard said firmly, "Dragaunus must be off his rocker today."

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"And the metal attachments are clearly Cerebellum's work."

At that moment, the waves at the beach broke apart as the Raptor flew out and shot a beam that opened a giant rift in the sky.

"Now what?", Wildwing asked.

As if to answer him, Charyus' astral image appeared.

"Enjoying the end of your world?", he asked.

Wildwing and Canard both looked concerned and annoyed.

"What's Lizard Lips up to?", Wildwing demanded.

Charyus cackled.

"We teamed up with some foes you've encountered and soon, Puckworld will be conquered again. Only this time, the resistance will never again form."

Wildwing tensed. Charyus then conjured several baubles that showed Nosedive and Duke facing off against some of the inhabitants from Sauria, Mallory and Tanya were locked in fighting some mechanical terrors, Grin and Morpha were keeping Phil and Klegghorn safe from other invading forces and the last one showed Julia, Clyde and Danielle bound and tied near the gateway generator Quasleet was trying to make with Lucretia hovering over them with a malicious smile.

"In a few moments, the saurian war fleet will return from Limbo and the emperor will arrive on Puckworld.", Charyus smirked, "And you ducks can't intervene and stop it."

Wildwing tried to look unnerved, but behind it, he was paralyzed with distraught. Canard however didn't look so worried.

"We'll stop you Charyus."

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"By the time you have what it takes to stop me Thunderbeak, you'll already be dead and buried seven feet under the new saurian empire."

Charyus cackled as his astral image dissipated leaving the two drakes to recollect themselves.

"We need to stop this.", Wildwing stated, "But how?"

Canard put his hand on Wildwing's shoulder.

"Don't give up so fast.", he said, "Well live."

To be continued...


	26. Dark Alliance pt3

Quasleet observed the patrol drones near the entry door and his mind was racing.

"Okay, I need to get in and save the other ducks before Lucretia calls in the planet's doomsday and I have no weapons and about to face the race that has been haunting me since I got back home."

"This option is in."

Quasleet turned to see Adam and almost screamed if Adam hadn't grabbed him and held his beak shut.

"Now I'm going to let go of your beak and when I do, I want you to calmly hear me out. Got it?"

Quasleet nodded and Adam let go. His wings were folded up and he was on his feet by Quasleet.

"Do I know you from somewhere?", Quasleet asked.

Adam smiled.

"Adam DeCoy. Former genetic expert and bio enhancement technology tinkerer."

Quasleet snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, you're that gene manipulator my colleagues told me about. What in the name of DuCaine were you thinking?"

Adam shrugged.

"Long story. Danielle and the other two are in hot water. Fortunately I sensed what might come to pass using my saurian power of-"

"Saurian power?", Quasleet asked, "And how do you know Danielle Angelwing?"

"I met her a while before Dragaunus came.", Adam pointed out, "She was a good listener and after Dragaunus came and my sister Lucretia sold herself to their services, my life seriously went downhill. I managed to get a hold of saurian flesh samples hoping my genetic science would help the resistance, but then an accident in the lab cause a reaction of the samples and made me what I am now."

"Okay, we'll continue this later.", Quasleet answered, "Right now we need to get past that patrol unit."

Adam cracked his knuckles.

"Leave that to me."

He raised a hand towards the drones and his eyes started to shimmer. At once, the drones froze and shook slightly before they crumbled to the ground in heaps of twisted metal and busted wires. Quasleet came over and started examining the parts.

"I'll have a couple weapons in a few minutes.", he said, "Think you can open the door while I work?"

Adam just walked over to the door and pressed a code into the pad while Quasleet worked taking what Adam did as a "yes".

/

Thrash and Mookie huffed and barely stood as Dawnbright and Nightslash barely looked like barely anything had happened.

"Why do you delay your execution?", Dawnbright asked.

"Just accept that you're out of your league.", Nightslash added.

Thrash and Mookie both looked angry.

"No!", Thrash spat, "Dive doesn't give up."

"And neither will we.", Mookie said just as firm, "You two can kill us, but your scheme here will fail."

"And why is that?", Dawnbright asked with her voice cold as ice.

"Cause we're ducks!", Thrash answered launching himself forward.

Nightslash just shrugged and met him by catching his nunchaku with her rune blade and after a swift motion, she knocked him back.

"Finish him!", Dawnbright said fiercely as she had subdued Mookie again and was about to strike a killing blow.

Nightslash pinned Thrash down and pointed her blade at his throat.

"Farewell.", she said harshly.

"Say hello to Drake for us.", Dawnbright added.

A tear rolled down Mookie's cheek.

"At least we died fighting.", she said trying to sound brave.

Fortunately for Thrash and Mookie, before Dawnbright and Nightslash could do anything, a couple blasts of aura came out of nowhere and knocked them aside as Canard and Wildwing came on to the scene.

"You throwing an execution and didn't invite us?", Canard asked smiling.

Dawnbright and Nightslash looked annoyed.

"Stubbornness is certainly a family trait in Drake DuCaine's family tree.", Nightslash said coldly.

Wildwing didn't look unnerved.

"Tell your emperor that he won't take Earth without a fight.", he said firmly.

Dawnbright and Nightslash smiled.

"You could've died quick and painlessly.", Dawnbright stated.

"Now you'll die slow and agonizing.", Nightslash stated.

They pressed their teleporters and warped away as Thrash and Mookie got to their feet.

"Okay, we need to find the other ducks.", Wildwing said firmly, "Then we take the fight to the Raptor to close the rifts before the emperor shows up."

/

Zarel sat into his throne observing his fleet from his personal ship much larger and menacing looking than even the Raptor. Surrounding the nearby panels, saurian guards and pilots worked.

"Is everything getting ready?", Zarel asked sounding annoyed, "I don't like being kept waiting."

"The fleet will be ready shortly your excellency.", a pilot reported, "Once the rift opens and Puckworld in in range, we'll-"

Zarel stood up looking angry.

"You...you with absolutely no regard for your emperor have the nerve to say that name in my presence?!"

The pilot instantly looked shocked as in realizing his mistake, but although he fell out of his chair and to his knees, Zarel's fist flared and the pilot fell to the ground clearly in pain.

"Forgive me...your excellency.", he said trying to withstand the pain.

Zarel only clenched his fist and the pilot burst into green flames filling the air with screams of agony and drawing the other pilots' attention. When the flames lifted, only charred bones remained as Zarel slumped into his throne again.

"Drink!"

A servant came forward with a large glass on a small tray, but Zarel looked even angrier when he looked at it.

"Did I ask for spring water?", he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

The servant obviously sensed the danger that was brewing and shook his head.

"Then get rid of it and get me lemonade!", Zarel bellowed.

The servant ran out fast and came back a few minutes later with a glass of lemonade and lemon wedge which Zarel took a sip from.

"Thank you.", he said coldly.

The servant merely bowed and headed out. He didn't get far though cause Zarel pointed at him and snapped his fingers. A bolt of lightning hit the servant's backside and he ran out almost spilling the glass on the polished floor. A transmission came in and one of the pilots patched it through to Zarel's personal screen by his throne.

"Everything is set your grace.", Lucretia stated when the screen showed her face.

Zarel didn't look amused.

"Just don't try anything to turn this alliance in your favor, spawn of DuCaine.", he snarled bitterly swallowing the last word he said like it was something foul and unpleasant, "Malevolence better hold up her end or this deal she made is off."

"Someone mention me?"

Malevolence materialized near Zarel, but Zarel sneered making his expression even more scary.

"I'm detecting a disturbance on Dragaunus' part and Puckworld though in place is not at the ready as expected."

"Please have patience your excellency.", Lucretia said, "Soon you'll be able to level the planet whose residents imprisoned your kind."

Zarel raised an eyebrow and smiled

"Hold your end DeCoy, and you'll be rewarded for your loyalty to the saurian empire."

Lucretia hung up, but Malevolence looked Zarel's way surprised.

"You really are going to reward her?"

Zarel's smile got bigger.

"Oh it'll reward her alright. And it will provide a little amusement for myself."

He snapped his fingers and another servant came in. A vial of dark gray liquid came out of the side and Zarel handed it over.

"Send this to DeCoy and make it snappy."

/

Back on Earth, the ducks were winded and Phil was more than a nervous wreck as they regrouped at the Aerowing.

"Let me get this straight.", he said sounding nervous, "We...are going...to fight the Raptor?!"

"Either that or let Lizard Lips summon the saurian war fleet again.", Wildwing answered calmly.

"Hey, we can't have something like this so early in our new season.", Nosedive said firmly(breaking the fourth wall as usual), "And where's Morpha in all of this?"

"Probably hiding.", Mallory said firmly, "And at the time we really need him too."

Tanya nodded.

"Even my Empower spell is low on energy and the Aerowing barely has enough firepower against the Raptor."

Wildwing only looked more determined.

"Then we make the play count cause we're not going to get another chance if we fail."

The ducks filed into the Migrator, but Phil was once again trying to get out of going.

"Um Wildwing, I know that since I got feathers and a beak now I have to go on these missions, but I think that-"

"Get in the plane Palmfeather!", Klegghorn snapped.

Phil went pale.

"But I don't wanna die."

Thrash and Mookie both smiled his way.

"What are you so worried about?", Thrash asked.

"It's only the end of the world.", Mookie added.

And before Phil could say anything, a large meteor came down and cause a large crash that sent him flying and he landed right inside the Aerowing before the door closed, but he was not pleased.

"Why does this always happen to me?", he griped.

A couple tendrils came out of a nearby drawer and pulled him to his seat and fastened his seat belt as Wildwing and Canard got the Aerowing in the air.

"Hey, when did that wall have a chest of drawers near it?", Duke asked confused.

Then the drawers shifted back into Morpha who then got under Nosedive's chair and settled down.

"Oh now the dog shows up.", Klegghorn stated sounding annoyed, "The saurians are about to bring a war fleet from Dimensional Limbo, we nearly got our tail feathers kicked trying to stay alive and it chickens out until now?"

Morpha looked annoyed as it's color points turned red, but then they went to light blue as Nosedive gave it a pet.

"Okay, we're low on power and ammo.", Canard said, "But we're not going to give up."

Grin nodded.

"To flee and admit defeat will only cause pain and suffering to one's self."

Thrash and Mookie both looked equally determined.

"And we're going out with a bang.", Mookie answered.

"Not a surrender.", Thrash put in, "And this counts for some epic battle music."

Morpha looked eager as it pulled out a set of discs from a rack and placed one into the drive on the dashboard. As soon as the music started up, Thrash, Mookie and Nosedive broke into song.

"It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine."

(A/N: Yes they're using R.E.M.'s version of "It's The End Of The World". I do not claim anything.)

/

Back on Puckworld, Lucretia pressed in a sequence in the panel and the gateway lit up and started to hum really loud. The drones stepped back as a massive power sphere formed in the center of the machine.

"Opening ceiling.", Lucretia muttered as she pressed another button.

A large hole in the ceiling opened up just as the sphere became a beam that fired upward and out of it into the sky. Julia, Danielle, and Clyde were tied up nearby and observing, though Clyde was working on the bands that bound them.

"Geez these bands are tight.", Clyde muttered.

Danielle was too fixated on the rift that was forming in the overhead sky.

"Um, guys, don't look now, but I think something's coming."

Julia and Clyde looked up and what they saw made their beaks drop open. An enormous ship was heading out of the rift and the saurian war fleet was right beside it.

"Is that?", Julia asked.

"Yep. The emperor's personal world destroyer.", Lucretia said smiling, "In ten minutes, the war fleet will be through and finally the descendants of Drake DuCaine will fall."

Danielle was shocked.

"You would slaughter your entire kind just for someone's favor?", she asked, "Even after you murdered Canard's resistance and betrayed Wildwing? What kind of duck are you?"

Julia frowned.

"The kind who only look out for themselves."

Everyone turned to see Adam walk calmly into the room. Lucretia looked into his concerned expression and looked annoyed.

"The fleet will be here soon Adam.", she said to him, "You still have a chance to join the winning side."

"And be made a slave?", Adam asked his expression darkening, "You ruin my life by siding with those monsters, decimate our home, have the hunter drones hunt me like a wild animal, and you're asking me to join you?"

Lucretia had been building up a charged blast and she fired it, but Quasleet had come out and activated a shield that only made it so Adam was knocked back. Lucretia lifted into the air and a pair of saurian wings formed from her back.

"What's the matter Adam?", she asked as if challenging him, "Afraid of me?"

Adam's wings came out as he looked her way.

"No, You're not the only one who's got saurian power on their side."

Quasleet fired a blast at the drones who fired back as Lucretia and Adam faced off. By now, Julia, Clyde and Danielle had gotten free and joined in the fray.

"Shoot the panel!", Quasleet yelled.

Overhead, Lucretia and Adam were now clutching each other with Adam gripping Lucretia's pendant and Lucretia gripping Adam's neck. A loud bang went off and both of them went flying into opposite walls just as Clyde made it to the panel and blew it apart. The rift swayed and then fizzled before closing just as the saurian fleet was about to break through. Lucretia didn't get up fast, but her form was changing. By the time she was visible, the ducks almost screamed. Now Lucretia looked more reptilian than duck, but her expression showed fury.

"What did you do to me?!"

Adam rose looking firm.

"Now everyone will see you for what you really are.", he said extending a hand, "Now begone!"

A rift opened and Lucretia went through screaming and cursing all the way.

/

Back on Earth, inside the Raptor, the ducks were in combat with Dragaunus, Charyus and the other saurians. Both sides were formidable, but then a bang rang out that rocked the ship.

"The gateway's collapsing!", Chameleon screamed, "In two minutes, it'll blow this ship sky high!"

The ducks took that as a sign to leave.

"This isn't over you know!", Charyus screamed, "We'll be back!"

"And we'll be waiting.", Canard said calmly as he ran with the ducks.

They had just got to the Aerowing when Morpha showed up and using it's tendrils got them aboard just as the ship rocked again and started going into a dive. The ducks held each other as Morpha brought them aboard.

"We can't escape the blast!", Duke yelled.

And then a loud explosion went off taking most of the Raptor and almost consumed the Aerowing too, but then, Wildwing's pendent shimmered as Hope gave off a glow encasing the Aerowing and making it fly away as if nothing was even happening. After a bit, Wildwing opened an eye and noticed the Aerowing hovering over Anaheim(or what was left of it) and the raptor was nowhere to be seen. The other ducks looked too and felt relieved.

"What happened?", Mallory asked.

Wildwing noticed Hope dim until it's light had faded and smiled.

"Hope came through.", he said smiling before calling Quasleet on the dashboard, "Hey Doc, everything okay back there?"

"Well the place is a wreck, Lucretia's now an abomination and we're a bit out of breath, but we're good.", Quasleet answered, "Almost lost this time."

Canard smiled as he came up to Wildwing's side.

"Hey, just part of the job."

"Alright ducks! We just survived like the third apocalyptic battle in our series!", Nosedive cheered(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

And the ducks(besides Phil who had fainted) laughed out loud as the Aerowing headed back to the Pond.


	27. Innocence in Peril pt1

Lucretia regained her footing as her previous attempt to undo what Adam did to her failed miserably.

"All right, so the past several times blew up in my face, but I will triumph."

Ever since her encounter, Lucretia had found the icy landscapes of Puckworld more unbearable. She didn't mind them before Adam came along, but now she had to use a heating system in her cave just to make sure she didn't freeze. After going through her stuff, her face fell into an expression of annoyed and anger.

"Adam had to know that one saurian spell that reveals one's inner beauty.", she muttered to herself before an idea came to her, "Hmm, if I'm looking for something, there's one place in Dimensional Limbo where I can find it."

"Don't bother."

Lucretia turned to see Zarel's image beside a floating vial of gray liquid.

"My lord, forgive my failure.", Lucretia said bowing the moment she saw him.

Zarel raised an eyebrow.

"Consider this your second chance to get even with those who have wronged you.", he said before the vial hovered over to her.

Without thinking, Lucretia took the vial and drank the whole thing. She then fell to the ground in agony as pain wrecked her body. The reptilian features melted until her former self became visible and when she looked in a reflective surface, she felt relieved and in awe.

"Don't grow attached.", Zarel warned gaining her attention again, "This change isn't permanent, but there is a way to make it so."

Lucretia looked at the saurian with a pleading look.

"Tell me how to.", she said.

Zarel smiled.

"Drain the blood of a direct descendant of Drake DuCaine before the next full moon and the change you see becomes permanent, but fail, and the moment the full moon reaches it's zenith, you die."

Lucretia's resolve hardened, but she looked more eager than she was earlier.

"Shall be done."

"Just remember the bargain.",Zarel stated before he vanished away.

Lucretia looked over at the network of spy cams she had around Puckworld and one showed Danielle looking a bit haunted by something.

"Hello innocent sacrifice.", Lucretia said smiling devilishly.

/

Canard helped Grin lift a pillar into place while the construction crew worked. The Pond had risen up after the whole invading forces were sent back to wherever they came from, but the arena looked pretty busted up. The other ducks and Morpha helped.

"Dive are you sure Create is offline?", Thrash asked as he and Mookie gathered some seats(or at least parts of them) from the rubble.

"Trust me, it is.", Nosedive answered, "I had to use a huge chunk of what was leftover to fix up Anaheim enough so people could take it from there."

Tanya checked her pendent after helping Wildwing sort out some wall parts.

"Empower should be back enough to bring Nosedive's Create enough power to fix this place in about a minute or two."

"Well, that's good news.", Duke stated as he and Mallory finished getting a door out from under a couple large rocks, "Cause this dust is seriously messing up my do."

Wildwing rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

"Hey, we just saved the whole world before Zarel could bring his personal world destroyer and blow Earth into space dust."

Canard smiled back.

"Yep, could've been-"

"Don't say that!", Mookie screamed, "As soon as you say things can't get any worse-"

A loud clap of thunder rumbled and it started raining very hard.

"They do!", she finished.

Morpha noticed the rain and after setting down the large girder pieces it was handing off to the construction crew, extended itself upward and opened into a large umbrella that covered a large part of the Pond allowing the construction crew(who were thinking of calling it quits cause of the rain) to resume working.

/

Quasleet patched up a wall with help from a working bot while Julia and Clyde helped clear up the rubble on the floor. Danielle was nearby looking a bit overwhelmed by what had happened only yesterday, but Adam noticed.

"Hey, you okay?", he asked as he sat beside her.

Danielle sighed.

"I never thought I'd see the saurian war fleet up close like that.", she stated knowing that it was better to admit her feelings rather than keep it to herself, "Lucretia almost won and would have if you and Quasleet hadn't come."

Adam put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. Danielle, it's okay to feel scared at times. I've been there myself."

Danielle looked a little interested.

"How so?"

"After I got...well, you know, I thought about reporting what I had to Lucretia, but then I found out she was urging me for a reason: to give the saurians the perfect soldier. After I found out, I was devastated. My own sister sold out me and my work for her own gain and she couldn't care less how I felt about it. I tried to hide myself after I got away, but Dragaunus sent drones after me. I spent so many nights half asleep that I had almost given up."

"Then Canard's resistance drew attention away?", Danielle guessed.

"Yeah.", Adam answered, "They didn't know I was helping, but I did. Kind of like a 'behind the scenes' helper if you will."

Danielle looked confused.

"Then why the belt?", she asked.

"Cause he's not from this time line.", Clyde answered(he overheard), "That belt helps him stay in this time zone so he can carry out Chroma's interactions."

"Kind of like you were with the endgame the Keepers had?", Adam guessed.

"Yep.", Clyde answered, "So Adam, mind giving us a hand?"

Danielle had gotten over her feelings and was happy to lend a hand as well. It went easier cause Adam could use his power to lift things into place and they could be fixed faster. Quasleet observed Adam and looked concerned.

"Adam, would you mind if we kept these...abilities of yours a secret? I don't know how the other ducks around here might take it if they found out."

Adam smiled.

"Smart choice."

/

Back on Earth, the Pond was almost up and back to normal since Tanya used Empower to energize Nosedive's Create spell and after a quick scribble, a huge tornado of tools blew over the rubble and after a couple minutes, the wind lifted to reveal the Pond up and sparkling new like it hadn't been touched all day.

"Well, that takes care of that.", Wildwing said turning to the other ducks, "Who feels like taking a break?"

The other ducks fell to the ground exhausted, but Morpha became a giant mattress for them settle on and Wildwing fell on to him also to relieve the tense pain in his back from lifting the rubble around and standing.

"Well, at least the storm cleared out.", Mallory stated as she rubbed her shoulder, "I could swear my shoulder was going to fall off."

"Just another relaxing moment for us after that huge three part episode of drama, adventure and fighting.", Nosedive sighed(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

After a bit, the ducks went inside to see that the Pond was fixed up there as well. Phil was looking over his schedule and looking a bit unnerved.

"This arena has been demolished by alien insects, dimensional elements, angry mobs, and the end of the world three times.", he griped, "What's next?"

Thrash and Mookie didn't look worried. In fact they looked excited.

"I can't believe we faced off against two of the elite saurian guards just yesterday.", Thrash stated as he flinched from touching his scarred arm.

"You two almost died.", Canard pointed out, "Those two would've executed you if Wildwing and I hadn't intervened."

Mookie shrugged.

"Oh well, all the more reason for us to get back to training so we'll fare better next time."

Morpha tapped Nosedive's shoulder and Nosedive noticed that Morpha looked a bit dried out.

"Sorry boy.", Nosedive said sympathetically, "I almost forgot to water you today didn't I?"

Duke came forward with a thermos of water and handed it over. Nosedive poured a glass which Morpha drained and then looked less dry and more like it should look. After heading down the elevator, they met up at Drake 1 where a transmission was coming through.

"You guys okay over there?", Clyde asked when they picked up.

"We're cool.", Grin said sagely.

"How about you?", Mallory asked, "How are things back home?"

"Well, we still need to figure out the tampering Lucretia did to Quasleet's portal, but we should have it back up and running by tomorrow for further testing.", Clyde answered.

"Clyde, could you get some spare plating?", Julia asked from the background, "Some parts are worn from the last big portal it opened."

Danielle came into view and paused as she and Canard made eye contact. After a shy smile and a wave, Danielle went off, but Canard didn't mind. She knew he cared.

"Well, thanks for the update.", Wildwing said, "You guys care to keep an eye out in case Lucretia tries anything?"

"Will do.", Clyde said giving a salute.

The screen went blank and the ducks went off to see if anything in the base was misplaced or not fixed yet.

/

Servain slumped to a mountain's side as he staggered across Sauria's surface. Varc and Cerox were alongside him looking equally winded.

"Well we got those rifts closed.", Cerox stated wiping his brow.

"Though it wasn't supposed to be so difficult for beings of our rank.", Varc said as he waved his blood drenched fingers over each other and they reformed and healed themselves.

Servain only sighed.

"The others are supposedly sealed away or who knows what?"

Cerox had gained enough of his strength to stand up straight.

"And by your hand I might add."

Servain glared his way.

"Do not test my limits Lord of Valor.", he warned as the skies around him grew dark and stormy, "I did what I thought was right."

Varc could feel the tension in the air and then he noticed a wisp of autumn air wash across the desert like area. Servain and Cerox paused to see the wisp shift and then reform into another deity resembling a parasauralophus with large fins across it's sides and changing color like autumn leaves.

"So you answered Servain Lady of Seasons.", Varc stated.

The new deity looked to Servain and bowed.

"What does the high father ask of Junaria?", she asked humbly.

"Only for your audience.", Servain said growing calmer now.

At that very moment, twin balls of light formed two more resembling triceratops with flowing silk garments who bowed to Servain.

"The Twin Heralds are at your service high father.", they said in unification.

Servain nodded.

"Good you could send your astral images Herald of Dawn and Herald of Dusk."

"So why call us here?", Junaria asked.

"To assist in restoring Sauria.", Servain answered, "Although I've tried, I'm found lacking the power to hold on to the home we stand for."

The other deities didn't look assured.

"We receive word of you wishing a council and we're reduced to sending astral images of ourselves to attend?", Cerox asked, "What's really going on?"

Servain looked annoyed.

"Just listen and I'll explain everything."

The others gathered as thrones matching the one who sat there formed a circle in the air and Servain took his followed by the rest taking theirs.

"Now, to allow me explain why I telepathically asked you all here."

/

Charyus rubbed his still scorched side as the medical herbs worked their way through. Dragaunus was a bit battered himself, but still his rage was undeniable.

"Malevolence tries to band us together and still the ducks prevail!", he roared as he blew a nearby drone to bits.

"A minor setback.", Charyus answered, "I doubt Malevolence saw this as a failure."

Chameleon looked unsure as he flinched from being patched up.

"You're telling me bub.", he said shifting into a mobster and back again, "This whole team up ideal sounds fishy to me."

Wraith held the two pieces of his staff in despair.

"I was quite attached to this.", he said glumly, "And those meddlesome pests cleave it in the struggle earlier."

Charyus waved a hand and Wraith's broken staff mended itself. Siege was fuming and smashed his tail to the ground.

"We had the fleet this close and then we slip at the last minute."

Dragaunus settled into his seat still brooding and tapping his claws deep in thought.

"What to do? What to do?", he muttered to himself.

At that moment, the panel nearby lit up and Cerebellum's projected image came in.

"Um, Dragaunus, may I trouble you for a second?"

"No!", Dragaunus snapped.

Cerebellum gulped, but be wasn't going to back down.

"Lucretia ran into a situation. She tried to summon the fleet through her end, but then Adam intervened and-"

"Adam?!", Dragaunus asked looking both shocked and interested, "As in Adam DeCoy?"

Cerebellum nodded.

"Yep. That scientist who tried to merge his DNA with saurian and gained wings and power because of it."

Dragaunus then looked confused.

"But that can't be him. He's dead."

Charyus looked curious and snapped his fingers.

"Chroma. Meddling again."

Dragaunus only looked more concerned.

"Get me Lucretia immediately!", he ordered, "He must be stopped!"

/

Adam observed Danielle as she skated in the ice rink. Julia and Clyde had gone off for supplies for Quasleet and the two thought they deserved some time together.

"Don't you want to try?", she asked as she paused in front of him.

Adam looked nervous.

"Um...no, but...it...it's been so long since I did this."

Danielle only smiled and took his hand and led him into the ice. Adam was wobbly and almost extended his wings to prevent falling, but Danielle lifted his head to meet her eyes and he gained footing. Adam snapped his fingers and a pair of skates materialized on his feet before he tried to skate with Danielle. After a few tries, Adam started to skate without his wings coming out and Danielle let go of his hand so he could skate on his own.

"You know, I don't recall the last time I did this.", Adam said.

"You're kidding right?", Danielle asked.

Adam shook his head.

"No I'm serious. I admit that when I was full duck, I got so caught up in my work that I just..."

"Lost sight of what was important?", Danielle asked.

Adam sighed.

"Yeah. Guess I should've looked at what I could've done before giving into despair huh?"

Danielle smiled, but that only lasted for a second because a couple bolas came out of nowhere and snared her causing her to fall and Adam got hit in the belt by plasma shot as Lucretia came out of the shadows.

"Thought I'd just fall and die?", she asked wickedly.

Danielle and Adam both looked surprised to see Lucretia the way she used to look before Adam changed her and Lucretia noticed this.

"It's not permanent, but that will soon change.", she purred.

"What do you plan to do?", Danielle asked, "Kill me?"

Lucretia's smile got bigger as she turned to Adam who was fading and reforming as his belt sparked.

"After I'm done with Danielle, I know the perfect place to bury you: right over your grave."

Adam's face hardened as a couple hunter drones came out and retrieved Danielle and followed Lucretia away. His time belt had been damaged, but Julia and Clyde showed up just at that moment.

"What happened?", Julia asked.

Clyde's eyes narrowed.

"Lucretia.", he answered before turning to Adam, "Let's get that belt fixed."

Adam shook his head.

"Lucretia wants Danielle for something. I can make it back, but promise me you'll stop her."

Julia and Clyde both nodded.

"Count on it.", Julia said before she and Clyde headed off and Adam warped away.

To be continued...


	28. Innocence in Peril pt2

Canard crouched beside Wildwing as the two gazed over the railing that was behind a bunch of crates. Nosedive, Duke and Tanya had come too and they observed Charyus, Nightslash, Dawnbright, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith fidgeting with something.

"What could those lizards be up to now?", Nosedive asked quietly.

Tanya then yelped.

"Ow! I think I sprained my-", she paused as the saurians looked the ducks' way, "Oops."

The saurians then attacked with Wraith conjuring fireballs, Chameleon firing plasma shots, and Siege with a cannon.

"So nice of you birds to drop in.", Charyus purred without moving, "You're just in time to bear witness to my new spell."

Charyus snapped his fingers and a wave of acid green liquid formed a large humanoid elemental that slid forward leaving behind a melted path as Dawnbright and Nightslash drew out their rune blades. Being inside a warehouse ment the ducks were a bit tight on space, but they opened fire and assaulted as the thing came forward.

"Oh great, a giant acid elemental and scales is not what I call a good morning breakfast.", Nosedive commented.

Canard and Duke engaged Dawnbright and Nightslash while Tanya and Nosedive exchanged fire with the saurians until Siege pressed a button on what looked like a bomb.

"Set and ready to blow.", he stated.

Charyus waved his hand and the saurians warped away leaving the elemental behind. When the ducks saw the bomb, Wildwing looked alarmed.

"If that bomb blows, it'll scatter this acid all over the district!"

"Leave it to me.", Nosedive said pulling Create out, "One containment coming right up."

After a scribble, the ducks ran out and a dome formed over the warehouse just as the bomb went off. The dome held until the green acid slid down and melted into the ground then it dispersed.

"Well that went well.", Duke said polishing his saber.

Canard sighed.

"So close and yet so far."

The Migrator came up around the bend and shifted into Morpha who looked confused.

"We didn't get them Morpha.", Wildwing said as the ducks came over, "But we stopped them from unleashing an acid wave across the joint."

Canard then felt something like an omen. An omen of dread and he looked disturbed by it.

"Canard?", Wildwing asked, "You okay?"

Canard thought fast.

"Yeah, just...just a feeling."

/

Back on Puckworld, Julia and Clyde met up at the statue of DuCaine and both looked concerned and worried.

"No luck.", Clyde stated.

Julia nodded.

"We searched all night and still no sign of Danielle or Lucretia.", she said "Why would Lucretia take Danielle?"

"Probably cause she's needed for something.", Clyde guessed, "I just hope Adam gets his belt fixed."

"Already done."

Julia and Clyde looked to see Adam standing nearby with his wings folded over his shoulders and his belt looked right as rain.

"Adam, what are you doing out here?", Julia asked, "People could see you."

Adam didn't look worried.

"It's still early morning. Nobody is up this early."

Clyde noticed Adam's belt and then met his eyes again.

"So why did Chroma send you to this time zone?", he asked.

Adam shrugged.

"I'm as confused as you are, but I'm guessing that it revolves around Danielle."

Julia then snapped her fingers.

"Hey Adam, doesn't Lucretia have hunter drones with her?"

Adam smiled.

"And Danielle still has a com that gives off a homing signal."

"We've tried that.", Clyde stated, "No luck."

"Well you didn't expect my sister to make this easy did you?", Adam answered still smiling, "Let's think, you're a traitor to your race turned abomination, you have a way to change back and you need a pretty girl to make it happen, but you want nobody to find you til you've done what you needed. Where would you go?"

Julia and Clyde thought for a minute.

"Somewhere nobody would go.", Julia put in.

"And somewhere only I know about.", Clyde added.

Adam pulled out a map and pressed to one area marked "The Icelands".

"Picked up a heat source barely able to be detected by radar.", Adam answered, "By most, but not by me."

"You feel heat at far distances?", Julia asked.

"There's a lot of things I can do.", Adam answered, "But right now we need to find Danielle before Lucretia does something horrible."

/

Danielle struggled against the energy bands that bound her wrists and ankles, but no avail. Lucretia stood by with a mirror cauldron where something bubbled and frothed. And turned to her captive by the wall smiling devilishly.

"Comfortable are we?"

Danielle gulped. Something foul was hanging around here, but what? As if to answer her, Lucretia came over and removed the communicator from her wrist and placed it on her own.

"What are you going to do with me?", Danielle asked.

Lucretia pulled out a ritual dagger from her belt and gripped Danielle's arm.

"Your blood.", she purred.

Danielle flinched as Lucretia sliced her arm and placed a finger where the blood was flowing.

"By innocent blood, my form returns and with my vengeance the innocent soul will fall.", Lucretia stated.

Danielle watched in horror as Lucretia's abominable form shifted into her familiar one and she walked over to the mirror to admire herself.

"Oh how long I've waited to show this face again.", she said before turning to Danielle, "Now don't you feel left out. For when the clock strikes midnight two nights from now, you die."

Danielle looked more horrified.

"Why?", she asked with tears forming in her eyes, "What have I done to you?"

Lucretia moved closer to her.

"Maybe I want what should be mine: unconditional love. Where was Canard when Dragaunus got hold of me? When I accepted his bargain, I finally got back at Canard for abandoning the most resourceful duck he had."

"By taking their lives?!", Danielle asked with anger showing on her face though the tears kept coming, "You don't force love by showing ugly actions and you will fall once Julia, Clyde and Adam find out I'm gone!"

Lucretia didn't look assured.

"Well I beg to disagree.", she purred.

She snapped her fingers and a masquerade mask materialized on her face and in less than a minute, Danielle was looking at herself, but Lucretia's voice gave her away.

"By the time they put two and tow together, you'd already have died.", Lucretia stated before taking the dagger she had earlier out and left it hanging in the air with the blade pointed at Danielle's head, "And this is where we say good-bye."

Lucretia turned and walked out the door leaving Danielle alone, but unaware that looking in through the broken window outside was a black feathered duck with hazel eyes and blonde hair wearing dark gray pants, a dark blue shirt, a brown leather jacket and hiking boots.

"Not on my watch.", he muttered.

As Lucretia walked out and closed the door behind her completely, the duck waved his hand and the wall parted to Danielle who jumped a little when she saw who was coming through.

"Hi there.", he said very pleasant.

Danielle however wasn't moved.

"W-w-who are you?", she asked.

The duck ignored her and waved his hand dispersing the bands around her wrists and ankles while turning the dagger into powder.

"Thanks?", Danielle asked taken by surprise.

"No problem.", the duck answered, "Don't worry about the death Lucretia told you, she's a champion liar. You better hurry if you're going to stop her."

Danielle felt her resolve strengthen and nodded before leaving. The duck smiled and shifted back into his anthropomorphic black Labrador retriever form while his clothes became his gray pants and revealing the glowing markings on his flesh.

"Good luck.", Theo said before he started faded away and the hole he made reformed itself the moment he vanished.

/

Back on Earth, the ducks were feeling the heat. Wildwing noticed Canard looking concerned and grew interested.

"Canard, what's on your mind?"

Canard could tell Wildwing wasn't letting up.

"I just...I have a bad feeling.", he answered, "Lucretia's still on Puckworld and our friends there aren't exactly "experienced". Especially Danielle."

Nosedive smiled.

"Looks like Romeo is longing to see the face of Juliet."

"Hey!", Wildwing scolded, "There's nothing wrong with someone concerned for someone else's safety."

Duke nodded.

"Yeah, when was the last time you tried to call your girlfriend Julia?"

Nosedive's cheeks turned red.

"She's not my girlfriend.", he insisted, "She's a women that I happen to like."

Morpha drove the ducks around Anaheim in it's Migrator form( I have no idea how it's doing this so don't ask.) when the coms went off.

"We got a disturbance down by the mall.", Tanya reported.

"Morpha, can you step on it?", Wildwing asked.

Morpha picked up speed and after making a turn, parked itself right near the mall where small yellow creatures were going around and making electrical things go off and on rapidly before exploding.

"Oh great not these things from our first season again.", Nosedive groaned(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Canard however looked confused.

"You faced these things?", he asked.

"Long story.", Wildwing answered, "We need something to contain them."

Tanya came out with a large metal box with an antenna on it.

"Good thing I designed this electricity container in my spare time.", she said before taking out several cartridges, "Plant these things on the ground and those things will be drawn into the box here."

Wildwing nodded.

"Tanya, take Dive and Duke and get those charges planted. Canard and I will round up those things."

They had just gotten out when Mallory and Grin came in on duck-cycles and parked near Morpha who shifted into it's dog form.

"Got the signal?", Wildwing guessed.

Mallory nodded.

"Grin and I will help you and Canard out while Morpha helps the others with the charges.", she said confirming she overheard the plan.

/

Back on Puckworld, Danielle made her way through a couple alleys without being spotted by anyone she felt "unsafe" around and managed to catch up to Lucretia who was in the middle of introducing herself to Julia and Clyde. She wanted to get close when a hand touched her shoulder. She quickly turned and gripped the hand only to see Adam and quickly let go.

"Sorry.", she said, "Thought you were someone else."

Adam smiled as he rubbed his hand.

"Don't worry, "I'm used to it.", he answered, "Why are you here when you're over there?"

"Lucretia used some kind of spell to make herself look like me.", Danielle stated, "She told me I'd die two nights from now, but then this duck showed up and told me she lied to me."

Adam had been using his saurian power to scan her and nodded.

"Yep, I'd say she did. She always was good at feigning emotions and deceiving."

Danielle watched Julia and Clyde walk off with Lucretia and was about to run after them when Adam held her back.

"Hey, hold it there.", he said sympathetically, "I want to stop her too, but maybe there's a better way than just crashing through."

Danielle took a breath. She knew Adam was right and then her face brightened.

"Hey, didn't Wildwing mention that there was an enchantium that cancels out others?"

Adam smiled.

"And Quasleet asked him a couple days ago to send a bit as part of the progress with the gateway. Good thing I kept it with me before I left."

He reached into his belt and pulled out a small crystal giving off an ominous rainbow glow.

"All you have to do is get close to Lucretia and the shard will do the rest."

They heard a crash and turned to see a couple greaser looking ducks come out of the shadows with eyes locked on Danielle.

"Well well, looks like the pretty lady wandered too far.", one snickered.

Adam's face darkened.

"Go away and you won't get hurt.", he said firmly.

The two drakes didn't get the hint, but before they could get closer, Adam opened his wings and his eyes glowed fiercely causing the two to stop and stare.

"What the heck are you?", the other asked.

Adam snapped his fingers and both drakes got tossed into a dumpster.

"They won't remember this.", he said to Danielle, "Jerks like these hardly do."

Danielle sighed. It was nice of Adam to defend her, but the sight of that power made her a little nervous.

/

Julia and Clyde felt uneasy when they got to Quasleet's house. "Danielle" had gone ahead, but they stayed behind.

"What's with Danielle?", Clyde asked, "She seems so eager to see Quasleet and yet she won't answer where she's been."

Julia nodded.

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right. We should get a move on."

"With you all the way."

Clyde and Julia turned to see Danielle come in from around the corner with Adam and they looked confused.

"What the?", Clyde asked.

Adam looked concerned.

"Lucretia took some of Danielle's blood to undo my spell and now she has her looks and planning to murder Quasleet."

Clyde and Julia dashed into the house with Danielle and Adam right behind them. They had just gotten inside when an explosion went off and Quasleet came running out past them with a cannon in his hands and paused when he was at the door. Lucretia(in her true form) came into view and saw Danielle.

"What the? How did you?", she asked confused.

Adam frowned.

"Let's dance sister.", he growled as his wings came out and the two of them engaged. Danielle hid under the table with Quasleet as Julia and Clyde held off the assaults.

"Sorry bout the house getting wrecked.", she said.

"No problem.", Quasleet answered, "Happens all the time."

After a series of exchanged blows and collisions, Adam and Lucretia both hit the floor looking winded.

"This isn't over.", Lucretia warned, "I'll be back."

She snapped her fingers and warped away.

"Everyone okay?", Clyde asked.

Before anyone could answer, the transmitter( which had survived the encounter surprisingly) beeped and Canard's face came on to the screen with the other ducks on Earth.

"Hey, is everything okay there?", he asked.

Danielle looked concerned.

"Lucretia kidnaps me, slices my arm to use my blood to undo a spell, threatens to kill me, steals my looks and got away. How bout you?"

"Almost got bathed in acid, got more than zapped twice by electrical creatures, and had to shoot down a rocket ship with a satellite attached.", he answered.

Both sides paused, smiled, and then laughed out loud.


	29. Medical Dealings

"Why are we switching up our enchantium again?", Nosedive asked nervously.

The ducks had gathered in the dojo where Canard had Tanya set up the switch machine Charyus once used and the other ducks seemed more than a bit tense.

"In case Charyus tries to switch us up again.", Canard answered, "And that's why you and Wildwing are going to be the first two to demonstrate."

Wildwing looked confused.

"Me?", he asked, "How come?"

Canard didn't answer him cause he gave Tanya a nod and she fired up the machine. Nosedive clearly had changed his mind when he saw this.

"Um Canard, I just remembered that-"

He didn't have time to finish cause that was when he and Wildwing got zapped. It happened in a moment, but when the two drakes came to, they both looked like they just got off a fast ride at a fair.

"So what got swapped?", Mallory asked.

Nosedive tried getting on his feet when Shield formed on his arm taking him by surprise and the spell became covered in flames.

"I'm on fire!", he screamed.

Wildwing looked confused and held his arm out to try and hold Nosedive when Arrow formed in his hands and his other hand took the string and pulled back revealing a glowing arrow. Canard smiled.

"So, it begins."

Wildwing let go and the arrow flew at Nosedive only to curve and come back at him.

"Big bro, you got to aim.", Nosedive stated as Shield went from fire to a shield of ice, "Geez how do you work this thing?"

Wildwing avoided the arrow he fired only to have it graze his leg and make him fall over.

"Dive, how do you fire your spell?", he asked clearly in agony.

"Just focus on the thing you want to shoot.", Nosedive answered.

The arrow came back again, but Wildwing tried to focus and the arrow paused and hit the ground next to him and dispersed. The drake got up and saw Nosedive had a shield of electricity now and clearly not having much luck.

"Dive relax.", Wildwing said calmly, "Think like you're defending me from Charyus."

That got Nosedive to calm down and the spell became clear and then back to it's original form. Tanya fired the machine again and the spells were returned. Canard looked to the other ducks.

"Next."

/

Thrash and Mookie unloaded the latest shipment to their comic shop with Morpha helping out by cleaning up the joint.

"It was nice of Dive to let us barrow Morpha to help us clean up our shop.", Thrash said as he placed the first plastic wrapped comics into the display case behind the counter.

Mookie looked a little unsure.

"Yeah, but do you think it's okay? I mean, he's Dive's pet and all, but won't he feel left out if Morpha hangs with us more often than at the Pond?"

Morpha came over and looked equally confused, but Thrash didn't look worried.

"Hey, it's not like we're claiming him or anything. We did ask him and I'm sure he understands."

Mookie's face fell and Thrash looked confused.

"Something wrong Mook?", he asked, as he set the last comics on the counter so he could focus on her more, "You seem down."

Mookie sighed.

"My big medical exam is coming up and it's during the big game against Denmark so I might be missing the game to get my medical license."

Thrash looked concerned.

"Yep, that's a tough decision. You really want to to pass, but you don't want to let the team down at the same time. What to do? What to do?"

At that moment, the bell over the door rang and Nosedive came in with Duke and Mallory right behind him.

"Hey dudes, did the shipment come in?", Nosedive asked.

"Just this morning.", Thrash answered pointing behind him, "We finished just recently and thanks for letting us barrow Morpha to help out."

Morpha's blue color points turned orange for a moment before turning back to original light blue. Mookie tried to look unmoved, but she could tell the ducks could see through her.

"Something wrong?", Duke asked.

"It's my big medical exam.", Mookie answered, "It's this Friday during the big game against Denmark and I'm feeling conflicted."

Duke looked thoughtful.

"Well, you can't be in two places at once.", Mallory stated.

Nosedive was going through the batch when he eyed Duke's Mirror spell, but said nothing as he started picking out the comics he wanted to purchase. He had a plan.

/

"No.", Wildwing answered firmly.

The ducks had gotten into practice and were doing so when Nosedive brought up the issue he had in mind.

"How come big bro?", Nosedive asked as he passed to puck to Grin.

"What you are asking will not bring what you think.", Canard said as he stole the puck, "Besides, that spell isn't permanent."

Nosedive felt bad, but he wasn't going to give up yet.

"Hey, it would make-"

"The answer is no.", Duke answered as he got to Wildwing and tried to score, "There are ways to solve problems, but this isn't it."

Practice went on, but on the sides, Mookie was feeling down. What was she going to do? And she took some time to wash up her face in the bathroom.

"I can help child."

Mookie froze and looked around.

"Who's there?", she asked.

"I am."

Mookie turned to see Charyus' astral form materialize nearby smiling.

"What do you want?", she asked.

Charyus' smile didn't flinch.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're conflicted over whether to cheer the team on Friday or ditch them for a medical exam?"

Mookie raised an eyebrow, but didn't let her guard down.

"And how can you help?"

"I can make it so you get your license and not miss the game.", Charyus answered.

"The catch?", she asked.

"I just want you to deliver Wildwing's mask to me."

Mookie frowned.

"You're telling me that I should betray my friend just to avoid a tough decision?"

Charyus shrugged, but his smile remained.

"Well if you're that intent than I guess being a doctor isn't really all that any-"

"I deliver it to you after the game on Friday.", Mookie stated cutting him off.

"Deal.", Charyus said placing a hand forward.

Mookie was tense, but she shook it. The deal was sealed.

/

A while later, the ducks had finished practice and Thrash and Morpha were getting ready to practice the cheer routine when Mookie came back out already dressed for the occasion.

"So, you guys ready?", she asked sounding more confident.

Thrash and Morpha said nothing, but they could feel a vibe in the air and it didn't feel right. After a while, Nosedive came out just as they did the last bit of the routine.

"Hey dudes, keep it up and we'll win on Friday for sure.", he said cheerfully.

Canard came out with Wildwing and then tensed.

"What's wrong?", Wildwing asked.

Canard looked Mookie's way.

"Something's looming around her and I have a good idea what that is."

He came over with Wildwing following and Mookie looked a little confused.

"What's with you?", she asked.

Canard took her arm and pulled the sleeve back to reveal a dark mark of flowing waves and runes that made the other ducks jump before he looked alarmed.

"You made a pact with Charyus?!", he stated in a shocked tone, "What were you thinking?!"

Mookie got angry as she pulled her arm back.

"I was thinking about the hassle I was going to have and how my "friends" weren't doing anything about it!", she stated firmly.

She turned and walked off leaving the other ducks speechless. Thrash sighed.

"She's right you know. This past week we've done nothing to help her out when we should've."

Canard shook his head looking disappointed, but Wildwing looked concerned.

"What matters now is that we cancel the deal, but how?"

Nosedive's face brightened.

"The exam big bro. If she completes it before Friday-"

"That breaks the deal.", Canard finished brightening up also.

Thrash didn't look so sure.

"How do we make that happen? Friday is the day after tomorrow and all the medical school exams are booked tomorrow."

Nosedive's face grew a mischievous smile.

"Not the one I have in mind."

Wildwing smiled and shook his head.

"Dive, what would we do without you?"

/

Back on Sauria, Servain was more than a bit distraught as he slumped into a mountain range which swayed under his weight, but held up.

"So much for getting help with planet restoration.", he muttered.

Varc materialized nearby and looked a bit worried.

"I know.", he said calmly, "The other members of the pantheon can be hard to get along with and don't feel as strongly about Sauria as they should, but behind all that, they didn't mean it."

Servain sighed. He knew Varc had a point, but he was still feeling down about how the gathering went down.

"Cerox won't help unless he's released from his prison of stone pillars, and as soon as he said that, the others got the exact same idea and it all went downhill from there."

He ran one of his feet across the barren landscape and the ground became dark brown and sprang a field of wild flowers that withered away leaving the area exactly as it was before Servain did anything.

"Sauria mourns her life may be over soon.", Varc stated, "And our mortal children are lost into the great void."

"And all cause one oracle wanted more than what he should've been content with.", Servain said harshly causing the mountains he was sitting on to rumble and spew smoke.

Varc could see Servain was having a moment so he took a step back in case things got ugly.

"What happens now?", Varc answered.

Servain sighed releasing his negative feelings harmlessly and the mountains stopped smoking.

"We'll do what we can to help Sauria.", he said in a much calmer tone, "No matter how long it takes."

Varc smiled.

"Besides, we deities have eternity."

At that moment, a spark appeared beside the two and another saurian came out wearing silver armor, gold plated boots and a helmet of bronze which bowed before Servain.

"High father, we've detected a divine vibe in the void."

Servain looked curious.

"One of our fellow deities?"

Varc looked sure.

"It's on a planet of ice and feathers high father."

Servain's expression grew more curious.

"The planet where our children's mad conquest ended? I should see this for myself.", he said before looking to his messenger, "And who is the one you detected?"

"Harjuk.", the messenger stated.

Varc shook his head smiling.

"Leave it to the Lord of Trickery to play something like this."

/

Back on Earth, the sun began to rise on Thursday morning and he abandoned building next to the Pond had been fixed up to look like a medical school. Inside Wildwing, Canard, Duke and Tanya sported doctor's coats and clipboards as Nosedive got into his and Morpha carried the screen displaying Quasleet's face.

"Okay, we all know the drill?", Quasleet asked.

Wildwing nodded.

"Doc, you sure you're certified to pass students in medical fields?"

Quasleet smiled and held up a certificate.

"Got issued just last week of twelve years ago.", he stated proudly, "Before-"

"Yeah, we get it.", Duke stated cutting him off.

At that moment, Thrash pulled up with Mookie alongside him.

"Okay ducks, it's showtime.", Nosedive said whipping out Create.

In less than a minute, several pairs of glasses came out and once the ducks put them on, their outward appearance became that off ordinary people while Quasleet altered his image so he looked the same. Morpha shifted into a version of an exam giver leaving his eyes the color blue as Thrash and Mookie came in.

"Hi and welcome to the Quackerton Medical School.", Quasleet said cheerfully, "Are you Miss Mookie Stormfeather?"

Mookie looked a little surprised, but she shook it off.

"Yeah. I thought that all exams were booked."

"We got an opening just today.", Nosedive answered trying not to sound like himself, "If you'd follow Dr. Winston here, he'll take you to your exam room."

He mentioned to Wildwing who took his turn.

"Um...okay, I'll escort you there with Dr. Thaddeus and Nurse Valor."

At that moment, Morpha rang a phone nearby and Tanya answered it.

"Oh sorry, Dr. Thaddeus needs to preform surgery next door.", she said, "Lucky for you, Dr. Quentin here can give you the exam."

Wildwing carried Quasleet's screen as he and Mookie walked down the hall into a room in the back, he had just set the screen on the desk in front of the room as a crash came from outside.

"I'll be right back.", Wildwing said, "Quentin here will be giving you your exam."

And he left right away.

/

I'll spare you the details about the exam, cause it's not pretty, but long story sort: Mookie passed.

"On behalf of myself and the medical university, I now preset you with your official license.", Quasleet stated as Mookie came up to get a paper printing out of the screen. The moment she took it, the place rocked and Quasleet's image shifted to his real one. Mookie jumped.

"Quasleet?!", she asked in surprise.

Outside, more fighting and bangs went off and Mookie dashed out carrying Quasleet's screen just to see the ducks(in their true forms) fighting of the saurians who had just about warped away leaving the parking lot a real mess.

"Guys?!", she asked coming over looking annoyed, "What's going on here?"

Wildwing and Canard looked her way followed by the rest all looking apologetic.

"Sorry Mook.", Thrash said, "We felt really bad about not taking you seriously and we wanted to make it up to you. So we thought we'd give you your exam ourselves since nobody wanted to today."

Mookie's expression softened into confusion.

"You guys did all this for me?", she asked.

"Yeah and we're sorry we deceived you.", Wildwing said.

Mookie smiled.

"Nah, you were just trying to help. I'm the one who should be apologizing for making that deal with Charyus."

Canard shrugged.

"We all make mistakes.", he said placing a hand on her's, "I've made some bad deals myself so don't feel like you're the only one who did so."

"Um, don't you guys have a game tomorrow night?", Quasleet asked.

"Oh yeah we do.", Mookie stated.

Morpha shifted into it's dog form and since the Pond wasn't far off, Nosedive used Create to fix up the parking lot before the ducks headed back.

"So where are you getting set up since you're a doctor now?", Wildwing asked.

Mookie looked thoughtful.

"You guys mind if Thrash and I made the upper floor of our comic shop a clinic in case you guys get hurt and can't make it back to the Pond?"

Wildwing smiled.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Dr. Stormfeather."

Mookie blushed.

"Hey, just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean you can call me that all the time okay?"

And the ducks laughed out loud as they went inside the Pond eager to get practice done and spend the rest of the day doing what they liked in their past time. Quasleet hung up as they came into the HQ with Mallory and Grin waiting.

"So, how did the exam go?", Mallory asked.

Mookie smiled and held up the certificate.

"I passed."


	30. Dealing a Swindler

Adam sat on the edge of a building's roof looking up at the setting sun. He didn't know why, but just looking at the scene put his mind at ease. It only lasted a few moments cause then he felt an overwhelming vibe almost crushing his previous feeling of peace into one of dread and awe.

"Are you the one who carries the wings of Harjuk?"

Adam looked around, but saw nothing.

"Up here sharp stuff."

Adam looked upward and noticed a ghostly outline of a giant reptilian being that almost covered a large part of the sky, but the face stood out.

"Lord Servain of Sauria?", Adam asked in awe.

"Yeah, who did you think you were talking to?", the entity answered.

Adam grew more uneasy.

"Um, I think you're mistaking me for someone else. My name is Adam DeCoy and I have no idea who Harjuk is."

Servain's expression darkened.

"I never mistake a deity's lingering presence.", he said firmly, "And what's this I hear about you tampering with his flesh samples?"

Adam grew nervous. The look on this guy's face was enough to scare him half to death so it would sound wise not to leave this guy guessing.

"I got a little carried away and tried to make my kind better, but I was wrong about it. Dragaunus only wanted better soldiers and-"

"Dragaunus?", Servain asked with his expression turning to one of curiosity, "Why would he have you do that if your kind is against him?"

"Hey, my sister Lucretia tricked me into thinking I was helping my fellow ducks okay?", Adam insisted, "I don't even know what Harjuk even is so can you please explain to me?"

Servain sighed.

"Fine. Millenniums ago, during the first age of saurian ruling, the pantheon governed the races fairly and kept balance. Harjuk, the Lord of Trickery was usually causing mischief and trouble so he or others could get a laugh. His sister Varjakil, the Lady of Ruin only wanted to spread chaos and destruction so others were miserable. Of course I had to put my foot down, but did they listen? No, they just turned on each other and wound up obliterating each other off the face of creation."

He paused a moment for this to sink in. Adam was interested right away.

"So, having these wings makes me part deity or something?", he guessed.

"That would seem to be the case.", Servain answered, "But I'm feeling that you're not the only one."

Adam nodded.

"Lucretia has saurian power too and I'm guessing that since she's also like me that I have to stop her right?"

Servain smiled.

"You read my mind. Keep an eye on her and keep her from causing trouble okay?"

Adam gave a salute.

"By your command high father.", he answered before looking confused, "Why did I say that?"

Servain's image vanished leaving Adam alone again.

/

"Eyes on the puck ducks!", Wildwing called out.

The ducks were in the middle of practice and Phil was in his office as usual.

"Okay, who's got what available.", he muttered as he flipped through his planner.

A knock came on his door.

"Come in."

Klegghorn came in looking concerned and carrying a tray of coffee which he placed on Phil's desk before sitting down himself.

"What's with you Palmfeather?", he asked, "Miss being human?"

Phil looked his way.

"It's been over seven months since I got feathers and a beak, I can barely show up anywhere without people getting uneasy, and I'm almost late on the rent on my house."

Klegghorn raised an eyebrow.

"You don't pay rent.", he said calmly, "And your mortgage was paid off last week."

Phil sighed. Klegghron always could see through him. His television flickered on mysteriously and a commercial came on.

"Are you tired of being what you are? Looking for a change in your routine? How about some downtime as another species? Well all that is behind you now. Stop by the latest shopping area of Dimensional Limbo: Shopvania where out motto is: If you're looking, we're selling."

The screen showed a large department store hovering in space with the logo below it before going into another commercial, but Phil had turned it off.

"Phil?", Klegghorn asked, "What's with the look?"

Phil smiled.

"Klegghorn, how does the team feel about shopping?"

Klegghorn frowned.

"Phil, they're hockey playing alien ducks. They probably don't have time for-"

He paused cause it was clear Phil wasn't listening as he left the room and sighed.

"Just my luck.", he muttered.

/

"Phil, are you sure that there's a rift opening at the mall?", Tanya asked skeptically, "Drake 1 didn't detect anything."

The ducks had filed into the Migrator and were already on the way to the mall, but only Phil seemed sure.

"Sounds like Phil just booked us another one of his "get-rich-quick" schemes.", Mallory said sounding annoyed, "Like the time he once o get me to wear that awful swimwear?"

Nosedive chuckled, but went silent when Mallory glared his way.

"Guys, I'm serious.", Phil insisted, "It's a rift opening to...a...deadly prehistoric land."

Wildwing looked unsure.

"If we don't find a rift Phil, you owe us big time.", he said firmly.

Canard tensed.

"Wing, something's up around here."

Tanya pulled out a small radar that started beeping rapidly and loud.

"Wow, it looks like there is a rift here."

"Nothing seems out of place.", Thrash stated as the Migrator pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"Do not be deceived by outward appearances.", Grin said sagely, "I'm feeling strong vibes coming from inside."

The ducks came out with Morpha alongside them. Nothing seemed out of place, but there was nobody around. Cautiously, Wildwing led the ducks up to the doors and placed a hand on the handle.

"Okay, after I open the door, then we fire if anything bad comes out."

The others nodded and after taking a breath, Wildwing pulled the door open. Nothing happened.

"That's odd.", Klegghorn stated, "I thought for sure there was a disturbance in there. Tanya's device must be glitched or something."

"The mall is empty.", Thrash stated as they went inside.

They came in through the food court entrance, but nobody was around and the lights were off.

"Okay, this is weird.", Canard said, "Why would the mall be open, but nobody around?"

A loud clang went off and the ducks turned to see the doors become encased in iron.

"Great. Now we're trapped.", Mookie groaned.

Morpha went over to the doors and hit them a couple times only to get electrified and sent flying to the feet of the ducks.

"Morpha, are you alright?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha weakly gave a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, he's fine.", Mallory stated, "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Split up.", Wildwing stated, "First one to find an exit contact everyone else."

/

Phil cautiously walked behind Wildwing and Canard as they walked down a line of closed shops.

"What kind of rift just opens and nothing happens?", Canard asked.

Phil gulped.

"Maybe it's a rift to somewhere in Dimensional Limbo that has something creepy, slimy and a mouth full of fangs that can get into a room through a crack in the wall."

Canard rolled his eyes.

"Phil, I have seen crazy things in Dimensional Limbo and in no way have I seen anything like that."

A little further down, they came to a fountain where around the corner a shop was open with the lights on. As the ducks got closer, the sign over the large door became clear.

"Shopvania: You want it, we sell it.", Wildwing read.

And that was when a shower of confetti came snowing down and two female clerks came out wearing slick outfits and big smiles.

"Welcome to Shopvania, how can we help you today?", they asked in perfect harmony.

Wildwing, Canard and Phil just looked stunned for a moment before Wildwing got his resolve back.

"We're looking to have a word with the management.", he stated.

"Well you've found him my good man."

The ducks looked behind them to see another clerk dressed in a fancy suit and bowler hat with fancy feathers along the brim. He twirled his cane in the air and gave a bow and smile.

"The name's Carlos D. Snippet. Greatest salesmen in all the reaches of Dimensional Limbo at your service."

Canard tensed.

"Don't give into his flattery.", he warned, "He's a con man and creep."

Carlos gave a hurt expression.

"My dear friend, I would never con a duck so fine and esteemed like yourself."

Phil was calmed right away.

"Look Carlos sir, we were wondering if-"

"I could explain why I'm here?", Carlos asked.

"No.", Wildwing said firmly, "We're not interested in-"

"A way back to Puckworld?", Carlos asked.

The three ducks looked amused and Carlos changed to a smiling face again before he twirled around and reappeared in front of the store.

"If I can have a moment of your time, I have for today only, a once-in-a-lifetime deal that you would be foolish to refuse. I have in my wares a special Build-It-Yourself Dimensional Gateway set. Comes complete with tools, instructions and power suits for transportation. Once assembled you can explore the vast reaches of the unknown, dazzle your friends and family, and go on a field trip nobody will ever forget! And if you purchase in the next five minutes only, I'll cut the price to 99% off!"

The salesladies behind him were standing on opposite ends as he came to a side and a large box appeared in between them with a price tag on the top.

"How much we talking here?", Wildwing asked.

Carlos' smile got bigger.

"Ninety-nine dollars and seventy four cents paid up front, cash or credit is accepted."

"Deal.", Wildwing stated.

The moment he finished, a cash register appeared in front of Carlos as the crate floated to his side. Wildwing gave a credit card to him which he swiped and a recite came out which he handed over.

"There you are my good man.", Carlos said still smiling, "Pleasure doing business with you."

/

Canard looked unsure as he and Wildwing walked away with the crate.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?", he asked, "Carlos is known for shady dealings."

"What else can we do?", Wildwing asked, "Quasleet might be able to fix up the gateway back home with this."

Canard then noticed Phil walking up behind them looking just as curious.

"So that's it?", Phil asked, "We let Carlos set up shop here?"

Canard frowned.

"That's what he wants, but I think we need to shut it down before anyone else shows up."

Phil looked at the clock at the center of the four way intersecting hallways.

"The place opens in thirty minutes. How can we-"

"Hey ducks."

Wildwing, Canard and Phil looked to see the other ducks show up and Morpha at Nosedive's side.

"We looked all over.", Duke reported, "All doors are closed and bolted with magical forces."

Canard rolled his eyes.

"Of course Carlos would do that."

"Carlos?", Mallory asked.

"A domain ruler from Dimensional Limbo.", Canard answered, "He makes sales and deals with anyone who passes by and not many people can get far or resist his charm. He sold us this gateway generator kit and-"

"Say what?!", Tanya asked.

Before anyone could stop it, Morpha used a couple tendrils to use as crowbars to open the crate only to reveal an empty crate with a note. Wildwing picked it up and frowned.

"Please wait seven to eight weeks for drop off at address when signed at bottom of this paper?! I can't believe I fell for that guy!"

Canard smiled.

"Told you."

Nosedive looked just as upset.

"Geez, you try and get a package only to find it's a form for it. Talk about rip off."

Wildwing took a couple breaths and turned to Canard.

"So how do we outdo the best salesmen in Dimensional Limbo?"

Canard looked thoughtful and then his eyes fell on the now open crate. An idea was coming to mind and a plan as well.

/

Carlos slid his hands through a stack of hundred dollar bills and chuckled.

"Suckers.", he snickered, "I promise them a gateway generator kit, and they only get the order slip. Am I a genius or what?"

"Hey Carlos, you there?"

Carlos snapped his fingers and the bills went into his cash register and he got up and gave a smile at Mookie who was in front of him with a crate.

"Welcome to Shopvania, the greatest shop in all Dimensional Limbo, how can I help you today?"

Mookie smiled.

"Carlos, what if I told you I have a special bargain just for you?"

Carlos' smile got bigger.

"Oh, you want to make an exchange with me. Go on, I'm listening."

Mookie put her hand on the crate and Thrash came out behind it.

"Carlos of Shopvania, we would like to offer you the one thing you don't have for sale right here inside this very crate."

Carlos frowned.

"I have everything there is to sell, what could you have I don't?"

Phil came out wearing his special salesmen outfit.

"You're sales will be finished amigo. And we're in a good mood today and hoping you could make a deal."

Carlos' smile returned.

"So, what is it you want from me?"

"You take the shop back to Limbo.", Mookie answered, "Once you get this, you have to promise you'll pull the shop and all your merchandise back into Dimensional Limbo."

Carlos looked thoughtful.

"That's it?"

"That's it.", Thrash answered, "Deal or no deal?"

Carlos thought for a second.

"How about I throw in a special enchantium?"

"One that makes change?", Phil asked.

Carlos nodded eying the crate greedily.

Phil pulled out a paper.

"Initials here, here and here. Signature on the bottom.", he said pointing with a pen.

Carlos signed and then he handed over an enchantium that looked dark violet and blue before seizing the crate. The moment he opened it, a huge vortex opened and the shop he had began getting sucked into it with Carlos looking both shocked and angry.

"What?! There's nothing here! I've been swindled!"

The other ducks laughed as Carlos went into the vortex.

"How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?", Duke called out.

The moment Carlos was gone, the shop became nothing but an empty lot. Phil rubbed the enchantium in his hand.

"Man I can't wait to be human again.", he said smiling.

There was a blast of light and Phil stood there still a duck, empty handed and looking pretty scorched, but he'll be okay.

"You sure got burned on that deal.", Canard stated smiling.

Phil frowned.

"I asked for an enchantium that would make change-"

"Well it changed the way you look from two seconds ago.", Mookie put in.

Phil's frown darkened.

"Darn it."


	31. Surviving Hunter

Malevolence wasn't feeling a bit pleased when she stepped out of her domain and into another one passing by. Dimensional Limbo was rotating the domains and this one seemed promising for her.

"Ugh! A domain of open areas, shady trees and the stench of death for miles around.", she muttered.

Even though she was powerful, outside her domain, her dark power would be limited and she knew it. Still, the owner of this domain should be expecting her cause nothing came out. She waved away a large wall of grass to reveal a fancy looking mansion and a bunch of skeletons around the front yard while a target range was barely seen in the back. She had just taken a few steps forward when a large tomahawk ax came out and embedded itself in the tree beside her. A humanoid tiger came out from behind a brush wearing dark green hunting clothes a rifle over his shoulder, a large machete on his belt, a set of military boots, war paint on his face and a huge corpse of some huge beast over his shoulder.

"Working.", he snarled and turned away, "Go."

Malevolence looked amused.

"Yes, I realize you're busy, but I need your expertise."

The tiger looked her way and threw the corpse he carried to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hunter, the ruler of Survivor Lands doesn't lend aid.", he stated firmly, "I hunt worthy game."

Malevolence could see that Hunter was not letting up, but she wasn't about to back down either.

"So you only hunt game worth your while eh? What if I told you you could have the hunt of the year right here in your little corner of Dimensional Limbo and the prey would never know?"

Hunter didn't take his eyes off her, but he crossed his arms.

"Okay Void Queen. Make it quick."

"Here's the target.", Malevolence stated conjuring a bauble and showing the Mighty Ducks in the middle of morning practice.

Hunter's frown darkened.

"You dare come here to my domain to ask me to hunt children?", he asked harshly.

"These "children" as you call them are not as easily beaten as you think.", Malevolence countered, "They possess magical power and teamwork the likes of which can't be seen for ages."

Hunter cracked his knuckles.

"I'm no hireling.", he snarled, "Now I suggest you bail before I really lose my temper and decide to hunt you until you leave."

Malevolence backed away and the bauble vanished.

"Thanks for nothing.", she said just as harsh before she vanished to her own domain.

/

"Why do I have to wear this?", Canard asked as he came out from the dressing room wearing a leather vest, black pants, and hiking boots, "I feel half dressed wearing this."

Duke, Mallory and Grin came out behind him wearing similar attire(the theme is "survivor" in case anyone is wondering and they're dressed appropriately. I'm not going "that" far)and looking just as humiliated.

"Something about a Survivor magazine cover or something.", Duke stated.

Mallory adjusted the bandanna around her neck and frowned.

"Leave it to Phil to get us the most degrading roles. Only a complete idiot would wear this."

Nosedive waltzed out clearly getting into the role his clothes suggested( hunter).

"I feel empowered by this style."

Canard rolled his eyes.

"Is there any style of clothing this kid doesn't wear?", he muttered to himself.

"Okay guys, you're on in five.", Phil called out.

An effects team came over to apply blush, fake blood and other appliances to make the ducks look rugged and worn.

"I'm feeling a state of severe depression.", Grin said as he got a fake scar sprayed on to his forearm.

Nosedive was clearly getting into character as he posed in front of a mirror. Mallory just rolled her eyes and looked annoyed. And fortunately for them, the sound of crashing and screaming came from outside the curtain they were supposed to go through.

"Thank you Heaven!", Canard proclaimed as the ducks shifted to battle gear and headed out.

/

Wildwing pulled up the Migrator in front of the Convention center only to find that most of the fighting had dies down and the ducks came out of the ruins.

"So, what was the disruption this time?", he asked, "Psycho bounty hunters? Dimensional elementals? Killer robots?"

"Try a giant tentacled mouth with several rows of fangs, slime all over it, and acid for blood.", Phil said sounding miffed, "Do you know how much this is going to cost us?"

Nosedive whipped out Create and did a quick scribble. In less than a minute, the whole place fixed itself and looked like nothing happened.

"Done and done.", Nosedive said smiling.

Wildwing was about to hit the gas when the dashboard lit up with an alarm.

"Again?", Phil asked getting annoyed, "Okay, what's coming out this time?"

"Whatever it is, it's coming in at the park.", Canard reported.

Wildwing hit the gas and the Migrator was soon speeding down the street. As they got near the park, something came out from nowhere and bounced off the windshield and fell to the side.

"I think we hit something.", Tanya stated.

"Or someone.", Duke added.

Wildwing pulled over, but as soon as he opened the door, before anybody could move, a humanoid eagle with blond feathers and torn leather garments came into the door looking both frantic and scared. Luckily she didn't seem hurt or anything, but her expression got the ducks kind of scared.

"Um..hello?", Wildwing asked not knowing how to react, "Are you okay?"

The eagle's eyes widened.

"No I'm not okay!", she screamed, "I'm being hunted by the most psychotic being in the history of history and-"

She got cut off when another rift opened to let out several large wolves with glowing red markings followed by a humanoid tiger with hunting gear and deadly looking rifle which he cocked. The eagle got in and got in Wildwing's face.

"Drive!"

The Migrator sped up with the wolves in hot pursuit and gaining surprisingly.

"Shifting to battle mode.", Wildwing stated as he did so, "Mallory, Dive, see if you two can cut those wolves off our tail feathers."

The eagle relaxed(slightly) as she settled into a chair with Thrash and Mookie on either side of her.

"Who is that?", Thrash asked.

The eagle shuddered.

"Hunter.", she stated, "He want's me dead so he can use my gold feathers as decoration or who knows what."

"So he's like a game hunter?", Mookie asked.

The eagle shuddered again confirming Mookie was right.

"What's your name?", Thrash asked.

The eagle took a breath.

"Maryana."

/

Outside, Hunter was riding two of his biggest hunting wolves and taking aim.

"Don't feel too honored deary.", he sneered, "I always get my game."

He was interrupted however when Nosedive and Mallory came out and opened fire.

"Eat this you moron!", Nosedive screamed.

Hunter only looked pleased and snapped his fingers. A huge energy shield came up and all fire the two ducks sent at him bounced off.

"Nice try.", he stated, "But try and dodge this!"

He fired ahead of the Migrator and blew a skyscraper side causing the building to sway. He then fired two more shots through his shield and deflected Nosedive and Mallory's shots while dislodging their seats from the Migrator. Before they fell off, Morpha shifted and pulled them back on.

"A shape-shifter eh?", Hunter said cocking his rifle again and putting it away, "I'm going to enjoy displaying that on my trophy wall."

Morpha must have heard him cause it used several tendrils to lash out at the wolves, but Hunter leaped off his mount and ran across a tendril very cat-like causing Mallory and Nosedive to use their puck blasters. Unfortunately, Hunter was able to avoid each one and get closer only to get smacked in the face by the side of another tendril as the skyscraper he fired at began to fall. Nosedive reacted fast by using Create and Mallory kicked the guy away and off the Migrator into a dumpster nearby. Hunter got up and watched the Migrator pull around a corner.

"Well played ducks.", he said with a sneer forming over his face, "Game on."

/

Back at the Pond, Maryana was showering and Canard was examining her garments that he was patching up.

"Kiuvark.", he concluded as he finished up.

"What's that?", Duke asked.

"Rare breed of eagle humanoids and gold feathered ones are more valuable.", Canard stated, "They take refuge on a planet far from anywhere, but some get caught up in rifts and wind up in Dimensional Limbo. I've heard about them, but this is the first one I've seen."

Maryana came out wearing a bathrobe and looking confused.

"Why are you fixing that?", she asked, "I'm capable of doing it myself."

"Lady, you were being chased by a crazy hunter and these weren't the best looking.", Phil stated, "But if you-"

"Phil!", Wildwing snapped before turning to Maryana, "Sorry, what brings you here?"

Maryana snapped her fingers and her leather garments were on her instantly with the bathrobe hung on a hanger and sent into the bathroom. She then waved her hand and black hair flowed from her head til it hung to her waist.

"I was on an errand on my home planet, but then a rift opened and I found myself in Hunter's domain."

"Hunter?", Nosedive asked, "You mean that crazy tiger guy who almost got close to me and Mal was a domain ruler?"

"Apparently so.", Thrash stated, "So what now?"

Mallory looked annoyed.

"Are you guys nuts? That tiger will probably track her to this very building and tear it apart with those hounds of his."

"Not likely.", Maryana said, "Hunter often tries to catch his prey off guard, but I doubt he's just going to sit idly by."

"So let's get you back to your planet before he does so.", Mookie stated.

"How?", Tanya asked, "Quasleet probably hasn't got that portal generator operational."

At that moment, Drake 1's screen flashed and after several seconds of static, Quasleet's face came on to it.

"Someone mention me?"

He paused when Maryana came to the screen.

"I'm a kiuvark who is frightened, starving and just want to go home."

Quasleet typed something on his end of the screen and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, a rift will be opening near the desert and if I can calculate the precise planet position, I think I'll have a match."

A smaller screen came up to display a planet of meadows and clumps of trees here and there. In the trees were houses built around the tops and with staircases leading down to the ground. A name came up under the screen: Kilvan. Maryana smiled.

"That's the one."

/

A while later, the Migrator pulled up into the desert outskirts.

"I don't know about this ducks.", Nosedive warned, "This feels like a trap."

Wildwing's expression hardened.

"We need to get Maryana back to her home planet and this may be her best shot right now."

Tanya did a scan with a mini radar.

"Nothing seems to be coming-"

And then a large explosion went off and nearly made the tank like car flip to the side. The ducks then noticed the same wolves as earlier now with bomb tailed rattlesnakes hurling the tails and regrowing them as fast as they launched.

"Incoming!", Thrash screamed.

Wildwing hit the gas and the Migrator charged, but then it sank into a large hole which then was outlined by three large shrew like mammals with drills for claws.

"That's it.", Mallory said looking annoyed, "Now I'm mad."

Before anyone could stop her, she hurried outside with Sword blazing. Grin however remained in his meditative pose.

"Earth will not be defiled by vermin.", he said sagely.

In less than a moment, the Migrator came up and was on even ground again. Tanya invoked Nature to grow vines to hit the bombs back while Duke provided a shroud of invisibility for the Migrator using Vanish.

"Now for some wings.", Wildwing stated, "Dive, can you warp Mal back in here?"

Nosedive got out Create and after a scribble, Mallory was back inside with everyone.

"Thanks.", she said, "Those dogs almost had me."

"That's what happens when you're reckless.", Canard stated calmly, "The rift is up ahead, but it's about to collapse."

They were a few feet when Vanish dispersed and a large energy net formed which shut the Migrator down.

"Darn it.", Canard said, "He's here."

Hunter came out in front of the rift and with his hunting machete drawn.

"Well ducks, it's been fun, but I have a trophy to claim and you're in the way."

"Yeah right.", Mookie sassed, "You and what army?"

The animals that appeared before appeared again by Hunter's side.

"Oh, that one.", Mookie said looking solemn, "Well, guess we fight then."

Before they could however, a couple spears came out of the rift and struck the ground near Hunter who jumped away for the spears exploded with light temporarily blinding the ducks. When they regained sight, they saw others like Maryana fighting off Hunter's minions. Hunter frowned.

"I'll be back.", he sneered as another rift opened beside him and he went through.

/

After Hunter went away, the animals he had vanished like they were illusions. Maryana came out of the Migrator and her kind came over.

"My lady.", one stated who appeared like an official, "Praise the stars we have found thee."

Maryana smiled.

"At ease. Though I am alive, I couldn't be without these noble ducks fighting off Hunter and allowing me to escape his obsession."

The ducks filed out and some were a little surprised.

"Wait, Maryana's a queen?", Mookie asked.

Maryana looked their way as a couple more of her kind came forward and placed a decorated cloak on her shoulders and a gold medallion on her neck.

"More like heir.", she said, "Mother runs the place and she's ready to pass her crown to me."

"It was an honor to be of service your princess-ness.", Nosedive said bowing nobly.

Maryana chuckled.

"That drake sure has a sense of humor doesn't he?"

Wildwing blushed.

"He grows on you."

"Well, thank you for your help.", Maryana said as her kind went through the rift, "Maybe you should visit sometime."

"We might do that.", Canard answered.

Maryana waved and then went through the rift as it closed. Phil looked bummed.

"Do you guys realize what we could've made off those golden feathers? The appraisal worth will be-"

"No.", Wildwing answered as they filed back into the Migrator, "Maryana's royalty so we need to respect her."

"Besides, didn't our show establish another predatory bird race earlier in the season?", Nosedive added(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"Well this is one way to wrap up a morning.", Duke stated, "We save a pretty lady fro ma psychotic dimensional hunter and find out she's royalty. Just too bad she didn't reward us for our work."

"It's fine Duke.", Canard said calmly, "A good deed is it's own reward."

At that moment, the ducks noticed a pouch near the back of the Migrator and when Phil opened it, there was a note on top of a pile of glittering golden feathers that made the ducks stare in awe. Canard recovered first and read the note.

"Sorry I molted back here earlier during the whole fight, hope you like it. Maryana."

Phil ran his fingers through the feathers while sighing.

"It's like touching a cloud."

And then he got zapped and looked fried as the feathers flew out and the pouch closed and flew to Canard who held it firmly.

"Word of advice: Kiuvark feathers are great static storing and electrify if a bunch catch the same charge.", he stated.

"Nice to know.", Phil said before he fell to the floor.

Wildwing pulled the Migrator back in the direction of the Pond and the ducks laughed out loud.


	32. Lement & Foreboding

Sparks flew from the equipment as Quasleet welded together the frame for the latest capacitor for the gateway prototype.

"I sure hope this infusion of titanium and frostium works.", he muttered, "Frostium is one of the most durable materials Puckworld has and titanium is pretty good too."

After placing the final piece together, Quasleet stepped back to let the whole thing cool off and set his equipment aside.

"Now for the mechanical power cells to be prepared."

He walked over to a work table where several computer parts were scattered across the surface and some minor tools were aligned beside them. Quasleet got to work and had gotten into it when a knock came on his door.

"Come in."

Julia stuck her head into the workshop and came in followed by Danielle and Clyde.

"So how goes the latest design?", Clyde asked.

"It's getting there.", Quasleet answered, "Try not to touch anything please. These took a lot of work."

Danielle was feeling more than a bit unnerved, but also fascinated.

"You build all these things yourself?", she asked.

Quasleet nodded.

"Mostly. I get my design ideas from Tanya who visits somewhere on Earth called Electric Land or something. She talks science there with other like minded individuals and she brings those suggestions to me."

Danielle lost her fear for a minute and got curious.

"You managed to get Tanya here?", she asked.

Quasleet paused what he was doing so he could show Danielle had his full attention.

"The gateway can transport objects cause that's easy. Transporting living matter is a whole other ball game. Luckily, I'll be able to find this ASTRAK thing in Dimensional Limbo and hopefully get better data."

"ASTRAK?", Danielle asked, "What's that?"

"It stands for Artificial Storage Terminal Relocating Accumulated Knowledge.", Clyde explained, "Almost like an inter dimensional database that studies nonstop."

Quasleet dusted his hands and looked at the frame that was still cooling off.

"What time is it?", he asked.

"About four in the afternoon.", Julia stated, "You should take a breather Grandpa."

Quasleet sighed. He knew Julia was right cause his obsession with his work caused troubles and he didn't want to repeat that mistake again.

"So, what's on everyone's mind for dinner?", he asked, "I'll cook."

They all left the workshop and the lights went off shortly after the door was closed leaving the faint glow of the still heated frame as it remained in it's stand.

/

Mallory ran a hand over her slime covered arm as the ducks came back into the Pond.

"Ugh! I hope this gunk doesn't stain."

Thrash looked over to see Mallory, Wildwing, Canard and Duke come in and he put his nunchaku down.

"What happened to you?", he asked.

"Rift opened near where Phil wanted us to sell the latest brand of hot dogs.", Wildwing stated as he wiped slime off his face.

Thrash groaned.

"A rift opened up and I missed the whole thing again?"

"Hey, you think slicing an inter dimensional puffer fish with deadly spikes is a walk in the park, why not you go on the next trip?", Duke countered.

"Hey.", Canard stated firmly, "What happened happened okay?"

Thrash tried to calm down.

"Sorry. I'm just so disappointed that all this great stuff happens and I have to help Mook with the clinic set up."

Nosedive came in with Morpha and noticed the conversation.

"Whoa, who ordered a slime bath?"

Mallory looked his way annoyed.

"One of these days Dive, that big fat beak of yours is going to get you in big trouble.", she said harshly, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to hit the showers."

Morpha extended several tendrils and slid them over the ducks. The slime fell away leaving the four all cleaned up and the slime was all on the floor until Morpha used it's tendrils as a vacuum to deposit it into the trash.

"Never mind.", Mallory stated looking much calmer.

/

Thrash and Nosedive headed off to the new clinic with Morpha right beside them.

"Thanks for offering to use Create to conjure up some fast construction.", Thrash said.

"No problem dude.", Nosedive answered, "So why do you look so down in the dumps?"

Thrash sighed.

"Ever since Mook opened her new clinic a week ago, me and her have been missing out on rift openings and helping out. I feel real bad about not being there for you guys and seeing these amazing places while avoiding danger and I...I miss the feeling you know?"

Nosedive put a hand on Thrash's shoulder.

"I know that feeling. I felt like that a few times back in our first season.", he stated(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Morpha trotted alongside them and then tapped Nosedive's shoulder. Nosedive took out a thermos and let Morpha extend a tendril inside and drink the water that it had. At that moment, an old woman came out from an alley with a glowing rose in her hand causing the ducks to pause.

"Um, hi?", Thrash asked a little creeped out, "Can we help you?"

"Please sir.", the old woman answered sounding sad, "Take this rose in exchange for directions to the nearest homeless shelter."

Thrash took a breath.

"It's just down the street and around the corner over there.", he said as he pointed.

The old woman smiled.

"Why thank you young man.",she said sounding happier, "You are indeed a kind and generous soul who deserves this rose."

She handed it over, but Thrash didn't take it.

"Oh it's not necessary madam.", he said calmly, "Your gratitude is all I need."

The old woman's smile got bigger.

"Generous and selfless. In that case, I may offer another gift I can give you."

The moment she said this, the old woman's appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful young woman with a sparkly gown and a tiara that crowned her flowing light brown hair making Thrash, Nosedive and Morpha pause in awe.

"Because you see with your heart and not your eyes, a blessing I bestow upon you as this time flies.", she said with the voice of an angel, "For the next three months that follow, you will always find a way to ease your troubled heart."

She gave a smile and touched Thrash on the tip of his beak before she vanished away with her rose.

"How did you know she was someone in disguise?", Nosedive asked Thrash.

"I read it in a fairy tale once.", Thrash answered.

"The one where a prince turns an old woman away and she turns him into a beast unless he learn to love and earns another's love in return?", Nosedive asked.

Thrash nodded.

"Yep, the very one."

/

When they arrived at the comics shop, Mookie came out a side door to the usual one wearing a doctor's coat and carrying a clipboard.

"Oh hi guys.", she said as they came over, "Came to help out?"

Nosedive nodded.

"Just stand back and let this duck's magic get to work.", he said whipping Create out and materializing the quill, "Now for a quick clinic makeover."

A quick scribble later, a whirlwind of tools and boards came out of nowhere and engulfed the entire store. Luckily the wind wasn't blowing too hard and the ducks didn't have to move or anything. Morpha however held on to Nosedive's waist in case it blew away. After a couple minutes, the whirlwind resided, but the building looked the same as it did before anything happened excluding the second door beside the main one.

"That's it?", Mookie asked looking confused.

"Well, only one way to find out.", Thrash answered.

Going up to the second door, Nosedive opened it to reveal a staircase leading up to the second floor and an elevator beside it on another wall. Morpha walked alongside them as they got in the elevator and went up to the second floor. Once there, the doors opened to reveal a waiting room with old magazines, newspapers, and even a space where little kids could play while they waited for their turn. They went into the back to see the exam room outfitted like the infirmary back at the Pond, and Mookie's certificate was placed on the wall of an office where she would do paperwork behind a desk that served as the place where clients would pay bills and set up appointments.

"Dive, you really outdid yourself.", Mookie said beaming, "You save me and Thrash a major construction bill and gave us time for you now."

Nosedive looked unsure.

"Hey Mook, aren't you still bound by that deal you made?"

Mookie smiled and lifted her sleeve to reveal that the flowing mark that once resided there had vanished.

"Quasleet was certified to certify.", she answered, "So my exam was official and since Charyus didn't prevent anything, the deal was canceled and I don't have to get him anything anymore."

Thrash and Nosedive sighed heavily.

"That's a relief.", Thrash answered.

And then their coms went off.

"Looks like another rift is opening up not far from here.", Nosedive stated before turning to Morpha, "Hey Morpha, you think you can turn into the Migrator to get us there?"

Morpha smiled and it's color points turned yellow.

/

Wildwing drove the Migrator down the street until they curved around a corner to see huge tentacles with metal crab claws at the end and a large scaly body slither out of the portal.

"Looks like another inter dimensional thing again.", Duke stated.

Wildwing was about to give an order when a second Migrator showed up and opened fire drawing the thing's attention.

"Well there's the signal.", Mallory stated as she shifted the Migrator into battle mode.

"Guess Morpha shifted into the Migrator again.", Tanya shrugged.

The scaly body opened up at the top to reveal a giant lizard head surrounded by flower petals and rows of thorns that were white making them look like teeth.

"Okay, that's just nasty.", Duke flinched.

"I'm feeling great disturbance in my karma by this thing.", Grin said sagely.

The second Migrator then shifted into a giant battle robot with Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie inside it's chest plate operating the control panel although Wildwing doubted they were.

"Don't worry down there.", Nosedive called down, "We got this one."

"Just keep it near where the portal originally opened.", Wildwing responded, "Just be careful okay?"

Morpha gave a thumbs-up and assaulted the thing matching blow for blow while the three ducks inside it looked thrilled and having a ball.

"Tanya, can you get our matter disruptor online?", Wildwing asked.

Tanya looked unsure.

"Um, not really. See I took it off earlier today to make adjustments and forgot to put it back on before we left earlier."

Canard looked concerned.

"Well it looks like two of us need to go back and get it."

At that moment, multiple tentacles came out of the ground and the Migrator was lifted up as another of the thing came out of the ground.

"Canard, can you get Tanya back to the Pond and get the disruptor?", Wildwing asked.

Canard nodded.

"I'd like Mal to come too. For extra help."

As the three made their way to the duckcycles in the back, Duke activated Smoke causing the thing to choke and drop the Migrator. Grin then invoked Force to let it down easy as Canard and Mallory shot out the back on the cycles with Tanya riding with Mallory and headed for the Pond.

/

Morpha pinned the thing down while whipping out the crab claws that tried gripping it's robot parts.

"I don't know how long we can keep this thing busy.", Thrash said sounding concerned, "We need some kind of flame or something to make these plant, sea monster somethings more manageable."

Mookie noticed a gas truck nearby and tapped Nosedive's shoulder.

"You think you can get Morpha to use that into a flamethrower?"

Morpha must have heard her cause it sent a tendril to wrap around the truck and after adjusting a couple more tendrils to it's valve, aimed it at the thing it was fighting and sent a river of flames right at it. The thing retreated for a second and then it lashed out more.

"Looks like we only made it mad.", Thrash stated, "When are the other ducks going to get that disruptor?"

The other ducks clearly weren't having that much luck either. Grin was using Freeze to try and hold the thing in place with Duke outside using Mirror to try and cut through the tentacles, but not having much luck as the claws were clashing with the blades. Wildwing was clearly using the Migrator's weapon system, but not having much effect. And then Morpha tripped sending the truck/flamethrower flying in the air and land on the thing next to the Migrator and explode into an inferno causing it to flay around in agony. Morpha hit the ground and sent that one into the first one making them both burn up and fall into a large crater that Grin opened up and after a huge explosion, the twin terrors came back up this time as a combined form.

"Oh great. Now what do we do?", Thrash asked.

/

And then things got really chaotic. Clearly Canard could see it as he drove up the street with Tanya and Mallory beside him on their cycle while he had the disruptor strapped behind him on his.

"That is a whole lot of ugly.", Mallory stated.

Tanya flinched.

"Ugh, just looking at it is making me sick."

Canard's expression hardened.

"Then we better step on it."

They did and by the time they got close enough. They found Morpha's robot form tangled and the Migrator in a tangle of tentacles and teeth.

"Well, let's just blast this thing and be done with it.", Mallory stated.

Canard stopped her as she came over and gripped the disruptor.

"The other ducks are too close. The resulting vortex will drag them into Dimensional Limbo along with those things."

Tanya looked thoughtful.

"Well, if aimed at the right angle, the resulting matter disruption will only cause those things to dissolve leaving our fellow ducks-"

"Just fire the thing already!", Nosedive called out, "We're getting pummeled over here!"

Canard released Mallory as she untied the disruptor. Tanya did a quick calculation in the pad she took out and pointed out a series of spots before turning to Canard and Mallory.

"Hit the street lamp over there at thirty degrees on the left.", she stated.

They did and the resulting beam bounced off a mirror in a shop window and then off a car headlight and then the base of the creature which tensed and writhed in agony lashing out even more than it already was as it started shrinking. The Migrator was getting slammed until Morpha slid out of the way and got the Migrator away as well. Duke had gotten into the Migrator the moment he saw the other three show up. Slowly but surely the thing got smaller and then became nothing but a pile of smoking and bubbling goop. Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie came out as Morpha shrank back to it's dog form, but then they looked disgusted and Morpha's color points turned green while it made a sick face as a very pungent odor came from the stuff.

"It smells horrible.", Mookie griped.

Morpha put it's dog paws over it's nose as Nosedive picked it up and they ran for the Migrator with Canard, Tanya and Mallory driving the cycles back to the Pond. They banged rapidly on the door all while trying to not breathe in the foul smell, and when Duke and grin opened the door, they flopped in on the floor.

"And I thought your dirty laundry smelled bad.", Wildwing said to Nosedive as Grin and Duke got them into some seats and closed the door.

"But what are we going to do with it?", Duke asked.

Grin got into a meditative pose and the earth around the goop opened and the stuff seeped in and after a bit, the hole closed and Grin smiled.

"The earth reclaims that which must return to it.", he said sagely.

"Well spoken.", Wildwing said as he turned the Migrator around and headed back to the Pond.

They drove back leaving the stench that would eventually fade away and a brief wind blew it out of Anaheim and into the vast open sky.


	33. A Mile in My Shoes

Julia held Danielle's hand as the two skated together and Clyde alongside them.

"I still can't get over the fact you're a time hopper.", Danielle stated as she and Julia parted allowing them to skate on their own.

"Hey, Chroma couldn't interfere personally so he sent me on his behalf. Apparently Adam is replacing me since I'm done with my part."

"Your part?", Danielle asked getting interested.

"Chroma sent me to prevent the elemental apocalypse that would've happened on Earth when Dragaunus and Charyus tore rifts to the elemental domains in Limbo."

"And if I remember, Typhos is the domain of water, Straphys is the domain of air, and there were two others right?"

Clyde nodded.

"Yep, Inferna the domain of fire and Errax the domain of earth."

Danielle got interested.

"So these domains are all revolving around each other to make a single domain in Limbo? That's kind of weird."

"It's Dimensional Limbo.", Clyde responded, "Everything get's crazy or unbelievable after a bit. By the way, where's Adam?"

"You mean me?"

The three stopped and looked up to see Adam perched on the arm of Drake DuCaine's statue before jumping off and landing softly on the ground outside the rink.

"Any sign of Lucretia?", Julia asked as the three came over.

"I don't detect anything at the moment.", Adam answered, "But I'll keep my eyes and senses sharp to be safe."

Danielle looked Adam's way and saw some kind of look in his eyes that got her wondering.

"What's with you?", she asked.

Adam sighed.

"Servain contacted me."

"Who?", Danielle asked.

"Servain.", Adam said again, "Leader of the pantheon of Sauria the saurians home world, lord of the earth and it's natural elements and someone you don't want angry."

"Pantheon?", Danielle asked getting more interested, "Like a deity?"

"Yep.", Adam answered, "And apparently, Lucretia and I are part deity ourselves and Servain asked me to keep an eye on her to prevent trouble."

Danielle was stunned.

"Leaves you kind of speechless.", Julia stated as she closed Danielle's open beak, "Don't it?"

/

Thrash wiped a medical patch on the cut on his arm while Mookie took a look at Tanya. Duke was okay and cleaning his saber.

"Well that clearly was fun.", Duke stated as if it was obvious.

Thrash frowned.

"I just hope this gash doesn't cause poisoning or something cause I'm feeling kind of numb in the area around it."

Wildwing, Canard and Mallory came in and Canard looked impressed.

"Well you seem like you got things handled Dr. Stormfeather."

Mookie blushed.

"Hey, just doing what I can with what I got.", she stated, "Tanya and Thrash seem okay, but he says his arm's going numb. I'll have to keep him for further insight and Tanya can help too if she doesn't mind."

"Not at all.", Tanya answered, "Two minds are better than one."

Mallory looked to Duke with a concerned expression.

"Wildwing lets you lead one time and one of your own gets injured.", she said firmly, "At least I can lead with minimum casualty."

Duke looked annoyed.

"Hey, it was only a little scratch sweetheart.", he answered, "A day of rest and medical treatment and he'll be fine."

Wildwing and Canard could both feel the tension rising between the two, but at least it wasn't going into the physical part(not yet anyway) as they got inside the Migrator and headed to the Pond.

"I bet you couldn't last one whole day being on the straight and narrow.", Mallory said clearly not cooling off.

Duke crossed his arms and looked away.

"Says you.", he answered, "If you lived like I did, you'd change your point of view."

"Oh please.", Mallory countered, "Sneaking and breaking into hideouts while I have to consider who's on the team and make sure everyone's okay."

"Well if you think being on the wrong side of the law is easy, why don't you try it?", Duke said in turn.

Mallory smiled.

"My training at the Puckworld Special Forces would break you in less than a week."

/

At that moment the alarm on the dashboard lit up and Canard checked it.

"We got a rift opening right in front of us!"

It came too late cause the moment he said that, a portal opened in front of the Migrator and before Wildwing could pause, they were sucked into it. The Migrator was spun, stretched and phased while the ducks inside the thing went along with it.

"Geez, I never forget this feeling.", Canard flinched.

"Is every time we go to Dimensional Limbo going to be like this?", Duke asked.

A s if to answer him, the whole thing stopped and the Migrator hit a bump and landed on a paved road with a shady set of buildings appearing to be condemned on one side and a set of training academies for police on the other side. The Migrator paused right in the center of the road and Wildwing looked behind him to see Duke and Mallory were not there.

"Hey, where did our other ducks go?", he asked.

"They're living the other's life."

Canard and Wildwing tensed as a black feathered duck materialized in the back with blonde hair to his shoulders, hazel eyes, a dark blue shirt, a brown leather jacket and hiking boots.

"Who are you?", Canard asked.

The duck raised an eyebrow.

"Well, between you and me, Wildwing here and I met once before.", the duck smiled as a glowing web design shimmered across his feathers.

Wildwing tensed. He recalled an anthropomorphic Labrador retriever who had similar looks and the duck clearly must have read his expression.

"Yep, it was me that time."

"You're that dog?", Wildwing asked in awe, "But how did you-"

"Change my appearance?", the duck answered, "It's simple when you're an inter dimensional entity that controls fate."

Canard then looked thoughtful.

"So you were the one who-"

"Yep.", the duck answered, "I'm the one who gave you the Aura gem when you first came here to Dimensional Limbo."

Wildwing regained his resolve.

"So this area-"

"Doesn't have a ruler.", the duck stated plainly, "Duke is now an officer of the law sworn to uphold it and Mallory is now a lowly thief often sought out to preform break-ins and heists."

"How do we get them out?", Wildwing asked.

"You can't.", the duck answered, "If you can't see the diamond in the stone through, you must walk a mile in the other's shoes."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"So Duke and Mallory take a walk in each other's life and after they learn their lesson, we all go back right?"

The duck nodded.

"Well, why not enjoy the show?"

He snapped his fingers and the inside of the Migrator shifted into a theater with the duck seated with Wildwing on his left and Canard on his right.

"Popcorn? Beverage?", the duck asked politely.

Wildwing and Canard both shrugged as a large popcorn materialized on each of their sides alongside a large soda. Wildwing then noticed a name on the duck's seat: Theo

"So your name is Theo?"

"Yes.", Theo answered, "Now let's enjoy the show."

The screen in front of them came on to reveal a split screen with Duke on one side and Mallory on the other.

/

Duke staggered into his bunker in his cadet uniform and dead on his feet.

"If I have to go through one more of those drills, I'm going to scream.", he muttered to himself, "How does Mal put up with it?"

He had just gotten to his bed and seated himself when the alarm went off.

"All units be advised, we have a serious matter on our hands! Report to field immediately!"

Duke just flopped on to his bed to worn out to do anything. Unfortunately the place didn't agree cause he started to stand and march out.

"What the?!", he asked in shock, "It's like I ant to stop, but I can't!"

As much as he struggled, Duke couldn't stop himself from showing up with the other members of this joint. Then someone who looked like a sarge marched up to the front of everyone and blew a whistle. The sound rang out and Duke's ears hurt, but his arm only gave a salute while the other remained motionless. The sarge turned to the ranks.

"Keep this in mind cadets!", he shouted, "These weeks have been grueling, they have been long, but are we going to let crime get the best of us?!"

"Sir, no sir!", the cadets and Duke(although reluctantly) shouted back.

"Are we going to let those miserable rats make off with their stealing and making us look like fools?!", the sarge shouted.

"Sir, no sir!", the cadets and Duke(though reluctantly) answered.

"Geez, I understand why Mal is so hard all the time.", Duke muttered to himself.

The sarge paused and his expression darkened as he looked out over the cadets.

"Which one of you spoke?!", he called out, "Who dares speak out of turn?!"

Duke's nerve was on edge as the cadets parted to reveal a clear path from the sarge to him. Then the sarge started marching up to him and paused right in front of Duke looking annoyed and angry.

"Did I give permission to speak?", he asked harshly.

Duke tried not to be nervous, but the sarge seemed to see through him.

"Listen very carefully. I give the order, AND YOU FOLLOW IT!"

He then pointed to the ground.

"Drop and give me fifty."

As much as Duke wanted to resist, he couldn't. Soon he was on the ground doing push ups while thinking that his hair was getting mussed.

/

Mallory was beyond a mess.

"I've been to this place for twenty minutes and I've been jumped seven times, almost robbed five and called a felon twenty five.", she groaned as she examined her new tight leather suit and utility belt filled with lock picks, smoke bombs and such, "Duke makes this look so easy."

She settled into what looked like an abandoned building and noticed a safe near the far side of the corner. She tried looking away, but her head didn't listen. Before she could stop herself, her hand reached up and threw a smoke screen which revealed lasers while her other hand shot a grappling hook to a beam overhead. She then hurled herself over and her hands then turned the safe's combination while her head was placed beside the door.

"Why can't I stop what I'm doing?", she asked herself harshly, "I'm no thief."

The safe door clicked open and revealed thousands of dollar bills and a tray of diamonds all cut and ready to be placed in jewelry. Mallory wanted to turn away, but her hands reached in and emptied out the safe into a bag nearby and tied it to her waist.

"Whoever is doing this must think this is one sick joke.", she muttered bitterly.

And then three more bandit looking men came in all armed.

"Nice move little kitty.", one smirked, "Now we'll take the loot and go."

Mallory felt anger as she reached for her saber(although reluctant to do so).

"Nobody steals from me buster.", she sneered before looking confused, "Why did I say that?"

As if to answer her, the three assaulted and she defended. I'll spare the details, but long story short: she prevailed.

"Geez, I manage to steal the loot and then I get jumped. No wonder Duke always tries to keep his skills hidden unless he needs them."

She looked up to the vent and an idea came to her.

"Now I know why Duke uses the vents.", she said smiling.

And in less than a minute, she undid the vent's cover and slipped inside it. She had barely gotten to the front when the bottom gave out from under her and she fell into a crate of feathers.

"Darn it.", she grumbled, "Never grow overconfident when the finish is so close."

/

Canard and Wildwing continued to watch unaware that Theo had slipped away and hovering over them.

"Well I'd say these two learned a couple things about the other.", Canard stated.

"I'd say so.", Theo agreed.

He snapped his fingers and both Mallory and Duke showed up right in front of them.

"Mal, you can have your life back.", Duke stated as he got up from his position.

"No, you can have your life back.", Mallory answered, "I had no idea that you had things just as rough as I do. Stealing is no joke."

"And that military protocol you go through is no day at the beach either.", Duke added, "I'm sorry about what I said to you."

"I'm sorry too.", Mallory added.

Canard looked complimented.

"That's Dimensional Limbo. Always has a way of getting through to someone who needs to learn a lesson."

Theo snapped his fingers again and the ducks vanished along with the Migrator. After a weird and mind boggling experience, the ducks found themselves in the Migrator and back in Anaheim right before the rift opened.

"Well that was weird.", Duke stated.

"I'll say.", Mallory added.

Even though they forgot the events that happened, the experience and feeling remained for them. Wildwing and Canard however remembered.

"You think we'll see Theo again?", Wildwing asked.

Canard smiled.

"Oh I have a feeling he's around somewhere just biding his time."

"Theo?", Duke asked, "Who's that?"

"Another saurian who opened that rift I'd guess.", Mallory stated.

"Not really.", Canard answered, "He's a friend who shows up every now and then."

/

That evening at the Pond, everyone was on edge as the game continued. Thrash had recovered so he and Tanya were able to make the game and do their parts.

"And this is it folks! The semi-finals of the first official International Hockey League is nearing the end and the Ducks are having Denmark's Markers a run for their money."

Duke managed to avoid getting checked as he made his way towards the other side. Mallory skated a little further in front of him and the glint in her eye told Duke what he had to do.

"And the Markers try to steal...and Duke passes to Mallory! Unbelievable teamwork and Mallory makes her way to the goal. Wait a minute... the Markers steal the puck! With the puck in possession, the Markers make their way to the goal."

Wildwing tensed, but then Canard showed up and stole the puck right back.

"And it's another successful save by Canard Thunderbeak! And we're down to the final thirty seconds. Can the Ducks break this zero to zero score?!"

Canard had made it halfway to the goal when a countdown started.

"Ten...nine...eight."

He passed to Nosedive before he got checked and Nosedive got to the goal.

"Five...four...three."

Nosedive took the shot and made it just as the timer went off.

"And Nosedive makes the shot! It's all over folks! The Ducks win again and will face off in the finals next month and you don't want to miss it!"

Thrash, Mookie, and Morpha all gave out the signature cheer while Phil and Klegghorn observed.

"Well, that's that.", Klegghorn stated, "The first International League and we're still on top."

Phil said nothing as the team got into the familiar circle and raised their sticks.

"Ducks Rock!"

A while later during the autograph signing, the paparazzi was in full swing.

"Wildwing, how does it feel to go up against such hockey teams all over the world?"

"What does the team have in mind for their next vacation?"

"The season's almost over and your team is still number one. How do you do it?!"

Theo observed all this from above and in his book as he settled into his chair.

"Somethings never change.", he muttered as he looked at himself in a mirror that was beside him, "Not a bad change to myself. I think I'll keep this one while I'm here. Then again, I have many forms."

He turned back to his book and saw the Mallory and Duke making amends with each other.

"Now that is what I like to see. Once bickering enemies turned friends by walking in the other's shoes. Not a bad lesson to teach if I do say so myself."


	34. Rise of Asteroth pt1

"Okay, the dragon-born raises his flamberge sword and channels lightning into the surrounding clouds above your head.", Nosedive narrated, "Roll avoidance and resistance."

Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie were deep in the latest game: Wars and Legends and clearly getting good. Thrash and Mookie both rolled and the dice landed on the table among the papers, pencils, and markers.

"Both made.", Thrash answered.

"Same.", Mookie put in.

Nosedive rolled his.

"And I made it too.", he said smiling as he read from a book laying open against a box, "In a dazzling display, you see a window of opportunity and roll an attack check."

Nearby, Wildwing and the other ducks were observing.

"He sure likes that game doesn't he?", Duke asked.

Canard rolled his eyes smiling.

"I've seen better things in Dimensional Limbo. Kind of reminds me of Magical Anaheim the way they play it."

Wildwing brightened. It had been a while since they last seen or heard from Borg and he was starting to wonder if anything was up.

At that moment, the lights started to flicker and Drake 1's screen went static.

"Now what?", Mallory asked.

"My inner peace detects a disturbance in the forces around us.", Grin said sagely.

It all went back on and stayed on, but the ducks were on edge.

"What was that?", Wildwing asked as Tanya checked Drake 1.

"There was a rift here in the base, but it closed shortly after it opened.", she reported.

Canard looked more on edge.

"That only means trouble."

Thrash had picked up the dice, but then dropped them while flinching.

"Ow! That hurt."

The moment the dice hit the table, the whole cyclone came up from the table and engulfed the whole room along with the ducks before they could even respond. After a moment, the cyclone dispersed, but the ducks had vanished.

/

Wildwing's eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark cloudy sky and familiar Anaheim as he noticed the other ducks recovering also.

"Whoa, we're in Magical Anaheim?", Thrash asked as he looked around and then smiling, "Awesome."

"Don't bet on it.", Canard answered cautiously, "Borg is probably in trouble."

"So why the whirlwind?", Mallory asked, "Can't he just mentally contact us like he did that one time?"

"Oh great. Now we have another adventure here like the other two times in our first season.", Nosedive stated(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Duke was getting his saber out when he noticed something.

"Um ducks, we got company!"

From up above the clouds, large goblins came out riding wyverns as big as cars. Nosedive stepped forward and took a breath as the other ducks covered their ears.

"Go for it Dive.", Wildwing said firmly.

Nosedive started to sing and Siren rang out. The goblins halted in midair with shocked and alarmed looks as they turned away and flew off. Nosedive slowed his singing, but then fell to the ground clutching his neck.

"Ow! What's wrong with me?", he asked.

Canard came over and inspected Nosedive's pendent and saw Siren was losing it's shine.

"Looks like whatever is causing trouble is sapping our enchantium's power.", he said narrowing his eyes.

"Then we better find Borg and get answers before anything else goes wrong."

At that moment, Borg appeared in his astral image near the ducks.

"Greetings my friends.", the elfling said with a nod, "Magical Anaheim is in grave peril and we need your aid."

"You could've contacted us like you normally do.", Mallory said firmly.

"Never mind that.", Wildwing said just as firm before turning to Borg, "What's going on?"

"It's Asteroth.", Borg answered,.

"The Lord of the Red Dragon?", Duke asked.

Borg nodded.

"It seems that he was released from the Dark Realm and his power has grown to the point I can't face him directly."

"Is there any way that we can help?", Canard asked.

Borg smiled.

"Yes. Hidden in the outskirts of the realm are three powerful artifacts: the Urn of Unholy, the Sphere of Natural Might, and the Staff of Heart. Once we have those with the Star Sword, Asteroth will finally be defeated."

"We get to go on a quest?", Thrash asked getting even more excited, "When do we start?"

Borg waved a hand and three scrolls appeared.

"Each of these scrolls will lead to the artifact it describes.", he said, "I'll focus on the Star Sword. Good luck my friends."

Borg's image dispersed and Wildwing divided the scrolls.

"Okay, Canard will take Mallory, and Grin and find the Sphere. Duke, Tanya and I will go for the Urn."

"And that leaves me, Thrash and Mook with the Staff right big bro?", Nosedive asked.

Wildwing nodded as he handed the scroll over to him.

"Be careful though. If Asteroth is more powerful, then we better not use much enchantium magic."

The others nodded before each group set off.

/

Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie trudged through a bog of some sort, but they were a little on edge.

"Ugh, this place reeks of stink.", Thrash flinched holding his nostrils.

Nosedive checked the scroll he had gotten.

"Balance is key for what you seek. Find the right kind and the way is clear.", he read before rolling it up and turning to the other two, "That's all it says, but I'm sure the way is around somewhere."

Mookie looked thoughtful.

"Find the right kind. What would that mean? Like the kind of wood?"

Thrash snapped his fingers.

"Like a heartwood tree back in our game?"

Nosedive's face brightened.

"Yeah, that sounds right and if I recall, that kind of tree is grown in a swamp such as this and blends in with the surrounding others."

The three paused as one tree caught their eyes.

"That it?", Mookie asked.

The tree looked withered, but the leaves looked healthy and standing in the middle of a glade with ruined walls that suggested that a palace once was here. As they got out of the swamp, Thrash scrapped some of the muck off his shoes.

"Okay, balance is key.", Nosedive thought out loud, "And how is this tree going to point us in the-"

He then noticed the scroll light up for a minute and then he opened it up as Thrash and Mookie came over.

"Hey, there's more.", Thrash stated as he read the next verse, "Upward is down as some would say. The right path reveals itself when night is day."

Mookie looked thoughtful.

"Like an eclipse?"

Nosedive looked around and say little trails leading away from the tree's location and the place seemed to get darker like it was noon. Thrash put his hand on the tree and it tilted to a side blocking out the light and making a shadow to the other side of the glade. Nosedive's face brightened.

"Hey Thrash, can you move that tree around?"

Thrash moved to a side after tilting the tree and soon a path lit up.

"So we go that way.", Nosedive said with determination.

/

Grin held Mallory close to him as the harsh winds blew at them. Canard was looking at the scroll while Grin held him just as close.

"Listening dulls the mind yet not all is a lie. Cross the desert and the Sphere is where wet interacts with dry.", Canard recited before rolling the scroll up, "Thanks for helping us with handling the wind Grin."

"The wind will rage, but one's resolve will not falter if his inner peace stands strong.", Grin answered sagely as he continued on.

"So, this Sphere of Natural Might is somewhere that is wet and dry?", Mallory asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a riddle.", Canard answered, "I've faced a couple of these kind of quests back in Limbo, so where does wet meets dry?"

"A beach.", Mallory stated, "We cross a desert and then we find this beach and the Sphere should be there."

Then the winds got stronger and Grin was soon on his knees with Canard and Mallory holding on to avoid being blown away.

"Now what?", Mallory asked.

The ground gave way revealing a tower of sand and whipping vines forming a giant sand creature as the wind continued to rage. Mallory frowned.

"No giant wall of sand is going to stop us.", she said firmly clenching her fist.

Canard could tell what was going on and held her hand.

"No, enchantium will be limited so use it carefully.", he warned.

Mallory nodded and Canard let go as she drew out a puck blaster from her belt and aimed. Grin used his elbow to hit the ground which made the creature falter allowing Mallory to fire a freeze puck which stated on the head and then to the entire body. Canard then used an explosive puck and the whole thing broke like glass while the wind started to fade away making the place more clear and Grin no longer had to hold on to his fellow ducks to prevent being blown away anymore.

"So much for round one.", Canard said as he and Mallory helped Grin to his feet, "You feeling okay big guy?"

"Pain is an illusion.", Grin answered before flinching and holding his head with his hand, "An illusion that really really hurts."

He recovered though even as the Earth enchantium in his pendent dimmed a little. Canard heard waves which would mean that they were close.

"I hope the other two teams are having luck with their retrievals.", Canard stated, "Borg is counting on us."

/

Duke used his grappling hook to latch on to the poles on the other edge of the chasm that Wildwing, Tanya and himself had come to.

"So we cross the bridge that has been broken and then what?", Duke asked as he tested the rope.

Wildwing pulled out the scroll and reread it.

"After crossing a bridge where feet can't help, you're next clue resides in a natural well."

"I don't know Wildwing, this all seems too easy for us.", Tanya stated as Duke swung across.

Once Duke made it, he retracted his grappling hook and noticed a rock near the edge. The moment he touched it, a ghostly line formed from his side to the other where the other ducks were.

"So we cross using this?", Wildwing guessed, "But how without feet?"

As if to answer him, another line appeared high above the first one with a set of shorter ropes. Cautiously, Wildwing stepped on to the rope and held one of the ropes from above. They felt solid, but the thought of plummeting to certain death made him pause. He gulped and looked towards Duke on the other side.

"Just don't look down.", he told himself as he started making his way over with Tanya right behind him.

All went well until Duke felt the rock he had his hand on rise up and the ropes began to vanish from the other side. Wildwing and Tanya picked up the pace, but the ropes were vanishing fast. Duke tried pushing the rock down again, but it wouldn't.

"Almost there.", Wildwing said as he and Tanya had made it to the last few inches.

And then the rope gave out from under them, but luckily Wildwing managed to grab the edge before he fell too far and Tanya grabbed his waist and held on. Duke came over and held Wildwing's arms while Tanya climbed up. Once she was safe, she helped Duke pull Wildwing up.

"That was close.", Tanya said waving her hand in front of her face.

"We're not done yet though.", Duke said firmly, "We need to find that natural well."

Wildwing looked thoughtful.

"What's natural about a well? It's a pool of water in a hole in the ground."

Duke pointed ahead.

"I think I found it."

A few feet ahead lay a hole in the ground that looked like it had once been a deep pool a long time ago. The scroll shimmered again and Wildwing saw more had been added.

"The dead shall speak, but the words be silent. The Urn you seek is round the bend."

Tanya looked thoughtful.

"Dead speak and urn round bend.", she repeated to herself.

"Like a bend in the river?", Duke guessed.

Wildwing walked up to the hole in the ground and saw a door at the bottom.

"Well, looks like we go in.", he said with a shrug.

/

Asteroth observed from his dark castle hidden within the clouds as the ducks continued on their quest.

"Everything is going exactly as I planned. The ducks fetch the artifacts that will not banish me like I said, but will instead provide the power I need to finally plunge this kingdom into submission."

"Don't get too overeager."

Asteroth turned to see Malevolence materialize near him.

"Greetings Void Queen.", Asteroth stated giving a bow, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Malevolence's expression darkened.

"I believe it is you who has the honor of respecting me of my presence.", she countered, "How goes the retrieval of the Star Sword?"

Asteroth waved away the three baubles and a new one took their place and revealed the star Sword back in the vault in the Pond.

"Observe.", he said.

He raised his hand and dark magic swirled around it. The Star Sword glowed dark for a moment, but then it began to glow bright and the bauble shattered as Asteroth flinched clutching his hand in agony. Malevolence however looked pleased.

"So the Lord of the Red Dragon is having difficulty retrieving the sword that is needed for his ritual."

Asteroth looked her way offended.

"How was I to know that it had a protective ward from when it shattered my amulet?", he asked harshly. Those pests will not fail."

Malevolence raised an eyebrow.

"I will ensure that Borg doesn't intervene where he is.", Asteroth said firmly, "You don't need to worry."

"But you do.", Malevolence answered, "If this spell fails, you serve me in Nether Void for the rest of eternity."

/

Borg struggled against the magical bindings Asteroth had placed on him, but to no avail.

"Cursed wizard.", he muttered, "How could he have gained such powerful dark magic since being banished to the Dark Realm?"

Then he noticed his shackles dissipate allowing him to go over and pick up his shield and sword, but he was on edge.

"Who's there?", he asked.

"I am."

Borg turned to see a black feathered duck wearing dark gray pants, a blue shirt and blonde hair materialize nearby. Borg had a glance in his hazel eyes and he was blown away.

"Why are you here?", he asked.

"Me?", the duck answered, "I have things to do and I can't let Malevolence and Asteroth get their way."

He snapped his fingers and Borg found himself outside with the duck floating beside him.

"Those ducks are heading into a situation and only you can stop it.", the duck said before he started fading away.

"Wait!", Borg said firmly, "What is your name?"

"Theo", the duck answered before vanishing completely.

Borg stood firm as he sheathed his sword and discovered the Star Sword already on his belt with a note.

"Don't fail.", Borg read, "Anaheim depends on you."

And the note vanished, but Borg was now more confident than before.

"I won't.", he said with pride as he moved his hands and teleported away.

To be continued...


	35. Rise of Asteroth pt2

Charyus warped into the chamber looking curious and noticed the shackles on the floor.

"It would seem that Asteroth's little captive got loose."

Asteroth warped into the room looking angry and shocked.

"You told me those shackles couldn't be undone.", he said firmly.

Charyus looked concerned.

"Apparently Borg had help, but we can't let that distract us from the spell."

Asteroth took a couple breaths, but didn't calm down.

"And how pray tell are you going to do that?"

Charyus smiled.

"Never underestimate a saurian oracle turned sorcerer.", he answered before his cauldron appeared with a set of ingredients he started to add to it, "Corrupt soul dust, petals of a white rose, horn of bull, blood of salamander with three hairs from a whale."

The cauldron's contents bubbled and frothed furiously as the ingredients were added and changed color while doing so. Asteroth watched in awe as Charyus added a couple more ingredients.

"Flesh of pig and the poison glands of a poison arrow frog. Stir in the light of the full moon and then mix through a thunderbolt."

A large bolt came out of nowhere and zapped the contents under the pale light that appeared making it spark and then flow into a large bottle that Charyus held out until the bottle was full. Charyus corked it and handed it over.

"You did all that for a potion?", Asteroth asked, "I thought you were making a spell."

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"A few drops on the ground at each location and the spell will do the rest."

Asteroth cautiously took the bottle and felt the dark forces just dying to get out as he held it in his hand and he was loving it.

"Let's hope this works.", he thought to himself as Charyus vanished with his cauldron leaving the wizard alone.

/

The waves at the beach looked normal, but Canard and Mallory both knew there was more. Grin stood by at the ready as Canard took the scroll out.

"Okay, now what?", he wondered, "The Sphere is under the waves somewhere, but-"

He was cut off as another part revealed itself.

"Part the depths through effort although grave. Remember to stay strong and be brave.". Mallory read before looking to Canard, "What's that mean?"

Grin noticed a shell horn nearby and pointed to it.

"Perhaps the depths need to be heard so they can depart."

Canard noticed the shell horn and took a step towards it, but paused.

"What is it?", Mallory asked.

Canard's aura flared which ment something was up. At that moment, the sands began to churn and large claws of rock formed out followed by large bodies of bone and scales.

"Something tells me that this was once a graveyard for dragons.", Mallory stated as she pulled her puck blaster out.

"Something has disturbed their slumber.", Grin said sagely, "Dark magic is twisting their minds."

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"Seems like Asteroth has some new magic or someone we know is assisting him."

"Yeah, this has Charyus written all over it.", Mallory said firmly.

The dragon corpses all gave a loud bellow and attacked. Canard stood firm and remembered the rhyme.

"Don't flinch.", he instructed.

"And let them kill us?", Mallory asked.

"Trust him.", Grin said, "If they see we mean no harm, they might show compassion."

As much as Mallory wanted to fight, a part of her knew they were right so she lowered her blaster and the corpses paused right in front of them before falling apart and sinking back into the sands. And that was when hobgoblins on wyverns showed up only they looked more demonic and the wyverns looked more fierce than before.

"These ones we can fight.", Canard said smiling.

They got into fighting positions, but then the dragon corpses from before rose up again and met the hobgoblins in midair making the ducks turn and see the waves give way to a large pedestal with a dull sphere on top that burst into light and hung there.

"Well, looks like we got our distraction.", Canard stated, "Mal, can you get the orb?"

Mallory nodded and ran to the pedestal. She gripped the orb and slowly took it away. The waves began to fall back in and Mallory barely made it to the shore before the water got to her. Luckily it wasn't too deep and up to her waist so she could walk back to shore and hand the orb to Canard.

"One down.", Canard said, "I hope the others are doing okay."

/

Wildwing braced himself as the huge ax hit Shield. After going into what looked like an ancient tomb, the ducks had encountered a rank of mummies and wraiths led by a huge lich carrying an ax and the torn and rotting leathers it wore suggested it was a executioner in it's past life.

"This is why I'm not a horror movie fan.", Tanya stated as she used Nature to bind several mummies in place but then flinching, "Not sure how long we can hold out."

Duke's eyes narrowed as he used Smoke to try and blind the wraiths, but no luck.

"Evil that rises will not return, until that which is left behind burns."

Wildwing felt the strain on his heart intensify and Shield faded slightly. The lich took another swing, but Duke managed to cleave the ax shaft apart letting the bladed head fall to the ground Wildwing then noticed a torch on a nearby wall and an idea came to him.

"Which is left behind burns eh?", he thought as he made it to the torch and removed it, "Then I think I know what it means."

He ran to a room on the side where the wraiths seemed to stem from and noticed a large mound of remains obviously left here and he tossed the torch inside causing the room to go up in flames. The wraiths paused and gave out earsplitting shrieks as they twisted and turned in the air looking in agony before fading into nothing. The lich had repaired the ax and seemed angry, but Tanya noticed a large urn nearby and in a quick motion one of her vines whipped the urn and it fell over spilling ashes in a large floor and the lich paused and grabbed it's chest like it had a heart attack coming on. Duke used a stick to light the flames from the burial room and threw it to the ashes which erupted in flames with the lich following. The mummies then fell to the ground and their bandages disappeared as their bodies became dust the moment the lich had stopped burning and left behind a few strands of burned flesh. The ducks paused and caught their breath although they felt strained as their spells returned.

"We better fix this fast.", Duke stated, "Right after we find the urn."

Wildwing didn't look so sure.

"I think we destroyed it to stop the lich."

"Then what's that over there?", Tanya asked.

The other two looked to see another urn where the first one was looking dark and foreboding yet small enough to be able to carry someone's ashes like the ones from funerals. Duke walked over and retrieved it.

"Now let's get out of this creepy place before something else ugly and dead shows up.", Wildwing stated.

The other two couldn't disagree with that.

/

Nosedive stepped over a tile bearing a blue eye and placed his foot on a tile with a tan hourglass. Thrash and Mookie were following the same pattern even though they were in the open and not in a cave or anything.

"Time is key, so don't miss your footing. Remember the first verse and the Staff you'll be looting.", Thrash repeated, "So what happens when we touch another tile?"

Mookie took a pebble from outside the path and tossed it to one with a set of red fangs painted on it. The moment the pebble landed there, a pair of flaming jaws clamped over every red tile on the path. Nosedive was close to one and quickly reeled himself back.

"I had to ask.", Thrash said rolling his eyes.

They had taken a step further when a set of clicks were heard.

"That can't be good.", Nosedive said cautiously looking back.

A large wall of spikes was forming at the start and all three ducks were stunned a moment.

"And now we have to pick up the pace.", Mookie said plainly.

That was when the wall charged with the spikes extended. The ducks picked up speed, but they reached the last three rows and not a single tan hourglass was seen.

"Now what?", Thrash asked.

Nosedive took a breath.

"Jump!"

They did and barely made it over the tiles before the wall caught up to them where it paused and faded like a mirage. The ducks caught their breath and Thrash noticed a set of staffs on pedestals or in the hands of statues with many kinds of patterns and designs.

"I wonder.", he muttered.

Nosedive and Mookie observed as Thrash closed his eyes and took his nunchaku out and held the ends out.

"What are you doing?", Nosedive asked.

"Shh.", Thrash said calmly without opening his eyes, "One must not rush that which is thorough."

Thrash then moved forward and paused at a staff held by a statue of a monk that looked bright on one half and dark on the other. The middle had a red band that looked wide enough for a hand to cover. Thrash opened his eyes and put his nunchaku away.

"How did you know?", Nosedive asked.

"I asked Grin if I could get a few lessons in my spare time.", Thrash answered as he came down from the statue with the staff in his hand.

"Now what do we do?", Mookie asked.

"How about not delivering it to who you should?"

The three turned to see Borg with the Star Sword and looking pretty desperate.

"Borg?", Nosedive asked in confusion.

Borg nodded.

"Listen to me, you can't bring the staff, urn and sphere to Anaheim, you're all in danger."

"Danger?", Thrash asked equally confused as Nosedive, "And aren't you the one who sent us to get this staff to prevent that?"

Borg sighed.

"I'll explain on the way back. We need to find the other ducks before Asteroth does."

Borg waved his hand and the four warped away.

/

Asteroth observed from his lookout on the rocky ledge.

"Those pests should be arriving any time now.", he muttered, "I try this potion Charyus gives me and it barely even does a thing."

Then he felt a tinge of magic in the air and he knew too well who it was.

"So the princeling shows up alongside the staff. Good thing I held on to a bit of magic from earlier."

He tapped his new amulet around his neck and instantly he formed himself into Wildwing before Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie warped in with Borg.

"Big bro?", Nosedive asked confused, "Where's the other ducks?"

Asteroth thought fast.

"We got a bit separated, but we got the urn. How goes the staff?", he asked sounding exactly like the drake.

Thrash came forward with it and paused.

"Hey, how come you're not wearing your mask?", he asked backing away.

Asteroth tried to think, but then Borg brought out the Star Sword and blasted him with a magical flare that burned his illusion away.

"So you thought you could fool me foul sorcerer?", Borg asked.

Asteroth grew angry and pulled out the potion Charyus gave him.

"Guys, what is that?", Mookie asked drawing her saber.

Asteroth uncorked the bottle and drank the potion. The moment he did, colorful flames covered the wizard's body and grew into a tower of menacing magic and formed into a large dragon with the flaming wings of the phoenix and demonic features among the scales and a pronged tail causing the ducks and Borg to look in total shock.

"I've seen magical creatures in Anaheim, but this one takes the cake.", Borg said.

"And it probably ate it too.",Thrash added.

And then Asteroth opened his mouth to send out roaring flames.

"Look out!", Nosedive screamed.

The group scattered, but the flames then became blazing armor with ghostly knights which then assisted Asteroth.

"Give me the staff!", he bellowed.

Thrash pulled it out as Asteroth sent another blaze his way. Thrash however took hold of the staff and spun it around forming a barrier although Asteroth kept sending the flames. With the flame knights and Asteroth's new monstrous form, things did not look good for the ducks.

/

Wildwing climbed the ledge with the others right beside or behind him.

"Wing are you sure Nosedive's up there?", Duke asked.

"Believe me when I say he knows.", Canard stated.

"His bond with his brother is most strong.", Grin said sagely.

They had almost reached the edge, when Mallory slipped and the sphere slipped from her belt and plummeted downward. Tanya reacted quick and used Nature again, but the vine only got the sphere for a moment, before it started to wither and die. Duke fired his grappling hook and lassoed the sphere just as the vine had dried up and fell and Tanya clutched her chest area.

"Ow! My heart!"

Don't worry it wasn't a heart attack. Just a bad strain, but it cost her a fall, but Grin caught her since he was behind her. The time they got up there, a horrible sight met their eyes. Asteroth stood over the place with Thrash pinned down with flames surrounding him, Nosedive and Mookie were trying to hold off the flaming ghost knights but with no luck and Borg trying his best to hold the beast off, but the odds were far from even. Wildwing then noticed the sphere and urn shimmer and an idea came to mind. Canard knew that look and he was on board in a heartbeat. Tanya had recovered from her strain, but she now knew better than to use her magic now.

"Play 52?", Canard asked smiling.

Wildwing nodded returning a smile of his own. After a brief exchange, the others went around the edge while Wildwing and Canard emerged with the urn and the sphere.

"Asteroth!", Wildwing called out.

Asteroth looked their way, but by now had Bog pinned and the Star Sword hovering hear his huge scaly head and a wicked smile spread across his face.

"So all the relics are finally here.", he cackled, "Now I have what I need."

"Release our friends and we'll hand over the relics.", Canard said firmly.

Asteroth's expression darkened with suspicion.

"No. Not until you hand over the relics first."

Duke had made it to the Star Sword's location and had just grabbed the handle when Asteroth looked his way and gave a loud roar. Fortunately though, Mallory emerged with the sphere and the flames Asteroth sent dissolved. He turned to see Canard and Wildwing smiling and their hands were empty revealing the relics they had were fake. But then Borg came forward and embedded his sword into the side of the beast causing it to roar in pain. Unholy magic flowed from the urn and wrapped around Asteroth binging him down and shutting his mouth as the sphere glowed brightly and added magical chains to the wrappings. Thrash threw Wildwing the staff and Wildwing jumped forward causing the staff to glow brightly and become a spear which he stabbed into Asteroth and Duke used the Star Sword to stab from the other side. Asteroth's painful cries grew as he disintegrated once again becoming his wizard form again.

/

Before the ducks could do anything, a dark mist flowed around Asteroth and pulled him in before it vanished leaving the group spellbound.

"Well, that's that.", Borg said sheathing his sword.

"Is he gone for good?", Mookie asked.

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't count on it, but for now I'd say so."

Borg smiled.

"Oh what a wonderful tale this will be sung by the bards and passed down through the ages."

The ducks handed back the relics, but Borg passed on the Star Sword.

"It's better with you.", he said, "I'll make sure these three relics will be returned to their resting places."

"So how do we get back to our Anaheim?", Thrash asked.

Borg turned to Wildwing who took out a green amulet similar to Asteroth's only a little more simple looking. The ducks touched it with Thrash and Mookie slowly following suite.

"Now we just say 'There's no place like home'?", Mookie asked.

At that moment a magical wind flowed around the ducks, and in less than a minute, they were back at the Pond and in the very room they first entered.

"Now that was a quest.", Thrash said as the whole team settled down to rest.

"Yeah, but how did our enchantium get linked to us?", Mallory asked.

Wildwing smiled.

"Guess that's a quest for another day.", he said.

At that moment Phil came into the room looking both stressed and annoyed and Morpha alongside him.

"Where have you been?", he asked rather firm, "I've got thirty different opportunities for public appearances on my desk and you guys just vanish out of the blue."

"Believe us Phil, you wouldn't believe us if we told you.", Canard said smiling, "We danced with death."

Phil went pale.

"D..d..danced with...death?"

Then he fainted while the others(excluding Morpha) laughed out loud.


	36. Treachery and Heart

Danielle was feeling more at home since she had a bed. Even though hanging with Julia and Clyde has helped her gain a bit of confidence, she still couldn't shake the feelings she had as she looked at the ring Canard had slipped on her finger and recalling the time she spent with him. She felt a presence and quickly turned to see Adam standing nearby.

"You okay there?", he asked tossing a lock of his brown hair aside from his face.

Danielle sighed.

"Canard proposed to me and I'm still feeling a little overwhelmed by the whole thing."

Adam looked surprised.

"So is this like a girlfriend/boyfriend thing or was it the proposal thing?"

"It was a little of both I think.", Danielle answered, "So how about you? Where'd you go off to?"

"The usual.", Adam answered as his folded saurian wings shivered a little, "Trying to keep a watchful eye out for Lucretia and prevent her from causing any grief."

Danielle got herself up and since she was dressed already she turned to Adam.

"So how come you don't tap into divine power or something since you're part deity?", she asked as she and him started towards the kitchen.

"Not sure.", Adam answered, "Guess it comes and goes."

At that moment, Adam snapped his fingers and there was a quick flash of light and Danielle found herself in the dining room with Adam right beside her.

"What was that?", Danielle asked a little surprised.

Adam shrugged.

"One ability that happened?", he guessed.

Julia and Clyde came in and seemed happy to see the two.

"Well, look who's up and ready to start the day.", Clyde said cheerfully.

Danielle blushed and Adam opened his wings, stretched them and folded them again.

"How goes the surveillance?", he asked.

"We'll get to that after breakfast.", Julia answered.

A loud bang went off, but Danielle had been through several of these so she wasn't as alarmed as she used to be, but she still jumped whenever it went off.

"Trash is out.", Quasleet called from the kitchen, "Breakfast is on the way."

/

Lucretia scowled as she observed her latest batch of assault weapons.

"Poison smoke balls, electronic capture nets, and a tranquilizer ray all effective, but I'm going to need something more to counter Adam and his abilities."

She then turned to notice a bauble materializing nearby and when she got closer it showed Danielle fidgeting with her hand. Looking closer, Lucretia noticed the silver band and it only made her angrier.

"So Canard has officially proposed has he?", she muttered darkly to herself, "I will find a way to wrench that heart of his and bleed it dry of all feeling like he did to me."

"Oh so short sighted."

Lucretia turned to see Charyus' astral form hovering near the entrance to her lair and looking around.

"So now the traitor is living in a hole like a mere worm. Don't tell me you're simply wasting your new power to spy on the competition."

Lucretia's expression darkened, but it wasn't her doing though. The Lady of Ruin was listening too and she wanted a say.

"Do not mock me.", she sneered speaking a different voice, "Destroying lives doesn't just happen with a wave of my hand like it did."

Charyus smiled.

"Nice to see you Varjakil. So it seems Harjuk and you have avatars that aren't the usual."

Lucretia was right in his face the moment he finished.

"This body wasn't my first choice.", she snarled, "But it was better than having Servain imprison me within the Chasm of Dread for eternity."

Charyus didn't even flinch.

"If you're planning on trying to hurt Canard, you're wasting your time and efforts. Luckily for you, I have something that could be effective to your cause."

A small gold shard materialized near him and became an amber choker. Lucretia eyed it and then back to Charyus. Before she could ask, a haunting yet beautiful song came out and when it ended, Charyus took it in his hand and held it out.

"Don't waste this echo of Siren.", he said plainly.

By now Lucretia had gained control of herself again and observed the choker as she took it and Charyus's image faded away. A scheme forming in her mind as a sinister smile came across her face.

"Well, time to visit an ally turned enemy.", she purred as she fastened the choker around her neck.

/

Danielle took a bathroom break to freshen up since breakfast ended, but as she finished washing her face, the reflection in the mirror shifted to reveal a male black feathered duck with blonde hair and wearing a blue shirt and gray pants. Danielle jumped at the surprise, but then got herself together as a memory came to mind.

"You again?"

The duck smiled.

"So you remembered after all."

Danielle grew suspicious.

"What are you exactly? A saurian? A mirage? A ruler of a domain in Dimensional Limbo?"

"None of the above.", the duck answered, "But close on the last one. But right now, Lucretia has something that is really going to hurt you and Canard's relationship."

Danielle looked surprised.

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"I'm an inter-dimensional entity of fate. I know many things.", the duck answered.

"Fate?", Danielle asked, "As in you can alter lives just like that?"

"And make things work as I see fit.", the duck answered, "Allow me to get out of this mirror so I can be more presentable."

He did so with ease and at that moment, Julia knocked from outside.

"Danielle, you okay in there?"

Before Danielle could answer, she found herself outside with the duck right beside her giving Julia quite a surprise.

"Who or what in the name of Drake DuCaine are you?", she asked.

"I'm a friend.", the duck answered, "Are Adam and Clyde up for another trip to Earth?"

As if to answer him, Adam and Clyde showed up and looking surprised to see the new duck in the room, but they regained themselves.

"We're ready when they are.", Clyde declared.

"If Lucretia's up to something, I want to be there to stop her.", Adam stated.

The duck smiled and his eyes started to shimmer.

"So what is your name by chance?", Danielle asked before the group found themselves in the same kind of travel from Quasleet's invention.

"Theo.", the duck answered.

/

Dragaunus was certainly in a bad mood.

"Those meddling pond paddlers have thwarted just about every scheme I've thrown at them and they're still out there!"

He turned and blew a drone to bits before he calmed down. Siege, Wraith and Chameleon were nearby and they clearly were thinking of leaving until a light came into the room and dimmed to reveal Lucretia with her saurian wings folded and a smile on her face.

"Am I late?"

Dragaunus' expression didn't let up.

"What are you here for?", he snarled.

"Just a little payback.", Lucretia purred, "Where's Charyus?"

Charyus came into the room, but looked annoyed at Lucretia.

"Oh great, the Lady of Ruin's avatar pays a visit. Here to make a past foe suffer no doubt."

"You read me like a book.", Lucretia chuckled.

Dragaunus got interested.

"So where do we come in?"

Lucretia looked his way.

"I propose a set up. You keep the other ducks occupied while I snare Canard to inflict other damage."

"What exactly does that mean?", Chameleon asked nervously.

Lucretia looked his way and her eyes flashed angrily.

"Just tell me when the duck's next promotion is."

Siege came up to the panel and after pressing in a sequence the screen revealed a beach photo shoot ad. Lucretia's smile got bigger.

"So, you boys up for a little fun?"

Dragaunus smiled showing his fang like teeth, but Charyus didn't look assured.

"Just make sure Wildwing's mask comes to us unharmed and in tact."

Lucretia's fist flared.

Oh I'll bring you that mask on Wildwing's severed head on a plate."

/

Wildwing posed with the others against the backdrop as the cameras flashed.

"Why did I ever let Phil talk me into getting us to do this again?", he groaned.

"Cause it's only a running gag our show uses?", Nosedive guessed(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Canard looked especially uneasy even after the shooting was finished. He didn't have time to wonder cause then a paparazzi came up with a ton of questions one after the other.

"Canard, is it true you have a girlfriend?"

"How does it feel to be officially engaged even with the final international game coming up?"

Canard tried blocking them out, but it all came to a halt when the lot outside went up in flames and explosions.

"Just what we need.", Mallory said smiling.

The ducks shifted into battle gear as Thrash and Mookie got everyone else to safety. Morpha used a couple tendrils to open the doors allowing the ducks to get outside. A couple large armored tanks were rolling in alongside what looked like several large drones.

"Well it looks like Dragaunus is crashing the party again.", Duke said getting his saber out.

Before anything else happened, a sound filled the air. The ducks froze cause they had a feeling what it was.

"Cover your ears!", Wildwing yelled.

A thick mist rolled in as they did so, but through the fog, Canard could barely see something. It looked familiar, but what was it? Fortunately for him, a tank fired and blew away the fog taking the sound with it and he then focused on helping the other ducks out.

"Duke Mallory, Tanya, Grin, you guys focus on the tanks.", Wildwing instructed, "Canard, Dive, you're both with me."

They fanned out and took to their targets as the fight ensued. All went well until Canard slipped and the roller sent a shot that sent him flying near some dumpsters in an alley.

"Dang it.", he muttered, "Should've seen that-"

Then Canard heard the sound again as he turned to see Lucretia walk out with an amber choker shinning.

"Hi Thunderbeak.", she purred.

Canard tried to cover his ears, but Lucretia had his arms pinned as she sung the sound again. Canard's expression was one of struggling, but then his eyes went blank and his body went limp. Lucretia had done her dirty deed and she wasn't too moved when explosions went off nearby.

"Well, that's the sign that I need to move.", she said as she warped Canard and herself away.

/

Wildwing and the ducks caught their breath as they regrouped inside.

"Everyone okay?", he asked.

Thrash gave a thumbs-up.

"We're okay."

Mookie came out with a first aid kit and started giving a once over before she looked suspicious.

"Hey, where's Canard? Wasn't he with you when the fighting started?"

"Yeah.", Mallory stated, "But then he slipped and went flying off and hasn't come back since."

Grin looked just as concerned.

"I'm feeling a very bad sense of karma in the air."

Nosedive looked thoughtful.

"Hey, didn't we hear a sound like Siren when we were fighting? I'd know that sound anywhere."

"Yeah, but who'd have that at their disposal?", Thrash asked.

Wildwing smacked himself in the head.

"Of course Charyus would go this far. Having those saurian drones and tanks to distract us and Canard would be taken without us knowing."

"I don't know.", Thrash answered, "Why would Charyus want Canard and not try and kill him here in the middle of the fighting?"

"Maybe Canard has something he needs.", Duke suggested.

"Yeah, but what?", Mookie asked.

Morpha came forward and looking pretty freaked out because it was all black and looking frantic.

"What?", Wildwing asked, "You see something?"

Morpha nodded and shifted into a version of Canard only it looked like it was hypnotized.

"So someone put a spell on Canard?", Tanya guessed.

Morpha shifted into a "Winner" sign and dinged three times before shifting back to it's dog form again.

"So who did it boy?", Nosedive asked eager to know.

Morpha shifted and then reformed itself into a version of Lucretia singing.

"So Lucretia sang a song similar to Siren and Canard was taken by her?", Wildwing guessed.

Morpha once again shifted into a "Winner" sign and dinged three times before shifting back.

"We need to get our friend back.", Mallory said firmly.

"Against a duck who's now infused with divine saurian abilities?", Mookie asked sounding doubtful, "And Dragaunus and Charyus as well?"

Wildwing didn't phase.

"That's a good duck and I'm not going to lose him to those lizards."

Phil looked nervous and tried backing away.

"Um guys, I just remembered I have a pie in the-"

Morpha pulled him into the Migrator with the rest of the ducks indicating he was coming whether he liked it or not.

/

Adam's eyes flickered as he observed the abandoned warehouse. Clyde, Danielle and Julia stood nearby although Theo had vanished before they got there, but they were not that concerned.

"She's in there.", Adam stated, "And she's got Canard under some kind of mind control spell."

Danielle looked worried.

"Can you break it?", she asked.

Adam shook his head solemnly.

"Unfortunately no, but I know how. Break the choker and the spell is broken, but she's not going to wait and have Canard stand there."

Clyde pulled out his saber.

"I've face many things Chroma sent me to fight and you can take Lucretia on. I'm sure we'll be fine. Canard cares for Danielle I know he does."

Adam nodded smiling.

"Let's do it."

And in less than a minute, they warped inside catching Lucretia off guard for a second, but then she attacked with the drones and Canard. Danielle was certainly feeling the rush and she wanted to run, but she saw Canard's expression and her fear left her. Before she knew it, in all the fighting, she had gotten Canard to the wall.

"Canard!", she screamed though tears came to her eyes, "Don't you see Lucretia is using you?!"

Canard struggled, but something must have sparked something cause the light in his eyes flickered. Adam and Lucretia were licked again, only before Lucretia could sing, Clyde sent a sharp projectile at her and Adam bumped her so that it hit her choker breaking it like glass. Canard then fell to the ground as Danielle released him and when he looked up his eyes had returned to normal.

"Danielle?!", he asked in shock.

Danielle didn't wait and grabbed Canard in a hug as the rest cleared up the drones and leaving Lucretia in the corner with Adam over her.

"Nice try sister.", he said smiling, "But you failed."

Lucretia's eyes flared and she and Adam met in the air giving off quite a light show if it weren't so dangerous. Clyde got Canard and Danielle out while Julia got the doors open. They had gotten out when the warehouse exploded and Adam landed at their feet pretty burned, but alive.

"You okay Adam?".

Adam gave a weak thumbs-up.

"I'm okay."

And then the Migrator showed up and the other ducks came out looking surprised.

"What the heck happened?", Duke asked, "We miss the fight?"

Canard smiled.

"Yep. Our team from home came and saved me."

Then Julia, Adam, Clyde and Danielle began to disappear meaning they were heading back, but before they did, Danielle and Canard shared a kiss.

"I'll be waiting.", she promised.

Canard nodded.

"So will I.", he said as she vanished with the other three and his team came over to get him to the Migrator.


	37. Color Out of Limbo

Malevolence stirred in her chair as she observed what her bauble was showing.

"Wrath clearly did his homework.", she purred pleased with what she saw, "Despair clearly helped stir the emotion into insecurity. And now the inhabitants of this world will face a drought and suffer from the aftermath of this pointless war and a famine which will bring the world to collapse."

She took a moment to chuckle to herself.

"Chalk up another one for the-"

She paused and then frowned at what her bauble was now showing.

"What?! No fighting?!", she asked in shock and getting up from her seat.

She came over to it and saw a couple ambassadors talking and she wasn't liking it one bit. Not wanting to see any more, she slashed her bauble making it vanish instantly as Wrath and Despair came into the room looking both worn and more than a bit nervous at her expression.

"What happened?", she asked dangerously.

"You obviously overlooked one detail."

Malevolence paused. This was someone she wasn't familiar with, but she wasn't about to roll over.

"I'll deal with you two later.", she hissed at Wrath and Despair.

The two vanished away leaving her alone, but not for long. A wave of unnatural color came into the room and glowed even though the place was dark giving a tone to the room and hovered over the spot where the bauble was.

"You dare come in here and expect me to listen?", Malevolence asked harshly showing she didn't approve of the interruption.

The color then swirled into a ball and then it shifted into what looked like a phantom that looked humanoid except it had large scaly wings, tentacles where it's mouth would be and webbed claws for hands while maintaining it's unnatural glow and looking transparent enough so most of it's features were unable to be identified right away.

"I expect you to give me a chance to prove my point.", the color answered.

Malevolence raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?", she asked.

"You'll see.", the color answered before it shifted back into an aurora and flowed out like a ribbon in the wind.

Malevolence looked where it headed and saw it flow through Dimensional Limbo like a fish in water before settling down and Terror came in with Wrath and Despair.

"Is everything alright?", Terror asked nervously.

Malevolence faced them with a devilish smile.

"Consider your punishment revoked."

The three sighed and turned to leave only for Malevolence to zap their backsides which made them leave faster.

/

"Another day of sunbathing, cloud watching, and all after practice has ended.", Nosedive sighed as he rubbed sunscreen on his bill and setting some sunglasses on his eyes as he lay back on the towel on the sand.

The ducks had finished their early practice and were spending the day at the beach. Nosedive and Wildwing were relaxing, Canard and Mallory were playing Tanya and Duke in a volleyball game, and Grin was meditating as he normally did. Morpha hung out in the shady parts as the hot sands tended to make it uncomfortable and shrivel up faster, but it didn't want to be left out of the fun. It extended a few tendrils over to where Wildwing and Nosedive were and lay itself in the shade of the umbrella that they had set up where it patted down the sand and lay down the way any dog would. It went well until Nosedive got up and put his sunglasses away.

"Well, I'm off to try windsurfing again."

Wildwing didn't object. He was too busy feeling the sun on his feathers and clearly relaxed. As Nosedive headed to the water, Morpha came out and latched itself to Nosedive's back and shifted into a Hawaiian shirt with white flowers against a blue back drop. They then headed to the surfboard rentals, when they stopped. The sands started feeling a little too warm and people across the beach were starting to hop as the sands started catching on fire.

"Ducks! We got hot sand!", Nosedive screamed as he bolted back and the other ducks noticed this also.

"Looks like our beach day will have to wait.", Wildwing stated getting off his towel as it burst into flames.

The ducks tried getting into battle gear, which was difficult cause the hot sands made it hard to focus, but they managed in the end.

"Mallory, you and Grin try and cool this place off. The rest of us will work on getting everyone to safety.", Wildwing instructed.

Nosedive tapped his shoulder.

"Um big bro, mind if I use Siren to help calm people down?", he asked.

"Good thinking.", Wildwing said smiling, "Go for it."

/

As Nosedive got to a good point where he thought Siren would be heard clearly, he cleared his throat, took a breath and started to sing. As he felt the magic flow, he noticed something in the ocean that everyone else seemed to dismiss. A strange color rippled in the waves and the flames turned the same color before they disappeared under Mallory's Water and Grin's Freeze spells and reformed as the color lifted out of the water to a phantom like humanoid barely able to be made out, but Nosedive felt a voice in his head.

"That sound...can it be?"

Nosedive sang out again and the color slithered closer and the voice became clearer.

"Where...did you get that?!"

"Okay, this is freaking me out.", Nosedive thought to himself.

"It should."

Nosedive stopped suddenly and took a step back cause he was feeling more than a bit scared at this point as the color came ever closer.

"Sing again. I must hear it."

Before Nosedive could do anything, he felt himself singing again. He then slipped and hit his head cutting off Siren and when he looked up, the color had vanished and Wildwing was standing over him looking both worried and concerned.

"Dive, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Or Death for that matter.", Canard added as he came over with the other ducks and Wildwing helped Nosedive up.

Morpha reformed itself and it looked just as worried cause it's color points were black and it was shivering. Nosedive didn't answer so Tanya came up and checked his signs.

"He's in some kind of shock.", she reported, "We better call Thrash and Mookie to see if they can take a look at him."

"Already here."

The ducks turned to see Thrash and Mookie pull up on a duck cycle and seeing Nosedive made their expressions into one of curiosity and worry.

"What happened to him?", Mookie asked.

Wildwing shrugged.

"We don't know. He just started backing up when he started singing. Then the sands returned to normal after Mal and Grin got to work and everyone else was off the beach."

"The color.", Nosedive said like he was in a trance, "The color."

Wildwing looked confused.

"Color?"

/

At the Pond, Nosedive was put in the Infirmary with Mookie and Tanya checking him out while he just repeated the same two words he said earlier only his eyes were closed. Canard however looked just as nervous as Nosedive looked freaked out as the other ducks stood by.

"Canard, is something on your mind?", Mallory asked.

Canard took a breath.

"Do you have any idea what got into Nosedive at the beach?", Duke asked.

"I do.", Canard stated, "Seems we have a Chaos Color on our hands."

"Chaos Color?", Wildwing asked, "What's that?"

At that moment, Nosedive got up and looked normal.

"What just happened?", he asked.

Canard came up to him.

"Dive, did you see any kind of strange color back at the beach?"

Nosedive gulped as he was still haunted by his experience, but gained enough resolve to recall what happened.

"Okay, I was singing Siren and then this weird glow came from the ocean and I heard a voice like it was obsessed with Siren. Like Siren belonged to it."

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"Yep, definitely a Chaos Color."

"Yeah, you said that twice now.", Thrash stated, "You know this reminds me of a book that Mook and I once read in our spare time before you guys showed up."

Mookie looked thoughtful.

"H.P. Lovecraft's Color Out of Space?", she guessed.

"Yep.",Thrash said, "That's the one. It's about this color that distorts things around it like make the water oily, grows unnatural and inedible crops and-"

"Makes people go crazy.", Canard stated.

Thrash nodded.

"You seen one in Limbo?"

"No, but I've heard about them quite a lot.", Canard stated.

"Like how to stop them?", Mallory asked.

Wildwing looked more concerned.

"How can we stop something that can take on the form of an unworldly light, drive people crazy and distort things around it?"

And Drake 1's alarm went off causing the ducks to head over.

"We got a massive breach downtown.", Wildwing reported, "Tanya, you mind staying with Thrash and Mookie to see if you can find a way to stop this thing while the rest of us try and keep it from causing any more trouble?"

Tanya gave a thumbs up and the ducks headed to the Migrator while Tanya, Thrash and Mookie got to Drake 1 and started typing hoping they could find some answers.

/

The Color shifted from one building side to the other completely unseen by everyone below.

"Such frail and weak minded beings. Who would cause such chaos and madness on such a peaceful place to live? Oh wait, I WOULD!"

And in less than a minute, it shifted to the ground and a nearby fire hydrant started to rattle and then explode sending oily water all over and a nearby green house to erupt some very strange and deadly looking plants with pedestrians screaming and running which way all while the Color cackled with delight.

"Sometimes the changes I make surprise even me. And soon I'll have even more fun when my targets come up."

At that moment, the Migrator pulled up around the bend and the Color could hear the ducks inside as clear as if they were outside it.

"Yep, it's in this area alright.", Canard stated, "Remember, don't look directly at it or give in to the whispers in your head or it'll drive you into insanity."

"And avoid dying at the hand of the Killer Vegetables and such.", Nosedive added.

The Color snickered.

"Wishful thinking on your part, but I'm more than just a color that can warp minds by looking in the eye and mind linking. Chaos Color can break a person in much easier ways."

It warped itself right on the Migrator's windshield and formed it's humanoid phantom form giving the ducks a jump.

"Come to admire my work up close?"

Canard's expression hardened.

"You have no business here whatever you are.", he said firmly while avoiding eye contact.

"So who sent you here anyway?", Mallory asked just as firm, "Malevolence?"

"Nobody sends me anywhere.", the Color answered, "But if you want to start a fight, who am I to disagree?"

/

And then the fighting began. While the killer plants assaulted, Grin and Duke fought back while the oily water formed large clawed tentacles which assaulted Wildwing, Canard and Mallory. Nosedive wanted to help out Grin and Duke when an idea came to mind. Quick as a wink, he pulled out Create which only drew the attention of the Color.

"You think a mere book can stop me? I am the eater of worlds and the warper of reality from beyond-"

"Oh shut up!", Nosedive screamed as a large matter cannon appeared in his hands and he fired it right into the Color.

The blast was black and sparkling and when it met the Color, Nosedive felt a loud scream in his head like the Color was in pain and watched as it shook violently and giving off quite a light show. The water tentacles and killer plants faltered and nearly came apart before reforming along with the Color but the flashing ment it was angry.

"You dare fire anti-matter particles at me?!"

It came closer, but Nosedive just kept firing his new cannon causing it to spark violently and the Color to phase constantly from a solid to a more transparent form with each blast.

"Ducks, I don't know how long I can hold off this Color!", Nosedive called out.

Canard could feel the Color becoming more solid and transparent quicker and quicker which was confirmed by the way the plants and tentacles were fighting. The ducks turned to see the Color form into it's humanoid form and hit the ground making it turn dark gray and spread making a small pool of colorless ground. It looked like it was in severe pain, but it also looked very angry.

"You can't stop me you know.", it sneered, "You may think you've won, but I'm always the one who will bring the-"

Nosedive turned up the blaster's power and fired a massive one that exploded once it hit the Color causing a bright light that filled the whole area. Once the light faded, the ducks found themselves standing in a peaceful street and everything looked normal.

"Everyone okay?", Wildwing asked as the ducks regrouped.

"We're cool.", Grin said brushing his shoulder.

"So the Color is gone?", Mallory asked.

Canard looked over to where it was last seen and saw the patch of ground had regained it's color.

"For now.", Canard answered, "But it was just one of who knows how many."

The other ducks got a little bit scared.

"As in more can come?", Duke asked.

Canard nodded, but smiled.

"But not any time soon."

Their coms went off and they answered.

"You dudes okay?", Thrash asked.

"Yeah, we beat the Color with anti-matter.", Nosedive answered.

"Wow, you figured it out before we told you.", Tanya said sounding impressed.

/

Later that evening, the ducks called Puckworld and were happy to see some familiar faces and update on the event that day.

"Well it's not every day you fight an intergalactic color of chaos.", Clyde said smiling.

"So how are things up there?", Wildwing asked.

"Dr. Quasleet may have a portal up and running in a while.", Julia answered.

A loud explosion sounded in the background of the other end.

"Tell us that wasn't Quasleet's portal.", Mallory said hoping she was wrong.

"Nah.", Clyde answered, "Just the garbage disposal."

Thrash sighed heavily.

"Is there anything in your house your grandpa doesn't try to fix?", he asked Julia.

"Nope.", Julia answered, "Inventing is his favorite past time."

Canard looked curious.

"Hey, is Danielle around by chance?"

Julia moved over and Danielle came into view.

"Hey there.", Canard said giving a wave.

Danielle gave a shy, but friendly wave back and a smile.

"Did you really fight a color from outer space?", she asked now looking interested.

Canard nodded.

"Yeah, but another won't show up any time soon cause Dive here, wiped it out with anti-matter."

"Anti-matter?!"

Quasleet came on to the screen using a split one showing him in his lab and the portal was shown to still be in the testing phase.

"This color sounds interesting.", Quasleet said looking thoughtful, "It's too bad you didn't get a sample so I could analyze it."

"It's probably for the best.", Wildwing said, "That stuff caused nothing but trouble."

Quasleet looked disappointed, but cheered up.

"Good news is I may have this prototype portal ready very soon."

"And what's the bad news?", Mookie asked.

"That was it.", Quasleet answered, "Well the link is running low so we'll talk soon."

The screen went static, but Danielle and Canard each blew a kiss to the other before it did. Morpha shifted out of Nosedive's hair and landed on the dashboard.

"So that's where you went for the end of this episode.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

And the ducks headed off to their bunkers for some well deserved rest.

(A/N: Based off H.P. Lovecraft's Color Out of Space. I claim nothing)


	38. A Foxy Situation

Drace, Sworg and Hector stood idly by while Professor Cerebellum tinkered with his latest batch of robots.

"Tell me again why we're taking orders from this quack?", Sworg said sounding bored as he sharpened his bladed gauntlets on a grinding stone.

"We're not allowed to go back until we finish what the empress sent us for.", Drace answered.

Cerebellum got off and rubbed his hands together.

"Well that should do it."

"So what is it exactly?", Hector asked.

Cerebellum looked insulted.

"I'll tell you what it does. It can get our problem out of our way."

Sworg only looked more irritated as he almost broke his grinding stone with his latest sharpen.

"Bold words from someone who's failed multiple times."

Cerebellum then pulled out a remote and pressed a button. That very moment, the huge metal came to light to reveal a large metal fox with multiple metal tails each one giving off a different glow. Droid flew in and looked at the fox and only looked confused.

"You made a fox?", he asked both shocked and annoyed, "How is that supposed to-"

Hector flipped his power switch and Droid crashed to the ground.

"Does he ever shut up?", he asked.

Cerebellum then turned and the fox moved to reveal a portal which was starting to light up.

"Now, this fox will be sent to Puckworld and if I time this right my little invention will be at the moment Quasleet is building his portal."

Hector, Sworg and Drace all looked impressed.

"And will gather data we can use to improve our chances here.", Hector put in.

"Glad you feel that way.", Cerebellum said cheerfully, "That's why you three are going along as back up."

The cluckzerkers looked surprised.

"Back up?!", Sworg asked, "I''ve cleaved the hides of many foe with these blades and you are-"

Cerebellum's portal only lit up and sucked the three and his invention into it before they could do anything and he went casually over to his panel and started it up while the portal shut down.

"Now, let's have a look at the other side of the competition shall we?"

/

Danielle walked alongside Julia as the two came out of the store with a couple grocery bags.

"Okay got the shopping done.", Julia stated as the two walked to the cycle nearby.

Danielle placed the ones she had in the anti-gravity storage unit Quasleet had installed on the cycle which she was grateful for cause this gizmo would allow stuff that would make the cycle sag or would go flying into the streets more manageable. Still, her mind was elsewhere and Julia could tell right away.

"Okay Danielle, what's wrong?", she asked.

Danielle sighed and rubbed the band Canard had given her.

"I'm just a little worried about Canard I guess.", she answered not quite sure.

Julia raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Grandpa is going to have the portal thoroughly tested and running shortly today. We'll have time when Canard and Wildwing's group finally send Dragaunus and his goons back to Limbo. But for now we focus on what's going on now and worry about what the future holds later."

Danielle tried to calm down. She knew Julia was right, but she noticed a hint of the same glow she once saw in Canard's eyes when he met her.

"Does Nosedive know?"

Julia paused as she got on the cycle and Danielle got on behind her. As they drove down the street, she got to the point.

"I often thought about it, but I'm feeling he's needed with his big brother right now."

Danielle looked a little surprised.

"You're not going to ask him?"

Julia gave her a smile.

"He'll tell me. I know he will."

They had turned a corner when an explosion nearby almost flipped them, but luckily it didn't. Danielle was still taken by surprise by it and gripped Julia's waist to avoid falling off.

"What was that?", she asked.

Julia looked in the rear view mirror and saw three large humanoid chickens coming right at them.

"We got company. Looks like some threat our fellow ducks faced on Earth now taking root here.", she answered, "Danielle, there's a plasma cannon beside you. Use it to hold off our pursuers."

Danielle looked nervous.

"Me?! I'm not good with-"

"You want to die?", Julia countered.

That got Danielle moving. She pressed a button near her seat and a cannon formed on her shoulder with a targeting system activating while Julia avoided fire the chickens fired at them. After a couple seconds, Danielle fired and the shot hit the spot in front of the chickens causing them to go flying from the resulting explosion. Julia drove a bit more and parked in front of Quasleet's house and turned to Danielle who looked more than a bit shaken.

"Did I just do that?", she asked still blown away by the experience.

Julia smiled as she noticed the grocery bags were unharmed. Clyde came out and over as the girls got the bags out of the anti-gravity unit field.

"Got jumped?", he asked.

Danielle nodded. Clyde said nothing as he helped them in, but unknown to them a metal fox had detached itself from the cycle and crept into the nearby hedge.

/

Clyde took Danielle aside as she seemed more taken aback by what they just went through while Julia helped Quasleet put the groceries away.

"Still shaken?", he asked.

Danielle nodded.

"A little. Guess I'm not used to having psychotic alien chickens chasing me around home."

Clyde chuckled and then both he and Danielle felt a vibe in the air. They turned to see Adam burst into the room from a portal looking pretty beat up, but luckily he landed on the floor and away from the furniture.

"Adam, are you alright?", Danielle asked a little worried.

Adam looked her way and smiled.

"I'm okay.", he answered as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Lucretia again?", Clyde asked.

"Yep.", Adam answered, "She tried to start a volcanic eruption below this city, but I caught up to her before she went too far."

Danielle was still a little unnerved by the way Adam looked and Adam saw this and his smile didn't fade.

"Oh don't worry about this little lady.", he said cheerfully.

With a simple shiver on his wings, his injuries cleared up like magic(which Danielle reminded herself that it probably was).

"Comes with being part saurian deity huh?", Clyde guessed.

Julia came in and saw Adam.

"So how's our part immortal doing?"

Adam looked a little taken aback.

"Hey, I have feelings too you know."

And then an explosion came out from the backyard.

"That doesn't sound good.", Adam said.

He snapped his fingers and warped the whole four of them outside.

/

Cerebellum observed as his fox robot made final adjustments to the portal as Quasleet was nearby bound by magical energy.

"I must say Lucretia, you clearly know how to play dead.", the evil genius cackled.

Lucretia didn't look so amused.

"Just make sure this portal is able to transport the Emperor's personal world destroyer and finally put this miserable ice ball out of my misery.", she growled.

Cerebellum ignored her as the portal started up and then noticed the other ducks show up and looked at his schedule.

"Adam and back up attack right on schedule.", he said as he pressed a button on his side of the transmission.

Darce, Sworg and Hector came out alongside Lucretia as Cerebellum's robot maintained the portal focus.

"Keep them occupied for just two minutes and Zeral will be all the way through.", Cerebellum reported as a massive portal began forming up in the atmosphere.

Danielle was stunned as she saw the beginning of a mssive machine breaching across reality from Dimensional Limbo, but she regained her focus and assisted the others as they engaged. Quasleet was clearly more shocked than any of them as he saw the huge ship forming.

"T-t-t-that's a...big..ship.", he stammered but regained himself, "I'm not going to let Zeral destroy this planet."

Then an idea came to him and he had to move fast. He may be bound, but his arms could still move to his side pocket where his spare energy disruptor was. Quick as a wink, he aimed it at the portal base and pressed the button. Instantly, a beam of energy hit the machine and caused it to sputter and spark fast until it blew a fuse and exploded throwing both fighting sides to opposite ends. The portal above waned and the huge machine was pulled back in as Lucretia looked at the others in anger and vengeance.

"This isn't over.", she sneered before she snapped her fingers and warped the chickens away with her.

Cerebellum's fox robot flew through the air and landed on a hard patch where it broke and the screen showing Cerebellum went static. Adam got himself up and his scarred wings restored themselves as the other ducks came to his side and Quasleet observed the damaged portal.

"Well, that only took about four months to get prepared.", he said glumly.

"Can you get it back up Grandpa?", Julia asked hopefully.

"Oh I'll be able too. Don't worry about that.", Quasleet answered smiling, "But it may take a while."

Danielle and Clyde observed the fox robot still in tact, but damaged.

"Hey Doc, how do you feel about reprogramming this thing?", Clyde asked.

Quasleet looked his way and then at the fox.

"Redesign and program and enemy unit that they used to ambush me, take my portal experiment and clearly having more possibility than the average android?", he asked before a bright smile came across his face, "When do I start?"

/

Lucretia was more than upset as Drace, Sworg and Hector made themselves at home in her cavern.

"In just a couple more seconds I would've had Zeral's personal world destroyer here and wiped all of these miserable mortals out of creation."

She turned and fired a chaotic bolt of energy at a wall of ice which shattered after a couple seconds. Drace gave her a warning look.

"Careful how much of your deity you call upon my dear. It's beginning to show."

Lucretia's dark markings across her body started to fade as she breathed a couple deep breaths.

"Facing off against your adversary twice in one day is no easy feat.", Sworg stated as if it were obvious, "Then again, we fared no better."

Hector looked thoughtful.

"Actually, we found out that the duck's second force is not as refined as the one on Earth. And with the portal out of commission, we have a time frame before it's operational again."

Lucretia's marks flared again for a brief moment, but her expression didn't let up.

"You obviously have no idea who built that thing do you?"

Hector looked her way.

"Let me guess. Puckworld's greatest scientific mind working on matter manipulation that got abducted through Dimensional Limbo and came back out not knowing that time is out of joint and still remains haunted by his experiences in saurian custody and confinement now trying really hard to keep saurians from getting their hands on him again and shocked to see Zeral's personal warship that he only heard about and doubted until recently. Am I wrong?"

Lucretia raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive, but what does that imply?"

Hector smiled.

"Riddle me this my dear: would someone traumatized like Quasleet actually try to build a portal if he knew the saurians had a taste of where it opened up."

Lucretia looked thoughtful and smiled.

"Knowing they could track the coordinates to Puckworld and generate a portal of their own. I see where you're getting at. With the proper motivation, he'd have Zeral gaining a clear point out of Limbo and we break Canard's spirit at the core."

Sworg and Drace joined Hector and Lucretia as their combined cackle echoed off the cavern's walls.

/

Back with the ducks, Qualseet busied himself with the fox robot while Julia and Danielle tended to Clyde's injuries as well as their own. Adam already healed his due to divine power, but he allowed the girls to heal as they saw fit with materials from Quasleet's med-bot supplies.

"So how do we know that robot won't assault us like it would've back there?", Clyde asked as Danielle applied antiseptic spray to his scrapped arm and he flinched, "I gotta say Danielle, you're quite the medic."

Danielle blushed.

"I learn from the best."

"Clyde, my grandfather is the best scientific mind Puckworld has ever known.", Julia stated, "If anyone can get that robot reprogrammed and rebuilt, it's him."

Danielle was finished patching up Clyde and after seeing Julia already patched, she tapped the med-bot on the side and the medical supplies went back in as it slid back into a hole in the wall that closed behind it. Adam then snapped his fingers.

"Hey, won't the other ducks love to hear about what happened here?"

Danielle's heart skipped a beat. It was a bit odd that this was going on and she didn't consider telling Canard about it.

"Well then why don't we give the team a ring and find out.", Julia stated smiling.

Adam used his magic to levitate the team into the living room where the television was and after Clyde pressed the power button, the screen filled with static for a moment, but then it became clear as Wildwing and Canard were seen with the other ducks beside them.

"Oh hi ducks.", Adam said cheerfully, "What's new?"

Canard's eyes narrowed at Adam and then his expression changed.

"I'd ask you the same thing, but that's probably for another time.", he said, "How's things back home?"

"Lucretia tried to start a volcanic eruption and is now allied with those cluckzerkers you once told us about.", Clyde reported.

Adam looked confused.

"Cluckzerkers?", he asked, "You mean those crazy warrior chickens that almost got Zeral's world destroyer here with Lucretia's help?"

The ducks on earth gasped.

"You mean Zeral's ship almost came through?", Duke asked.

Nosedive looked equally confused.

"So the saurian emperor has a ship that can destroy entire planets?!"

"Unfortunately yes.", Julia said, "We managed to get it back in before it could do so though."

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"Looks like we got a lot of trouble on our hands."

Wildwing nodded.

"You guys think you can handle Lucretia and the cluckzerkers until Quasleet gets the portal running?"

Danielle looked nervous.

"Umm, small problem. It seems that in our ensuing fight we accidentally broke it."

"So your portal is destroyed?", Mallory asked, "What now?"

At that moment, the fox robot and Quasleet came into the room and caught the other ducks attention.

"What's that?", Tanya asked referring to the fox.

Quasleet smiled shyly.

"Something those cluckzerkers and Lucretia had. I took the liberty of reprogramming this thing into a handy fighting tool and assist bot in case we need it."

Morpha appeared at the screen as the fox came up to it also. Morpha looked confused and it's color points turned gray. The fox just blinked and it's tails fanned out and it settled at Danielle's side.

"Looks like we got a new robot ally.", Thrash said smiling.

Wildwing didn't look so sure.

"Doc, are you sure this fox is harmless?"

"Wildwing, I've used the best techniques in science that college students barely grasp. I double checked the final result and tested it thoroughly. I even named it."

"What's the name?", Mookie asked.

"Foxy.", Danielle said.

Canard smiled.

"The name fits."

Wildwing smiled.

"Keep up the good work ducks. Thanks for the update."

"Anytime.", Adam said as all ducks gave each other a salute and the connection went out.


	39. Rebels and Doomsday pt1

As the darkness of night circled the royal chamber, the overhead moon came through the glass design overhead illuminating the fine furniture and tapestries that decorated it. Resting on a pedestal in the center surrounded by glowing runes and covered in silk coverings, stood an ivory egg giving off a silvery shine as the moon's light touched it. Sauria's lands and natural resources had been severely diminished, and though this room was untouched, it was probably the only thing still unharmed while the saurians that returned were keeping watchful eyes out just beyond the walls. Then from the shadows, a dark gray scaled saurian slid from the nearby window as it slid open silently. His dark leather garments suggested he was a skilled assassin and he placed a claw on the charm necklace he wore at his throat.

"Lord of Life, please grant me the will to surpass the barriers to help my race.", he whispered as he used his other claw to tap his forehead and above his topaz colored snake eyes.

"Speak and I shall listen.", a voice echoed in his mind.

"Advise me.", the saurian whispered again knowing that the one he served was here, "I seek to obtain the offspring of one that has left us. My fellow saurians may not agree, but my fellow outsiders and I believe that this will turn our tide."

"Your heart yields to what you think is right.", Varc answered, "Dragaunus follows Zeral's blind determination for control leaving us to die. Though the chamber be outside our home, I see your enemies that seek your demise. And they close in at this moment. Hurry!"

The saurian then placed his claws at his side and using fine dancer like movement, made his way to the egg as magical traps sprung around him, but his footing was swift and he had the egg just as the doors opened to reveal heavy saurian guards and one that would be classified as a general stand in the door as he lifted the egg off the pedestal and slipped it into his belt that lined the top of his torn leather pants.

"Drop that egg!", the general commanded.

The saurian smiled and took something from his belt.

"Glory to Varc.", he answered.

He threw his hand down releasing a thick cloud of dark smoke that quickly filled the room. Quick as he could, the saurian slipped back out the way he came and was dashing across the hallowed halls of the ruined castle as he made a call on his communicator.

"Object obtained."

"What the next meal?", the other end asked.

"Egg of the Prince.", the saurian answered.

"Did they see you Harzep?", the other end asked.

Harzep rolled his eyes smiling.

"Does a follower of the Lord of Life go anywhere without his patron's wisdom?"

He got to the open gates where a transport was sitting with two other saurians. One was female with dark green scales and wearing bits of armor while the other who was male wore similar, but was blue and looking expressionless. The female started up the engines as the looks of saurian guards on hover bikes were seen approaching and Harzep hopped on.

"I'll see you back at the base.", he said as he hung up.

The female looked at him sarcastically.

"The Twilight Sisters don't agree with you showing off.", she said as she hit the gas, "But we only agreed to help cause it pays our living right Darcel?"

Darcel said nothing and his expression remained the same. The female didn't look phased as she tapped in a code and the ride lit up signaling a warp.

"Just try not to crack this thing Gerazi.", Hazep said as he hung on.

In an instant, the ride turned as the approaching guards prepared to open fire. Unfortunately for them, the retreating band's one had warped leaving scorched earth where it was last seen.

Wildwing applied more sunscreen to this beak as he lay on his towel on the beach. Morning practice had finished and the ducks were taking it easy. Canard was talking with Mallory and Duke at the smoothie stand, Grin was meditating, Tanya was doing inventory and Nosedive was out surfing with Morpha shifted to be his surfboard.

"Enjoying your sunbathing?"

Wildwing looked up to see Thrash and Mookie come out in their beach wear and ready to soak up the fun.

"Slow day at the clinic?", he guessed.

Mookie blushed.

"Yeah. So we thought we'd come down and spend the day at the beach and see how Dive's doing on his surfing.", she said.

"Hey dudes! Heads up!"

They turned to see Nosedive surf off a huge wave and sail through the air as Morpha then shifted into a parachute and landed him near the group before shifting back into it's dog form beside him.

"Now that was awesome.", Thrash said giving a thumbs up, "Mook and I should join you some time."

"Well grab a board.", Nosedive answered before turning to Wildwing, "Hey big bro, why spend your time sunbathing when you could be dong limbo, building a totally awesome sand castle or hit the waves?"

Wildwing looked nervous.

"Little bro you know I'd love to try but-"

"So that's a yes?!", Nosedive asked not waiting for him to finish, "Perfect! Last one in is a rotten egg!"

And before Wildwing even knew it, he was being pulled along as Nosedive led him to the surfboard rental stand with Thrash and Mookie bringing up the rear and Morpha dashing alongside him. The other ducks noticed this and Canard couldn't help but laugh.

"Just didn't want his big brother left out of the fun.", he said sipping his smoothie.

"It's who he is.", Duke answered, "Not knowing when to slow down."

"He's young.", Canard stated, "Enjoying life while he can."

/

Zeral's expression darkened to the point where basically everyone there was scared to even breath as the report from earlier came through.

"You...lost...the one thing I needed to KEEP DRAGAUNUS IN LINE?!", he roared with his eyes flaring with dark energy.

The guard who reported it tried not to shake, but unfortunately for him, Zeral didn't allow him the honor to explain cause with wave of his claws, the guard erupt in flames and die a very painful and the rest of the guards tried very hard not to be scared even further as Zeral turned their way as his victim's remians dissolved into dust.

"Now listen very carefully.", he sneered, "I want what was stolen returned to me by the end of this day and I suggest you all get a move on before I really lose my temper and do more than burn alive the ones who fail."

The guards fled the room quite fast as Zeral contacted the Raptor and Dragaunus showed up on the screen.

"What orders from the Empire my liege?", he asked giving a bow of respect.

Zeral's expression didn't let up.

"We've got a problem. Any portal occurrences on Earth lately?"

Dragaunus looked curious.

"None so far. What brings this up?"

Before he could answer, Zeral's panel beeped and he pressed another button to reveal a guard calling in from the deck.

"Highness, we found the base of the rebels and the egg.", he reported proudly, "Permission to infiltrate?"

Zeral smiled. Finally some good news for once.

"Permission granted. Retrieve the egg and kill all who stand in the way, but if that egg returns to me harmed, you will know the meaning of punishment."

Dragaunus' expression didn't let up as the guard hung up.

"What egg?", he asked.

Zeral's smile didn't fade.

"Just something near and dear to me and I wish back in my possession asap."

And he hung up leaving Dragaunus even more confused than before.

/

Wildwing and Nosedive had just gotten back to shore after hitting the waves and Wildwing was more than feeling the rush.

"I can't believe you actually got through the whole wave tunnel the way you did.", Mookie said as she applied sunscreen to her beak.

Wildwing shrugged as his tropical swim trunks were a dry with a few wet spots, but all in all he was fine.

"Guess I learn on the job.", he joked.

"That or you took surf lessons in the pool with none of us knowing about it.", Nosedive chuckled.

Wildwing was about to object, but then the coms went off signaling trouble.

"We got a breach in the mountains.", Wildwing stated as the other ducks realized the same thing, "Let's roll!"

The ducks headed to the Migrator while shifting to their battle gear. Morpah went to return the boards using a couple of tendrils and as the ducks got into the Migrator, Morpha caught up to them by shifting into a horse and then slipping in just as the door closed.

"What came out of Dimensional Limbo this time?", Duke asked as Wildwing hit the gas.

"That's what we're going to find out.", Canard answered.

Wildwing turned to Nosedive.

"Hey Dive, think you can give us some extra speed?"

Nosedive smiled as Create materialized in his hands.

"How fast?", he asked.

Mallory gripped her chair knowing too well that Nosedive would probably go overboard and Grin clearly knew it too.

"A couple extra rocket thrusters?", Tanya guessed, "Not very-"

"On it!", Nosedive called out.

And after a couple moments of scribbling and a lot of objecting from the others, the Migrator picked up speed and was leaving a strong gust as it flew through Anaheim and in less than a minute, the car parked itself right at the outskirts of the mountains. The extra thrusters vanished and inside, Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie clearly enjoyed it, but the others were less than thrilled.

"Was that fast or what?", Nosedive asked dusting his hands.

Mallory looked his way angrily.

"If I didn't have a "no kill" policy I'd use Sword to make duck-kabobs out of you.", she said firmly.

/

Near the top of the mountain, Harzep, Gerazi, and Darcel had just gotten over barely getting through the portal though Darcel didn't look too phased.

"Were we followed?", Harzep asked.

Gerazi didn't look so worried.

"Nah I think we're safe."

Darcel looked over the edge and frowned.

"Company.", he said gravely.

The other two looked over the edge and saw the ducks heading up the ridge and got down.

"Now what do we do?", Harzep asked.

Gerazi took a pink powder out of her satchel on her belt and noticed Darcel gripping a sharp blade on his belt and a foreboding look in his eyes.

"Easy Darcel, I think I know a better way than to deal with these."

She tossed the powder over herself and her companions which gave them the form of ordinary human hikers and the powder dust cloud had vanished just as the ducks came up to them. As Harzep noticed Wildwing's mask, he was beyond shocked.

"Drake's mask?!", he thought.

The ducks looked confused as Canard came over.

"You guys didn't see anything out of the ordinary did you?", he asked offering his hand.

Gerazi could tell that Canard was an aura reader and what would ensue if any of them took it.

"No. Nothing.", she answered quickly, "We got a bit lost and-"

Wildwing reached up to his mask and Darcel's expression darkened further. Fortunately though, Charyus appeared out of nowhere with Dawnbright, Nightslash and Siege, Chameleon and Wraith alongside them and assaulting. With the ducks distracted, the three got away, but then Harzep slipped and the egg he was carrying showed itself slightly for Thrash and Mookie to get a quick peek before they hurried away. They got a good distance away just as the powder's magic faded and their disguises dispersed.

"Great, now we got Drake's descendents on our tails.", Darcel said not letting his expression up.

Harzep clutched the egg like a prized possession it was.

"Fear not your highness.", he said to it, "Your father won't lure you into Zarel's influence."

Darcel's expression softened, but not much. The sight of Drake DuCaine's mask had unnerved him and he was ready to let loose, but softened up as Gerazi put a hand on his arm.

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks were at Drake 1 and clearly taking in what had happened earlier.

"Okay, a portal opens up in the mountains, but we just find three hikers wandering about before Charyus and Dragaunus' goons show up and engage us.", Duke said looking thoughtful.

Canard's expression hardened.

"What's on your mind?", Thrash asked him.

"I felt something when I was near the hikers.", Canard answered, "I almost read their aura before Dragaunus' men showed up with Charyus and his bodyguards alongside them."

"Maybe the hikers knew something?", Mookie guessed.

Wildwing looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. They seemed a little spooked when my mask was seen."

"Our enemy knows something otherwise they wouldn't be there.", Grin said sagely.

"Yeah, but what?", Duke asked.

"Could it be something to do with that rock they had?", Mookie asked.

Canard and Wildwing both looked her way.

"What rock?", Canard asked.

"During the fight, Mook and I caught glimpse of some kind of dark gray rock about the size of a soccer ball the hikers had.", Thrash reported, "Didn't give it much thought except it was smoothed out around the edges."

Wildwing's expression tensed, but before anyone else could say anything, Phil came in with Klegghorn and over to them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?", Klegghorn asked, "What came out this time?"

"We don't know.", Wildwing answered, "But something tells me that something horrible is about to unfold."

Mallory's expression hardened.

"Well then let's find these hikers and see if they can give us some answers."

"Whoa there soldier.", Canard told her, "I want to find out the answers too, but we can't go off unprepared unless we know what we're up against."

Phil went pale.

"Don't tell me I'm involved."

The others looked his way.

"Hey Phil, how good are you at negotiations?"

/

Zeral's expression flared as Dragaunus appeared on the screen.

"What happened?"

"The rebels got away.", Dragaunus reported, "But Charyus will be able to track them easily."

Zeral's expression lightened.

"I assure you my emperor, you have nothing to worry about.", Dragaunus stated.

Zeral smiled.

"I'm sure you won't let me down Dragaunus. Send the coordinates once you find them and I'll be ready to apprehend them."

The screen went blank, but Zeral's smile got bigger.

"Once I have the heir to the Annectia Seas under my sway and with the proper mental conditioning, he will slaughter Dragaunus and his men in their sleep."

A guard came from a nearby doorway.

"The men are being prepared to head out on your command my lord."

"Excellent.", Zeral stated, "Keep an eye on the radar until Dragaunus delivers the coordinates. Once given, activate the portal and retrieve that egg to me in one piece and unspoiled. Kill all who get in the way."

The guard gave a bow.

"Shall be done."

He left and Zeral looked out upon the vast spacial void of Dimensional Limbo and ran his claws across the arms of his throne.

"Enjoy your little chase rebels.", he purred, "Once I finish this grand weapon, all the universe will know the power of the Saurian Empire and every race will either submit to my rule, or be wiped out of existence."

The panel lit up and statistics came in as the portal mechanism powered up.

"But first a little test."

The screen then showed a minor planet long forgotten and barren as the portal mechanism opened a rift to it. The workers at the consoles worked and turned to Zeral.

"Prepared to fire sir.", one answered.

Zeral's eyes narrowed.

"Begin."

After a moment, a powerful beam fired at the planet and once it hit, the whole thing exploded leaving only dust and broken bits where it once was. Zeral pressed another button on his throne and another beam fired where the planet was. Another flash went off and the planet was reformed only it's landmasses were greener and the water was clear and blue. Zeral and his fellow saurians cackled at the result as the portal closed the rift.

To be continued...


	40. Rebels and Doomsday pt2

Danielle lay on her bed as she stared at the ceiling of the guest bedroom where Julia and Quasleet said she could bunk. It was near the room Clyde was sharing with Adam, but she clutched the heart pendent she often wore. A knock came on her door.

"Danielle? It's Adam."

Danielle straightened herself as best as she could before turning to the door.

"Come in."

Adam warped in and with a confused and sympathetic look on his face.

"Something wrong Danielle?", he asked as he came over, "You seem really rattled."

Danielle sighed.

"I can't believe we saw Zeral's personal warship almost arrive in orbit just yesterday.", she said, "I really hope that Canard and the other ducks on Earth can find a way to stop him. I don't want to relive that whole takeover again."

Adam could feel the bad vibes Danielle had and he seated himself beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, once Quasleet has that portal up again, we'll be ready to take the fight to him and end that lizard's vile crusade once and for all."

Danielle didn't look so sure.

"That ship can destroy worlds.", she answered, "How can we stop something that powerful and large? It seems impossible."

"I know.", Adam said, "Zeral has a way of making his opponents feel like they can't make a difference when they can. Not that I blame the rebels that he's-"

"Rebels?", Danielle asked looking interested, "Why would Zeral have rebels in his own race?"

"Well in case nobody was wondering, not all saurians agree with a mad emperor's agenda.", Adam stated plainly, "And a planet destroying machine needs to be powered by something or it doesn't work properly and if it does, it needs a long time to charge."

Danielle felt her insecurities fall away slightly, but she chose to ignore them at the sight of Adam not looking so worried.

"Hey, why not drop in on Quasleet and see how far he's getting?", Adam suggested.

Danielle felt better already.

"Sure."

Adam waved his hand and in less than a minute, they were in Quasleet's lab and seeing the portal still busted up. Danielle looked confused.

"That's odd.", she said, "Quasleet said he'd work on the portal, but it doesn't look like he's been doing that."

Adam's eyes narrowed as he picked up a notebook on a nearby desk.

"What's that?", Danielle asked.

Adam's expression grew more concerned, but that ended when Theo materialized into the room.

"Don't be deceived by what you read.", he said plainly.

Danielle looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?", she asked.

"Listen closely.", Theo answered, "Nightmares that once plagued can haunt and fear can mask the insecurities of most innocent thought."

He then vanished away leaving the two a little baffled. Adam placed the notebook back on the desk and he left with Danielle contemplating on what they had been told.

/

Charyus warped in with Dawnbright and Nightslash at his side. Chameleon, Siege and Wraith soon followed.

"Just our luck that the ducks were there.", Wraith said glumly.

"A bad turn I must admit, but it did give away something important.", Charyus said calmly.

Dragaunus came into the room looking both angry and concerned.

"What happened?", he asked harshly.

"The ducks got there and kicked our scales like they always do.", Chameleon answered.

Siege looked annoyed.

"Way to blow our results.", he muttered to himself.

Dragaunus' expression darkened and smoke started coming out is nostrils.

"You go investigating a portal warping that could've had a band of traitors to Zeral's cause and you dunderheads LET IT SLIP?!"

He turned and blew a drone to bits before turning to the others again. Charyus didn't look too amused.

"Relax my lord. The rebels hadn't gone very far."

Dragaunus raised an eyebrow, but smoke still came from his nostrils.

"Explain if you please.", he said harshly.

Charyus straightened himself up.

"Although the rebels were disguised, the ducks almost had them uncovered. By taking the duck's attention away, the rebels have ignored that we can track them."

Dragaunus didn't look so sure.

"Just be sure that what they took returns to me at once and it's unharmed."

Chameleon gulped.

"Um Zeral isn't going to like that."

Dragaunus fired his wrist laser at him which he barely dodged.

"Did I ask for your opinion?", Dragaunus asked.

Chameleon shook his head nervously and Dragaunus withdrew his wrist laser away before turning to Charyus.

"How soon can you track the rebels down?"

"Immediately.", Charyus answered, "Dawnbright and Nightslash will be dispatched and inform us once they're found."

/

Harzep, Gerazi and Darcel slipped into an old log cabin belonging to someone who wasn't around at this time, but Gerazi didn't look so thrilled

"Harzep are you sure this is a good place to hide?"

"Oh Dragaunus would never find us here.", Harzep answered, "Once the wards are up, we'll be in the dark and out of here before the ducks even know we were here."

Darcel gripped his blade.

"They know about us. And their mask can see through our magic.", he said plainly.

Gerazi looked his way and gave a sympathetic expression.

"They think we're with Dragaunus, but that one duck's aura could reveal that-"

"We were saurians and the others would have us quarantined before offering sympathy.", Harzep answered cutting Gerazi off, "Besides we need to let the others know that we made it out with the heir to the Annectia Seas."

Gerazi didn't look so sure, but she helped set up the communications device and the screen that came up revealed another saurian with dark brown scales and looking regal.

"This better be good."

"Lord Frazzar, we managed to obtain the egg, but ran into a complication.", Harzep reported.

Frazzar's expression grew dark.

"Don't tell me you lost it."

"No not at all.", Gerazi stated, "We just warped away and landed on Earth where Dragaunus happens to be."

Frazzar looked alarmed.

"You need to get of that planet and back to us.", he said frantically, " Dragaunus isn't going to wait and Zeral is getting his weapon prepared for another blast."

Harzep nodded.

"Will do. And I think we have help."

Frazzar's expression lightened.

"Be careful. Sauria is depending on us."

The screen went blank and Harzep took the egg out and stroked it.

"How is it?", Gerazi asked.

"Okay for now.", Harzep answered, "We need to move while we still can."

Darcel got up and into a battle stance.

"We aren't leaving. Those ducks found us."

/

The ducks tensed as they filed out of the Migrator.

"Canard, are you sure that we'll be fine if you go first?", Wildwing asked skeptically.

Canard gave the team a knowing look.

"Trust me. There is more to this band than first appearances. It would be wise to not assault right away without knowing why they're here."

Nobody said anything as they put their weapons away, but their expressions were another story. Still, Canard was in Dimensional Limbo so what else could they do? The others held back as Canard went up to the door and knocked. Slowly the door opened and Canard backed away as three saurians came out. Two were male and one was female who only came out a few feet from the door. Canard held a hand out and after a few brief moments, the male in the center took it and they all came over. Wildwing noticed a scar on their necks that looked like it was there for a while cause it was almost healed, but it faintly gave off a dark glow.

"So who are these guys?", Nosedive asked disrupting the silence.

The male that shook hands with Canard came forward.

"I'm Harzep, and this is Gerazi and Darcel.", he said mentioning towards the other two, "We're under orders to protect and deliver something of severe value and Dragaunus can't know about it."

Wildwing looked interested.

"So what's with the brands on your necks?", he asked, "You guys high ranked?"

"We're traitors.",Gerazi answered, "Zeral wants our heads on pikes to decorate his throne room."

The other ducks flinched, but Mallory only raised an eyebrow.

"How do we know you guys aren't spies sent to kill us?", she asked firmly.

Darcel's grip on his blade tightened. Thrash and Mookie saw this and looked nervous.

"Uh Mal, I don't think you should make them mad.", Thrash warned, "That male called Darcel isn't looking like you should push him."

"Wise choice.", Gerazi answered, "Never trifle with someone like him."

"What is he exactly?", Mookie asked, "A bezerker?"

Gerazi nodded.

"He's been cursed by Zarvik, the lord of madness. Very temperamental and easily driven into a blind furry. Once raging, they feel no pain and gain massive strength, but the lash out at anything and anyone around them without warning."

Mallory didn't look so timid, but Wildwing didn't pause.

"So what are you guarding?"

"One who can help end Zeral.", Harzep answered.

"What that large egg you carry around?", Thrash guessed.

Gerazi flinched as Harzep brought it out. Canard paused. Then the rebels vanished like they were mirages.

"Of course they'd use that method.", Canard said rolling his eyes.

Mallory's fist flared as the sound of retreating motorcycles was heard. Wildwing turned to see the rebels riding off down the road.

"After them!", he called out as the ducks dashed back into the Migrator.

/

Harzep felt the egg in his belt slipping, but thanks to a surge of magic, he put it back into place. Gerazi and Darcel drove beside him, but the sound of the Migrator got their attention.

"Varc, lend your servant your aid to fend off our enemies.", Harzep prayed.

A set of magical runes appeared on his arm and he flicked his wrist to cause several large vines to sprout from the side of the road and form a barrier of thorns and dense brush. The Migrator crashed right through after a large blade sliced through it. Gerazi then channeled her own magic as Darcel turned and drove right towards the Migrator.

"Sisters of Dawn and Twilight, protect my friend as his patron threatens his reason."

Darcel received faint glowing runes across his scales as his muscle mass grew and his eyes turned blood red and blank. His bezerker curse was starting and luckily his allies had a strong protective spell to keep him from being consumed completely. When he got close enough, he jumped off the bike and pounded the ground hard causing a massive shock wave to send the Migrator flying off to the side before he jumped back on his still speeding bike and drove past fast. The Migrator's sides opened and Wildwing and Mallory came out on their duck cycles with Canard and Grin riding along.

"Now we know the strength of that bezerker of theirs.", Mallory said firmly.

"His strength was not his own.", Grin said sagely, "I sensed a dark power enslaving his inner peace."

"Then we better step on it.", Wildwing said firmly.

The ducks sped up until the rebels came into view, but by then more large vines were sprouting. Grin invoked Freeze to keep them off and Canard used Sand to help out. Unfortunately then a series of falling lights came out of the blue and started hitting the road like meteors and exploding like them as well.

"Now we're dodging falling stars?", Wildwing asked totally blown away, "What's next?"

As if to answer him, a massive wall of earth and steel rose up and formed a dragon that gave a loud roar as it caused the ducks to pause. Fortunately for them, the Migrator had gotten back up and arrived to open fire. By the time they had finished, the rebels had sped up far ahead and were now nowhere to be seen. Mallory clenched her fist.

"Why didn't I just cleave them apart when I had the chance?", she asked angrily.

Canard looked her way with sympathy.

"They didn't trust us.", he answered calmly, "These were just diversions to keep us from following them not to do us in."

Mallory clearly didn't want to listen, but her expression softened up a bit as they got back into the Migrator and reunited with the team.

"Oh great, now we got another band of saurians to add even more drama to this season.", Nosedive griped(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"Hey that Darcel almost flipped our ride into a junk pile.", Duke countered.

Thrash and Mookie could see tension rising so they moved to the back to make themselves scarce.

"What was that egg?", Thrash asked, "And why would they go so far to keep it safe?"

Mookie shrugged.

"Must be of great importance or else they wouldn't try so hard to protect it."

/

Back in Limbo, Zeral was tapping his fingers on his throne as the power gauge showed little signs of rising.

"How much longer til we have enough for another blast?", he asked harshly.

The guard at the console paused as he looked over the meters.

"A month my lord.", he reported.

Zeral sighed heavily.

"Well that's just great.", he muttered to himself, " I finally have a weapon that can finish off my foes and it has a limit to recharge itself."

He then put a claw to his chin rethinking what he had been informed.

"Is there a way of making a more efficient power source that replenishes itself rapidly?", he asked in a more calmer tone.

The same guard checked.

"It may take time, but I believe we can.", he reported, "And we have a good idea where to start."

Zeral smiled.

"Do so.", he said before he pressed a button and Dragaunus showed up on his screen, "How goes the hunt for the rebels?"

"We're doing what we can.", Dragaunus answered, "My men have been dispatched and they should be returning shortly."

At that moment, Siege warped into the room with Wraith, Chameleon, Dawnbright and Nightslash alongside them. Zeral's expression darkened to annoyance.

"Another failure I assume?"

"It wasn't our fault.", Chameleon piped up, "Charyus' acolytes here-"

"Silence!", Zeral sneered causing Chameleon to step back in fear, "I don't want excuses, I want results! Now get out there and find out where you went wrong and get back what I requested before I really lose my temper and do more than scorch your scales."

/

Charyus' magic encased the abandoned building making it look like an ordinary one as Harzep, Gerazi and Darcel settled in.

"I suppose you want us to thank you for doing this?", Gerazi asked.

Charyus looked her way.

"Not really. I'm just tired of Zeral ruling and think his time has passed, but I don't have the necessary power to officially deal with him yet."

"Does Dragaunus suspect you of helping us?", Harzep asked not trusting the former oracle.

Charyus looked his way with an understanding look.

"I do what I can. Frazzar will have his chance to face Zeral's fleet, but for now we just hang on and stay hidden til our new member shows up."

Harzep placed the egg on a pedestal in the middle of the room lined with silk cloth and gold pillows to keep the egg from the cold surface of the place it rested.

"The ruler of the Annectia Seas will not be pleased to find his heir is with us.", Darcel stated plainly, "Why keep it?"

"Because this heir will be what brings his father to his senses.", Charyus said firmly, "Seriously Darcel, do lighten up. At least Medusa and Pretorius have no idea about all this."

By now the building was looking fine on the outside, but inside, it was custom to a royal bedchamber with several sleeping mats around along with a fridge and protective wards around the wall edges. Charyus looked at the egg and placed a hand on it.

"It won't be long now your highness.", he said calmly, "Forgive us for taking you from your home, but we couldn't let Zeral tempt you to his cause."

Harzep, Gerazi, and Darcel settled on their mats as Charyus prepared to warp away.

"Remember oracle.", Harzep warned, "Nobody on the Raptor can know."

Charyus nodded and warped away allowing the trio to get some shut eye.


	41. Ill Tidings Redux

Quasleet dusted off his glasses as he got into the house. He had been tinkering with the trash can outside and with some major modifications had formed it into a makeshift trash compacter and disposal. Now it just needed to be tested. After getting a clear view of his contraption from the kitchen window,he held up a remote and pressed a sequence.

"Trash compact and disposal test engaging.", he muttered to himself as he pressed the big button on top.

The effect was immediate. The whole thing shook, sparked and shot steam out of it's sides which would surely disturb the neighbors if they weren't used to Quasleet's antics by now(which they were). Quasleet hit another button and the trash can from the kitchen got launched to the ceiling where the contents went flying out of it as it hit the grid he had set up. The trash made it into the new machine, but it looked and acted like it was about to explode the moment it got in Quasleet got a little nervous, but the display was enough to not make him turn away.

"Come on...don't let me down.", he muttered.

After a couple minutes, the whole thing slowed and went silent. Then a ding was heard and then the new trash disposal unit opened it's side and a cloud of pure oxygen billowed out and disappeared after a brief moment.

"Well that went well.", Quasleet said pleasantly.

And then the thing blew up with a large bang that made quite a mess outside once the smoke cleared. Quasleet looked disappointed as he looked over his notes.

"Now then...what went wrong this time?", he muttered before he pressed a button on the side of the kitchen door, "Clean up on aisle three!"

At that moment, a very strange contraption that looked like an improved version of a vacuum cleaner mixed with the parts of a car and extending cleaning utensils came out of the garage and started cleaning up the whole place in record time. Quasleet turned and noticed the nook where he had first got caught by the saurians. As much as he tried to forget, the memories still haunted him like bad memories. He made himself a pot of hot tea to help himself as the memory of him waking up on a slab of metal and Zeral's personal guard looming over him with with the emperor himself standing right in front of him.

"So you're the most brilliant scientist on Puckworld eh?", he asked as his foul breath hit Quasleet's face and make him flinch.

"What is it you want?", Quasleet asked trying to be brave.

Zeral smiled and held up his little gizmo he had with him.

"I want you to tell me how you managed to manipulate matter.", Zeral answered, "And once I have that at my disposal, I'll be able to perfect my portal machine to invade anywhere I choose."

Quasleet brought himself back to reality and sipped his tea. The rest he didn't want to recall, but he did recall the torment that Zeral's men put him through when he said he wasn't talking as if it just happened that morning. He calmed down a bit, but was unaware that Lucretia was lurking by the window and using saurian magic to look in.

"I knew that he couldn't bare reliving those memories.", she chuckled to herself, "And with a little more pressure and time, the fool will crack like an egg and he'll be too distraught and scared of losing that which he admires most to rebuild that portal machine Canard and Wildwing trusted him to. Then I'll be able to get Zeral's forces here and wipe out everyone."

She lightly laughed to herself as she warped away. She was going to have a ball and nobody was going to ruin it for her.

/

Wildwing stared intently at Drake 1's screen as Canard came up to him looking both concerned and restless.

"Wing, you've been trying to locate those rebels for hours."

Wildwing yawned, but then got his eyes back on the screen. Canard rolled his eyes and turned his friend's head his way.

"I understand you want to find out what these rebels are after, but you can't do that unless you're at the peak of your potential."

Wildwing seemed to get where Canard was going and seemed to give a look of understanding.

"Even a top notch hockey player needs eight hours of sleep.", Canard said smiling.

Wildwing let him escort him to bed, but when they got to the room, Canard felt a force in the air that made him pause.

"What?", Wildwing asked.

The lights went on and off quickly for a minute and then stayed on.

"Probably a power outage.", Wildwing guessed.

Canard's expression hardened.

"Something's up, but what?"

Then the floor gave away and swallowed both drakes who now found themselves floating in space among a bunch of small lights and a fountain nearby.

"Oh great, not the Temporal Caverns.", Canard groaned.

"Hey, is that any way to give thanks?"

The two turned to see Chroma appear near them and then they were all seated around a table with Chroma seated across from them.

"Sorry about calling you at this hour boys, but I have a disturbance on my hands that needs your interference to be required."

Wildwing groaned.

"Geez not another disturbance Chroma, I'm worn out."

Chroma looked concerned.

"Time waits for no man. Or in your case duck.", he said firmly, "Now, you've encountered a band of saurian rebels right?"

Canard nodded.

"Yeah, they gave us the-"

"We know."

Wildwing and Canard noticed that Observer and Phage had joined Chroma's side and were seated also.

"Zeral's world destroyer is going to be ready to fire again.", Observer stated.

"And the rebels move with a noble cause.", Phage added.

"So where do we come in?", Wildwing asked.

"You must locate the saurian rebels' home base and assist them in their fight against Zeral.", Chroma stated.

At that moment, Canard and Wildwing's chairs started spinning like they were being flushed down a toilet.

"Dismissed.", the keepers all said in perfect unification as the two drakes vanished.

/

Harzep looked at Charyus as the oracle stood over his cauldron and the contents bubbled.

"So why are you helping us?", he asked, "Dragaunus and Zeral put a lot of trust into you to uphold their intentions."

Charyus had warped in earlier and Harzep was the first one up so he thought he'd engage in conversation with Charyus.

"As I said so before.", Charyus answered without turning around, "Zeral has lost his way and has lured many to his mad ambition. Dragaunus unfortunately as well. I may have led us to countless worlds in search of a power source that can restore our home, but Zeral only used our resources for weapons of war leading to that fateful prophecy that he was so sure to prevent."

Harzep sighed.

"The one where if Zeral did not change his ways, the empire would be halted at a planet of ice and feathers. One of the greatest prophecies listed in the archives."

"And my last.", Charyus stated as he turned around, "Drake's rebellion cost me my Prophecy enchantium, but should he had taken my Eternal Life enchantium, I wouldn't be able to start gathering the power needed to stop Zeral again."

"And Frazzak's is your real intention of an emperor?", Harzep guessed.

"No.", Charyus stated plainly, "Frazzak may hold honor to the pantheon, but Servain has decreed that he is found lacking in leadership qualities."

He paused a moment to take a breath.

"My tampering with the magic between dimensions has cost us dearly and now I must do what I can to make amends."

Harzep looked amused. It wasn't every day that the former oracle was admitting that he was wrong all those years ago, but Charyus clearly had his work cut out for him to regain the faith he had shattered. But Charyus knew something about Zeral and Harzep wanted to find out what.

"So why must you rely on us for aid?", he asked, "Even with all your power."

Charyus sighed again.

"Zeral has at his disposal an enchantium that would render even me powerless.", he answered before turning to the egg, "With the proper enchantments and with help from the ducks, Zeral will fall and his evil plague us no more."

Harzep turned to Gerazi and Darcel who were both still sleeping though Darcel's looked more troubled.

"He wrestles with his own inner demons.", Charyus stated showing he had followed Harzep's gaze, "Such a grip the Lord of Madness has. Almost nothing can undo that spell. Well I better get back to the Raptor before Dragaunus gets any ideas. Use this cauldron in case you need anything."

Charyus warped away, but Harzep didn't look assured.

"Servain help us.", he prayed lightly.

/

Chameleon threw in an eyeball from a vile before reaching for another one as the cauldron bubbled and frothed. Wraith and Siege watched from afar as they came in, but Wraith looked gloomy.

"What are you up to now?", Siege asked harshly.

Chameleon looked their way as he finished adding what looked like a severed pig snout to the mix making it change color from dark green to light gray.

"I thought I'd try my luck on this alchemy here.", he answered shifting into a salesman and back into himself, "If Charyus could do it, why not us?"

He had just added a black powder to the mix and the whole cauldron billowed a thick cloud of purple smoke that filled the whole room and smelled of rotten eggs and too much bleach. Siege felt the switch on the wall and flipped it to activate the fans which took the smoke away. When it cleared, the place was a total mess. The cauldron was emptied out, the ingredients were scattered all over the floor and there were even smears on the wall. Chameleon looked up with a nervous smile on his burned face as the other two looked his way annoyed.

"And what pray tell did you think you were going to make?", Wraith asked.

Chameleon didn't know how to answer, but then Charyus warped in and looked distraught.

"What happened in here?", he asked firmly.

Siege and Wraith pointed to Chameleon who gave the same nervous look as Charyus hovered over to him.

"Care to explain?", he asked.

Chameleon gulped.

"Well..I just thought that..."

Charyus raised an eyebrow making Chameleon even more nervous.

"Okay I wanted to try my luck with this enchantium alchemy, but unfortunately it didn't work."

Charyus looked around the room.

"I see. Well seeing that you made the mess, I think it would be fitting that you clean it up."

Chameleon sulked off, but not the way he normally would if Dragaunus or anyone else yelled at him. Siege however looked annoyed.

"So where are you going off to this early in the morning?", he asked Charyus harshly, "You're supposed to be helping us take down the ducks."

Charyus didn't look amused.

"Are you implying that I'm helping our enemies rather than ourselves?"

Wraith looked unsure.

"I'm feeling that your loyalty isn't what it seems to be.", he answered, "You've been to the rebels, but you don't wish to betray them."

Charyus looked insulted.

"I promise you Wraith, my loyalty is too what is best."

"For us or for you?", Siege asked not looking convinced.

By now Chameleon came in with a few brooms, mops and buckets(enchanted by Charyus no doubt)following him and got down to his work as the other three noticed. He started near the cauldron and noticed something. Inside the mess was a black gem barely glowing. Carefully, he reached in and took it out.

"Um guys, I think something's here."

Charyus came over and examined the gem.

"Well Chameleon, I think you made something other than a mess. A little messy in execution, but still an enchantium was made none the less."

He left with Chameleon as the cleaning supplies continued to clean, but Siege and Wraith both looked concerned.

"Dragaunus will not be pleased to hear that his ally is working against him.", Siege said firmly.

"And I had high hopes that he was as dedicated as we are.", Wraith added.

/

Duke and Nosedive came back to Drake 1 with the others soon afterwards.

"Any sign of them?", Duke asked.

"We've searched the gym, the dojo, and the arena.", Mallory reported, "They're not there."

Nosedive looked thoughtful and then Morpha came in and it's color points were gray signifying it was nervous.

"Any luck boy?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha shrugged and looked unsure.

"Where could they have gone?", Tanya asked.

As if to answer her, a portal opened up above them and Wildwing came out with Canard following. It closed as the two drakes hit the floor in front of the team and got up looking both dazed and more than a bit annoyed.

"Leave it to them to make a portal that never lets you forget why you came to them.", Canard grumbled.

As the team helped them up, Morpha looked even more curious and shifted into a question mark and back to it's dog form in front of Wildwing.

"You're asking where we went?", Wildwing guessed.

Morpha shifted into a "Winner" sign and dinged three times before shifting into it's dog form again.

"Yeah where did you and Canard go to?", Duke asked.

"The Keepers called us.", Canard answered.

"What? The three time-space entities that made the Endgame last season?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"Yep.", Wildwing answered, "They say that we need to find the rebels as soon as we are able and assist them against Zeral."

Mallory looked annoyed.

"Those three want us to help our enemy fight against another enemy?", she asked firmly, "I don't buy it."

"It would be wise to not upset one who controls reality.", Grin said sagely, "The Keepers must have a reason."

"And not to mention Zeral has a world destroyer that could fire at any time.", Tanya put in.

At that moment, Phil came in with Thrash and Mookie and came over.

"Hey, what's this all about?", Phil asked.

"We got enlisted.", Wildwing said firmly, "To the Keepers."

Thrash and Mookie looked impressed.

"So what's the situation this time?", Thrash asked.

"We help a band of saurian rebels.", Wildwing stated.

"But they're the enemy.", Mookie protested.

Canard didn't look assured.

"Must be a reason or else the Keepers wouldn't have us interfere."

Phil looked confused.

"Wait a minute, there's another band of saurians here in Anaheim?"

And he fainted right then and there.

/

Chroma, Observer and Phage observed the three baubles their fountain had produced for them. One showed the ducks, another showed Zeral's warship, and the third showed the Raptor.

"Zeral will be powering his weapon again in a matter of time.", Observer stated.

"And I doubt the ducks will catch on in time.", Phage added, "Looks like another wheel must turn."

Chroma looked at Phage with curiosity.

"And who would you suggest?"

The three baubles vanished and a new one came out to reveal Harzep, Gerazi and Darcel sleeping around the egg on the pedestal.

"And your point being what?", Observer asked.

Phage just lifted a hand and a time strand in the fountain snipped and flowed out to the bauble and wrapped itself around giving off an ominous glow.

"Sending someone from an alternate time can result in disastrous consequences.", Observer warned.

Phage nodded

"I know, but we can't let Zeral complete his task or else the whole universe will suffer."

Chroma looked impressed.

"So where does our new piece come into play?", he asked.

"This one will help even out the odds on the rebel's half.", Phage said calmly, "He already knows the outcome of failure should this line come to it."

By now the line around the bauble had vanished and the bauble looked like nothing happened, but the Keepers held their seats firmly.

"Best of luck.", they said in unification as the bauble vanished, "You're going to need it."


	42. Mental Assault

Nosedive looked up at the setting sun and sighed heavily.

"Why?", he asked himself, "Why must it be so hard for us?"

He looked on as the setting sun's last lights fell over the horizon and twilight began to set in. Nosedive took a breath and started to sing.

"Keep singing."

Nosedive jumped although Siren still sounded and he noticed strange light forming in the sky which really made him feel uneasy. He wanted to stop the moment Siren ended, but it only started again from the start.

"Yes. Yes, let me hear it."

The color above formed into the very creature that the ducks faced off against not long ago and the sight of it made Nosedive's nerve freeze. The creature looked at Nosedive with hungering eyes and it's tentacled face ripple fast.

"Give it to me."

Nosedive had now stopped singing and was starting to back away when the ground gave way leading to a vast chasm which made him pause.

"Why do you want this?", he asked holding his throat.

The eyes narrowed as if angered.

"Why you ask? Because it's mine!"

Nosedive instantly woke up in his bed his forehead drenched in sweat and was breathing hard like he had just run a marathon.

"What a nightmare.", he muttered as he noticed Wildwing standing near him.

"You okay?", Wildwing asked, "You look like you've seen death."

Nosedive took a couple deep breaths and calmed down, but his expression looked haunted.

"Just had a nightmare."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

Morpha slid across the blanket and cuddled up to Nosedive making the young drake feel better.

"Okay, I had a dream and the color was in it."

Wildwing looked unsure.

"Man that thing must've scared you pretty bad."

The door opened and Canard stood there in his pajama bottoms and looking more than a bit annoyed.

"Wing, can you please explain why your brother keeps waking us up?", he asked.

Wildwing turned to him.

"Dive just had a nightmare with the color in it."

Canard looked alarmed.

"When did this happen?"

"Just recently.", Nosedive answered.

Canard's expression hardened.

"Then there's no time to waste. Tomorrow morning, we're getting up at the crack of dawn to find out what the heck is going on."

/

The Color reformed itself in the space outside of Earth and it's humanoid formed faintly formed in the aurora that it conjured.

"Oh I just love seeing a helpless creature suffer.", it chuckled to itself, "Now for a little payback for destroying my phantasm image."

It waved a clawed finger and far below, a large pool of oily dark mass formed near a treatment plant and tentacles coiled around the structure bases and tightened. Darkness oozed up over the wood turning it a vile dark color before eyes opened across it causing a couple workers nearby to look with expressions of pure horror before running away screaming. The fish in the water flayed and thrashed as they mutated into humanoid fish monsters with tentacles for arms and started crawling up from the water and on to the dry land.

"And if I know my targets, they'll be arriving any time now.", the Color cackled, "And then I'll be waiting."

At that moment, the Aerowing flew out of the Pond and was heading over. The Color looked into the plane and noticed Nosedive there and pleasure grew in it's bones if it had any.

"Moths to the flame.", it snickered, "Time to observe up close."

It's aurora and form condensed into a ball of unnatural light and hurled towards the location burning through the atmosphere and through the clouds still giving off it's light before hitting the water's surface which exploded and twisted into more large tentacles with claws which slid towards the shore just as the Aerowing came in close. The Color slid under the docks undetected but it could tell Canard could feel it using aura reading, but the drake would be too busy using it to defend against the assault to notice anything.

/

"Now this is what I call insanity.", Duke stated as he drew his saber.

"Mallory, Tanya and I will handle things up here.", Wildwing instructed, "The rest of you get down there and see if you can quell those things."

"We're on it.", Canard said smiling, "Nothing like facing off against a chaos color to kick off the day."

Phil went pale and started for the closet in the back.

"You guys go ahead, I'll just be hiding here.", he said nervously.

Unfortunately Morpha didn't let him get that far and used a tendril to lasso him into the Migrator before it dropped out into the fray. Canard got the Migrator into battle mode and opened fire as the other ducks got out. Grin invoked Force making his gauntlets appear and Duke chose Mirror. Nosedive started to choose Arrow, but then Siren lit up a strange color which caught his eye.

"That's weird.", he muttered, "Why is Siren doing that?"

Phil gripped the passenger's seat next to Canard and wouldn't let go so Morpha took over so Canard could invoke Aura and join the others. As they got out and started to rumble, Nosedive heard something that caught his attention.

"Beware, beware. The one who sings chaos. 'Beware' we heard him sound. The lead drake fell at the home that he knew and he sank beneath the shroud."

Nosedive tried ignoring it, but the singing was accompanied by a faint melody that his ears couldn't block out. Before he knew it, he felt himself being drawn to the edge of the dock and Morpha watched completely spellbound.

"The corpse lined streets of world of ice and snow where ducks have fought and died. The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim had failed because he left their side."

Nosedive was now at the edge of the dock and looking into the dark water as it formed faces of ducks looking decrease and angry before they started singing more profoundly.

"Why this? Why this? Oh singer of chaos? Why this did he forget his own long days? Always the pride of his brother's eye. How could he go astray? When they passed into Dimensional Limbo, the former lead drake knew. What else to sacrifice himself and pray the others flew. But soon they found upon the cosmos void, horrors forming cries. When they did face those colors from below, the young drake stood aside."

Nosedive was beyond perplexed as he saw an image of himself forming in the water only his hair was pitch black and he was wearing a cloak the color as the chaos color he thought the ducks had beaten. He then saw Wildwing and the other ducks laying before him dead as door nails and Wildwing's mask in his hands.

"And buried deep within his heart. Betrayed by free will's choice. To the cosmos with his last breath cried, 'Beware my younger brother's voice!'."

Morpha had come to it's senses and used a couple tendrils to smack Nosedive across the face which brought the young drake back to reality and he saw the water was still and dark like nothing had ever happened. The other ducks came over and they were looking more than concerned.

"What happened?", Canard asked.

Morpha shifted into Nosedive and then looked hypnotized before walking to the water's edge and mimicking the expression Nosedive had earlier.

"I don't know.", Nosedive answered, "I hear singing and I just couldn't stop myself."

"I sense my friend is greatly disturbed.", Grin said sagely.

Canard nodded.

"We better get back to the Pond and see if we can find out what's going on."

/

Back at the Pond, Nosedive was taken aside and still looked pretty haunted. Thrash and Mookie were watching over things when the team came in and they first noticed Nosedive's expression.

"Whoa, what happened to him?", Thrash asked.

"Chaos color.", Canard answered.

"Wait, didn't we kill that thing?", Mookie asked in shock.

"So we thought.", Mallory answered with her hand becoming a fist.

"Hold on Mal.", Duke said, "We first deal with Dive's situation."

Wildwing nodded and turned to Nosedive as Morpha became a therapy sofa and placed Nosedive on it.

"Dive, what happened?", Canard asked.

Nosedive sighed heavily.

"I wanted to use Arrow, but Siren lit up for some reason."

"And then what happened?", Thrash asked.

"I heard singing coming from the water and I couldn't help but go to the edge of the docks and see things I'm not sure are real. Luckily Morpha was around and grabbed me before I slipped into the water."

Canard nodded.

"Yep, that's a chaos color alright. It was trying to consume your mind with doubt and fear. Pretty low, but there it is."

"Okay so how do we kill it now?", Mookie asked.

Before Wildwing could answer, Phil came out looking horrified and white in the face.

"Guys, we got trouble."

"Can it wait?", Wildwing asked.

As if to answer him, the roof blew away to reveal a monstrous aurora overhead and a strong wind whirled around the room as the aurora became humanoid an stood nearby. Morpha shifted into it's dog form and got into a defensive stance growling and it's color points turned red. The Color merely looked it's way and it's eyes started shimmering. At once, Morpha's face turned to one of horror and it froze up on the spot. The Color then looked to Nosedive.

"I trust there will be no further interruption.", it purred.

The ducks tensed, but the Color smiled.

"You can simmer down, I'm not here for a fight. I just came for Siren that's all."

Nosedive backed away fast clutching his throat.

"Um..I'm kind of attached to it.", he said sweating nervously(don't ask me how he's doing this).

The Color's expression didn't let up.

"I know. It's sound summoned me."

"Summoned you?", Duke asked in confusion.

The Color shimmered as it's humanoid form became more solid.

"Yes. I once possessed that enchanted voice. Anyone who dared to listen became..my servant. I went through a very long line of servants until the day I tried snaring the mind of an inter dimensional sorceress. She trapped it within a vessel where it stayed until a few months back when Nosedive here used it on a creature called Baby if I recall correctly."

Nosedive gasped, but Wildwing's face hardened.

"I'd say you overstayed your welcome here Color or whatever your name is."

The Color looked his way and sneered.

"So you want a fight do you?"

It waved a clawed hand in the air and the whole floor was lifted into the air at surprising speed that the ducks were on the floor. It happened for a moment, but now they were hovering above the Pond and the Color had several rifts opened in the sky as it rose up near them.

"So where's the fight?", Mallory asked as the ducks got to their feet.

The Color's expression hardened a rift shimmered and several tentacled amphibian beasts came out and landed on the edge with sickening wet smacks.

"Well, shall we begin?", the Color asked.

/

As the ducks got ready, the whole area became pitch black except for a certain area that surrounded Wildwing's feet. As his eyes adjusted, he reached up to the mask.

"We're too late."

Wildwing paused as he turned and saw Canard with his back turned to him.

"Zeral's machine was prepared."

Wildwing felt his heart pause a moment as Canard turned to him only half his face was skeletal and black runes covered it.

"You made us wait. Told us to focus on Dragaunus."

Wildwing was shocked as Canard advanced on him becoming more and more horrific.

"Canard, I didn't mean to-"

"I trusted you to lead us to victory and you failed.", Canard sneered, "I never should've trusted you at all."

Wildwing's expression hardened.

"No! That's not true!"

He tried to smack Canard across the face, but Canard dissipated like dust in the wind which made the drake pause.

"What the?", he asked.

"I can help child."

Wildwing turned to see himself in front of Charyus who had a glowing paper in his claws.

"In return for your mask, I'll ensure Canard makes it safely here.", Charyus purred while smiling showing off his razor teeth.

"You had a chance. Now take it."

Wildwing walked forward, but that disappeared the moment he did.

"Again?", he asked, "What could-"

Then he felt his anger rise.

"Is this how you fight?!", he called out, "Are you just afraid to come out of that darkness and fight us yourself?!"

"Big bro...why?"

Wildwing turned to see Nosedive holding what looked like Wildwing's body only it was gashed and really battered.

"Why did you do this?", Nosedive sobbed.

Wildwing would've broke by this, but by now he was beyond caring.

"That's not real! Nosedive would never break like that! Canard would never doubt me at all! None of this is real!"

The darkness shook and cracks of light appeared.

"You're nothing Color!", he yelled.

And then the darkness broke making the drake close his eyes as the light nearly blinded him.

/

Wildwing's eyes fluttered open to see that he was in the infirmary with the other ducks around him.

"Nice to see you're okay Sleeping Beauty.", Duke said smiling.

Wildwing looked unsure.

"The Color?"

"Gone, but it'll be back the coward.", Canard answered, "I managed to break out of that mental prison before his creeps could get to you all."

Nosedive clutched his throat. Mookie placed a clipboard on a table nearby and dusted her hands.

"Not bad for my first treatment of a team member huh?"

"I'd say you passed with flying colors.", Tanya said proudly.

The ducks heard whimpering and they turned to see Phil cradling himself on the floor with a look of horror and shaking.

"I didn't mean to put that guy away.", he said weakly, "I was just doing my job."

"Is he okay?", Thrash asked.

Mallory went over and tapped Phil on the shoulder. Phil jumped up and after looking around took a breath and looked okay again.

"Whew, glad that experience is over."

And then he fainted and fell to the floor.

"Yep, classic Phil.", Wildwing said smiling, "Hard to believe that Dive's spell was once someone else's."

Nosedive looked annoyed.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know back in our second season that this sound would call forth a color of pure chaos in our third season?", he asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"Well hopefully that color will not be showing up any time soon.", Tanya said.

Thrash and Mookie looked thrilled.

"Geez, getting a look at corrupted memories of your past and future sounds extreme.", Thrash said.

"Careful what you ask.", Canard said smiling, "The Color might hear you. Besides, don't we have a game to practice for?"

That got the duck's attention. Morpha had recovered from it's frozen stated and looked around confused as it's color points turned gray as the ducks went by with Phil, Thrash and Mookie bringing up the rear.

"Hey, what'd I miss?", Morpha asked as it's head shifted into a version of Phil's and it caught up.

Phil looked annoyed.

"Will you stop imitating me?", he asked as the elevator doors closed behind Morpha.

Morpha looked up at him and smiled.

"Nope.", it answered still matching Phil's voice.

And the ducks(excluding Phil) laughed out loud as the elevator rose to the repaired hockey rink above.

(A/N: The singing part is based off Warbringers Jaina from Warcraft. I claim nothing. All rights go to Blizzard.)


	43. Portal Omens

"I wonder what is taking our new piece so long.", Phage stated, "Zeral isn't going to be halted yesterday."

The Keepers all hovered near the fountain as a new light shimmered inside the main body and a bauble came floating out.

"It appears that they've arrived.", Observer said as though it were obvious.

Chroma brushed the bauble aside and brought up one where the ducks were practicing.

"Must I remind them that the saurian rebels will be at a loss unless they focus on what we told them?"

Observer didn't look so disappointed.

"Don't look now, but it seems that Nosedive is considering what we said.", he stated while pointing to the bauble.

Phage raised an eyebrow under his hood.

"Either that or he's still haunted by his experience with the Color. A most valuable thing to consider when he is called into battle."

"Indeed.", Chroma stated, "But why is it that Dr. Quasleet remains hesitant when he could repair his portal and bring reinforcements?"

"His experiences with the torment Zeral inflicted have ruptured his heart.", Phage answered, "Fear has snared his reason and the thought of losing his family again drives him to act in a way unlike anything he truly is."

Observer shrugged.

"And until he learns to focus on the task at hand and see that it will work out, he will never know peace.", Phage continued.

Chroma gave a concerned expression.

"I just hope that the ducks catch on before this all gets too out of hand."

"So do I.", Observer stated, "Then again, we would know anyway."

The Keepers watched the bauble as it showed Professor Cerebellum trying to contact his fox unit when a shadow came over him causing him to turn.

"Who goes there?"

Whoever it was didn't answer, but Cerebellum did let out a gasp as a hand gripped his neck and the bauble dissolved.

"It seems our new pawn is in motion.", Chroma stated, "The resistance on Sauria might get hope after all."

/

Harzep dusted his shoulders as he and Gerazi and Darcel came back in with Darcel carrying a couple large bags of food.

"I sense you're in distress.", Harzep stated as Darcel set the bags near the egg.

Darcel looked at Harzep with concern.

"Charyus rubs me the wrong way."

Gerazi nodded.

"I don't trust that former oracle either.", she stated, "If there is one thing he's known for beside his magic, it's manipulation."

Harzep tried looking sympathetic.

"What choice do we have?", he asked, "Charyus' magic is one of the most powerful things our kind has."

"And his loyalty directs it.", Darcel said firmly, "He's already betrayed the pantheon once, who says he won't do it again?"

At that moment, the rebels' coms went off. There was no image when they picked up though.

"Who is this?", Harzep answered firmly.

"Your salvation.", the other end answered, "Get to the junkyard and get Cerebellum's portal device."

"Why should we trust you if we don't know you?", Gerazi asked looking concerned.

"Trust me.", the other end stated, "It's for the best. But don't let anything happen to the egg when it comes with you."

"What?!", Harzep asked in shock, "The heir must not be removed until-"

"Never mind that!", the other end snapped, "Do as I say or we all are going to fall."

Then they hung up and the rebels were taken a back.

"Now what do we do?", Darcel asked.

Harzep took a breath and looked concerned.

"We can't wait until the ducks or Dragaunus finds us."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?", Gerazi asked.

"We're all the heir of the Annectia Seas has.", Harzep answered, "He can't hatch in a world unfamiliar to him or let Zeral use black magic to warp him into our destruction."

/

Quasleet quivered as he quickly looked left and right. His nerves were getting to him and Lucretia was loving every moment of it.

"I just love stirring up horror filed memory.", she purred.

She waved her fingers and more dark magic manifested, but then it dispersed which only made her angry and turn.

"You have a lot of nerve to meddle with Quasleet like this.", Adam said firmly.

"And you have a lot of nerve to meddle with me.", she sneered, "You're so boring with your pointless causes."

Adam's expression darkened.

"Then why is it I believe you are the one with the pointless cause?", he countered, "You murder innocent lives, torment insecure individuals and for what? Personal standing? Fame and glory?"

Lucretia had heard enough. She hurled an energy blast at Adam which made contact only to reveal that it was merely an illusion that made her even more angry.

"Get out here and fight me you coward.", she demanded.

Nothing moved even though the open air on the roof was still and Lucretia turned to Quasleet who had moved.

"I'm the one with the pointless cause am I?", she stated with determination, "We'll see about that Adam."

She paused a moment to invoke Masquerade and disguise herself as a beautiful young duck and her hot pink clothes turned dark and foreboding. She turned to see Danielle and Julia walking home with Clyde still out to do another further lookout. She slid down the fire escape and hid nearby so she could hear the two talk.

"I still can't believe Nosedive proposed to you.", Danielle stated.

Julia rubbed the band on her hand.

"Hey, we're just boyfriend and girlfriend. What about you and Canard eh?"

Lucretia watched Danielle shyly turn away and blush.

"I...I'm not sure how to answer that."

Lucretia then made it look like she was just another girl losing direction as she stumbled into the path causing the two to pause.

"Oh sorry.", she said trying to sound sincere, "I just got a little lost and couldn't help but overhear."

"Hey, it's fine.", Julia stated clearly unphased.

Danielle however looked unsure.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?", she asked.

Normal criminals would pause here, but Lucretia was so smart and so slick she thought up a lie and she thought it up quick.

"I'm just getting a breath of air. Had a bad moment with an ex-boyfriend and he didn't take it too well."

Danielle shuddered a second, but didn't show it.

"I know that feeling."

"I'm Carey Downside.", Lucretia said quick, "Nice to meet you Danielle."

Danielle looked confused.

"How did you know me?"

"Canard's name gets around.", Lucretia stated.

Julia then looked concerned.

"Have we met before? Your demeanor seems kind of familiar."

Lucretia thought fast.

"Well I better be off. Nice meeting you."

She darted off leaving Julia more concerned as she and Danielle left.

/

At the house, Julia and Danielle came in to see Quasleet in the living room looking frazzled and drinking hot tea. Danielle wasn't used to this, but Julia knew exactly what this ment.

"Grandpa, what happened?", she asked firmly.

Foxy came in and helped Quasleet calm down by giving a massage to his shoulders which helped Quasleet ease up a little.

"Julia, I don't think we should visit our friends on Earth for a while."

Danielle was more than a little surprised.

"What? Why?", she asked.

Clyde came in through the open window which he closed behind him as he noticed the talk.

"Whoa, what's gotten Quasleet so unnerved?", he asked clearly not following.

Quasleet took a couple breaths and looked Julia in the eye.

"Honey, I understand that these visits are important, but the cycle could be glitch ridden."

Julia raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong here, but she couldn't put her finger on it, but she wasn't about to get her grandfather even more wound up than he already was.

"Can we at least use the communication in the living room?", she asked cautiously.

Quasleet thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Sure I don't see how that could be-"

He paused a moment making Clyde look concerned too.

"Be what?"

Quasleet thought fast.

"An..issue.", he answered, "I'm sure that it's fine. I'm going to finish my tea and see if I can get that portal fixed up."

As the trio came to the television, they didn't start it.

"I don't know about you guys, but something is a miss around here.", Julia whispered.

Clyde nodded.

"Yeah and those crazy space chickens haven't shown their ugly beaks ever since the last time we faced them. And Quasleet's mood is more than a little concerning."

They were about to head off to another room when Adam warped in giving a bit of a surprise.

"Hey guys, I got some dire news."

"Yeah, we think something weird is going on around here."

Adam nodded.

"Yeah. Lucretia is certainly up to something and Quasleet appears to be the target."

"What could she do to him?", Danielle asked.

"Being half a deity of the saurian pantheon and the backstabbing, lying, scheming snake she is, it won't be pretty.", Adam answered.

/

Zeral impatiently tapped the arm of his throne as he observed the screen.

"I expected the report on our power source to be in by now.", he grumbled loud enough so everyone in the room could hear, "Someone give me some news or I'm going to lose it."

At that moment, a transmission came through. Zeral answered and Lucretia's face came up.

"This better be important.", he sneered.

"It is my lord.", Lucretia answered, " I have just found a way to drive Quasleet into a state of uncertainty that will prove most useful to your cause."

"It had better.", Zeral answered, "The Color proved a most effective distraction albeit an unexpected one, but an advantage none the less. The rebels on Sauria are soon to be discovered and once we have found a rechargeable power source, my death machine will be able to annihilate and reform any world I choose. Don't let the ducks know about this no matter what."

"Understood.", Lucretia answered, "Unfortunately I'm-"

"Don't disappoint me.", Zeral warned cutting her off, "If you fail to keep the ducks in the dark, I might reconsider sparing you from being magically sealed away in the furthest reaches of Dimensional Limbo for the rest of eternity. I'm not a reasonable ruler and the enchantium my oracle provided you better hold up and ensure you succeed or I will make good on my word."

Lucretia hung up after nodding and then Zeral turned to a guard on the dashboard.

"Get me Dragaunus on the radio."

The guards on the dashboard got to work and soon a screen displaying the Raptor control room came on with Dragaunus, Siege and Wraith in attendance.

"Where's Charyus?", Zeral asked noticing his oracle not there.

"He's off on his own thing.", Siege answered, "Probably helping out the rebels get away from us."

Zeral smiled.

"Then he's doing his job."

Dragaunus raised an eyebrow.

"My emperor, I don't really follow why Charyus is helping the-"

"Helping?", Zeral asked cutting Dragaunus off, "Charyus' loyalty was to me from the beginning. Harzep may have doubts, but his desperation to save Sauria has blinded his trust. Darcel may be suspicious, but who believes one who's patron is one that instills madness?"

Wraith looked complimented.

"An intriguing and effective tactic my emperor.", he said.

"Indeed.", Zeral answered, "Keep an eye on that scientist Charyus employed. If his portal works like he claims it does, it's the perfect bait."

/

Drake 1's alarm was going haywire as the ducks observed what was going on.

"We're detecting multiple rift openings!", Tanya reported alarmed, "Our sensors can't pick up all of them!"

"We have to find the key point to where these rifts are linked.", Canard stated trying to calm the team, "We take out the key rift and the others follow."

Wildwing was feeling the pressure when one rift caught his eye.

"It seems the strongest rift is located near the mountains. Move out ducks!"

Phil however looked nervous.

"Guys, you go ahead, I just remembered that I have my laundry to get out of the-"

"Zip it Phil!", Klegghorn said firmly, "You're getting in that plane and going to accompany us on this mission."

Phil tried backing off, but Morpha merely lifted him off the ground and brought him into the plane and sat him down.

"Why can't I be left out just once?", he grumbled.

"What are you worried about Phil?", Thrash answered smiling, "It only could be the end of the world situation we keep running into."

Klegghorn looked concerned as he took his seat.

"Is there any kind of trouble we get into that doesn't involve putting the world in danger?"

"Hey, that's what makes this show exciting and fun to watch.", Nosedive answered(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

After a brief rundown, the Aerowing flew out of the Pond and into the sky where multiple rifts were starting to open with more on the way. The ducks flew to the mountain range where a massive power output was displayed on the radar.

"Over there!", Mallory stated pointing dead ahead.

A screen came up to reveal a portal machine where Cerebellum was tied up next to and someone else was working the controls. It was hard to see who cause they were covered in a dark hooded cloak, but whoever it was knew what was coming.

"We're getting teleporter energy reading.", Duke reported.

The rebels appeared near the device and that only put Wildwing on edge.

"We got to shut that portal down before Zeral brings his death machine through."

/

Harzep gripped the egg as he and his group came up to the stranger.

"We need to hurry. The ducks are on their way."

"I know.", the stranger answered, "It's all part of the plan. On my signal, press this button and enter the rift that opens. Leave our pests to me."

The stranger turned causing the opening of the cloak to open revealing saurian battle armor and a belt that the ducks had no trouble recognizing.

"Oh great, another person working on the Keeper's behalf. Another plot twist this episode needed.", Nosedive griped(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Mallory clutched her fist but Sword barely came out before it dissolved.

"Hey, my spell's not working."

The other ducks tried, but they fared no better.

"What happened?", Duke asked.

"Some kind of magical field preventing our enchantium.", Canard stated, "But we got bigger problems."

The ducks saw a rift open above the rest and Zeral's machine was becoming visible. Fortunately, Wildwing thought fast and fired a couple pucks at the machine which made the new rift it made flinch, but not disperse. The rebels fled through it with the stranger following. The ducks got to the machine just as it blew and the rifts above began to wane and vanish. Cerebellum landed on the windshield and looked annoyed and embarrassed.

"You have a knack for interfering."

Wildwing turned to Morpha and Morpha extended a couple tendrils that reached out and brought Cerebellum inside.

"When we get back to the Pond Professor, you have explaining to do."

Cerebellum rolled his eyes.

"I can barely wait.", he said sarcastically.


	44. Effort and Mistakes

Cerebellum strained his eyes as Nosedive shot a light over him. The other ducks were nearby and Klegghorn was sitting opposite of him.

"Ok Professor, what's the story?", he asked.

Cerebellum looked annoyed.

"Interrogation from you?"

Canard came close.

"Don't think about lying to us. My aura will know."

Klegghorn gave a knowing look.

"So tell us, what was going on with those rifts earlier?"

Cerebellum's expression didn't change.

"As much as I'd love to take credit for that distraction, I'm afraid that-"

"Distraction?", Wildwing asked, "For who?"

Cerebellum simply smiled.

"Zeral is almost ready to fire again and you won't even see it coming."

Mallory clenched her hand into a fist, but Duke held her back. Klegghorn drummed his fingers.

"Why was your portal device active and why were you near it."

"I was near it because I was jumped in my own laboratory.", Cerebellum answered, "I didn't see who, but they stole my portal device even though Dragaunus could track each rift opening to-"

"Wait a minute.", Wildwing stated cutting Cerebellum off again, "Zeral can track whenever a rift opens and to where that rift leads?"

Cerebellum's smile got bigger.

"And it took you this long to figure it out.", he chuckled, "Once Dragaunus has a good rift opened by his gateway generator, Zeral will be able to destroy and recreate any planet that he wants."

"And conquer that planet unchallenged.", Canard added.

Wildwing's expression darkened.

"You're getting us to the Raptor and stop all this.", he said firmly, "Tonight."

Cerebellum's smile didn't fade.

"And why would I do that?"

Klegghorn came up to him and pulled his face close.

"Listen carefully buster. You are not in the position to make demands and as long as you're in our custody, you have to help us as we see it."

Cerebellum raised an eyebrow.

"So let me guess, I help you get to Dragaunus' ship, get you inside, And then I'm free to go?"

Klegghorn turned to Wildwing who nodded.

"Deal."

/

Chameleon stood alongside Charyus as Charyus settled the enchantium Chameleon made a few days back.

"Okay, not sure how this thing works, but it has potential.", Charyus observed.

He conjured an illusion and Chameleon's enchantium lit up as if an alarm was going off. When the illusion dispersed, the gem went dull again.

"So my little creation seems to be a built in alarm system.", Chameleon observed shifting into a scientist and then back again, "A useful item indeed."

"I must say Chameleon, even you surprise me.", Charyus said.

Chameleon smiled. It felt good knowing someone saw potential where his fellow saurians didn't and was accepted for just helping rather than doing what he was ordered to and threatened for when he complained. Dawnbright and Nightslash stood nearby and ready in case anyone was foolish enough to stop by.

"So why are you helping the rebels out?", Chameleon asked.

"I'm not.", Charyus answered, "Zeral made sure nothing was up to chance when he sent me to infiltrate the information of our trio of stranglers, but unfortunately they slipped between our claws yet again. Luckily I had a back up plan."

"Like what?", Chameleon asked getting excited.

"I placed the egg in a loop that traps the hatching process until I deem worthy."

Chameleon got confused, but Dragaunus, Siege and Wraith warped in with Medusa and Pretorius following.

"I trust your little ensnarement of our pest problem are on schedule?", Dragaunus asked looking annoyed.

At that moment, the enchantium Chameleon made lit up and gave off a loud alarm.

"Does that answer your question?", Wraith asked.

Charyus warped up a bauble that showed the ducks in their duck-submarine heading for them.

"Well it seems our guests have arrived.", Charyus stated, "Here for the gateway generator no doubt."

Dragaunus grinned.

"Then let's give our feathered attackers a fatal hello."

/

Wildwing clutched the wheel as Canard helped steer the sub towards the Raptor's location. Cerebellum sat in the back with Mallory and Duke standing guard and the other ducks helping.

"Why did I have you guys talk me into this?", Phil asked as he clutched the seat he was in, "I still think you guys should have left me back at the Pond."

"Hey a manager doesn't leave his team no matter what.", Canard stated firmly.

Nosedive looked nervous.

"Hey ducks, I'm getting a bad feeling about this.", he stated as the Raptor came into view but he then looked alarmed as a series of powerful weaponry came out and locked on, "INCOMING!"

A whole barrage of firepower launched out of the Raptor along with magical tides that followed. Wildwing did all he could and Canard and Grin helped out with Aura and Force, but still the sub was getting battered and Morpha crouched under Nosedive's chair shivering, it's tail curled and it's color points all black which ment it was scared.

"Great, now we're under fire.", Duke said firmly, "Those lizards are just going to keep firing until they see us dead."

Wildwing smiled.

"And that's what we'll show them. Duke prepare to use Vanish on my mark."

Canard and Grin eased up on their enchantium long enough to give a display of the sub about to be demolished and quick as a wink, Duke used Vanish and the sub turned invisible(along with all inside it) and the sub dropped as the barrage from the Raptor stopped completely. Slowly, the sub got closer and Nosedive then felt a strong tug on his mental state which made him fall out of his seat and on the floor.

"Dive, what's wrong?", Wildwing asked.

"I'm sensing a great disturbance in my little friend's mental state.", Grin said sagely as he came over and got ready in case he had to hold Nosedive in any way.

Nosedive twisted and appeared in great agony as he gripped his head like it was tearing apart. Then his eyes opened to reveal they were all black with red lights around the pupils. Then massive energy waves erupted outside which rocked the whole area including the Raptor and the waters burst into eerie lights that danced around the sub.

"Oh great, not the Color again.", Mallory said as she noticed Sword was already out and flaring, "Hey, something's driving me."

She then got up and was about to start swinging when Canard caught her with Aura only to be intercepted by Duke billowing out a large smoke cloud and Tanya on the floor with Nosedive looking like she was in the same pain as large seaweed plants from the ocean floor sprang up and headed for the sub. Wildwing had Shield out and through it's transparency noticed dark eyes forming in the walls. Canard must have seen this too cause he touched Shield with Aura and the resulting glow radiated throughout the room and the other ducks came around looking like they were coming out of a daze.

"What happened?", Nosedive asked.

"The Color interfered.", Canard stated looking to see Cerebellum wasn't where he was, "And our captive is no longer here."

Then the Raptor fired a bolt of energy which opened a rift to Dimensional Limbo close to the sub and the ducks felt the gravitational pull. Wildwing turned the sub around and hit the gas. The portal phased out and the ducks were able to get away, but nobody on board was feeling great.

"Great.", Mallory said firmly, "We get so close to getting the jump on Dragaunus and another evil intercepts us."

Morpha sighed heavily as it came out from under Nosedive's chair and looked at Wildwing with worried eyes.

"I know.", Wildwing said giving a small smile, "But we can't let this get to us and we're lucky to get away before that portal took us to who knows where."

Canard smiled.

"Spoken like a true leader."

/

Back on Puckworld, Quasleet was feeling pressure when he saw the half finished portal device he was working on.

"I know I can fix this, but if Julia knew what I did...um...no. I don't think I should tell her. I can't bear to go through that experience of leaving my family again.", he thought to himself.

"You're only letting down your team."

Quasleet turned to see Adam appear not far from the door.

"How long have you known?", Quasleet asked.

"Long enough.", Adam answered, "Why aren't you finishing this thing?"

Quasleet looked nervous.

"I was getting to it but...I...I got distracted by the housework?"

Adam crossed his arms and looked concerned.

"Doc, something is going on with you and I want some answers."

Quasleet sighed cause there was no way he could hide anything from Adam.

"Ok. I wasn't working on the portal because Zeral can track it. I theorized it from the last time Lucretia and her chicken associates assaulted us."

Adam looked intrigued.

"That would make sense in a way. But geez, if those lizards can track something than giving a good zap to us will be-"

Quasleet looked awestruck.

"Hey, what was that you said about a zap?", he asked.

Adam saw that gleam in Quasleet's eyes.

"Well I was remembering some energy creature Dragaunus used once against Canard's team on Earth. Really caused a lot of technical problems it did."

Quasleet looked thoughtful.

"And just what we need to give us some time to find out how to take down Zeral.", he said looking happier than he had in a long time, "Adam, you think you can find one of those things?"

Adam held up a glass container containing what looked like an imp in an electrical form with light purple streaks across it's body and it was cackling as it bounced around inside. Then Adam's communicator came on to reveal Clyde's face.

"Adam, can you meet us downtown? Lucretia showed up with her associates again and we don't know how long we can hold out."

"On my way.", Adam answered as he hung up, set the container on a table and turned to Quasleet, "You going to be okay?"

Quasleet nodded smiling.

"I will now. Thanks for the idea and sorry I wasn't working on the portal like I said I was. You go ahead and help out our team. I'm going to give Zeral a little payback for the torment he put me through."

/

Clyde went blade to blade with Drace while Julia and Danielle exchanged firepower with Hector and Sworg. Lucretia was above all this bringing in magical blasts that really turned the heat up.

"Now for a little extra help.", she muttered to herself.

Lucretia paused to invoke magical symbols in the air around her hands and generate portals that dispersed tendrils of dark energy that slithered towards her targets, but beams of light came out which made her turn to see Adam already there generating portals of his own.

"Am I late?", he asked.

Lucretia frowned.

"Lightning wit as usual.", she muttered before engaging.

The fighting went on until a massive beam of energy shot out of where Quasleet's house was. It went upward a ways and then opened into a portal revealing Zeral's "Death Star" making Lucretia smile.

"It looks like you're out of time.", she snickered.

Then a yellow beam went up and made contact with Zeral's machine and dispersed. At first nothing happened and then the thing started to spark and give off small explosions making it's firing system go down and the portal closed shortly after that started happening.

"Looks like we still have time.", Adam said.

Lucretia saw her helpers were now being bested and she frowned at Adam.

"You've won for now.", she hissed, "But in time you will fall and I'll be there to see it through."

She snapped her fingers and Drace, Sworg and Hector vanished alongside her leaving the group alone.

"Well that was a good fight.", Clyde said putting his blade away.

"And it looks like Grandpa has his portal device back up.", Julia added.

They started back to the house with Adam gliding gracefully beside them.

"So what was that thing that made Zeral's machine back off?", Danielle asked Adam.

"I found a creature of electrical energy floating in space and thought it might come in handy.", Adam answered, "Apparently it did."

"You go to space?", Danielle asked.

"There's a lot of things you can do when you're half a saurian deity.", Adam answered, "Lucretia tried to make Quasleet give into his fear and pause his progress, but luckily he seems to have gotten over it."

Julia shrugged.

"Well at least it's over. Why don't we call the guys when we get back?"

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks regrouped at Drake 1 and still felt miffed about what happened, but happy they got away.

"How did Dragaunus know we were coming?", Duke asked, "It's not like him to use this."

"Maybe Charyus has some new magic?", Nosedive guessed.

"That appears to be the case.", Tanya answered, "Our enchantium went crazy when we got near the Raptor, but I doubt Dragaunus had that kind of power to mess with us."

Canard nodded.

"Yeah, chaos colors do that. Just when you think you've gotten rid of them, they show up right out of the blue and when you least expect them to."

Klegghorn, Thrash and Mookie came in and saw what was going on.

"Whoa, what's got your feathers messed up?", Thrash asked.

"We tried getting Dragaunus' gateway generator, but he found out we were coming.", Wildwing reported.

"Yeah and our enchantium got messed with by the Color again.", Duke added, "If Dragaunus gets that in his arsenal then we're in trouble."

"Well that's a bummer.", Mookie answered, "Klegghorn had us stay behind in case something came up and I'm glad he did."

Thrash sighed. He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't there, but by the way the team described what happened, he quickly changed his tone.

"Well what matters is we live to fight another day.", he said trying to boost some morale.

Then Drake 1's screen came on showing static.

"We're getting a call.", Tanya reported as she got to the panel, "From home."

The screen came on and the ducks saw the other team appear on it.

"Are you guys okay?", Clyde asked.

"We're fine.", Wildwing answered, "How are things back on Puckworld?"

"Lucretia tried to bring Zeral's "Death Star" to here and wipe us out.", Danielle stated, "She even tried to force Quasleet to stop his portal building."

"How so?", Canard asked.

Quasleet came on to the screen with Adam holding a glass case with the energy creature still in it.

"Adam found this thing in space and I put it to good use.", he said calmly, "I'm sorry I didn't work on the portal all this time, but I was scared of losing my family again and Zeral could track where our rifts open."

That got the ducks attention.

"Wait, Zeral can track which rifts lead where?", Julia asked.

Quasleet nodded.

"Yeah, but luckily with this little guy's antics, he won't be able to for a while.", he said pointing to the energy creature as it tapped the sides of it's container.

"Just don't let that thing get loose. It already caused us a lot of grief back in our first season.", Nosedive warned(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Quasleet raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the best scientific mind Puckworld has.", he said calmly, "And with the team with me, I'll be fine. Keep an eye on Dragaunus though, he's up to something."

After giving a salute, the screen went static again and then blank. Phil came in and looked confused.

"Hey, what I miss?"

Morpha shifted into a mini version of the Raptor and used a tendril to orchestrate what had happened earlier and after that, Phil was just confused.

"I don't follow."

Nosedive groaned.

"Phil, he's saying that we tried to get to the Raptor, but Dragaunus almost sent us to Dimensional Limbo after the Color sabotaged our chances."

Morpha shifted into a "Winner" sign and dinged three times.


	45. Lizards, Robots, and the Semifinal

Zeral was beyond angry as the busted up panels were worked on by the drones that had been called up.

"Why Dragaunus would create something so volatile is beyond me, but I will not stand to have my world destroyer DISABLED!", he roared causing the room to quake violently.

He turned to one soldier nearby and pointed his way.

"How long til we're operational again?!"

The soldier started sweating, but knew better than to keep silent.

"We're working the best we are your majesty. We should be-"

He jumped out of the way as Zeral sent a chaotic bolt of energy his way which blew a hole in the wall revealing more busted gears and loose wires.

"Don't make excuses!", Zeral snapped, "You're all lucky I was able to get that thing out of here before it blew the flux stabilizer near the main reactor or we could've all been wiped out! Now I want this thing up and operational before I really lose my temper and do a lot more than just inflict insufferable pain. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The guards all quivered like leaves in the wind as dark energy flared around Zeral giving off a horrifying display.

"Crystal sir.", one guard said trying not to look horrified.

Zeral's dark energy resided, but his glare remained.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go have a breather."

He turned with a couple elite guards to a door nearby which slid open and walked down a hall to a royal chamber consisting of a bed, a vanity with a mirror over the top, silk drapes and a polished floor. Several chambermaids were standing at the ready as Zeral's guards removed his robes to reveal sleek, but menacing battle armor.

"Seat!", Zeral barked.

A couple chambermaids came forward with a chair with a velvet cushion and a high back which Zeral sat himself in.

"Drink!"

A couple more chambermaids came by with one carrying a large bottle and the other with a gold goblet with little gems around the base on a tray. The one with the bottle uncorked it and poured a blood red liquid into the goblet until it was nearly full before tipping the bottle right side up again. The other chambermaid presented the goblet to Zeral who took a drink from it and placed the goblet back on the tray which the chambermaid took back. Zeral fanned his arms out and four chambermaids started working on his claws while the four that came first got the stuff they had put away and started working on his armor polishing and sharpening. Zeral kept an expression of posh and snobby as his maids continued working and contemplated on what to do next.

/

The media had gathered with a huge crowd of fans as the news got underway.

"Good morning America, we are right here outside the famous Anaheim Pond where the international team The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim are to take on the next international team all the way from Turkey. As we anticipate the arrival of the Turkey team, will this be the biggest match we've seen throughout the world's first International Hockey Cup?"

The ducks watched the news on Drake 1 and Morpha was sitting at Nosedive's side.

"Can't believe we actually got this far.", Canard stated.

"So close at being the world's number one hockey team.", Nosedive added.

Grin looked unmoved.

"Hard work and dedication pay off in the long run.", he said sagely.

Wildwing smiled.

"And we got a lot of work to do cause this is the semifinal match before the last one. We need to be at the top of our game and show this league we're the best."

Thrash and Mookie came in with a pad and some pencils and clearly looked like they worked all night.

"Hey dudes, we've been working on our new routine for these last two games.", Thrash stated.

Wildwing looked impressed.

"Care to give a demonstration?", he asked.

Morpha came out and shifted into it's cheerleader form and it joined Thrash and Mookie as they preformed the routine that started with them shaking their pom-poms, then Thrash and Mookie made a base with Morpha standing on top to form a pyramid, then Morpha jumped and landed in a split with Thrash and Mookie in a kneeling position with their poms in the air. Mallory looked slightly moved.

"No offense, but I think you need a little more work.", she stated.

Thrash shrugged.

"We're getting there.", he told her.

Then Drake 1's alarm went off.

"Now what?", Duke asked.

The screen showed the crowd outside being assaulted by mechanical lizards that breathed fire, shot projectiles and causing chaos.

"Let's move!", Wildwing called out.

/

Outside, Cerebellum was piloting his main lizard robot and enjoying the view.

"If I've calculated this assault right, the ducks should arrive shortly.", he muttered to himself.

At that moment, a transmission came in and when he answered it, he was greeted by the Cluckzerker empress and she looked pretty mad.

"This is no time for mere distractions Professor.", she sneered, "I'll be in orbit of this infernal mud ball shortly."

"Noted.", Cerebellum answered, "My lizard robots will soon clear out a path for your forces to come into Earth's orbit and succeed where your little party failed."

The empress didn't look convinced.

"I send my best team to subjugate this planet and instead you send them to another world elsewhere. As much as I would love to fry you, your mechanical expertise is required for my forces to appear. And your enemies are here."

She hung up and Cerebellum saw the Aerowing fly out of the Pond and turn in midair. He pressed a sequence into his console and a couple lizard robots outside opened their backs to reveal special rays that they fired out to bathe the area in a flash of light and then they closed their backs before attacking again.

"Now those ducks won't be able to use their enchantium.", Cerebellum said smiling, "Droid, prepare the next wave."

Droid hovered near the back and pressed a sequence into the console there. The laboratory under the Anaheim Junkyard started forming with the metal waste above into a massive tentacled monstrosity that rose from the ground and shot out several large metal balls in the direction of the Pond. Cerebellum's monstrosity started moving forward, but then it fell down and the power went out. Cerebellum checked the gauge to see that the needle was on E. He got out a pen and some paper.

"Note to self: Never fire up deadly machine with a half tank.", he muttered darkly, "Droid, activate the solar panels!"

Droid pulled a lever and outside, plates on the monstrosity's back flipped to reveal solar panels that started drawing in sunlight and the machine slowly started up again.

"Okay ducks, prepare to meet a real horror. But first I have to wait til this thing is operational with the portal function."

/

Canard fired a couple more shots from the Aerowing's cannons and the last two lizard robots bit the dust.

"Well that takes care of that.", Thrash said.

Then the ducks noticed several large metal spheres land near the wreckage and absorb them into their masses.

"Now what?", Mallory asked.

"Well if I had to guess, I'd say those metal spheres are the next wave of enemies we have to face.", Tanya observed.

The spheres then shifted into larger metal lizards and the ducks felt the enchantium coming back alive. Grin stood forward.

"Those who assault will soon fall by their arrogance.", he said sagely as he invoked Force and started crushing one of the lizards in an invisible compressing field.

Canard invoked Thunder and Tanya invoked Nature to use vines and lightning that entangled and zapped two more. Mallory invoked Water as Duke used Mirror to duplicate it and the resulting wave washed the robots into each other as they continued to electrify and blow.

"Ducks are up by two and metal monsters still at zero.", Mookie joked.

And then a massive power surge came up on radar.

"There's a rift opening at the junkyard!", Tanya reported, "And a massive wave of ships about to come through!"

"Then we better step on it.", Wildwing said firmly as he hit the gas.

The Aerowing flew to the junkyard only for a massive metal monster to rise up and open it's head to reveal Professor Cerebellum at the controls.

"Dive, can you seal that rift?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive grinned and invoked the spell. After a quick scribble a large wrecking ball appeared above Cerebellum's machine and gave a huge wham causing the thing to shake violently and the rift quivered and dispersed immediately with the wrecking ball following. Cerebellum's machine got up again and it's damage repaired itself, then went on offense, and then blew up before it could sending Cerebellum and Droid flying off into the distance.

"Curses!", he yelled until he was heard no more.

/

Harzep, Gerazi, and Darcel staggered across the barren landscape and through the fierce dust storm under the cover of night. Special goggles and cloths shielded their eyes and mouths as they continued on. The goggles gave a special scope that saw through the dust and wind to reveal hidden pitfalls and anything that could cause an accident if not seen. After a couple more miles, they came to a large cave where the wind was unable to enter. The got inside where the air cleared enough for them to remove their cloths and goggles.

"So much for our trip back home.", Gerazi said as she dusted her shoulders, "Landing in the desert and having to travel til next sundown."

Harzep didn't look phased as he took a flask from his belt and uncorked it. With a wave of his finger, a large water bubble formed and Gerazi and Darcel each dipped their flasks into it in order to fill them.

"We should rest here til the storm passes.", Darcel said plainly.

Gerazi didn't look so sure.

"How do we know the one who brought us here isn't working for Zeral?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The trio turned to see the saurian appear though his hooded cloak covered most of his features, but the dark gray scaled claws came out and a campfire formed out of thin air and gave light making the place more soothing.

"I suppose you want us to thank you for getting us away from the ducks?", Darcel asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Not really.", the stranger stated plainly, "I'm just under orders to ensure that your little rebellion goes through and the egg gets to where it needs to go before the loop is closed."

"Loop?", Gerazi asked looking thoughtful, "Why would a loop be on the-"

She paused and looked angry.

"Charyus.", she said harshly, "He lied to us."

Darcel looked even angrier causing his eyes to glow with unholy light.

"What I wouldn't love more than to see that deceiver's severed head in my claws."

The stranger looked up to reveal a covered mouth, but amber eyes that looked Darcel's way.

"It would be unwise to give into your patron's power at this hour Darcel. Especially when you could use it when it's needed more. Like say cleaving Zeral's minions and saving those who believe in you?"

Darcel took a few deep breaths and the expression was on his face dissolved to a calmer one following by his eyes going back to normal. Harzep brought out the egg out and the stranger brought out a silk pillow and placed it near the fire by using magic. Harzep placed the egg on the pillow to allow the fire's warmth to bathe on it.

"First Charyus condemns our kind to banishment from our home, then he enslaves innocent lives of numerous worlds, gets banished to Dimensional Limbo and for what? An entire empire that only met disaster and has us on the edge of extinction."

The stranger's head fell.

"Charyus didn't do it all on his own. He was under orders from Zeral himself. That egg that lies before us, is who will end Zeral and Charyus' crusade and return our kind to the paradise we once knew as home."

Gerazi looked at him with a concerned look.

"How do you know this?", she asked getting suspicious.

"Like I said, I'm here to help your rebellion succeed.", the stranger answered, "Now you should get some rest. The moon is high and you're going to need your full strength."

Harzep looked unsure.

"And the egg?"

The stranger waved a claw in the air and a circle of runes appeared around the egg forming a protective barrier before becoming invisible. The stranger looked Harzep's way.

"There. Satisfied?"

/

The Ducks were suiting up for their latest game.

"Okay Ducks, we're going up against Turkey and they're bound to be good.", Wildwing stated as he got his pads on.

Canard had started strapping on his skates and Nosedive was getting his helmet on.

"Geez, and I forgot the mashed potatoes.", Nosedive joked.

"This isn't a joke Dive.", Wildwing said firmly, "This is the semifinal match. We pass this, and we have one last game before being number one in the world. We need to be at the top of our game."

After suiting up, the ducks got to the rink the whole stadium was going crazy.

"And here they are: The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim! Let's give them a big round of applause!"

Thrash, Mookie, and Morpha(in it's cheerleader form) preformed their routine with Phil and Klegghron observing alongside them.

"And let's welcome the team all the way from Turkey: the Turkish Vans!"

The crowd applauded again as the Vans came out on to the ice and both teams got into position.

"Both teams are ready, time is set...and the game begins!"

Nosedive was instantly slammed as the Vans player got the puck and skated through.

"And the Vans have the puck and making quite a break."

Canard looked to Grin who nodded. He skated with Duke who almost got checked, but then Mallory came in and she took it for him in time for him to steal the puck, but unfortunately the Vans stole it back.

"I don't know about you folks, but the Vans are proving quite a challenge for the Ducks. They're at the goal, here's the shot...wait a minute, Canard steals the puck! And just before the shot was fired!"

With the puck, Canard almost got checked, but he passed to Tanya who skated to the outer parts and made it to the middle when she passed it to Grin who got to the blue line on the Van's side. Unfortunately the Vans got the puck back and got to Wildwing again, fired and scored.

"Oh and Wildwing misses the puck! The Vans have a lead, but with the puck in possession, can the Ducks win the game?"

Nosedive got the puck and was near the blue line when a couple Vans players tried to check him, but Grin took care of that.

"Nosedive makes it to the net, he shoots...and he scores! With the score tied now and with only minutes remaining, can the ducks keep this up?"

Both teams played hard and soon it was countdown time.

"Ten..nine..eight."

Tanya passed the puck to Duke who made it to the blue line before getting checked.

"Five..four."

Canard got the puck back, but was only inches from shooting. He took it, the goalie blocked it, and then Nosedive showed up and shot it right back which made it just as the timer hit zero.

"And with fast and effective teamwork, Nosedive and Canard score! The Ducks win the game!"

/

Later as the cameras were flashing and the media was asking, the ducks settled on autograph signing.

"That was a nice play.", Wildwing told Canard as he handed a signed shirt to a fan.

"Thanks." Canard answered, "Nosedive devised it with me with Tanya observing."

"What do you call that move?", Wildwing asked.

"The Counter Deflect.", Canard answered proudly as he turned to see a reporter in front of him.

"Mr. Thunderbeak is it? How does it feel knowing that only last year you show up out of the blue and now about to be part of the first official Hockey League International champion team?"

Wildwing stepped in to help.

"We're all feeling the pressure, but with teamwork and dedication, we're sure to give a game nobody will ever forget."

Thrash, Mookie, Morpha(in it's dog form), Klegghorn and Phil met up with them after the signing was finished and Phil as usual was already planning his next big scheme.

"How does this sound: Hockey lessons from the Ducks?"

Klegghorn looked annoyed.

"You want the team to give lessons on how they play?", he asked, "Wildwing would never agree to that."

Wildwing smiled.

"You read my mind Klegghorn."

Then Drake 1 sounded off and when they answered, they found Dr. Quasleet, Danielle, Julia, Clyde and Adam on the other end with Foxy in front.

"Hey, how was the game?", Clyde asked.

"We won.", Canard answered, "How's that portal coming?"

Dr. Quasleet adjusted his glasses.

"Got the frame working, the power factor stabilized, and a couple drones for testing. Should be ready within a month. Mind sending the game's footage to us?"

"No problem.", Tanya answered.

"Take care of things over there.", Adam said smiling.

"And you guys take care of things at home.", Wildwing replied returning the smile.

"And we'll be waiting for you.", Julia put in.

She and Danielle each blew a kiss at Canard and Nosedive, but Nosedive took it a little bit far by falling over and the ducks on both ends laughed out loud.


	46. Revelations pt1

Nosedive flipped through several channels on the television as he lounged on the sofa with Morpha lying at his feet.

"Nothing like surfing the tube to get this duck relaxed.", he said to himself.

At that moment, Canard came in and came over.

"So, what's got you channel surfing like this?", he asked.

Nosedive looked nervous.

"I got bored okay?"

Canard smiled.

"Then you should be fine to go a few rounds of getting used to other enchantium for the next few hours."

Nosedive instantly looked shocked.

"No! I'm more than eligible for-"

"Can it Dive.", Canard said firmly, "I'll meet you in the dojo in ten minutes."

He left the room and Morpha was obviously stirred by the talk and saw Nosedive looking down in the dumps so it offered a back rub with a couple tendrils which helped Nosedive out a lot.

"Thanks Morpha.", he said smiling, "By the way, did you set the recording up for those shows I didn't want to miss?"

Morpha nodded and pointed to the television that showed the guide and several shows listed had a check mark nearby signaling they were set to be recorded once they aired.

"Good boy.", Nosedive said smiling, "Hey, how bout you come to the dojo? I could use a cheerleader."

Morpha's color points turned yellow and Nosedive took that as a yes. They just started walking when Drake 1's alarm went off. They got to the rec room just as the other ducks showed up also.

"There's a massive disturbance going on over there.", Tanya reported as the screen came on.

"The Bermuda Triangle?", Duke asked, "Isn't that just superstition?"

Canard looked concerned.

"No. And if there's a disturbance there, I'm betting Charyus is up to something."

Wildwing nodded.

"Then let's get there and cut him off at the pass."

A short while later, the Aerowing was flying out of the Pond and heading to the tropics.

/

Charyus kept his staff aloft as the magical runes created a circle that brought forth energy chains that linked into the air forming a massive orb. Chameleon, Wraith, and Siege were nearby though Chameleon was looking more than a bit nervous.

"So, what exactly does this thing do exactly?", he asked nervously.

"Are you aware of the Bermuda Triangle myth?", Charyus asked smiling, "All the portals through time and space?"

Wraith looked impressed.

"I must say that this spell you're conjuring is most powerful Charyus, but I fear Dragaunus will not approve."

Charyus looked annoyed.

"Well, you're certainly a ray of sunshine.", he said coldly, "But it matters not. Once Dawnbright and Nightslash have the other two locations discovered, we can have the fun begin."

Siege didn't look so sure.

"Just be sure it works.", he said firmly as he pulled out his rifle, "I didn't want to drag these anti magic rifles out here for nothing."

Then Siege's communicator went off and it was Dragaunus when they answered it.

"Siege, has Charyus finished with his little spell?"

Charyus looked offended.

"Little?! My lord, I am a sorcerer of the highest rank in Zeral's forces. What I am creating here will not only insure your dominion of this wretched planet, but also ensure that the Empire rises again."

"And why is that?", Dragaunus asked not looking too sure himself, "The Ducks will soon be upon you."

Charyus smiled devilishly.

"Then they're right where I want them."

Then Nightslash and Dawnbright came on the link.

"Charyus, the other two locations are prepared."

The orb got into the air and started crackling before it sent out two beams of energy in different directions and the skies turned dark and stormy followed by strong winds.

"Finally, the Bermuda Triangle is set for bringing true horror."

The saurians warped away as Dragaunus hung up and were soon back in the Raptor as the screen showed the chaos unfold. Dawnbright and Nightslash showed up a few moment later and joined them as Pretorius checked the readings.

"Incredible.", he reported, "These readings are off the chart."

Dragaunus looked impressed.

"Now Ducks, let's see you handle this."

/

The Aerowing was battered by strong winds and massive raindrops making it hard to see, and inside the ducks were not taking it well.

"Geez if this is the way to the Bermuda Triangle, than I'll take the express.", Duke said firmly holding on to his seat.

Canard looked like he was in severe pain and holding his head in his hands.

"Canard, you okay?", Wildwing asked.

"The energy.", Canard said while gripping his head further, "It's causing massive strain on my mind."

Grin held his hands together and Force activated steadying the plane and the area around it and the ducks then saw a massive triangle shaped rift forming above the waves and revealing numerous other portals behind it.

"That's the Bermuda Triangle?!", Mallory asked in awe.

"Said to be a portal to numerous areas through time and space.", Canard added having recovered from his strain, "A perfect opening for Zeral to bring his forces here."

"Hey, didn't he try that earlier in this season?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"Well those rifts could've been too small or had not enough power.", Tanya suggested, "That would suggest that this triangle is naturally generating powerful waves to ensure a portal is large enough to summon Zeral."

Wildwing's expression hardened.

"Then we have to shut this thing down before Zeral gets here."

Then the dashboard went off and Malory checked it.

"We got traces of portal energy happening near Japan. Same as here."

In the back, Thrash and Mookie sat with Klegghorn and Phil with Morpha at their feet . Phil didn't look thrilled.

"Don't tell me we have to split up."

Wildwing looked his way.

"We have no time for that.", he said firmly, "Canard will take Thrash, Phil, Mallory and Nosedive while the rest of us handle things here."

Morpha looked ready to go and before anyone could ask, it got to the door and wrapped several tendrils around the ducks Wildwing mentioned. Phil looked pale.

"Um Wildwing, I just remembered that I-"

Morpha didn't wait for him to finish. It opened the door and pulled the ducks it had out of the plane as the door closed behind them, shifted into a version of the Aerowing, had the ducks it had put inside it, and flew off fast. The triangle below started letting out several large ghost-like tentacles which were clawed at the ends and Wildwing gripped the wheel ready to go on the offensive.

/

Danielle hid behind the rubble as Clyde and Julia opened fire at Drace and Sworg. Overhead, Lucretia was once again in combat with Adam and Hector was assisting his fellow cluckzerkers.

"Quasleet, are you sure this is where the triangle is forming?", Danielle asked as she called Quasleet.

"Yep.", Quasleet answered, "Picking up massive disturbance in the air around the area. Dragaunus must be super charging his gateway generator again or something cause this is being enough to tear through Dimensional Limbo."

The skies overhead crackled as a ghostly huge triangle began forming through the clouds and massive tentacles started slithering towards the edge. Lucretia smiled.

"Soon the twin triangles on Earth will be functional and Zeral will be able to reduce this world and Earth in less than an instant.", she said with pride.

Adam's expression darkened.

"Not if we have a hing to say about it sister.", he said firmly, "You and Zeral haven't won yet."

Down on the ground, Danielle was opening fire though the cluckzerkers were gaining ground. Then from the side, a massive energy blast came out making the chickens back off as it almost hit them, and Foxy came out with it's tails lashing and entering the fray.

"Good fox robot.", Clyde said smiling.

With Foxy distracting the cluckzerkers, Danielle brought out the matter disruptor that Quasleet had her take and pressed a couple buttons on the side.

"Are you sure this thing can disrupt that thing up there?", she asked Julia.

Julia shrugged.

"Just do what I do: close your eyes and hope for the best."

Danielle sighed, aimed the disruptor at the triangle in the sky, closed her eyes and fired. The resulting blast of dark material from the cannon hit the triangle sending a massive crash that rocked the whole area. The tentacles retracted into the triangle only for a super strong whirlwind to whip up lifting the fighting sides up into the air.

"Hold on!", Adam called out.

He managed to get the team from flying off and Foxy formed a chain that attached to the roof nearby, but Lucretia gripped a side of the triangle as the cluckzerkers went through.

"I'm not going in there alone!", she screamed.

She whipped her fingers and the roof Foxy had attached to blew causing the fox to lose it's grip, but Adam snapped his and the group warped to the ground where they held on while Lucretia got hit by a bit of the roof she destroyed causing her to lose her grip and go through the triangle as it vanished. Once the winds died down, the group got up.

"Everyone okay over there?", Quasleet radioed.

"We're good.", Clyde answered, "Almost got pulled into a triangle of inter dimensional travel and got rid of Lucretia and the cluckzerkers."

Adam flopped on to a bench nearby exhausted.

"Whew, I really strained myself that time."

Danielle noticed that Adam had several cuts on his arm and back and though she reminded herself that being part saurian ment Adam had a strong healing factor, she still wanted to check him out.

"You didn't have to give me a once over you know.", Adam said as Danielle looked over him.

"Well it never hurts to look anyway.", she answered.

Julia looked impressed.

"How unlike you Danielle. Not afraid to speak out any more."

Danielle smiled her way.

"Guess being with you guys really helped me overcome my low self esteem."

"And learn what real friends are like.", Clyde added, "We better check with Wildwing and the others on Earth. Hopefully they'll have cut off their triangles of horror also."

/

Zeral's guard quaked as they felt the emperor approaching. They'd better have some good news or they were in really big trouble and they knew it. As Zeral came in looking annoyed and settled in the chair overlooking everyone the guard held their breath.

"Well?". Zeral asked breaking the silence.

The guards at the panels tried not to look nervous, but Zeral could see through them.

"You!", he snapped pointing to a guard who was magically warped to standing in front of him, "Report!"

The guard gulped.

"W-w-we've detected major disturbing energy readings...your majesty."

Zeral raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?", he asked harshly, "As in the triangle portals got DISTRUPTED?!"

The room quaked as the guard's eyes went wide with terror.

"N-n-n-not at all sir. I merely-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!", Zeral thundered shaking the room once more.

The guard could see he made a grave mistake cause he was trying hard to look apologetic, but Zeral snapped his fingers and the guard burst into flames and crumpled to the floor as a pile of charred ash.

"Any other observations?", he asked coldly looking out to the others.

Another guard turned his way.

"The coordinates for the large Triangle portals are filed and we're able to track rift openings again.", he stated though looking nervous.

Zeral raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's good news.", he said in a calmer tone, "I trust Charyus was able to cement our checkpoints for not just Earth, but Puckworld as well?"

Another guard's console beeped drawing Zeral's attention.

"Your majesty, our new power source has arrived. We'll have it installed and ready to fire at your command shortly."

Zeral smiled showing his sharp dagger like teeth.

"And the gateway generator?"

"Functional.", another guard reported proudly.

Zeral pressed a button on his chair and Dragaunus showed up on a screen that appeared before him.

"How goes the Bermuda and Devil Triangle?"

Dragaunus looked annoyed.

"We failed.", he muttered.

"Quite the contrary.", Zeral answered still smiling, "We just set in motion the fate of all worlds who dare oppose us. When will the Raptor be ready to take flight?"

Dragaunus looked more relaxed already.

"The bellerium crystals have been made and will be installed momentarily."

"Excellent.", Zeral said proudly, "Have the ship ready and Lucretia will soon be here."

The moment he said that, a door slid open and a couple of Zeral's personal bodyguards came in with Lucretia bound by chains and magical runes and paused when Zeral looked her way.

"Why Lucretia, so nice of you to drop by."

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks were catching their breath as they got into the base.

"That was a massive breach.", Duke said huffing heavily.

Morpha quickly shifted into a really long couch allowing all the ducks to flop on and put their feet up.

"Thanks Morpha.", Wildwing said taking a breath.

Canard didn't look so sure.

"This was too easy. Those triangles could create portals that could warp entire worlds and we dispersed them like turning off a light switch."

Mallory looked just as concerned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Charyus was just demonstrating the power of those rifts."

"And we showed where the coordinates are.", Wildwing said realizing his mistake, "If those things could warp worlds, Puckworld could be in equal danger as we are."

Drake 1 beeped and the ducks had gathered enough strength to come over as the screen showed the team back on Puckworld.

"Are you guys okay?", Julia asked.

"We're cool.", Grin answered.

"Um no we're not cool.", Nosedive said firmly, "Old Lizard Lips and Snow Scales just activated giant triangles of massive power and-"

"Triangles?!", Adam asked in shock, "Like the one that appeared here?"

Canard nodded.

"Yeah. The Bermuda and Devil Triangles seem to be rift fields where rifts open normally. If Zeral can use that power, he can fire that machine of his and destroy us all."

Quasleet looked thoughtful.

"That, and we could test drive the new battle plane I had designed."

"When did you have time for that?", Wildwing asked.

Tanya looked nervous.

"Well, ever since he got over his fear of the saurians, we've been talking back and forth."

Thrash and Mookie however looked inspired.

"Whoa, a new Aerowing?!", Thrash asked.

Quasleet nodded.

"And I think I should make some calls to our allies. They could prove helpful in our cause."

Wildwing nodded.

"Yeah. We could use all the help we can get against Zeral Doc."

Danielle looked unsure.

"Guys, I admit I'm kind of scared about all this."

Clyde put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're all unsure Angelwing.", he answered, "But at least we'll go out fighting."

Phil looked pale.

"So we're going up against a world destroyer with a whole galactic fleet, an insane emperor with cosmic power and a whole legion at his beck and call, and in a dimension between dimensions with the fate of the universe at stake?"

He saw that the other ducks had accepted this, but before he turned away, Klegghorn held him back.

"You're not chickening out of this Palmfeather.", he said firmly, "We've waited this long to face those lizards. Now we take the fight to them."

Phil sighed heavily though he still looked pale. He knew he was going whether he liked it or not.

To be continued...


	47. Revelations pt2

The rising sun lit up the desert as the first rays of light touched it. Harzep's eyes fluttered open to see the egg was still there and the wards were starting to dim. Gerazi was still slumbering, but Darcel was wide awake.

"Why are you up?", Harzep asked as he got into a sitting position.

Darcel looked his way blankly.

"One must not let the Lord of Madness gain an opening less he forfeit his humanity.", he said as if it were obvious.

Harzep came over and picked the egg up which felt warm despite the cold ground.

"Did you watch the egg all night?", he asked.

Darcel nodded.

"Our salvation must not fall near Death's claws before he is hatched."

Harzep placed the egg in his satchel after coating it with hot ashes from the fire from last night.

"The ash of flame to preserve that which must live.", he stated as if praying.

Gerazi awoke and after a yawn, got up herself.

"Looks like the storm passed. We should get moving. Who knows what might show up here now that there's light."

The other two agreed. A short while later, they had gotten to the mouth of the cave when Darcel paused and gripped his blade.

"What is it?", Gerazi asked.

Darcel turned around slowly looking concerned.

"We're not alone here.", he said gravely.

He then crept up behind a rock and quickly swiped his hand behind it and pulled out a smaller saurian in light leather and sandals with his wings folded over his shoulders just opening.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", Darcel asked bringing his blade to the saurian's throat.

The saurian's horrified expression got more clear.

"Wait..stop please. I'm just here to escort you to Frazzak."

Darcel didn't look convinced.

"What's the code?", he asked.

"For Servain and the glory of Sauria?", the saurian squeaked.

After a couple tense minutes, Darcel let him down and he massaged his throat where Darcel had gripped him. Harzep came over and examined a mark on the saurian's neck.

"The mark of Knowledge. Used by the Lady of Magic though currently deposed.", Harzep concluded, "State your name and be quick."

"I'm Talon.", the saurian answered, "Frazzak sent me to find you. The triangle that appeared last night was a dire omen."

Gerazi came over and looked Talon in the eyes. The other saurian's expression was less fearful, but he kept eye contact. She then pulled away and turned to the other two.

"Yeah, he's telling the truth."

/

Back on Puckworld, Quasleet led the way into a hanger down below with Danielle, Clyde, Adam, Julia and Foxy alongside him.

"Are you sure it's set for launch?", Julia asked.

Quasleet smiled.

"I've built this thing with my own two hands. A couple of mechanics helped a great deal though they were sworn to secrecy."

Danielle grew nervous, but that was replaced by wonder. What could Quasleet have in this hidden hanger? That plane he mentioned? She didn't know, but she had a feeling she was about to find out. Quasleet paused at a door with a couple pads near it and pressed a code in one and placed his hand on the other. After a scan, the door slid open to reveal a dark room. Quasleet hit a switch nearby and the room lit up to reveal what looked like another Aerowing only this one seemed more advanced due to it's appearance and the massive cannons on the top were a sign for something. The front was painted gold like it had Drake's mask on it and the other ducks were stunned by it.

"Well there's the plane.", Quasleet answered proudly, "The next generation Aerowing. Well, all aboard."

Quasleet led them to the side where it opened to reveal the stairs to the inside of the plane. Danielle gripped Julia's hand.

"Julia, I'm getting a little nervous."

Julia looked her way smiling.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We're off to fight Emperor Zeral and met up with our fellow ducks all while getting allies from other galaxies to help us out. It's an adventure."

That helped Danielle a bit though when they got to the cockpit, she was feeling nervous again.

"Um..I've..never really drove one of these before.", she admitted.

"Don't worry.", Quasleet told her, "Foxy can handle that. You can help Julia with the weapons system if you can shoot okay."

"And how is this thing going to help us against Zeral?", Clyde asked.

"Those cannons on the top are based off my matter disruptor.", Quasleet answered, "They can fire atoms so fast that the hulls of the saurian war fleet won't stand a chance."

The team took their places and Quasleet pressed a couple buttons on the panel he was behind. The plane began to rise as the ceiling overhead opened to the sky above. Foxy came over and it's tails slid over the panels and plugged in as it sat beside Quasleet. The plane continued to rise til it was up above the buildings, then it turned to the sky and took off as the team inside fastened their seat belts.

"Onward to glorious battle!", Julia declared.

/

Borg contemplated on the recent disturbances in the forces lately. He looked over at the Saurian Lexicon as it's runes danced around the cover. He got up and opened it as it flipped to a page where it halted.

"Atlantis?", he wondered, "Why would it stop there?"

At that moment, a bauble appeared and shifted into a blue skinned humanoid wearing light blue clothes, black boots, and a gold band holding his black hair in place. He had fins around the sides of his head and a gold scepter topped with a dark blue gem in his right hand. Apparently he was as surprised to see Borg as Borg was to see him.

"Who are you?", Borg asked.

"I am Prince V'Lara.", the humanoid answered sounding very Elvis like, "Ruler of Atlantis."

Borg steeled his nerve so he wouldn't look so taken aback.

"I'm Borg, ruler of Magical Anaheim."

V'Lara looked thoughtful.

"The place of origin of my race before the great Magic Wars?"

Borg nodded.

"I was studying this Lexicon here and for some reason it called you even though I didn't."

V'Lara nodded.

"The Atlanteans are no strangers to magic. If my island kingdom wasn't trapped inside this rift between our reality and this one, I'd lend whatever aid I can."

Borg thought for a moment.

"You know, maybe the Lexicon holds a spell that can help disperse the rift enough so you can return your kingdom here. I just hope the ducks are holding on."

V'Lara looked inspired.

"Oh yeah. They helped me get my kingdom back and with these disturbances going on, they could use all the help they can get. Be careful with that Lexicon though Borg. We don't know what kind of power it contains and if it corrupts the one who possesses it."

Borg nodded.

"Aye The ducks always helped us when we needed it. Now we have to be there for them."

V'Lara gave a salute as the gem on his scepter glowed brightly.

"Atlantis is ready to serve young princeling."

/

Back on Earth, the ducks were getting the Aerowing set up for battle when Thrash and Mookie came into the rec room wheeling in something large and under a tarp.

"Hey dudes, what's that?", Nosedive asked as he packed some spare pucks.

Thrash and Mookie looked nervous.

"Nothing."

Nosedive looked their way with a raised eyebrow.

"Dudes?"

Thrash and Mookie sighed and they lifted the tarp to reveal a large bronze robot body though the head was missing. Nosedive looked in awe.

"You rebuild BRAWN's body?"

"Who?", Thrash asked.

Nosedive went over to Drake 1 and pressed a sequence. A few moments later a shelf came up from the floor holding several things the ducks had collected over the time they lived on Earth and one of which was a bronze colored robot head that sprang to life looking cheerful.

"Hey, it's been a long time."

Mookie looked impressed.

"Wait, you're that bounty robot that Dragaunus reprogrammed once right?"

BRAWN nodded.

"Yep and I'm really sorry about that, but hey I am a robot."

Thrash came over and picked up BRAWN's head as the shelf went back under and when BRAWN saw his body, he lit up even more.

"You rebuilt me?", he asked, "That is the most nicest thing you could ever do."

"Well we called ASTRAK for your blueprints and took a long time to sort through to find the right parts for it.", Thrash admitted.

As Thrash put BRAWN's head on, the other ducks were coming in and noticed BRAWN right away.

"Hey, how's that guy rebuilt?", Duke asked.

BRAWN moved a bit and then he turned and faced Wildwing.

"Bounty Robot Assault and Weapons Negotiator at your service."

Wildwing smiled.

"Glad to have you back on your feet again BRAWN. We're going to need the extra firepower."

Canard looked impressed.

"A near indestructible bounty robot, a matter disruptor cannon, enchantium power, and an intelligent amoeba with the stuff we already have before I got back. I'd say we're going to have quite a ride."

"And Quasleet would be calling in Falcone, Maryana, and anyone else who can help us out.", Mallory added.

"And how are we going to get into Dimensional Limbo?", Klegghorn asked, "We don't actually have Dragaunus' gateway generator."

"And that's why we're going to assault the Raptor first.", Wildwing answered.

Phil went pale.

"Again?! Didn't we almost get sent there the last time we tried that?"

/

The Raptor shifted and reformed it's original form as it got close to the surface.

"All systems are go.", Siege said proudly.

"And the bellerium crystal core is set to function.", Pretorius added.

Dragaunus settled into his chair smiling devilishly.

"At last, It's time to send this infernal mud ball into subjugation."

Charyus stood nearby with Dawnbright and Nightslash at his sides and looked annoyed.

"Don't grow arrogant my lord.", he warned, "Zeral wishes us to have the power of the triangles at the ready to open and-"

"Forget Zeral.", Siege said smugly, "I say we use that power to finally wipe this planet out and our enemies with it."

Charyus' expression darkened. Could Siege not see the flaw of his short sightedness? Crossing Zeral was risky just thinking out, but to do so would mean much worse than Charyus was willing to admit. Wraith seemed to share Charyus' ideas though he remained silent. Chameleon however wasn't too keen about that as a radar went off.

"Um boss, we got incoming."

The screen revealed the Aerowing on it's way to their location, but Dragaunus didn't look worried.

"Right on schedule.", he snickered, "Prepare the gateway generator and prepare to fire."

Charyus looked a little taken aback. Something felt weird in the air, but what was it? Siege however pressed the panel and the front of the ship opened to reveal a glowing sphere between the two opening sides crackling with energy.

"Ready...aim...fire!"

Siege pressed another button and the sphere went outward through the waves and into the open air where it formed a massive rift right in front of the Aerowing. The plane tried to go around, but the gravitational pull was increasing causing the alarm to go off again and Chameleon checked a reading.

"Boss, the rift is growing unstable.", he reported, "If we continue to increase the power, it'll tear our ship apart."

Dragaunus didn't look worried.

"As long as I get rid of those puck loving pests, I would gladly sacrifice all of you along-"

He paused as the gateway generator sputtered and blew causing the rift to shudder and close as it dissipated and the Aerowing flew at them again.

"Prepare for battle!", Dragaunus called out.

Siege smiled.

"My favorite part of the job."

/

Wildwing gripped the wheel as the surface below burst open to reveal the Raptor all battle ready.

"Evasive action!", Duke called out.

The Raptor opened fire and Wildwing barrel rolled. Luckily everyone was wearing their seat belts except Morpha who just held on to Nosedive's chest and clung there.

"Time to get a little help from the sea.", Mallory said as she started invoking Water.

"I feel that a chill is required to douse our foe's flame.", Grin added sagely as he invoked Freeze.

Both spells formed pillars of ice to head towards the Raptor only for walls of flames and tornadoes to counter them.

"Canard, can you whip up a lightning strike?", Wildwing asked.

Canard smiled.

"Duke, care to help us out with some mirror imaging?"

Duke nodded and lighting formed overhead and lashed out as Duke invoked Mirror and a second Aerowing formed near them and came out one side while they went the other.

"This is exciting.", Thrash said as he gripped his seat.

Mookie nodded.

"Hey, it's like we're on a roller coaster ride."

Phil just held on clearly praying, but Klegghorn looked unsure.

"Um Wildwing, doesn't Charyus have a spell that can open rifts in reality?"

As if to answer him, several small rifts opened to reveal tentacled mouths that slowly crept forward. Tanya invoked Wind and blew some sand from the shore to their location and Nosedive whipped out Create.

"Okay tentacles, prepare to meet your maker."

After a quick scribble, the sand shifted into large hands that intercepted the tentacles and Wildwing pressed a button on the dashboard. The Aerowing got into position, but then the Raptor opened it's front again and another rift was getting ready to fire. Fortunately it didn't get the chance cause fire came down from above and the ducks got a transmission.

"Did we miss the party?"

"Julia?!", Nosedive asked in shock, "Where are you?"

Another Aerowing flew down and continued to hit the Raptor, and the rift it was about to fire phased out and the ship flew off.

"After them!", Clyde called out.

/

Both planes gave pursuit and another large rift opened in front of the Raptor as it flew towards it.

"Oh no you don't.", Quasleet said firmly as he pressed a button on the dashboard.

The cannons on top of his plane fired large black lasers that hit the rift ahead of the Raptor causing massive shock waves to send the saurian warship spiraling out of the way, only for another rift to open up and vanish as the Raptor went through.

"Darn it.", Nosedive radioed, "Missed them."

"Yeah we missed them, but they'll be back.", Clyde radioed, "Why don't we get back to the Pond and refuel?"

Both teams couldn't disagree with that. Shortly after they arrived, both teams met up in the rec room.

"So Doc, what's the new set of wings for?", Tanya asked.

Quasleet looked determined.

"I've been living in fear a little too long. So I installed my anti-matter and portal technology into a spare Aerowing I got from the military and thought I'd bring our team to help out the final fight."

"Well it was great you came when you did.", Wildwing said, "But Dragaunus got away and Zeral will be coming back with him."

Danielle and Canard took a stroll away from the group to have a personal chat.

"So Danielle, how are things with you?", he asked her.

Danielle gave a smile to him.

"It's been one crazy ride, but I'm glad I came."

Drake 1 beeped loudly and both teams came to it. The screen showed Falcone and Maryana on a split screen.

"You guys okay?", Maryana asked.

"We're fine.", Canard reported, "What makes you call?"

Falcone's expression hardened.

"We're preparing for war.", he said firmly.

"As are we.", Wildwing replied, "We'll be back up as soon as our planes are refueled."

To be continued...


	48. Revelations pt3

Dragaunus straightened himself as Zeral stood before him with several large bodyguards and enhanced drones. Wraith, Siege, Pretorius, Medusa and Chameleon stood alongside him while Charyus, Dawnbright and Nightslash stood beside Zeral.

"I suppose you're going to ask if I'm going to be thanked?", Zeral asked.

Dragaunus sighed heavily.

"No.", he answered, "As much as I had in my arsenal, those ducks clearly had help."

"Indeed.", Charyus answered, "A second Aerowing showed up obviously tricked out for better odds in our foe's favor."

Zeral looked insulted.

"And you think I didn't know this?", he asked coldly.

"Well, your evilness.", Chameleon said stepping forward, "We had a good-"

"Silence!", Zeral snapped causing Chameleon to scuttle back a bit, "An amusing gesture, but it matters not. In mere moments, I'll be ready to fire this weapon and wipe those infernal pests out once and for all."

He paused a moment and turned to Charyus.

"I trust you're prepared to retrieve your lexicon from Magical Anaheim?", he asked in a calmer tone.

"We're set to deploy on your command.", Charyus answered.

Zeral smiled.

"Permission granted.", he said before his smile went to his usual sneer, "Don't disappoint me."

Charyus nodded and left with Dawnbright and Nightslash right beside him.

"My liege.", Medusa said humbly, "If I may as to be so bold to ask, why did you have the Raptor hauled into the repair bay?"

Zeral looked amused.

"Your ship clearly had difficulty, but once it's properly conditioned, you'll have little to no trouble with leading the fleet."

Dragaunus looked impressed.

"Zeral, this is an honor."

"Don't let it go to your head.", Zeral warned, "I'm still miffed about the ducks intervening."

"Then let's get this thing ready to fire at them the moment they come for us.", Siege said firmly.

Zeral looked thoughtful.

"And open a rift to signal our intentions?", he answered, "No. Let the ducks gather their strength. For we will soon snuff it all out like a candle in the wind."

/

At the Pond, the ducks were hard at work. Quasleet was making adjustments to the other Aerowing with BRAWN, Tanya and Foxy helping him out. Wildwing and the others were getting set to depart although Phil was more concerned about the schedule for the league than the mission.

"How are we going to fight an intergalactic tyrant and make it back for the game?", he asked getting upset, "The big final game is this weekend."

"Zip it Phil.", Klegghorn said firmly, "We got a universe to save. Once our other Aerowing is up and running, we're taking off and taking the fight to those lizards."

"Well Klegghorn, you sure know how to boost morale.", Mallory said as she adjusted her glove.

"Guess that's the duck side of me talking, but I'm going with it.", Klegghorn answered as he placed his new puck blaster where his police pistol once rested.

In Nosedive's room, Julia was facing off against Morpha in an arcade game while Nosedive packed.

"Um, a little help?", he asked.

"But I'm about to beat Morpha.", Julia answered.

After a couple more moments, Morpha's side lit up and Julia's side went dark.

"How does he do that?", Julia asked as they came over to help.

Nosedive shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he's just good at it girly-girl.", he answered, "Now help me out here."

Morpha didn't have to wait. It used several tendrils and in less than a minute, all of Nosedive and Julia's things were set and their gear was all cleaned up and ready to use.

"Well, that takes care of that.", Julia said smiling.

Danielle was nearby in the rec room touching a heart shaped pendant she always wore.

"Scared Angelwing?"

Danielle looked to see Adam hovering near her and looking concerned. She shyly shrugged.

"Guess I never thought I'd see this moment you know? First the time Dragaunus came and Canard builds up his resistance twice and now I'm with him on Earth."

Adam nodded.

"I know. And the saurian rebels are bound to help us out in their own way.", he answered putting a hand on Danielle's shoulder, "Just remember one thing: no matter how bad things look, there is always a way to make it better."

Drake 1's alarm went off and the screen displayed a massive disturbance over Anaheim.

"Doc, is the other Aerowing ready?", Wildwing asked.

Quasleet gave a nod as Foxy and BRAWN helped Tanya wield down the final part of the new cannons.

"Ready and able Wildwing."

Wildwing then turned to the other ducks who had gathered.

"Let's move out ducks!"

/

On Sauria, Talon led Harzep, Gerazi, and Darcel to a thick jungle with a swampy floor causing Gerazi to scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"Never thought we'd have to trudge through the Dire Marshes again.", she muttered, "These fumes are really wrecking havoc on my sinuses."

"Keep calm my lady.", Talon answered, "We're almost there."

After a few more feet, Harzep ran a hand over the egg tucked under his tunic.

"Be still highness. Frazzak will soon find a spell to undo that which binds you."

The misty swamp air cleared a little further as they came to a plain with several large ponds with a mountain range in the distance.

"We just pass these ponds and we're there.", Talon said with pride.

Darcel looked unsure.

"Something watches us.", he murmured.

Talon nodded.

"Yeah, the unseen eyes of Zeral watch for us, but I'll make us see unseen foes."

He took out a small pouch on his belt and poured a circle in the grass. The circle then began to glow as Talon began reciting what would be an incantation. Harzep, Gerazi and Darcel each felt a slight tingle in their eyes and then slowly but surely, they began to see what looked like ghostly soldiers hovering around and looking in each direction. Talon then turned to them as his circle vanished.

"We must hurry.", he said firmly, "My magic works for so long."

The others nodded and using the growing bushes for cover, they started across. After more than a few close calls, they reached the middle ground as darkness began to spread across the area with the sun setting over the horizon. Talon looked worried.

"The Twilight Twins are making our moment dire.", he said.

Gerazi then drew a circle of her own with a few small bones and small leaves before reciting her own incantation. Darkness flowed in the water as she spoke. The water then formed geysers that distracted the ghostly soldiers enough for the group to make it to the near edge of the area and then to the plain on the other side.

"Nice save Gerazi.", Harzep said with a nod.

Gerazi smiled.

"Glad to be of help, but the sun has set and now we have night to settle with."

A low growling was heard not far off, but Harzep drew a circle and the ground formed a hut underground and the group went int with Harzep closing the entrance behind him. It was dark under the ground, but Talon lit a small fire and Darcel made a small tunnel to filter the smoke to go off elsewhere so as not to give their location away.

/

Up in the air, the two Aerowings flew over Anaheim.

"Rift is opening shortly.", Tanya reported.

"Cannons at the ready.", Mallory stated firmly.

Wildwing turned to Canard who was seated next to him at the head.

"Feels like the time we fought Dragaunus on Puckworld huh?", Canard asked.

Wildwing nodded and radioed Quasleet.

"You guys set over there?"

"We're ready to go whenever you are.", Quasleet answered proudly, "I want those lizards to feel the way I did when they tried to subjugate me into slaving for them."

The air crackled and the faint lines of a rift started forming a giant triangle and the other side becoming dark.

"Ducks, this is it.", Wildwing said firmly, "Once we go through that rift, we're not coming back out."

The rift hung there for a minute, and then the other side became clear to reveal several saurian warships forming an attack formation as they neared the rift's edge. The Aerowings raised their cannons and blasted towards the rift as the saurian warships opened fire with them returning fire. As they got near the rift, both planes had barrel rolled, flew to the sides quickly and had reached the rift's opening. Still the saurian warships continued to bombard them, but they got hit and went down.

"Hang on!", Wildwing called out.

The gravitational pull of the rift gripped the planes and hurled them both into the outline. Once there, the sight of Anaheim's sky vanished and was replaced with Dimensional Limbo's bleak nothingness with large land masses floating around, but what got the duck's attention was the giant "Death Star" with many more saurian warships not far away from the ones they had taken out.

"Oh great, now we got a whole saurian galactic fleet to deal with and only two planes to do it with.", Nosedive griped.

Thrash and Mookie looked inspired.

"Whoa, this is just beyond what we're used to seeing.", Thrash said in awe.

At that moment, a large virtual image started forming and then Zeral stood there although merely a projected image, but still being in it's presence made the duck's nerves freeze.

"I had a feeling you'd come to fight me my puny minded pond inhabiting opponents.", Zeral stated smiling.

Wildwing's nerve returned alongside Canard's.

"Are we having negotiations now?", Wildwing asked doubting they were.

Zeral raised an eyebrow.

"If one would put it that way. After causing such a fuss for us, I've decided to show a little compassion."

"Compassion? From you?", Canard countered, "What is it? A quick death?"

Zeral's smile got bigger.

"No, but thank you for suggesting it. And since I have attention, I'm going to honor every moment of this fight."

Zeral's projection dissipated and the saurian warships around Zeral's ship started to come forward.

/

Borg and V'Lara warped to what most would consider the jungles of South America, but these two knew better.

"Can't believe we're actually near the lost city of El Dorado.", Borg said in awe.

V'Lara looked his way smiling.

"Hey, that's the thing most people believe, but that's what they said about Atlantis. We can't waste time though. Charyus will soon be coming for that lexicon of his and I doubt he's coming unarmed."

Borg nodded.

"That wizard uses magic even Asteroth would have trouble dealing with. The priests of El Dorado were masters of earth based magic thus allowing them to live undisturbed for centuries despite human determination to find where they thought it was."

V'Lara nodded.

"Yeah. They got to the site, but the rift wasn't open at the time and wouldn't open again for the next two thousand years unless you had powerful portal magic at your beck and call like we do."

The pushed through several more thick brush and stumbled to a large canyon decorated with Aztec like buildings along the sides and bottom which was very far down.

"This is it?", Borg asked, "Not much of a city but-"

Then the ground shook so much that V'Lara had almost dropped his scepter. They turned around fast to see a huge stone jaguar with glowing violet eyes looking ready to pounce.

"Who dares come near the golden city?"

A priest came from underneath the jaguar who's eyes glowed the same way and his gold bracelets were lined with runes of magic. He seemed to be Aztec, but there was more to him than first appearances by the way he was wearing his kilt and tattoos across his chest under his thick necklace of gold and gems.

"I am Borg.", Borg answered, "The ruler of-"

"Magical Anaheim?", the priest guessed before turning to V'Lara, "And the ruler of Atlantis itself gracing our care. This must be important if you both came here."

He waved his hand and the jaguar stalked off and the canyon was replaced by three large Aztec pyramids with a grand river flowing through the base. There was gold seen everywhere that it was enough to make you pause and stare for a second to take it all in.

"Follow me please.", the priest said calmly, "You must speak with our chief at once."

They walked to the edge and a set of stairs materialized from the earth forming a way to the city. V'Lara and Borg followed the priest as they walked among the streets where civilians watched as if wondering why they had visitors.

"By the way, I'm Bibo the high priest and defender of this city.", the priest said as they got to the middle pyramid, "Now tell me why you've come?"

"You?", V'Lara asked, "Aren't we supposed to speak to your chief?"

"You are now.", Bibo answered as a couple servants came forward and placed a fancy shawl over his shoulders and another placed a staff in his hand.

/

At the mountain's base, Harzep stayed close to Talon as Gerazi and Darcel followed.

"Are we there yet?", Darcel asked.

"We get there when we get there.", Talon answered.

After a couple more feet, Talon paused making the party halt.

"My comrades, we're here.", Talon said firmly.

The place looked like a tangle of thick jungle vines and bubbling quicksand, but Talon stepped forward and into the place. He didn't sink, but he moved on and the rest followed. As they passed, they came to a hidden door with no handle, but Talon knew what he was doing cause he was carving a rune into it. Once he did that, more runes appeared along the door's outline forming a glowing formation and slid apart revealing a dark hallway. Once they were all inside, the doors closed enveloping the group in complete darkness for a few moments til Gerazi ignited a small fire in her hand to cast some light into the area. Talon continued on with the others following until they came to what looked like an ancient portal room with four large stone slabs circling a circle in the center.

"Each of you take a stone.", Talon instructed.

"And why is that?", Gerazi asked.

Talon looked her way as if annoyed.

"If you value the survival of our race and Zeral's defeat, you'll do as I say."

"Stop.", Harzep said firmly, "We'll do it."

Gerazi and Darcel didn't look convinced even when they did stand on a slab. Once all four were on a slab, the circle in the center lit up and the vibe in the room began to get ominous, but Talon kept his cool.

"Now we teleport."

And in less than a minute, they were and landed in what looked like a giant hanger with saurian soldiers and mechanics going left and right preparing the warships there. A couple imperial looking guards came forward and parted to reveal Frazzak who eyed the group firmly.

"Did you bring him?"

Harzep came up and brought out the egg and handed it over. Frazzak took it and stroked it.

"I know your highness.", he said as if the egg could answer, "Zeral's madness will soon end and your reign will begin."

He then turned to the group and gave a nod.

"Let's get him somewhere more comfortable."

He turned and he led the group through the hanger til they reached a staircase and proceeded to climb it. At the top, Frazzak turned and stopped at a door which slid open to reveal a chamber for only royalty with fancy rugs, tapestries along the walls, and a throne with silk cushions. Frazzak went over to the throne and placed the egg on the throne.

"There. Now that the heir is safe, we can focus on Zeral.", Frazzak said turning to the group.

"Against that thing he has?", Gerazi answered, "How?"

Frazzak didn't look worried.

"The heir will guide us."

"From his egg?", Darcel asked looking confused, "How?"

Frazzak still didn't look worried.

"Do not be deceived by greatness at such a young age my friend. The ancestors will ensure he can speak with us as we do to him."

Then an alarm went off and Frazzak looked determined.

"So, it begins.", he said gravely.

He pressed a button on the wall and his voice rang out through the hanger.

"Rebels, prepare the ships!"

He then snapped his fingers and the cushion holding the egg lifted off the throne and followed the group as they headed for the hanger.

"Lord Frazzak, your ship is set for your arrival.", a voice on his communicator stated.

"We're on our way.", Frazzak answered, "The heir will be with me and ensure my ship doesn't leave without me."

"Understood.", the other end answered as it hung up.

In less than an hour, a whole saurian war fleet was seen taking off from the ground and into the atmosphere.

To be continued...


	49. Revelations pt4

As Zeral watched his war fleet close in on the two Aerowings, he rubbed his claws together with a sinister smile on his face.

"Time to discipline the naughty opposition.", he snickered before turning on a communicator to the fleet, "Open fire!"

And the fleet did making the two Aerowings fly off though they managed to evade most of the fire, Zeral could tell the ducks were feeling the heat.

"They should've taken my offer of serving me.", he chuckled, "Now they'll have the honor of being wiped out and be nothing more than a stepping stone on my doorstep."

Dragaunus didn't look so sure.

"Majesty, why sacrifice our troops when we fire?"

Zeral's smile didn't fade.

"Dragaunus, I leave nothing to chance. In mere moments, assistance will arrive, and then they'll be in for the surprise of their lives."

As if to answer him, firepower came from another direction as other war ships appeared and another fleet appeared from another.

"Just as I told you.", Zeral said calmly.

Dragaunus didn't look assured and he turned to Siege.

"Get the Raptor ready at once."

Siege bowed smiling.

"Shall be done."

He left with Wraith, Chameleon, Medusa and Pretorius, but Zeral raised an eyebrow before he left.

"Enjoy your fighting.", he said, "But leave these children to me."

Dragaunus nodded although reluctantly.

"Shall be done."

After he left, Zeral turned to the guards at the controls.

"Prepare to defense grid."

Panels beeped and alarms rang as the defenses outside came online and got ready to defend the ship. Zeral then noticed the two Aerowings break from the battle as the two fleets took over and drummed his fingers.

"Alright children, now comes a personal vendetta and another assault."

He snapped his fingers and Lucretia stepped out of the shadows.

"Have fun.", he chuckled as she warped away and he returned his attention to the outside battle, "Let them have their little struggle. But in the end, I was always in the lead."

/

"Well we got some time while Falcone and Maryana hold Zeral's fleet.", Wildwing said setting his eyes on Zeral's "Death Star", "Let's make it count."

Quasleet radioed in and a sketch of the thing appeared on the dashboard.

"There's a power duct on the south side of the thing.", he stated, "If we can aim a shot clear into it, the whole thing will collapse in a chain reaction."

"Roger that.", Wildwing said as Quasleet hung up.

As the two planes got closer, a familiar ship came out of stealth and blocked the way making both planes halt.

"Oh great, now old Lizard Lips is here.", Nosedive said grudgingly.

The Raptor then opened fire as both planes engaged. Grin invoked Force to hold off the Raptor's firepower and Tanya invoked Wind to help steer the planes.

"Nosedive, can you whip up something to help us out?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive smiled and whipped out the spell and started scribbling rather fast. In less than a minute, a large button appeared on the dashboard. Canard looked skeptical.

"Tell that's not a self destruct button.", he said.

Nosedive's smile didn't fade.

"Just push it."

Wildwing had reason not to, but he did and in that moment, both Aerowings joined and shifted into a large battle robot with both teams meeting in the center.

"Dive, where do you get these ideas?", Thrash asked in awe.

Nosedive shrugged.

"I think we can handle the Raptor while a team goes in and disables that thing remotely.", Quasleet stated.

Wildwing nodded, but Phil looked more horrified.

"Hey, I may have come to this place, but I'm not facing-"

"Zip it Phil, you're staying.", Klegghorn said firmly.

Phil looked more at ease. But then the Raptor shifted into another battle robot and armed for battle. And a flash of light came out near it. Adam's eyes narrowed.

"You okay?", Mallory asked him.

"Stop Zeral.", Adam told the team, "I got a score to settle."

And in a flash he warped out and towards the light that flew off with him following.

/

Bibo looked interested as Borg and V'Lara explained why they had come.

"So Charyus wants his book back does he? Why should I oppose him when we can just hand the lexicon over?"

Borg frowned.

"And condemn innocent lives to the dark magic contained within and evil intent? I've seen what Charyus does, and he won't just sit idly by and let his lexicon sit in our hands."

V'Lara nodded.

"I'm with ya Borg. Nothing good can come from such a powerful artifact. Not many people can handle that kind of power without abusing it."

Bibo didn't look convinced.

"And where is this Charyus now?"

As if to answer him, the sky grew dark and the clouds that formed crackled as lightning flashed around. Bibo gripped his staff, V'Lara gripped his scepter and Borg drew his sword and shield ready for anything. Several bolts of lighting hit a spot not far from them and a burst of dark flames erupted forming a blaze that parted to reveal Charyus stepping out with Dawnbright and Nightslash alongside him.

"Well well. Quite a scene if I may say so.", Charyus purred with a sinister smile, "The ruler of a kingdom at sea, a ruler of a kingdom of earth and-"

He paused a moment to chuckle darkly to himself.

"How quaint. The ruler of a kingdom of magic."

Bibo's face darkened.

"You're not welcome here."

Charyus looked hurt for a moment, but then his smile returned.

"Standing up to the saurian oracle? Not the wisest thing to do."

Borg's eyes narrowed when he noticed that the trio had no shadow. And then they dispersed like illusions(which Borg reminded himself they probably were).

"We lay siege shortly.", Charyus' voice rang out, "And the lexicon will be back in my hands where it should be."

The skies returned to normal, but Bibo looked Borg's way.

"Okay, I'm sorry for my hesitation.", he admitted, "How can my kingdom and I be of assistance?"

"Your aid.", Borg answered, "As much as you are able."

Bibo nodded.

"Do what you have to do to protect your kingdom. I'll be there with help."

"And I'll bring help from Atlantis.", V'Lara put in, "We can do this. No matter what it takes."

Borg smiled.

"Best of luck my old allies."

V'Lara opened a rift to Atlantis and Bibo ran off up the side of his pyramid while Borg warped back to his own kingdom preparing for the worst.

/

Adam chased the light til they got a good distance away from the fray where the light landed on a large floating landmass and reformed Lucretia, but there was something different about her and Adam could feel it as he reformed.

"So here we are again.", Lucretia said turning around and showing her eyes were glowing with dark light.

Adam's expression hardened making his own eyes shimmer.

"You lead me here just to settle our ever long struggle?", he asked harshly.

Lucretia smiled and her wings opened to reveal they were all black and shimmering like a clear night sky.

"No. I have inherited a great deal of power from Zeral and I need a test before I put it against better targets."

"Like the other ducks?", Adam asked his expression hardening further.

"How did you know?", Lucretia countered.

"Lucky guess.", Adam answered, "But if you want to hurt them, you have to get through me first."

"You would lay down your life for a mere band of duck a lot like others on Puckworld?", Lucretia asked.

"They're different.", Adam answered, "Not that you'd know considering your nature."

Lucretia drew her sai blades and Adam brought out a pair of clawed gauntlets as the two began to circle each other.

"Servant of Harjuk.", Lucretia stated.

"Servant of Varjakil.", Adam returned as his own wings opened.

Then the two took flight and attacked. Soon the area was filled with flashes of magic colliding, bladed gauntlets scrapping across blades, and both scrapped the other spilling drops of blood across the surface of the landmass(which was desolate so nothing was growing there) and soon Lucretia had Adam pinned against a wall.

"You've improved I see.", Lucretia smirked as some wounds on her form regenerated.

Adam felt his own wounds healing and returned a sneer.

"And you sold yourself to defeat."

Adam warped behind her, but she spun around fast and managed to stop him from slashing her head by moving to the side and the two resumed fighting above again.

"You betray and sell out innocent lives for your own gain.", Adam continued as they fought, "Cant' you see you'll never have what I have that way?"

"And what won't I have?", Lucretia asked as she managed to get Adam into a hold.

"True allies.", Adam answered before he used an elbow to hit Lucretia in the chest making her let go and he got a good few feet away.

Though the blow stunned Lucretia, she recovered fast.

"If that had been bloody, I'd have been very discouraged.", she sneered.

/

Falcone and Maryana were holding their own as their fleets battled Zeral's.

"Three warships down and we're still having heavy fire aimed at us.", one of Falcone's men reported, "Maryana is holding, but she might not make it."

"Keep steady.", Falcone ordered, "We must buy the ducks time to face Zeral."

The ships kept firing and both sides took loses, then out of the blue, a range of firepower hit Zeral's fleet turning the tides in Falcone and Maryana's favor.

"Now what?", Maryana reported over the communications.

They turned to see several other saurian ships with bright colors across their sides engaging Zeral's fleet and a battalion of other ships were following.

"Who had extra help arrive?", Falcone asked.

Another radio signal came in and when both leaders answered, it revealed a dark brown scaled saurian in royal clothes and giving a salute.

"Did we miss the fight?"

Falcone and Maryana were stunned.

"I see you don't know me.", the saurian answered, "I'm Frazzak. Leader of the saurian rebellion against Zeral. I've gathered allies from other worlds and we're here to help put that tyrant out of our lives."

Falcone and Maryana were floored by this.

"We are honored.", Maryana stated.

Frazzak nodded.

"You've both did great, now let us tackle that fleet. Full steam ahead!"

Frazzak's fleet advanced with their battalion as well making Falcone and Maryana stare at the new ships.

"You heard the lizard.", Falcone told his own fleet, "Full steam ahead!"

"Onward to glorious battle!", Maryana declared.

As they destroyed more of Zeral's fleet, they saw Zeral's "Death Star" launch more and more, but at least the fight was more even and what was once a declining advantage was becoming a ray of hope. They checked the Aerowings and saw the battle between them and the Raptor in their giant battle robot forms then gave a concerned look.

"We've bought you time ducks.", Falcone said.

"But we don't know how long.", Maryana added.

Then they noticed several pods launch from the Aerowing's combined form and fly towards the "Death Star" and they knew what that ment.

/

Wildwing gripped the controls of his pod as the others drove theirs.

"Nice move with the escape pod idea Dive.", he radioed.

"Aw shucks bro, just doin my job.", Nosedive answered.

"You know, this is sort of deja vu.", Duke radioed.

"Yep.", Mallory agreed, "It's the first time we went on a mission together."

"Except we brought Dive along this time.", Tanya put in.

"Our first time together is repeating itself.", Grin added sagely.

Wildwing didn't see it, but he knew Canard was agreeing as well.

"Okay Ducks, lets get in and shut this thing down before it wipes us out.", Wildwing stated.

And then firepower launched from the thing and the pods broke formation to avoid it.

"Of course it had a defense grid.", Wildwing grumbled.

The pods held up until they got closer and Tanya was doing a scan.

"We got several openings in different locations.", she radioed, "I'm uploading them to our coms now."

Wildwing felt his com beep and he contacted the others.

"Let's split up and meet up at the control center.", he radioed.

Wildwing continued to evade fire until he noticed hidden under the heavy fire, a small opening about to close. He punched it and his pod picked up speed though it got hit a couple times, but he focused on the opening and his pod slipped in(barely) and crashed into what looked like an abandoned hanger. Luckily for him the pod's door was operational so he could get out.

"Guys, did you get in?", he radioed only to get static, "Darn it. I guess I just have to keep moving and hope the others made it."

He was about to head off when he noticed some search lights scanning the area and he hid within a nearby closet as several enhanced hunter drones came up and noticed the pod.

"Pod appears in tact.", the drone reported as it contacted the bridge.

"Any sign of the pilot?", Wildwing heard Zeral ask.

Then the pod blew up taking the drones out and the drone's arm landed near Wildwing's hiding place with Zeral still on.

"Clever move, but we'll see who outwits who duck. I know that your team made it through, but how much can they handle?"

Zeral hung up and Wildwing cautiously came out not wanting to be suddenly cornered. Fortunately nobody else was there and a door was on the far end. He was about to run to it, but paused.

"Something's fishy.", he thought, "Zeral wouldn't just send some drones to get blown up like that."

He reached up and activated his mask only for that to be static also. Cautiously, he stepped forward and a small pad below his foot went down followed by several clicks and several lasers appeared on the walls which took aim.

"Oh great.", he muttered.

/

Borg's inhabitants took cover as his guards and magical creatures took up their positions around the keep that Borg had made his castle. Borg was gearing up in his royal battle armor as a messenger came in.

"We've got movement outside."

Borg conjured a bauble which revealed a manner of dark creatures from far off places. Trolls, ghouls, slimes, and dragons were there, but Borg doubted that was it as the bauble vanished.

"Fortify the gates.", he ordered.

The messenger nodded and took his leave as Borg got his helmet on and came out to see his army of dwarfs, centaurs, and Pegasus riders at the ready.

"My people, today Anaheim is under siege. After so long of harmony, another sorcerer seeks to overthrow our peace and plunge our realm into slavery. We won't allow that to happen here. Not today. We will fight and continue to hold until our dying breath. For Anaheim!"

His army responded and just like that, the ground rumbled. Borg's army hurried to the gates and saw the dark army on the horizon nearing with large ballistic weapons and an even bigger battering ram shaped like a serpent's head. Borg drew his sword and his archers took their marks at the watch towers.

"Highness, you know we can't keep this foe at bay forever.", a soldier murmured to Borg as the princeling took his place.

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him til our friends arrive.", Borg answered with his expression hardening with concern, "And his name is Charyus."

Borg's own defenses went up as Borg came up to a Pegasus with gold armor and ivory runes along the saddle.

"It's been a long time old friend.", Borg said smiling as he mounted and faced the approaching dark army, "Now prepare for a battle for the ages."

To be continued...


	50. Revelations pt5

Duke swung across a deep chasm using a beam overhead and his grappling hook barely avoiding the raging flames below.

"Whew, barely dodged that cooker.", he muttered as his grappling hook retracted itself and he continued on, "Just hope Wing and the others made it through."

He slid across a hall when Mallory showed up from above and ran alongside him.

"When did you show up Mal?", he asked her.

"You're asking me this now?", she countered, "We're separated and no idea where we are and now we just run for-"

She paused as large saw blades came from above.

"Look out!", she screamed.

Duke and her continued though they had to be quick and almost got sliced by the blades, but they had just made it when a blade sliced Mallory's arm as she got out.

"You okay there?", Duke asked.

Mallory strained against the pain, but she quickly got out a large cloth and handed it over to Duke who proceeded to clear up most of the blood staining her feathers and binding the injury.

"Thanks L'Orange.", she said when he was finished.

Duke smiled.

"Hey, can't leave a man down."

Mallory felt a bit of pride knowing Duke wasn't using his usual gesture and took her injury seriously.

"Where'd you learn that?", she asked.

"From that time we switched lives.", Duke answered getting her to her feet, "Can you still run?"

Mallory nodded.

"Yeah, but I doubt that Zeral will make this easy."

And at that moment, the hall they were in opened up to reveal a large room where several bladed drones stood after coming up from the floor.

"I had to say it.", Mallory sad rolling her eyes.

Duke got his saber out and Mallory got Sword out.

"Is this what Zeral's throwing at us?", Duke asked raising an eyebrow, "Not very thought out."

Then the drones levitated into the air and disassembled themselves before reforming into a huge multi-armed drone with beam swords and blasters at the ready.

"Guess this just got harder.", Mallory said before turning to Duke, "Can you keep those blades at bay?"

Duke nodded and they both charged as the super drone charged them.

/

Outside in space, Quasleet and Klegghorn continued to use the controls for the Aerowing robot while Quasleet and Julia manned the weapons system. Danielle and Phil hung back, but Phil was certainly feeling better, but not much.

"Why am I not sitting in my office settling a lawsuit?", he asked out loud.

"Probably cause you have feathers, a beak and on a team of alien vigilantes against galactic alien lizards bent on universal domination.", Klegghorn called back, "Heads up!"

The robot shook as the Raptor exchanged blows with it and Quasleet got the defense system back up.

"Shields at seventy percent.", Julia reported.

Clyde pressed a couple buttons on his console and a pair of joysticks came out.

"Preparing shoulder cannons.", he called out as a targeting computer came online, "Let's dance Dragaunus."

A couple large cannons appeared outside on the robot's shoulders and Clyde opened fire causing the Raptor to back off and retaliate with a barrage of it's own. Quasleet pressed a couple more buttons and the arms of the robot became armed with a sword and shield while the raptor shifted into a mechanical dragon.

"Okay Dragaunus, let's dance.", Quasleet said with his eyes narrowing.

Julia looked amused. Quasleet wasn't this determined and fearless when the saurians were mentioned. She quite liked it. Danielle put a hand on her ring on the other hand before saying a silent prayer.

"Stay safe my love.", she whispered.

The the two robots collided again. The raptor constricted the duck's robot only for Clyde to fire a plasma shot to loosen the grip and Julia stabbed the beam sword into the Raptor's side causing it to shake and spark violently before it backed off.

"Whew, close call.", Klegghorn said.

"Prepare the final slash.", Quasleet stated.

The robot readied a pose as the beam sword got bigger and swung creating an arc that flew at the Raptor that raised a shield that held it off for a while, but the arc got through slicing the Raptor apart before it repaired itself.

"Clever Dragaunus, but we're not down yet.", Quasleet said firmly.

Phil held on to his seat.

"Why me?", he whined, "Why do I always get into these things?"

From their left side, the ducks got a glimpse of the ensuing fight between fleets and the sight was something to behold.

/

Borg placed his royal helmet on his head as he mounted his Pegasus that took flight and stopped over his troops behind the wall.

"Mount your place, say it high.", they sang out, "We prepare ourselves for battle though we fear our allies' delay has increased."

Borg gripped his blade and swung it out as his horse turned to the horde advancing towards them.

"Raise your arms, sing our song.", Borg added, "Even if our death is nearing, we will stand and fight what's wrong."

He raised his blade forward making the tip flare and cast a light only to have a dark light light up on the enemy side. His eyes narrowed.

"Prepare to fire!", he called out.

The elven archers on the wall readied their bows and the arrows were sharpened and set. From the surrounding hills, giants readied large trees they had yanked out of the ground and large boulders set to be hurled. Borg observed as the horde got closer.

"Giants, aim for the catapults!", he called out.

One giant looked his way and gave a nod and smile before passing on to the others who steeled themselves.

Once the horde got closer, Borg thrust his blade forward.

"Now!"

The giants opened fire sending trees and boulders into the horde only for them to be intercepted by large dragons who proceeded to engage them matching flames and claws with fists and rocks. The horde was in range for the archers to open fire sending arrows as arrows on the other side came at them. Catapults on the sheltered side of the wall launched over the wall and into the fray as Borg observed the horde of dark creatures get flattened and shot.

"Brace the doors!", Borg yelled as a huge battering ram came into view.

The gates gained magical runes and the archers directed their attention to the ram's huge beasts who carried it. The ram hit with a deafening crash like thunder, but the gate still stood as the creatures backed off for another hit.

"Riders, to me!", Borg yelled.

The other pegasus riders flew up and were soon alongside their leader who led the cavalry into a dive and the dwarfs, centaurs and unicorns came out the side of the gate leading the charge. Borg cleaved through the evil horde as his horse flew down knocking several orcs aside and he managed to get to the beasts with the ram and use magic to make the earth split apart causing the beasts to fall and the ram to stick itself into the dirt. Borg then saw dark magic swirl overhead and unholy light came streaming trough.

"Fall back!", he screamed.

His army retreated back as giant bolts of lighting rained from above. They made it back inside, though with great casualty, but the gate stood for now.

"V'Lara, Bibo.", Borg whispered to himself, "Hurry up."

/

Tanya and Grin made it to a huge door which Tanya deduced was where the main power core was located.

"Okay, if I can just bypass the-"

Tanya paused as Grin stepped forward to the doors and griped them.

"Mind over metal.", he said sagely.

Then Grin invoked Force as he strained against the doors. Tanya was about to step in when the doors slid open to reveal a huge system of electronic devices which clearly ment they were in the right place.

"Okay Grin, try and not blow this up like last time.", she said firmly.

Grin looked a little embarrassed, but got over it as Tanya got her omnitool out.

"By my calculations, we set a detonator on that panel over there and with the right amount of power output, we could cause a reaction to shut the whole thing down."

They had walked into the room only for the doors to slam shut behind them. Then the generators sparked violently and sifted into a huge armored drone that came out from the back with large whips that crackled and slid across the tiled floor.

"Oh great, now we got more trouble.", Tanya griped turning to Grin, "You think you can hold that thing while I try to get this place shut down?"

Grin faced the drone and cracked his knuckles.

"Those who serve evil are doomed to failure.", he said stepping forward.

Tanya took that as a yes and headed over to the nearest power node and started hooking her omnitool to it.

"Maybe if this area has a defense grid, I can help Grin out with that thing.", she thought to herself.

Grin and the drone went at it and Tanya brought up a grid to the room and went over her options.

"Let's see here, gravitation field, emp pulses, spike tiles."

She turned to see Grin trying Freeze with no luck, then she had an idea. She pressed a sequence for the gravity field and as the drone's electric whips almost lashed Grin, the middle slammed to the ground and the whips fell short as Grin got his footing back.

"Okay Mr. Robot, time for you to head off to the junk pile.", Tanya smiled as she and Grin prepared for another round.

/

Wildwing shot down several drones as he ran through the halls.

"Geez, I feel a sense of dread in here.", he muttered.

Then he faintly heard something. Siren was far enough away for him to be outside the influence, but he took that as Nosedive being nearby.

"Keep singing bro.", he thought as he headed towards the sound.

A bit further, he heard sounds of clashing metal and scraping blades. It got louder as he turned a corner and collided with Nosedive knocking both drakes to the floor.

"Nice touch using your voice to have me find you.", Wildwing said rubbing his forehead.

Nosedive was still rubbing his as his brother got up and helped him up.

"Well we've been keeping this up for the last four episodes.", Nosedive stated(breaking the fourth wall as usual), "Canard's taking out the trash over there and should be done soon."

A drone landed near them and shut down as Canard came up with several gashes across his arms and side, but he restored himself with aura healing. He paused when he saw Wildwing.

"Thank Drake DuCaine you're okay.", Canard said smiling.

"Any idea where we are or where the others are?", Wildwing asked, "My mask can't scan and I'm having a hard time getting around."

Nosedive frowned.

"You got trouble? I've almost drowned in sewage, crushed by a giant trash compactor, and strained my vocal cords to the point where I'm almost silent. I'm lucky I had Create to whip up a cure so that didn't happen."

Wildwing and Canard paused as Nosedive took a couple deep breaths.

"Are you finished?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive nodded.

"Yep."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"Okay, Zeral doesn't make this easy. The others have to be around somewhere and hopefully they'll make it here."

Then their coms beeped.

"Hello?", Tanya radioed.

"Tanya?!", Wildwing asked in shock.

"Yeah, I hacked the main power frame.", Tanya reported, "Duke and Mallory are almost at your location. Grin and I will find a way to get this thing's shields and generator down so they can't use it and meet up with ya."

"Copy that.", Wildwing answered before he and the other two hung up only to see Duke and Mallory show up from another hall breathless.

"Well, the team's all together now.", Nosedive said trying to sound positive."

Canard's face grew determined as he and Wildwing both looked the other's way.

"Let's finish this.", Wildwing said firmly.

/

On the bridge, Zeral was more than a bit angry.

"Never send robots to do a soldier's job.", he muttered darkly.

He pressed a button and the grid came up showing multiple dots heading in the direction of his control center.

"Now comes the fun."

He snapped his fingers and five large holes opened up to reveal five robed saurians who bowed in the presence of Zeral.

"You have your orders.", he said firmly.

"Yes master.", they answered in unification before leaving through the holes they came which closed the moment they were through.

Zeral then turned to the panel again which brought up a screen showing Tanya and Grin near the power grid.

"Well it looks like my little drone didn't make the grade. Time for next phase."

He pressed a button on his panel and the screen showed the drone reassembling itself only it became one with the door and more menacing as the ceiling opened up to reveal plasma rifles all set and with sniper accuracy as the screen went away.

"My liege, we're ready to fire.", a guard reported from below.

Zeral smiled.

"Perfect. Set a rift to Pukworld and a second one to Earth. I'm just dying to test out the new split beam attack from this weapon."

The soldiers at the panels started working fast and the whole place seemed to come alive as a targeting system came online and Zeral brushed his claws against the arms of his throne.

"Powering up.", a guard reported proudly, "May I suggest we demonstrate with that fleet engaging our own?"

The other soldiers paused and held their breath as Zeral looked the soldier's way.

"Do it."

The soldiers relaxed as they got back into gear. Soon the power gauge came on and started to rise slowly.

"Ready to fire in thirty seconds.", the soldier stated.

/

Adam and Lucretia collided in the air and were in each other's face again.

"You seriously think you're side has the upper hand?", Lucretia asked smiling wickedly, "Once you're fleet is taken out, your worlds are next."

"And you'd sacrifice lives of your own forces to achieve it?", Adam countered wearing a dark sneer, "You really are despicable."

They split apart with a loud crash and bang of color sending them a good distance apart again.

"We'll be doing this all eternity.", Lucretia stated darkly as her wounds recovered.

"Or you could just surrender.", Adam countered as his own injuries recovered and he hurled a conjured blade from the side.

Lucretia avoided it and sent a wave of dark energy at Adam who deflected it and her sai blades came through only to meet Adam's gauntlets.

"Show off.", Lucretia muttered.

Adam said nothing, but held on as dark power surged through Lucretia's blades and made his gauntlets spark violently.

"What's wrong Adam?", Lucretia continued, "Sis got your tongue?"

Then an energy blast hit her from behind and she lost her grip for a second only for the gauntlets to fly past her and Adam dissolved causing her to turn and see him standing there smiling.

"Clever.", she sneered before smiling, "But it looks like you're out of time."

She pointed outward making Adam turn and see Zeral's "Death Star" gain a huge ball of energy and was opening two rifts near the fleet fighting. Lucretia tried to take advantage of this by assaulting, but Adam turned fast and caught her arm before she could.

"Rule number one in fighting: always suspect your opponent's moves through their motives.", Adam stated before conjuring his won magic to blast her back again.

Lucretia rubbed the scorch mark on her chest and still had her sneer on.

"Perhaps I've been to nice in this fight."

Dark energy swirled around her feet and formed black armor that blazed with flames and drew a sword covered in dark runes of power. Adam didn't look phased.

"The old armor assistance move eh? Well challenge accepted."

Another suit of armor appeared next to him, but this one was lighter and glowing blue light swirling from it. It had a sword which it drew and both sides got into fighting poses again.

"Let's finish this.", Lucretia sneered.

"Ladies first.", Adam countered.

To be continued...


	51. Final Play pt1

V'Lara prepared his scepter as Bibo projected an astral version of himself to Atlantis.

"Ready for this?", he asked.

V'Lara looked out over the ocean after giving Bibo a nod and held his arms aloft.

"Forces that lived since the dawn of time, in the name of Atlantis the magical kingdom of the waters, I call upon the magical defender that watches over us!"

Large storm clouds formed overhead and a strong wind kicked up, but V'Lara held his ground as his scepter glowed brightly and gave off large electric bolts into the waters.

"Arise our great defender that has lived when our world was young, envelop our enemies with the waves and crush their evil beneath your shadow. Unleash your power from far below so with our allies we shall prevail. Let the surface part to herald your arrival as I call out your name!"

A huge whirlpool formed out in the ocean and grew bigger and deeper into the depths. Finally, the bottom revealed a massive chained beast with fins and massive claws. It raised it's muzzled head to V'Lara and gave a struggle that shook the whirlpool and the whole of the atlantean army that rose up behind V'Lara.

"And by royal blood and divine right, let the guardian be free!", V'Lara called out thrusting his scepter forward.

Massive lightning zapped out and down to the beast as it's bindings fell away. It stood up revealing it's serpentine form and huge tentacles as the whirlpool caved in, but the beast came up and let it's Gaze fall upon the army from Atlantis as V'Lara gave a bow.

"It's so good to see you again Leviathan."

Leviathan nodded and the storm clouds flashed fiercely as it noticed the other royal by V'Lara.

"It's okay.", V'Lara answered as if the beast could hear him(which it could), "He's a friend."

Bibo had his staff glow as another projection formed another beast as huge as Leviathan only it was more like a cross between a giant ox with the body of a rhinoceros, the powerful legs of an elephant, and the head of a huge jaguar. It looked at Leviathan with a look of mistrust which Leviathan returned, but briefly.

"Behemoth doesn't feel at ease with this team up.", Bibo stated, "But for Borg and our home world, we must unite or stand by and watch our home die."

Leviathan and Behemoth took a moment and faced each other again only this time with apologetic looks to make amends.

"See you at home.", Bibo said as he and Behemoth's projections dissipated.

V'Lara faced his army and then to Leviathan.

"Let's do this."

Leviathan raised it's head to the heavens and gave a loud roar that shook the whole island. Then it's eyes began glowing a fierce blue and the fins around it's face gave off a similar color as magic swirled around the whole island. For a minute, V'Lara saw Bibo with his staff glowing as his scepter was and both rulers crossed their possessions.

"In the name of Anaheim which we are from, let the path be clear!"

/

Wildwing and the ducks felt the whole thing shake as they struggled to gain a footing.

"Looks like Zeral is preparing to fire.", Canard stated.

Tanya then called in.

"Hey guys, we got trouble. Zeral is powering this thing up! Me and grin will try and slow the flow, but you need to get to the bridge immediately!"

Wildwing nodded.

"We're on it." he said as he hung up and turned to his team, "Let's move!"

They ran ahead and after a couple feet, the floor opened up under Mallory who fell through.

"What was that?", Duke asked.

Then a wall opened and Duke got sucked into it. Then the opposite wall opened and sucked Nosedive in.

"Not cool man!", he called as he was heard no more.

"What happened?", Wildwing asked.

Canard was about to answer when he griped Wildwing's shoulder and jumped to the side as another hole almost got him.

"Zeral's trying to separate us.", Canard answered, "We better move."

The two drakes headed off only to meet with several elite guards with laser rifles.

"Well looks like Zeral is expecting us.", Wildwing said plainly.

The guards opened fire and advanced as the Canard invoked Sand to whip up a sandstorm.

"The bridge isn't far ahead.", Canard stated to Wildwing, "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Wildwing looked concerned.

"Why? I want to fight them too."

"I'll be fine.", Canard answered giving a smile, "You got to stop Zeral before all we know is wiped off the face of existence."

Wildwing strained with the thought of leaving, but he took a breath and fled past the sand and blinded saurians. He had just gotten through when the sound of fighting came up then Canard came up to his side as the sands died down.

"See, told you I'd catch up."

Wildwing sighed. Unlike the first time he faced Dragaunus, this time he wouldn't approach Zeral alone.

/

Falcone, Maryana, and Frazzak's fleet had matters in hand until they saw the "Death Star" gathering it's beam of destruction.

"We're detecting a friction in the dimensional rift.", Falcone reported.

A couple large rifts opened to reveal Puckworld and Earth clear as day and Frazzak looked concerned.

"He's trying to wipe out our worlds in one shot.", he stated before contacting the other fleets, "Defensive shield position!"

Most of Frazzak's fleet moved in front of the rifts and the outside of them shifted into large generators that made an enormous barrier that just got up when Zeral's ship fired.

"Get out of the way!", Falcone screamed.

Falcone and Maryana's fleets hit the gas and barely got out of the way, but the beam hit the barriers with such force, that a powerful energy waves flew out and made it feel like they each were a boat on the ocean in the middle of a typhoon. Frazzak's barrier held up as much as it could, though it began to crack and glow red as the ships faltered, luckily for them the beam was over a few seconds later and the barrier started restoring itself though most of Zeral's ships had been caught in the beam's way and were destroyed.

"Shield barely held up.", Frazzak reported, "I'm not sure we can restore ourselves for another hit like that one again."

"Then we take the fight to Zeral.", Falcone declared drawing his saber and pointing it ahead.

"Onward!", Maryana yelled.

Their fleets moved in and when they got close, Zeral's ship opened fire keeping them at bay. Maryana and Falcone saw the Raptor in combat with the Aerowings and radioed in.

"You guys holding up?", Falcone asked.

"Barely.", Quasleet answered, "Dragaunus isn't making this easy and with Adam not here yet, we might not last long."

"Say no more.", Maryana stated, "Help is on the way."

Their ships moved in only for the Aerowing robot to fall apart into the two planes again.

"What happened?", Falcone asked.

"Magic wore off.", Clyde answered, "But we're not going down without a fight."

Falcone and Maryana's ships came in and opened fire on the Raptor that got off for a bit and then opened it's front to reveal another beam weapon aimed right at them.

"Heads up!", Klegghorn screamed.

The four ships broke formation just as the Raptor's beam fired and split into different directions that hit each ship and made them falter.

"We lost an engine!", Falcone called in, "You guys okay?"

"Our wing's damaged and the other's stabilizer is on the fritz.", Clyde reported.

Maryana looked grim.

"We're hit too, but we're not giving up!"

/

Borg's forces reinforced the gates as Charyus observed from a great distance away.

"Clever move princeling.", he stated, "But now comes a play that will be sure to send shivers down your spine."

He raised his staff to the dark clouds ahead as Dawnbright and Nightslash drew their blades and raised them as well.

"Forces of darkness that has lived since the dawn of time, arise and take the fallen upon this field of carnage and war. Meld them into forces to overtake our foes and make them quake with fear as your presence comes forth."

The skies crackled and the ground quaked. Dark energy flared in Charyus' staff and was streaming out on to the lifeless bodies that littered the field. Dawnbright and Nightslash's blades each lit up as well and streams of near translucent light flowed out like water and followed Charyus' magic into the field. At first nothing happened, then the horde of dark creatures shuddered as the once lifeless rose as undead with empty eyes glowing with dark power and striding forward like puppets on invisible strings. Charyus looked pleased as he turned to several dragon corpses and pointed his staff towards them making the duck skull on top's eyes flare. The corpses burst into flame and burned the flesh away revealing charred skeletons that rose up and shifted into the very elemental guardians he had used once on Earth.

"It's so good to have their power back.", Charyus said with content as he pointed towards Borg's castle walls, "Go forth my servants! Go forth and ensure our victory!"

And the guardians did just that coming up behind the new undead army leaving the three saurians to sit back and admire the battle. Then a shift in the wind caused them to turn and see cracks appear not far off.

"Now what?", Charyus asked harshly.

Then two large rifts opened up revealing two giant beasts alongside two armies of humanoids which got Charyus' attention.

"Well it looks like we have company.", he sneered.

The elemental guardians turned and seeing the two beasts, changed direction and headed towards them while Charyus gave his fellow saurians a look of concern.

"I need to get that book.", he said firmly, "Hold the line until I do."

Dawnbright and Nightslash nodded as they noticed V'Lara and Bibo charging them.

"Hurry sir.", Dawnbright warned.

"We won't last.", Nightslash added.

Charyus' staff flared again and he warped away towards the castle leaving the two alone, but not for long. Their blades met with V'Lara's scepter and Bibo's staff leaving what was left of their dark horde to fight off armies of Atlantis and El Dorado while Behemoth and Leviathan engaged the elemental guardians who had merged into their colossal arcane dragon form.

/

Wildwing and Canard made their way to the bridge to find it surprisingly empty, but they kept their guard up.

"So..you made it."

The two drakes turned to see Zeral who had removed his robe to reveal his battle armor and several baubles appeared revealing the other ducks facing off against what looked like elite saurian soldiers.

"Remarkable isn't it?", Zeral asked smiling, "Your team is facing off against my elite bodyguards with limited power while mine is fresh and focused."

Zeral wasn't lying cause the ducks in the baubles looked a bit overwhelmed, but Wildwing and Canard wouldn't be distracted so easily.

"I often read about you in literature, but you're even uglier in person.", Wildwing stated.

Zeral's smile didn't fade.

"Is that supposed to scare me?", he asked raising an eyebrow, "Mere children with ego as big as their beaks?"

Canard's fist flared with aura.

"Big words from someone who doesn't leave his ship."

Zeral then drew a sword from his belt and the blade erupted with dark runes on both ends. Wildwing invoked Shield and Canard chose Aura as it was covering his fists.

"You have ten minutes to beat me before my ship fires again.", Zeral stated, "Once that barrier my traitor kin have made breaks, you're through."

Then he attacked as his two bladed sword became two and the two drakes engaged. Even though the fight was two against one, Zeral clearly had the advantage as he met Wildwing's shield and deflected Canard's aura with ease.

"You think that mere display can beat me?", Zeral asked as he got a good distance, "Allow me to give a demonstration of power."

The enchantium at his throat erupted with light temporarily blinding the two drakes and when it dimmed, Zeral's armor was pitch black with glowing white runes of power. Wildwing fired a couple pucks at him, but Zeral cackled as they dissolved before they got close. Canard then felt weakened as he saw his aura falter.

"What's going on?", Wildwing asked as his shield faltered.

"You're being drained.", Zeral purred, "I had Charyus make this specific enchantium so that I could manipulate my opponents and use it as my own. Like this."

He dropped a blade and a dark book and quill appeared next to him making both drakes freeze.

"Is that Dive's Create spell?", Wildwing asked.

Zeral scribbled something and his fallen blade rose and became a saurian knight alongside the other one as Zeral let go of it.

"Shall we begin?", he asked.

/

Adam and Lucretia broke apart again and both looked beat with scars and gashes along their arms and fronts. Adam looked Lucretia in the eye huffing as she did the same.

"Still you fight, still you refuse to give in.", Lucretia sneered, "Why put yourself through all this?"

"I guess the Q section of my dictionary got torn.", Adam answered, "Cause I don't know the meaning of the word "quit". That and the fact I want this to end."

Lucretia gave a smile.

"Trying to put a positive look on a dire situation, please give me one.", she said sarcastically.

Then she went at him again only for him to hold her off again. Lucretia could tell that magic was only going to end in a draw. Their enchanted armor being beaten to mere shrapnel was proof of that. Then she had an idea.

"Well since you want to end this brother dear, I guess I'll just have to use a special ability only I can use."

Adam looked unsure.

"I doubt it."

Lucretia waved her hand and dark wind flew at Adam and made the duck flinch and fall to the ground.

"Well it looks like you didn't get the name.", Lucretia stated.

Adam slowly rose.

"I let you hit me.", he strained to say, "I wanted to experience the pain...of everyone...you hurt."

He got to his feet and looked determined.

"You gave you little demonstration, now it's my turn."

"Really?", Lucretia asked.

She hurled another dark wind at him, but this time Adam whirled and vanished before it got to him. Lucretia was stunned for a second, but she did turn to see Adam appear right in front of her and several slashes of light came with him as he darted past.

"Well Adam...I didn't...see that move.", she strained.

"It's called Blade Swipe.", Adam answered.

Lucretia looked impressed.

"You didn't..use it..that time did you?"

Adam smiled.

"No I didn't. I was saving that one move just for you."

"Impressive.", Lucretia stated.

Then she fell to the ground with a thud. Adam kept his guard up knowing that this could be a ploy, but his magic told him that Lucretia's life force had been drained so she was dead. He then fell to his knees and clutched his own chest.

"Just a little rest and I'll be right as rain.", he said before he too fell and closed his eyes exhausted.

/

Back with the Aerowings, Falcone and Maryana's ships helped out, but in their weakened state, the Raptor had the advantage. Still the four ships were not giving up without a fight.

"Okay, we're low on weapons and have taken a bit of damage.", Clyde stated.

Phil gripped his seat with tension. He didn't know what it was, but something told him that this wasn't the end. That was confirmed when the Raptor send out a huge hologram of Dragaunus for all four ships to see.

"Ready to give up and admit defeat?", Dragaunus asked.

Then something in Phil snapped. He got off his seat and ran straight to Julia's station.

"Move aside sweetie, let a real shooter show you how it's done."

Julia was surprised, but did so as Phil sat down and took the wheel. He turned a cannon at Dragaunus and gave a determined look.

"Does this answer your question?", he asked.

Then he opened fire. One got the camera lens that projected the hologram and Phil kept firing. Even though the Raptor tried to counter, Phil was beyond caring.

"Nobody messes with Phil Palmfeather's team and gets away with it!", Phil screamed.

Phil was able to counter most of the Raptor's fire and hit several areas on it causing it to sputter, shake and spark violently. Then the Raptor shook twice, and blew up. The ducks were a little taken aback, but that was cut short when a large pod flew out of the flames revealing Dragaunus, Siege, Wraith, Chameleon, and Pretorius.

"You haven't seen the last of me ducks!", Dragaunus screamed as his pod turned and flew off, "I'll be back!"

Phil smiled.

"That'll do.", he said before he fainted again.

To be continued...


	52. Final Play pt2

Borg could feel the presence of Charyus near the Lexicon and he turned to his fellow riders.

"Hold the line my friends. I'm needed elsewhere."

The other riders nodded and flew off to rejoin the others as Borg turned his winged horse towards the tower. The horse took off and Borg could feel the magic around the Lexicon breaking.

"Faster my friend, faster!"

He had made it to the window and he took a leap from his saddle through it and landed with his sword and shield out as Charyus took a step back from the Lexicon.

"I believe you have in possession something that is mine.", Charyus sneered.

"If you want your book back, you have to get through me first.", Borg said firmly.

Charyus smiled.

"Fine. What better way to demonstrate myself as new ruler of this realm than to kill the one who already does?"

His staff flared as Borg's sword did also. Charyus launched massive black lightning at Borg who lifted his shield and deflected them back causing Charyus to fly out of the way.

"Clever on using a mirror shield princeling. But I'm no stranger to magical fighting.", Charyus stated as he took flight.

Borg's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe so, but I'm no stranger to that combat either."

He levitated himself as he hurled powerful beams of light which Charyus countered with more black lightning making quite a light show if it weren't so dangerous to be in the same room as it was. Charyus and Borg came close to each other and clashed sword and staff giving off sparks until both combatants parted and they began hurling spells again. Borg sensed something off about this.

"Why put yourself through such magical danger when you can hand my book over?", Charyus asked.

Borg's face darkened.

"And let my realm fall to you? Never!"

Borg and Charyus collided again giving off massive energy that crackled around them and blew the walls away giving the two much more room to fly around while the Lexicon fell from the stand it was on and lay flat on the floor untouched by the magical forces.

/

Wildwing and Canard were on the ground winded while Zeral barely looked tired.

"Impressive display against those armor sets I conjured.", Zeral said smiling, "If I had decency for your kind I would consider Charyus and Wraith using magic to brainwash you into serving me."

Wildwing looked angry.

"I'd rather die than serve you."

Zeral's smile only got bigger.

"Well if you're that determined to perish, I'd be obliged to show you that your fellow ducks are a little more than just winded and with only a few moments to spare."

The same baubles showed up only this time, Wildwing and Canard saw their fellow ducks losing their respective fights. Canard however didn't buy it and aura flared around him.

"Sorry, not believing.", he stated firmly.

Zeral didn't look worried.

"Fine, you die first."

Zeral flicked his wrist and Wildwing then found himself flung against the wall bound by chains of magic while the baubles followed leaving Canard and Zeral alone to continue fighting.

"You think I'm not familiar with your fighting style?", Zeral asked calmly as his blades and Canard's aura clashed, "I go through several elite bodyguards each day under the promise that whoever defeats me becomes my superior.

Wildwing struggled as Zeral gained the upper hand, but the magic was clearly strong and holding him fast. Canard was backed into a corner, but before Zeral could deliver a slash, he used it to flip himself through the air and land on the other side, but unfortunately for him, the same chains that bound Wildwing formed and threw him to the same wall. Zeral then warped over to where he was right in front of them as the baubles vanished and his blades sheathed themselves.

"What gives you the idea you can stop me?"

"Because we...don't give up.", Wildwing strained to say.

Zeral cackled giving a mocking smile.

"You are such a child. Allow me to prove you wrong."

With that, he reached over and yanked the mask of Wildwing's face.

"You two should feel honored.", Zeral continued walking away with the mask in his claws, "When I break that barrier, you two will be the first to witness the end of the universe."

/

Phil was shaking nervously as he and Klegghorn ran through the halls with BRAWN and Foxy and carrying what looked like a detonator.

"Why did I agree to come again?", he asked.

"We're going to blow this thing sky high and you need more in the field experience Palmfeather.", Klegghorn said smiling, "Besides, we need to find the others and get them back safely."

They passed a corner and came across Grin and Tanya in the main power core looking both wounded and worn out.

"Well I'll be darned.", BRAWN said in awe, "Those ducks need assistance."

Tanya and Grin were lifted up by Foxy and they slowly came to.

"You guys able to get back okay?", Klegghorn asked.

Grin flinched.

"We'll be fine. Although I'm in...a whole lot of...pain."

Clyde showed up shortly after he said that and took Tanya from Foxy. Grin showed he could walk(slowly, but able to stand upright).

"I'll get them back safely.", he said, "Danielle and Julia are right behind me."

The two showed up as Clyde and Grin helped Tanya walk back the way the group came. Klegghorn didn't look sure.

"No offense ladies, but I'm not sure this is work for you."

Julia looked insulted.

"Don't patronize me Klegghorn.", she snapped, "Nosedive and Canard are still in this thing and I'm not leaving til I get them out."

Danielle looked equally insulted.

"Like war and fighting is men's work?"

Klegghorn looked apologetic.

"Sorry. Phil and I are planning to put a detonator in this joint and blow it before that lizard Zeral uses it again."

Then they heard moaning. Out to their side, they saw Duke, Mallory and Nosedive stagger out looking just as bad as Tanya and Grin did. Danielle rushed to their sides and gave a once over.

"They'll live, but we need to get them back to the Aerowings asap."

BRAWN nodded and it then shifted into a version of an ambulance with Foxy lifting the three into the back. Danielle didn't get in as Clyde and Julia did.

"Danielle, you're not coming with us?", Julia asked.

Danielle shook her head.

"Canard might be in trouble with Zeral and I don't want to leave without him."

Julia nodded as if understanding.

"Don't take too long."

Nosedive gave a small smile.

"We're almost ending our season and the medic stays on the enemy ship?", he asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"Don't talk so much now.", Julia told him, "You need to save your strength to recover."

Nosedive gave a weak chuckle as Julia closed the doors and BRAWN drove off. Klegghorn gave Danielle a small device that looked like a remote.

"After Phil and I plant this thing, we'll contact you. Don't press that button til we say so or we all go boom. Got it?"

Danielle nodded and she hurried off towards the bridge hoping for the best with Phil and Klegghorn heading off in another direction.

/

Back on the bridge, Zeral smiled devilishly as he turned to his captive audience.

"Now I'll show you what Drake's mask can do under my control."

"Good luck with that.", Wildwing said firmly, "Dragaunus tried wearing it and it backfired."

Zeral's smile only got bigger and he gave a chuckle that evolved into a menacing laugh.

"You think I didn't know that detail? Allow me to demonstrate."

He turned to face the barricade in front of the rifts he opened and dark energy flared as he lifted the mask forward. Massive energy shot outward through the glass and rocked the whole room violently though Zeral managed to keep his footing as the power built up til the whole window shattered and massive energy lashed outward wreaking havoc on the Aerowings outside as well as the other ships Falcone, Maryana and Frazzak had brought. The mere sight shook Wildwing and Canard to the core as their allies and personal ships started faltering and the barrier started to break apart.

"As you can see, this is the power Drake had the potential to possess.", Zeral said wickedly, "And with my destruction beam all set to fire again. A valiant effort on your part, but in the end it was all in vain."

"You can wipe us out Zeral.", Canard said firmly, "But there will always be something to halt your madness."

Zeral turned still smiling.

"I'll remember those words after I wipe out Puckworld and make it your kind's tomb."

He reached a claw over to the dashboard to activate the firing sequence when the door to the chamber exploded. Zeral turned to see Danielle standing there with her puck blaster drawn and a determined look on her face.

"Hold it right there ugly."

Zeral looked her way looking annoyed.

"Oh please. What can you do to me?"

He flicked a finger and massive blades came out of the wall and tried impaling her, but something wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her forward. Zeral raised an eyebrow as Morpha formed out of Danielle's satchel on her belt and got into an angry pose with it's teeth bared and it's color points red. Zeral turned the mask on her and the massive energy lashed out at her, but Morpha slid her away and got to him. Zeral blasted Morpha away, but Morpha managed to snare the enchantium on his neck and send it hurling across the floor making the saurian quiver and fall to the ground as the energy waves dissipated. The gem landed in front of Danielle who raised a foot slightly enough for the gem to slid underneath it and then started to crush it making large cracks appear. The chains binding Wildwing and Canard shook and then broke apart as the two drakes fell to the ground. Danielle looked at Zeral with determination as Morpha reformed at her side and it's head resembled Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Hasta la vista, baby.", it said before shifting it's head into it's dog head again.

Danielle then pressed harder which made the gem glow brightly and then break with a bang sending her and Zeral backward. Zeral slowly got up, but beams of energy shot out of his form and he started thrashing on the ground before the lights went dim and he lay still. Danielle went forward and got the mask back while Morpha helped Wildwing and Canard up.

"Thanks for the help Danielle.", Wildwing said breathing heavily.

Danielle blushed as she handed the mask back to him. Then her com beeped.

"Danielle, detonator's set. Did you get the other two?"

Before Danielle could answer, a strong wind blew in and the group turned to see an Aerowing deploying a ramp into the room and Nosedive at the helm.

"Someone call for a pick up?", he called out.

/

Back with Borg and Charyus, Charyus was about to launch another barrage when a sudden pain hit his chest hard making him flinch and almost fall over. Borg seized the opportunity and quickly swung his sword after getting close and slashed Charyus' pendent slightly breaking the enchantium crystals making the saurian back off further.

"Begone foul wizard.", Borg said with authority, "You've done enough harm."

Charyus looked his way with dark intent.

"I'll be back you know. Evil always comes back."

He snapped his fingers and warped himself, Dawnbright, and Nightslash away into Dimensional Limbo to a large desecrated landmass that was once part of a domain long forgotten where Dragaunus' pod made landing followed by Dragaunus and the others walking out.

"Failure again.", Dragaunus steamed, "And now we're stranded here."

"Stop your whining."

Both teams turned to see Zeral reappear out of the ground on a large iron throne with bones and spikes along the edges and looking pleased.

"Zeral?!", Dragaunus asked in disbelief, "But, you're-"

"Dead?", Zeral asked raising an eyebrow, "So short sighted. I knew those children would get the better of me and Charyus' little takeover would fail. But did they count on my best trick yet?"

He snapped his fingers and his corpse from the "Death Star" appeared at his feet only to sift and change until it became a large puddle of goo that levitated off the ground and gave way to multiple large glass tubes containing more saurians which made most of the groups flinch. Charyus however looked content.

"Using a bio-genetic version of yourself to learn about your foes. A clever tactic indeed."

"And not just me.", Zeral answered as the area around them shifted and became a giant hive with many other saurian bodies in special pods along the walls, "Ships are easily rebuilt, and with a clone army in the works, our empire will rise again and the ducks will be none the wiser."

Before they could get underway however, the whole place rocked violently as multiple cluckzerker ships appeared outside before the newly made saurian fleet.

"Finally.", the cluckzerker empress called out from the head ship, "At last I have found him."

Zeral looked amused as his throne slid down into a newly made warship fit for the mad ruler he thought he was and the others followed as the fleet prepared for battle.

"Do the death."Zeral radioed out to the empress, "Whoever prevails gets the other's fleet."

"This is all we have left.", the Empress radioed back with fierce determination, "And challenge accepted."

/

After the Aerowings got a good distance from the "Death Star", Danielle held the detonator out.

"You guys ready for this?", she asked.

The others nodded. Frazzak however looked thoughtful.

"Hey ducks, mind if I make a suggestion?"

"We're listening.", Canard answered.

Frazzak took a breath.

"My fleet can hack into that thing's system and open a rift to our world and then we'll use the restoration function to restore it to before Zeral and Charyus ruined it."

Tanya looked thoughtful also.

"Yeah, then you guys can go home also."

Falcone and Maryana didn't look so sure.

"How do we know you're not coming after us again?", Falcone asked.

Frazzak sighed.

"We lost our home cause the ruler grew blind and arrogant in power. Once our home is restored, we'll go away and you can live the rest of your lives in peace."

After a couple thoughts, Falcone and Maryana gave in.

"Okay. How soon can you get it ready?"

Frazzak's side beeped and the "Death Star" turned around causing the rifts to Earth and Puckworld to close and another rift opened revealing Sauria.

"Firing now.", Frazzak said.

The thing fired and the beam met Sauria's surface. At first nothing happened, then the once desolate fields turned green, the waters turned blue and clear, and the huge canyon that had formed when Charyus tore out a piece of Servain's core slowly closed until it was seen no more. Just as Sauria was finished regenerating, the "Death Star" began to spark violently and the beam vanished.

"Well friends, there's no time for good-byes but it was a pleasure working with ya.", Frazzak said as what remained of his fleet headed towards the rift.

"Tell Servain we said hi.", Nosedive said as they watched Frazzak's fleet move past the rift and towards their home.

The "Death Star" then gave off small explosions across it's surface and Quasleet got busy.

"Can you guys get home okay?", he asked Falcone and Maryana.

"Our rift openers got fried.", Falcone radioed, "We'll need you guys to open the way for us."

Quasleet did so and both of their fleets got through before Wildwing was able to turn the Aerowing and open a rift to Earth.

"Just this one shot.", he said to the others.

"We're right behind you.", Julia radioed.

Both planes shot for the rift as the "Death Star" exploded sending a massive shock wave that almost got them, but they made it through just as the rift closed behind them and they were sent through the atmosphere and land in the ocean near Anaheim.

"Talk about a splashdown.", Wildwing said as he recovered from the reentry, "Everyone okay?"

"We're cool.", Grin said.

"We're still here.", Quasleet radioed.

As the ducks got back to shore, they got out and had just set foot on the sand when Adam fell out of the air and land right at their feet.

"Hey, what'd I miss?", he asked.

"We won. And it only took like four more seasons of the show to wrap it up.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Wildwing smiled.

"Not yet ducks. We still got one more mission left to do."

Phil looked alarmed.

"Oh yeah, the final! In all the commotion and adventure, I almost forgot! It's in New York City and our rides are totaled!"

Klegghorn didn't look worried.

"Hey, once we get these back up, we'll make it in time."


	53. Good-bye Mighty Ducks

"Well I don't know about you folks, but we are in for what appears to be the biggest hockey game we've ever seen!"

The whole crowds of fans and paparazzi were all gathered around the New York City stadium where the final game of the first official international hockey league would conclude and the media was really making the headlines.

"Right now we're waiting in nail biting anticipation as the up and coming Mighty Ducks of Anaheim will arrive to square off against the New York Rangers for the International Hockey cup right here in a worldwide broadcast from the big apple."

At that moment the Migrator came on to the scene and the media turned it's attention towards it unaware that inside, the team was feeling the heat.

"I can't believe we're about to be champions of the world!", Nosedive smiled clearly ready for the big game.

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"My younger brother helps stop an inter galactic invasion and he's still energized enough for our passion.", he thought to himself.

Canard didn't look so sure.

"Phil told us that our opponents are another American team called the New York Rangers."

"Great, they'll have a home field advantage.", Mallory said firmly.

Grin was meditating nearby, but he was at attention.

"Facing one in his element is how we understand how they work.", he said sagely.

Wildwing pulled the Migrator up to the stadium doors where the red carpet was lined across the walkway and to the doors. After parking and filing out, the ducks were bombarded with camera flashes and fans eager to get selfies and autographs as they passed. They made it through as they handled the fans and after going inside, they found the place already under preparations for the big game. Phil and Klegghorn were already there helping out while Thrash and Mookie were helping Julia, Clyde, Danielle and Adam with cheer leading practice.

"Why do I have to wear this again?", Adam asked as they passed on the way to the locker room, "I think my wings are cramping."

"It's for team spirit.", Mookie answered, "Now from the top. We got about five minutes before the game and we need to nail this routine."

The ducks made their way into the locker room to find their stuff already there and outside the lockers.

"I wonder how our stuff got here.", Wildwing said even though he had a good idea who.

They heard the sound of water running and when they turned to the showers, they saw Morpha in it's cheerleader form taking a shower(don't worry it's wearing a towel around the waist and chest cause I don't go "that far").

"Morpha?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha paused and turned to see the ducks looking and gave a really loud and silly scream before it fell to the floor and paused for a second.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?", it asked imitating Bugs Bunny.

The ducks were surprised for a second, and then laughed out loud as Morpha shifted back into it's dog form.

"Good one boy.", Nosedive chuckled.

/

A short while later, the stands filled with fans and the camera crews were all set up and ready for the official airing of the big game. As the fans took their seats they began the countdown to the official time it would be on.

"Ten..nine..eight..seven..six..five..four..three..two..one."

The cameras lit up as the stadium went on revealing the rink below and the anchorman reporting went live.

"And it's happening tonight folks! The final game of the first official International Hockey League. They've gone around the world, faced many opponents and now it's all come down to this! Two teams enter the ring, but only one will be the first International Hockey champion! Let's meet the teams!"

The fans went wild as the Ducks came out with their cheer leading squad right behind them.

"From Anaheim California, you know them, you love em, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim!"

The stands burst into applause as the ducks' images came on the jumbo-tron with their trademark right below it. The lights went on them for a minute and then to the other side.

"And from New York and the best team to make it this far: the New York Rangers!"

Another burst of applause came as the other team came with their own cheer squad. Both teams lined up as a representative of the NHL came out with a mic.

"And without further ado, to honor this momentous occasion, and to our country, we have a very special treat for all. Let us all see the highlights of what these teams went through to get here."

Another applause rang out as the lights went down and the jumbo-tron screens showed short clips of the Ducks and Rangers playing.

"We sure got our work cut out.", Wildwing muttered.

Canard saw his friend feeling uneasy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll do what we can buddy. That's all we can do."

Once the highlights had finished, the representative, looked ecstatic.

"And now, let the final game...begin!"

/

Both teams took their place with their cheer squads getting set up in the stands as the fans watched in anticipation.

"Both teams are up, there's the puck, and the game begins!"

Nosedive and the Ranger's player went for the puck, but the Ranger's player got to it first.

"And with the Rangers in possession, the Ducks go to defense. Grin tried to check, but oh it's a miss!"

Wildwing felt the tension as the Rangers made it near him. Duke tried to steal, but obviously the Rangers were good enough to avoid him. Tanya and Mallory covered Canard as he tried to get the puck before the Rangers made it to the red line.

"And another attempt to steal...and Canard manages!"

Canard got the puck and was heading towards the Ranger's goal when he got checked again and now the Rangers made it to Wildwing.

"Here's the shot...and it's goal! The Rangers score the first goal in the game!"

The fans went wild as the scoreboard went from 0-0 to 0-1. Wildwing felt the tension with the others, but he wasn't about to take it sitting down. They had possession now, and they had a goal to get back.

"With the Ducks in possession, can they tie the score?!"

Canard took the puck first and tired avoiding the Ranger's offense. Unfortunately, the Rangers managed to get past Grin and Canard's defense.

"And here's the steal, and the Rangers get the puck! I can hardly believe it folks, but the Rangers are on offense again!"

Wildwing tensed again. He may have not been able to block the last shot, but not this time.

And here's the shot...and Wildwing deflects! I don't know how Wildwing did it folks, but the Ducks have possession again!"

Grin covered Duke as he avoided the Ranger's defense and passed the puck to Nosedive who had gotten to the blue line before he almost got checked. Luckily he passed and Canard got to the goal.

"Canard takes the shot..and it's goal! The Ducks score! The Ducks score!"

The scoreboard then went from 0-1 to 1-1 as the teams got ready for the next play. In the sides, Phil was feeling the heat, but Klegghorn wasn't about to let that get out of hand.

"Hard to believe our team is about to be international champions eh?"

Phil's face brightened.

"And once I get that into my publicity, who knows what the sales will be."

Klegghorn smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You never change do you Palmfeather?"

/

The game continued on and every play was crucial as the timer wound down.

"And this is it folks! The final minute of the game and the scores tied at three to three. Who will score first?!"

The players continued to play as Vanilla Ice's "The Final Countdown" played throughout the stadium. The ducks managed to steal the puck before the Rangers got close to the blue line only for the Rangers to steal it back and get to the red line.

"C'mon ducks.", Wildwing prayed.

Before the Rangers could take a shot, Nosedive stole the puck and got out of dodge by passing to Canard who avoided a check and passed to Duke. They had made it to the blue line as the fans began counting down.

""Ten..nine..eight."

Duke passed to Tanya who then dodged the Ranger's offense and passed to Canard who made it to the red line before passing it to Grin.

"Five..four..three."

Grin got checked, but he passed before he did. Nosedive got to the goal with only two seconds on the clock. He took a shot, and scored as the timer went off.

"And it's all over folks! It's all over! The Ducks win the International League!"

The ducks got into a circle and raised their sticks.

"Ducks Rock!"

Not long afterward, the Ducks were posed in front of the podium where they would have their photo taken with the trophy they had earned as the representative gave the final announcement.

"And there you have it folks! The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, your international champions!"

The fans in the stands went wild as the cameras flashed and the whole world watched.

/

A while later, the team was at the Pond and down below gathering their stuff while Quasleet worked on the Aerowings.

"Well Ducks, this is it.", Wildwing said smiling, "We're going home."

Phil looked shocked.

"What?! You can't leave now! What about-"

"Can it Phil!", Klegghorn said firmly, "Wildwing made up his mind. The team's going home now that those lousy lizards are back in Dimensional Limbo. Once Quasleet gets that warp drive finished, they're out of here."

Tanya took a long look at Drake 1 as she passed with her stuff packed.

"Here's looking at you Drake 1.", she said as she gave it a salute and headed off to put her stuff in an Aerowing, "I've always wanted to say that."

Julia took a while with Nosedive as Thrash and Mookie helped with packing his stuff.

"What a long weird trip this was.", Thrash said as he got some of Nosedive's shirts into a suitcase.

Nosedive sighed.

"I hate to say this, but I'm gonna miss this joint."

Julia smiled as she took out a sheet of paper and turned to Nosedive.

"Dive, is this another poem you wrote for me?"

Nosedive looked alarmed, but Julia took off while reading it and him chasing her. Duke was with Clyde and Adam packing also though Duke looked a little bummed.

"Adam are you sure you lost your powers?"

Adam nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. That fight with my sister took a lot out of me okay? I'm lucky I still got to keep the wings and healing factor."

Then a loud bang rang out getting all the ducks attention followed by another bang and it came from the hanger.

/

The ducks got to the hanger to find the Aerowings both with the fronts blown and damaged bad. Nosedive didn't look worried.

"No problem ducks.", he said reaching for his neck, "I'll just-"

He paused suddenly as he felt around his neck.

"Hey, where's my pendent?"

The others felt their necks too, but Canard just sighed.

"Of course he'd do that."

"Who would do what?", Mallory asked.

Canard took a breath.

"Charyus linked his life force to his magic and since our enchantium is an extension of that life force, ours gets effected alongside his."

Duke looked a little taken aback.

"So we're powerless?"

Canard smiled and shook his head.

"No L'Orange. We're never powerless. And never alone."

Quasleet came out from nearby with soot over his face and was dusting himself off as he noticed the team.

"Sorry.", he said apologetically, "I tried to keep the warp drive stable, but Earth's tech seems a little on the downside. Buzz Blitzman even came to help out."

Buzz came out dusting himself.

"Hey guys.", he said smiling, "Sorry about your planes. Doc and I will get on it. BRAWN and Foxy can help."

While they were doing that, the other ducks got together and noticed Phil, Klegghorn, Thrash and Mookie had turned human again.

"Well I guess the magic died eh?", Mallory asked.

Wildwing sighed heavily.

"And our warp drives are out of order. Now how are we going to get home?"

"This duck has a solution."

The team turned to see Theo floating lazily nearby, Danielle however looked a little surprised.

"You again?", she asked.

Theo smiled.

"You ducks don't need a warp drive."

"Then how pray tell are we going to get back to Puckworld?", Mallory asked sounding annoyed.

"Just use the mask's portal function.", Theo said as if it were obvious.

The ducks paused.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that this whole time, ever since our first episode of our first season, we had the way home all along?!", Nosedive asked in shock(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Theo's smile got bigger.

"You read my mind. Oh and before I go, let's get your magic back online."

He snapped his fingers and the ducks' enchantium medallions reappeared. Phil looked a little shocked and started backing away.

"Oh no! I'm finally back to the species I want to be so don't even-"

He didn't have time to finish cause Theo had already zapped him, Klegghorn, Thrash, Mookie and sent another bolt into the hanger to zap Buzz. A short moment later, they were ducks and Theo knew Buzz was one now also before he warped away.

"Why me?!", Phil griped.

/

The Aerowings were soon seen flying out of the Pond and heading into the atmosphere. Buzz was on board and admiring his new look as he settled next to Quasleet.

"Well Doc, what happens now?", he asked.

Quasleet smiled.

"We head home. Wildwing will soon open the way for us."

On the other Aerowing, the other ducks held on while Morpha held to Nosedive's chair.

"Hold on to your feathers ducks.", Wildwing radioed.

Soon, both planes had broken out of Earth's gravitational pull and allowed the ducks to see Earth entirely.

"Well, good-bye planet Earth.", Wildwing said giving a salute.

The others followed suite.

"Just open the rift already big bro.", Nosedive stated before turning to Thrash and Mookie, "Man, you guys just wait til you see where I hang out."

Soon, they were far enough away and Wildwing removed his mask.

"Here goes something.", he said.

He pressed several of the mask's dents that lit up like buttons and a short moment afterward, it lit up and fired a bolt into space through the windshield and formed a rift large enough for the Aerowings to fly through. Qualseet's went first followed by the others. After a really bumpy ride and seeing many landmasses and wonders pass, the end of the rift opened to reveal Puckworld dead ahead.

"Ducks, we made it!", Quasleet radioed.

And both teams went wild unaware that Theo was observing all of this as he read the book in his hands.

"I'd love to state that the ducks and their new members lived happily ever after.", he said as the book showed the Aerowings landing at the edge of a city, "But not long afterward, their lives were interrupted by another crises from Dimensional Limbo."

He smiled as the book closed itself and revealed it's title: Disney's The Mighty Ducks.

"But that's not this story. This story is over.", he said as the book levitated up to the higher shelf of his bookcase, "So long Mighty Ducks, it was long, it was fun, but my job here is done."

He relaxed into his chair as the area around his domain bent and shifted. He wasn't phased as he burst into song.

"There are moments when I can see a future that seems so bright and so free. But somethings changing, burning inside, twisting and turning into my life. Love's a challenge, love's a test. Where do we go from here? Can it be my dreams are calling? Life's a mystery I confess never knowing what might appear, when the future's not so clear. So where do we go from here?"

He paused before continuing.

"Just like magic, sweet fantasy. Maybe these dreams were only for me. Slowly, softly, the journey begins. Not knowing, wondering, how it will end. Love's a challenge, love's a test. Where do we go from here? Can it be my dreams are calling? Life's a mystery I confess never knowing what might appear, when the future's not so clear. So where do we go from here? Around every turn, waits the next surprise. Your chance to be greater than you realize."

(A/N: The end song is Julie Eisenhower's Shadoan from Kingdom II Shadoan. I don't claim anything.)


End file.
